My Only Hope
by kijani
Summary: Naraku is up to his underhanded tricks again, and it could be really bad for all people who are involved. What will Inuyasha do when Kagome and her friends are pulled into the problem?FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I kind of reset my account…and this is a new story for you guys. Please read and review! I hope you like it!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter One_

"Kagome, why are you leaving so fast? What about Hojo? What about us? You promised us that you would be coming along with us today!" Eri whined.

Kagome paused, swinging her overstuffed yellow bag over one shoulder as she did so. She sighed. "I can't. I'm sorry. Something came up at home, and it's really important, and I have to go home."

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi looked at her with confusion on their faces. "What happened?"

Kagome shrugged. "I can't…tell you guys." She whispered.

Eri blinked. "I thought you said you could tell us anything? We're your best friends. What is it that you need to hide from us so badly?"

"I can't…" began Kagome.

"Hello, Kagome."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. She blinked once…twice…but she was not hallucinating. Naraku was standing there. Waiting for her. In her time. At her school. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Kagome, who _is that_?" Yuka whispered. "He's cute!"

Kagome's skin turned green. "No, he isn't!" She took several steps backwards. "What are you…doing here?" she choked.

"I'm here to pick you up from school. Are you coming?" he smirked, grabbing her firmly by the arm.

Kagome gasped. "Okay. I'll go. Just…don't hurt them…" she whispered pleadingly.

"They're coming with us."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Inuyasha will…"

"He'll what? He's not here, is he?" Naraku smirked. He smiled at her friends, who wore surprisingly blank expressions, and obviously hadn't heard a word of Naraku's threats. "Why don't you three come along? Today is a special day for the family…"

"Hojo will be mad." Eri whispered.

"He'll live." Smiled Yuka. "Let's go."

"No…" Kagome whispered. "No. Stay here. This is my problem. Please, just…go to the movies. Please don't come…"

"They were invited." Naraku growled. "Come, Kagome."

Naraku dragged her along. They were several feet in front of her friends, who were huddled in a small circle whispering to one another.

"They don't know about the well. How do you plan to get them to follow you then? What are you doing?" Kagome demanded of him. "Do you have some sort of fascination with ticking Inuyasha off?"

"He's not here, is he? He is preoccupied with Kikyou. He doesn't even know I'm here, and right now, he doesn't care."

Kagome's heard fell into her stomach. "What did you do?" Kagome thought about it a moment. Naraku couldn't kill Kikyou…could he?

"I may not be able kill her, miko, but that does not mean that Kagura can't." Naraku whispered, as if reading Kagome's mind. Her pale skin paled even more.

"Inuyasha…she couldn't have…you son of a…" Kagome yelped in pain.

>>>>>>

Kagome stared at the well house. "Yuka…Eri…Ayumi…go home now. Please…"

"Why are we standing outside your well house, Kagome?" Eri asked.

"Because that's where we're going." Naraku answered.

"To the well house? That makes no sense. What's in there?"

"Go inside. Now." Commanded Naraku. He jerked on Kagome's arm, and she groaned in pain.

"Kagome!" her friends yelped. "Don't hurt her! We'll go!"

>>>>>>

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" screamed Inuyasha, punching the ground with his fist to the point of causing pain. "I can't believe this! I'm sorry…I let it happen again. I promised I'd protect you, and I let it happen again! I'm so sorry…" Inuyasha cursed practically everything that moved or breathed before he stood. "Kaede, leave me alone, please. I need to be alone for a while…"

"Inuyasha, Kikyou was already dead. She's been dead." Kaede whispered. "She doesn't blame you for this. She didn't want to live like that…She learned the truth before she died again. You should have comfort in that. Right now, you need to be worried about Kagome…"

Inuyasha shrugged. "She knows where the well is."

"That's not what the old woman was talking about, you dense fool." Growled Sesshoumaru. "Can't you smell it, or has your nose failed you again?"

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose. "What the hell are you…?" Inuyasha sniffed the air. His eyes widened. "Is that coming from…"

"The well." Sesshoumaru finished for him. "He has several other girls with her."

"No way…" gasped Inuyasha. "He went…to her time…"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "No, you idiot. I was just pointing it out as coincidence." He smiled sarcastically.

"Why didn't you do anything? Damn it! He'll kill her, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Let me walk you down memory lane for a minute, _brother_," Inuyasha growled with venom. "Do you remember that day at father's tomb?" He paused a minute. "You know, I remembered what you said…and I didn't want to infringe on _your _territory…"

Inuyasha blinked. "Smart ass."

"The longer you argue, the more time Kagome and her friends spend in Naraku's company." Kaede reminded him.

>>>>>>

"Inuyasha isn't like that. He's not going to leave us here. You are badly mistaken if you think he isn't going to come and rearrange that smug little look on your face." Kagome spat.

"I've crushed his entire world, girl. It is you who is mistaken." Naraku laughed.

"You're wrong," Kagome yelled at him, although she could feel the tears burning her eyes. Inuyasha wasn't dead, right? Then why hadn't he come to help her and her friends yet? Naraku couldn't be right. Inuyasha wouldn't forget about her, would he?

>>>>>>

"I'm coming, Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed to the emptiness of the forest around him. He was trying desperately to follow his nose, but the smells of the forest and the strength of Naraku's youki was starting to confuse him. "Damn…" he growled.

_"I said I'd protect you, damn it!"_

Inuyasha shook the memory of the day he got his sword out of his mind. He had promised Kagome the same protection that he'd promised Kikyou. He had already failed her. Was he going to fail both of them?

>>>>>>

Kagome's pathetic barrier would not protect them if Naraku decided to use any effort when he attacked. As it was, he was just toying with their minds. His mind tricks were working pretty well on her friends, who were crowded behind her sobbing.

"Just give me the remaining jewel shards, and I'll let your friends go home.."

Kagome glanced at her friends. "I'm sorry," she whispered to them. She turned back to Naraku. "I am not going to give you the rest of the shards." She glared defiantly at him.

"Do you want me to hurt you? To hurt them?" he threatened.

Kagome smiled. She poured the shards out into her hand, looked at them for a moment, and then popped them into her mouth and swallowed them like she would have an aspirin. "I _said _I _wasn't giving them to you_." She smirked.

Naraku's eyes widened. "You…swallowed them? You _are_ a stupid little girl, aren't you?" he laughed. "Now all I have to do to get to them is kill you…"

Kagome's friends quieted for a minute. Yuka spoke. "What…what is he talking about, Kagome?" she whispered shakily.

"Just…stay behind me…" Kagome warned. _Come on, Inuyasha. We need help…_

_>>>>>> _

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. I'm a fan of cliffies, so sorry about that. Please review, and I will try to update as soon as possible.


	2. ch2

**A/N: **Thank you to anyone who reviewed (thanks Yuffie!). Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. There is a sort of songfic type element to this chapter. You will not see the entire song in this chapter, and it will finish when or before the story finishes. Please review and let me know what you think!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Two_

"Stay behind me." Kagome repeated.

"What's he going to do?" whimpered Yuka.

Kagome took a deep breath. "He's going to pierce through the barrier. Whatever happens, just stay where you are. If something happens to him or me, run back to the well as fast as you can, and have Inuyasha help you guys get back home…"

"Kagome…" Eri was using a very serious tone. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Have you accepted the reality of your death, miko?" smiled Naraku.

Kagome got down on her knees and closed her eyes. She placed her hands together. Her friends stared at her with confusion etched into their features. "Kagome? What are you doing?" they whispered.

"Praying…" she smiled. "Help me…"

Naraku cocked his head sideways, and allowed a crooked smile to come across his face. Surely she did not think her weak holy powers were going to stop him now. They would be unconscious soon. No one, human or demon, could breathe in his toxins for too long…

Kagome could feel her lungs beginning to burn. The barrier was just for show. It wasn't protecting them from any of the poisonous gas that was permeating the room. _Midoriko, help me please. I need me to lend me your strength. I cannot survive this on my own for long…_

**There's a song that's inside of my soul****  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
Over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold**  
**But you sing to me over and over and over again…**

Kagome's friends had lost the battle with Naraku's poisonous vapors. Behind her, they were laying unconscious. She could feel herself slipping into blackness as her hands fell to her sides. She would give anything for some fresh, clean air to breathe. She gasped, only succeeding in pulling into her lungs more of the toxin which she was so desperate to keep out.

>>>>>>

"Let me go, damn you!" growled Inuyasha. "Don't you realize where I'm going? Kagome is in danger, you idiot!" Inuyasha knew Kouga was about as protective of Kagome as he was, but this was ridiculous.

"The only reason she's in danger is because of you." Kouga spat.

Inuyasha had fantasies about how triumphant he would feel when he ripped Kouga's cocky head from his fuzzy little shoulders. "Kouga…let me go…" he growled threateningly.

"Or what?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. Despite his current circumstances, Kouga sitting there mouthing off to him was pretty funny…or…was the funny part the fact that Sesshoumaru had been standing behind Kouga unnoticed for over five minutes? "Kouga…can't you smell that?" he smiled.

Kouga wheeled around.

"Let him go. Now." Stated Sesshoumaru calmly. "This is not the time for revenge."

Inuyasha's mouth hung open in surprise. His brother was _helping_ him? Was this the twilight zone?

>>>>>>

Kagome had begun to sway where she sat. She could not permit herself to fall into unconsciousness. If she were to pass out, Naraku would win. She couldn't let that happen. Even if he was right. Even if Inuyasha wasn't coming to help her, she couldn't let Naraku be the one to have the remaining jewel shards. There were too many consequences.

Again, she began to pray. _Please…Midoriko…help me…_

"That won't help you, miko. You may be resisting the poison longer than your friends, but you are not immune to it…" It was Naraku.

**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope**

**>>>>>> **

"Why did you help me back there?" demanded Inuyasha as he and Sesshoumaru got closer and closer to Naraku's hideout. The overpowering stench of his poison was the only clue they had.

For a moment, Sesshoumaru said nothing. "You're an idiot."

Inuyasha blinked. "Damn it. Is that your answer to _everything_?"

"You don't even realize how important that human girl really is, do you?" Sesshoumaru spat. "Your feelings for her cloud your judgment. You are blind to how important she is going to be…"

Inuyasha kept running, although under normal circumstances Sesshoumaru's statement would have stopped him in his tracks. His eyes bulged, and he looked at Sesshoumaru with an angry sort of confusion. "What do you mean how important she is _going to be_?" he asked. "All I know is that she is important to me _now_. That, and I know that I'll break Naraku's hairy little head off his shoulders if he's done anything to her…"

"Exactly." Smirked Sesshoumaru.

"Exactly _what_?" groaned Inuyasha.

>>>>>>

Kagome could no longer stand it. She had lost. She permitted herself to fall into unconsciousness. There would, at least, be comfort in the darkness. She fell with a thud, and Naraku smirked. Her eyes closed, but her barrier did not disappear.

He took a step backwards. "What the hell?" he growled. "What's going on?" He could sense that the barrier around the miko and her friends had actually begun to get stronger. He scratched his head in confusion. "How did she…_how is this possible_?" he yelled. He took another step backwards. If he got near _that _barrier, he might be purified. Damn that miko…

"Where is Kagome?" Naraku knew that growl. It was Inuyasha. He turned, still smiling. "What have you done to her?" he gasped, red rising into his cheeks.

Naraku could only laugh. "You need not be concerned about her, Inuyasha. She swallowed the remaining jewel shards. I could not permit her to do that. Her and her human friends are gone. However, that meddlesome barrier is still around her…." This was still a source of immense confusion to Naraku.

If possible, Inuyasha grew even madder. "You son of a…"

Sesshoumaru held him back. "Keep a hold on that sword. I don't want to deal with you right now." He warned. "You need to be concerned with the girl and her friends. I'll take care of him…"

"But he…" Inuyasha began.

"Shut up."

"Okay." Inuyasha nodded.

"Go, you moron!" Sesshoumaru commanded, drawing his sword and running at Naraku.

Inuyasha approached the barrier with caution. It surprised him that the barrier dissipated on its own when he approached. He glanced at Kagome and her friends. He was a failure. He had allowed both Kikyou and Kagome to fall into Naraku's clutches.

He picked each of her friends up and slung them over his shoulders. The barrier around Kagome reappeared as he stepped away. He ran from the castle, set them outside, and returned. He picked Kagome up bridal style, and rushed from the castle.

When he had her safely outside, he laid her on the grass next to her friends. "I'm sorry," he whispered, running back in with his sword drawn.

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Get out of here, you idiot! I thought I made myself clear earlier? Leave!"

Inuyasha stalled for a moment, but, receiving another death glare from Sesshoumaru, decided it was in his best interests to get away.

He went back outside, surprised to see Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo waiting for him. "What are you guys doing here?" he gasped.

"We're here to help." Sango looked at Kagome with worry etched into her features. "What should we do?"

"We just need to get Kagome and her friends to Kaede as soon as possible…"

"But Inuyasha," Miroku frowned, "they aren't breathing."

The little kitsune's lip began to quiver, and Inuyasha picked him up consolingly. "I don't care. We still have to get them to Kaede's…"

Sango nodded to Kirara, who gladly accepted the extra weight of Kagome's three friends. Inuyasha picked Kagome up. "I'll carry her. You guys will need to ride back on Kirara…." Inuyasha sighed.

"All right, Inuyasha. It's okay with us." Sango whispered, patting him on the back. "Are you going to be okay?"

He glared at her, but did not respond, and started out towards Kaede's village ahead of the others. There had to be something she could do, right? How long would it be before the hearts of Kagome and her friends finally gave out? Inuyasha could only hope that they ran into Kaede _before_ they reached her village. _Way_ before…

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Heh heh heh. (smiles) Sorry about that, but as I said, I am a cliffy fan. Please review and let me know what you think, and I will update!


	3. ch3

**A/N: **Thanks again to Yuffie-chan for my two reviews. Here's chapter three Yuffie-chan!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Three_

"Inuyasha!" It was Kaede. "Inuyasha…stop! I'm down here!"

Inuyasha halted almost quick enough to throw himself off balance. "There you are, old woman! Help them!" he commanded. "They aren't breathing…please…help them…" he pleaded.

Sango helped Miroku move Kagome's friends to the ground. "They haven't been breathing for a while," she explained.

"Yes, but Kagome has swallowed the remaining jewel shards." Kaede stated plainly.

Inuyasha glared at her. "And? What does that mean?"

"She isn't going to die…but we need to see to it that the jewels are somehow dispelled from her body…it's not exactly good for her health that they remain…"

"Neither is not breathing!" screamed Inuyasha.

Kaede rose her finger, pointing at him. "Calm down, Inuyasha. They will resume their breathing in a minute. Now that they are in clean, clear air, their bodies can come out of hibernation…."

"Hibernation?" repeated Miroku. "What do you mean?"

"Suspended animation…A sort of defense mechanism. They're humans, so their immune systems cannot handle what a demon or even a half demon can handle. They have to find some way to save themselves…"

Inuyasha blinked in confusion. "But…Kagome is going to be okay?"

Kaede nodded. "I have some herbs right here to help her along the road to complete recovery…" she added as a reassurance.

"That's all I needed to know." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, smiled slightly, and drew his sword. He had already begun to make his way back in the opposite direction when Miroku's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What are you doing? I thought Sesshoumaru told you to leave him alone?"

Inuyasha groaned. "I'm not going to let him beat Naraku by himself! I'll never live it down!" he whined.

Sango suppressed a laugh.

"You won't need to worry about that, Inuyasha. The coward Naraku has once again run away from the fight…." It was Sesshoumaru. "How is the miko girl?"

Inuyasha jumped. "She'll be fine. I still don't understand what you meant, though…"

Kaede looked in interest from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru and back again. Were the two rival brothers actually engaged in seemingly civil conversation? This would be something to add to her calendar when she got back to her hut, for sure.

"You don't need to understand anything right now." Sesshoumaru snapped. "And besides, Father's spirit would not be very pleased with me if I went and told you something like that."

"Like _what_? Damn you, Sesshoumaru!" growled Inuyasha. "Why am I always the last one to know what's going on around here, huh?"

"Because you're one of the only hanyous in the entire clan and I had to pull a lot of strings just to make sure they didn't kill you guys!" Sesshoumaru quieted and grew very, very quiet, as if he had said something that he had not meant to say.

Kaede also seemed to know more about what was going on than Inuyasha did, for she was staring at Sesshoumaru with a look of warning in her eyes. "Sesshoumaru…" she whispered. "I think that it is safe to drop this topic now."

At this, Inuyasha's eyes threatened to bulge out of his head. "What? The old lady knows what's going on?" he screamed.

"Quiet, Inuyasha! Ye will wake the girls up! We need to get them back to the village so that they can rest!" Kaede growled at him.

"But Sesshoumaru…"

"Shut up, Inuyasha. I will see you again soon." With that, Sesshoumaru walked off. Inuyasha stood, his mouth hanging open, watching his brother leave. He didn't move until his brother's silhouette disappeared over a nearby hill.

"Damn you, old woman!" Inuyasha yelped at Kaede as he carefully picked Kagome up and rushed back to Kaede's village.

Kagome's friends woke up by early the next morning. The three of them were still very weak, but Kaede used her strongest herbs to insure that the girls would return to full strength. Kagome herself, on the other hand, did not wake up until late afternoon on the day after her friends awoke.

Inuyasha was staring at her when she tried to sit up, but the motion only served to give her the worst headache she had possibly ever had. She groaned in pain and let her head fall back onto the futon.

"You all right, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha in the best concerned voice he could muster.

She frowned. "Don't talk Inuyasha…it hurts my head…"

"You swallowed the remaining jewel shards," he reminded her. "Kaede thinks they will make you sick."

"I am sick." She snarled.

"Do you know how to get them out?" he asked.

She moaned incoherently for a moment before responding. "I didn't think you were going to come. Naraku told me Kikyou was dead. And then, when you didn't come…I thought he was right…but I couldn't let him have the jewel shards…I didn't see any other way…"

"Not going to come for you?" Inuyasha's voice rose in annoyance. "I didn't even know what had happened until after it happened!" he defended himself. "And then, me and Sesshoumaru…we ran all the way there, Kagome. I didn't forget about you! I couldn't…"

"Oh…my head…" she groaned. "It feels like it is going to split in half. Please, Inuyasha…get Kaede…"

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll be right back."

Inuyasha left, and Kagome's three friends entered the hut. "Kagome?" she had her eyes closed, but she could recognize the voice as that of Yuka. She nodded. "So we're…in the past?" Kagome nodded again. "And that guy…Naraku? He's not human?"

Kagome groaned. "I tried to tell you guys…"

"And Inuyasha…he's not human, either?" it was Eri this time.

"Half." Kagome whispered.

"What?" Ayumi frowned.

"He's half human. His mother was human. His father was a really powerful dog demon…" Kagome explained.

"And why did that Naraku guy keep calling you a miko? How did you make that blue thing around us? What was the jewel he was talking about?"

"Kagome is the reincarnation of my older sister Kikyou," Kagome sighed with relief. Kaede was here to save her from having to answer any more of their questions herself. "She is able to come to this time because of that, and because of her spiritual link with the shikon jewel. Her magic is linked to her spiritual powers. She is the jewel's protector because that is what my sister was. The shikon jewel is a very powerful jewel desired by humans and demons alike, and the hanyou Naraku that kidnapped you four is probably the worst of these…but I shall finish the story later. I must get the shards out of Kagome's body before they start to purify her…."

Kagome sat bolt upright. "What does that mean? The jewel started out in my body! I'm a miko, right? How could the jewel purify me?"

Kaede shook her head. "Don't worry, child. I just mixed my words is all…"

Kagome looked at her with confusion in her eyes. "Kaede?"

"Lay back, child. This is going to hurt…"

>>>>>>

"Do not argue with me!" Sesshoumaru growled to the dog demon standing in front of him. He picked Rin up and sat her on his lap. "The only one aware of the miko's true identity is the old woman Kaede, and she isn't about to divulge the secret!"

"But Inuyasha…" the demon began.

"Is completely unaware." Sesshoumaru finished for him. "And shall remain as such until I have had a chance to talk to the miko's mother. Do you understand?" His voice was dripping with warning. "If Inuyasha or the miko is harmed in any way, I will come after your head."

"But Lord Sesshoumaru, what about…"

"My uncle? He is very aware that there are two hanyous in the clan. However, he is not in charge. I am. My father did not want my brother harmed, and I am telling you that _I _do not want anyone to lay a finger on that miko."

"But…will her miko powers…?"

"Damn you!…Not you, Rin…" Sesshoumaru calmed himself. "Listen here, I understand that holy and demonic powers do not mix. Why _in the hell_ do you think that those powers have been suppressed for so long!"

The dog demon nodded. "Shall I fetch the Higurashi woman?"

Sesshoumaru waved. "Do so quickly. We don't have a lot of time. The miko and her friends were exposed to a large amount of Naraku's toxins. That will not mix well with the rest of her…."

The dog demon bowed and ran quickly from the room.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Heh heh heh. (smiles) Reviews, please! Then I shall update!


	4. ch4

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys like the next part!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**_  
Chapter Four_

"Sit up, child…ye have to eat. Ye must regain your strength." Kaede whispered. "Inuyasha has taken your friends back and returned already. Ye have not moved from this futon for a week. Please, child…ye must eat something…"

"I don't want any…" Kagome managed. "My head still hurts…"

Inuyasha and the gang were busily pacing back and forth in front of Kaede's hut when Kaede emerged into the sunlight…with a full plate of food. She had been un-victorious in her efforts to get their young miko friend to eat anything.

She shook her head. "Inuyasha…maybe she'll eat for you. Please, try to get her to eat. Those jewel shards did quite a number on her body. I thought she would have gotten over the sickness by now. I must talk to Sesshoumaru…" Kaede grabbed her bow.

"Wait…_what_?" gasped Inuyasha. "I still don't understand why I can't know what's going on around here!"

"Because ye can't." snapped Kaede protectively. "I shall be back soon. Please tend to Kagome in my absence."

With that, Kaede rode off in the direction of Sesshoumaru's castle, leaving a very confused hanyou looking after her. Inuyasha snapped out of it when he heard Kagome's groans from inside the hut. He rushed in.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" he whispered. "Please, try to eat something…"

"I can't." Kagome looked as if she was on the verge of tears. Inuyasha could already smell the salt that accompanied that kind of precipitation. "I can't…" she repeated. "I feel like my body is on fire. My head feels like it's going to split in half…"

"You're strong. You'll be all right." He smiled at her.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, who were understandably a little shaken up from their recent time travel adventure, were huddled together on the couch with a very worried looking Ms. Higurashi sitting on the chair across from them.

She took a deep breath. It was most certainly impossible to send the girls home in their current state, and knowing what they knew. She had to explain everything. She had to explain more than everything. She sighed. "How is Kagome? Are they off hunting jewel shards again?"

"No." Yuka shook her head. "No, Ms. Higurashi. That's what we were trying to tell you. Kagome isn't okay. That old lady said that those jewel shard things were making her really sick. She wouldn't eat. She was still really sick when Inuyasha brought us back here…"

Ms. Higurashi's face contorted itself in worry. "She's still sick? Did she swallow the shards?"

Eri nodded over-enthusiastically. "Yes. The old woman got them out, and she was mumbling something about some guy named Sesshoumaru."

"What about him?" Ms. Higurashi's interest was peaked.

Eri shrugged. "I don't know."

"I think I do," sighed Ms. Higurashi.

At about that time, the front door burst open, and a dog youkai burst into the house, speeding past Kagome's grandfather and her brother, and straight into the living room where Ms. Higurashi sat as if she expected his arrival.

He bowed low to her. "Hello, Akira." He whispered.

Kagome's grandfather's eyes bulged from his head. "How does he know who you are?" he questioned, although the tone of his voice made it seem as if he was afraid of the answer.

"Hello there, Ryu." Kagome's mother smiled, and her father's jaw dropped to the floor. "Have you come here with some news for me?"

He nodded. "Yes, milady." He paused a moment, looking at everyone else who was gathered in the living room and adjoining rooms.

"It's okay. I can explain everything to them later." She assured him.

He sighed, and took a very deep breath. "It's Kagome, milady. In her most recent run-in with Naraku, she tried to resist his toxins by erecting a barrier, but when that didn't work, she swallowed the jewel shards to keep them from him…"

Akira nodded. "So she did swallow the shards…"

"The jewel has purifying powers, milady. Yes, Kagome is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou, and she draws her holy powers from that influence…but…" Ryu paused a moment, stroking his own tail to try and calm his nerves, "but we weren't expecting that to happen, and the purifying power of the jewel is not exactly beneficial to a demon…or a half demon."

Kagome's grandfather had to lean back against the nearest wall to prevent himself from collapsing onto the floor.

"Ryu, does Sesshoumaru know what to do?" Akira looked very worried.

"He has requested an audience with you to discuss it, milady." Ryu bowed again. "We have to hurry back. You've met Lord Sesshoumaru. Patience is not his strongest virtue."

Akira sighed, smiled lightly, and stood. "Father, I'll be back in a day or so. Girls, you may go home if you wish, but please don't tell anyone what has happened. You understand?"

They all nodded, except Kagome's grandfather, who seemed incapable of voluntary movement at that point in time. Noting this, Akira quickly followed Ryu out to the well house, and into the well.

**Sing to me the song of the stars****  
Of your galaxy dancing  
And laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far**  
**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again…**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. "My mouth is so dry."

"I'll get water." Inuyasha stood almost mechanically and left the hut, returning seconds later with a cup full of cold water. "Can you sit up or do you need help?"

Kagome coughed and sputtered trying to get her water down on her own. Inuyasha frowned, practically snatching the cup from her and propping her up in his lap. "Now isn't the time to be so damn independent." He whispered. "You need to get better."

Kagome nodded, letting her pounding head rest on his shoulder. "Thanks, Inuyasha…" she whispered.

Inuyasha blinked, sniffing the air. Something wasn't right. He knew Kagome was sick, but she didn't smell right. She smelled almost like he did. Well, any half decent demon or half demon could usually smell Inuyasha's scent on Kagome. They had, after all, spent the last year and a half searching for shards together. But this? It was almost as if this was Kagome's scent. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

Kagome groaned in pain, snapping Inuyasha back into reality. He frowned. "Sorry this had to happen to you, Kagome. I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you." He whispered.

"It's okay, Inuyasha…" Kagome managed before falling back into unconsciousness again.

Alarmed, Inuyasha sat up. "Sango! Miroku! She passed out again!" he called. "One of you get in here and help me! Where the hell is that old woman when you need her?" Inuyasha growled. "Kagome…" He shook her lightly at first. "Come on…you need to stay awake…"

>>>>>>

"Sesshoumaru, it isn't looking good. I don't know when she swallowed those shards, but it's almost as if they are still working inside her body even though I got them out. I just don't understand it, to tell you the truth. Kagome used to house the entire jewel inside her body. I don't understand how she survived more than a couple hours like that if a couple of shards are causing this much damage…"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I truly don't think it has anything to do with anything that you did or did not do," he answered level headedly. "If anything, sending Akira back to her own time with Kagome is probably the best thing you could've done…and masking her true identity…that was really smart. But, as you said, neither of us was expecting her connection to your sister Kikyou, either…"

Kaede sighed. "I cannot purify those jewel shards, Sesshoumaru. As it stands, Kagome is _the only one_ with the power to purify the shards. However, this power is currently working against powers that she has had since conception. If she loses the ability to purify the jewel, we have no hopes of getting rid of it…"

"But at the same time, since the jewel was reintroduced to her body, her demonic powers have surfaced as well…" Sesshoumaru added.

Akira bowed as she entered the room. "I see the two of you have already began to discuss what should be done next," she commented. "Have you come up with any good ideas?"

Sesshoumaru frowned deeply. "Unfortunately, no."

"Well," whispered Akira nervously. "Has anyone thought about asking Kagome what she wants to do? It is, after all, her life we're talking about…"

"But! You didn't…." Kaede gasped.

"No, she doesn't know." Akira assured her. "However, I think now would be a polite time to tell her the truth, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "And since we all had at least some part in the entire mess, why don't we do it together? Besides, I certainly don't want to be the one who's around here when my uncle hears the news…"

>>>>>>

"Keep talking to me, Kagome…" whispered Inuyasha. "That old hag Kaede will be back soon." He promised. "You can talk to me about anything you want…just stay awake…"

"I'm sorry about the jewel shards…" Kagome laughed despite her pain. "This is slowing us down a little, isn't it?"

Inuyasha gasped. "Kagome you idiot! I could care less about those damn shards right now! You're sick. That's all I care about. We can worry about those stupid shards later."

"You're not mad?"

"No, wench, I'm not mad at you." Inuyasha paused. "I'm just really worried about you is all."

**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope**

"Inuyasha…Kagome smells funny." Shippo whispered.

"Be nice, runt," growled Inuyasha.

Shippo frowned. "But she doesn't smell like Kagome."

"She's sick, Shippo." Inuyasha explained, although he was clueless as to why her scent was changing so much as well.

"Inuyasha, you _are_ an idiot," smirked Sesshoumaru, walking casually into Kaede's small hut as if it was his home. Kaede and Akira followed him in. "Surely by now you can tell something is different? Kagome has been sick before, has she not? This is different than those other times, isn't it?"

Inuyasha looked at him with pure venom in his eyes. Kagome stirred, looking up as if she was just realizing all the other people that came into the hut. "Mom?" she groaned. "What are you doing here?" The effort of turning her head caused it to throb once more with pain, and she let it drop back onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You're right, Sesshoumaru. This doesn't look very good. Something needs to be done quickly." Akira commented.

Inuyasha blinked. "What _in the hell _is going on? How does Kagome's mom know Sesshoumaru? What needs to be done quickly?" he demanded.

"What?" whispered Kagome. "What happened?"

Akira knelt down beside Inuyasha and her daughter. "Kagome, there is something really important that I need to talk to you about…"

(A/N: I could leave it here, ne? But I'm in a good mood today!)

"Kagome…" Akira began. "Did you know that our family isn't from Tokyo?"

Kagome gasped. There wasn't a time she could remember when her family wasn't living at her grandfather's shrine. When had they moved? Inuyasha shifted his weight. He didn't like the direction in which the conversation was heading, either.

Akira continued. "I came to Tokyo before you were born, but then went back to my home to have you…and somewhere in-between, I met the man you know to be your father…"

Whatever color that was in Kagome's face that hadn't been stolen by her sickness quickly drained away. "What…" she gasped, "what do you mean, _that I know to be my father_?" she appeared to be on the verge of unconsciousness again.

"He's not your father, Kagome. There's no way he can be, because I came to Tokyo…from here."

Inuyasha coughed, and held on to Kagome, who nearly fell over in her surprise.

"I was born in Kaede's village thirty-six years ago. I met your father here when I was seventeen. I had you when I was twenty…" Akira explained as Kagome's eyes grew wider and wider.

"Who…is he?" she managed despite her state of shock.

Akira cleared her throat. "Well, he wasn't exactly human…"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the ground along with Kagome's.

"He died before you were born, Kagome." It was Sesshoumaru. "When it happened, there was a bit of a conflict within the clan. My uncle wanted power, and he wasn't exactly fond of the idea of hanyous in the clan. My father didn't want Inuyasha touched. My uncle was going to kill him, but when Kikyou sealed him to that tree…" He stopped. "Anyway, we're getting off track here, and I don't have time to fool around much longer."

"Kagome, we didn't bank on you ending up with the jewel. Hell, we sent you through the well…it wasn't supposed to happen. I was surprised when you came back through the well, but I was even more surprised when the jewel came out of your body. Granted, we had bound your demonic side, it should've killed you…" Kaede explained.

Kagome could only nod.

Kaede continued. "When you swallowed the jewel shards, I don't know why, but it triggered something…and the jewel shards started trying to purify your demon half. That's why I had to get them out…but they are still making you sick, and that isn't good…we're going to have to unbind your demon half…"

Kagome nearly choked. "But…what about…the jewel shards? I have to purify them!"

"We're hoping you'll still be able to, but we won't know until we try." Answered Kaede.

"Or…" began Akira, "we give you the choice. If we unbind your demon half, the forces within your body are likely to level themselves out, but we don't know what will happen if you go either way." She paused, and took a deep, calming breath.

"What would happen?" asked Kagome next.

"If we unbind your demon half, you are most definitely going to look more like your father. However, I know that the kids at your school aren't likely to be even half as understanding as some of the people here, so what you do after that is also up to you…"

"Do it." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome! Are you sure you want to…?" Inuyasha gasped, but Kagome could only nod.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Well, hope you guys liked this chapter! This chapter is evidence of the extent of my supreme boredom. Please review and I will try and update as soon as possible.


	5. ch5

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I have six! Hope you guys like the next part! This one may end up a little longer, because there are several elements to this chapter…but I don't really know, because truthfully I don't have any idea what will happen in my stories until I start writing them myself. Please review and let me know what you think!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Five_

"It'll be okay, Kagome. These herbs will help remove the bind we put on you when ye were born. Just drink this, and then go to sleep. Ye should be able to sleep through most of the changes. Akira is going to stay with ye tonight…" Kaede explained.

"I will be staying tonight as well," added Sesshoumaru. His comment made nearly everyone's eyes pop from their heads. He sighed. "I will be staying outside the hut to keep watch for my uncle. By now, the news of Kagome's sickness has reached him, and I doubt that he doesn't know what comes next…"

"He wants Kagome dead?" gasped Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru, unflinching, nodded. "Oh, he wants both of you dead, despite father's wishes."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and nodded. "I see. Do you want me to stay outside tonight as well?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Sure! But let me paint a giant target on your forehead before you do, that way when he sees you, he won't miss…"

"Jerk."

"You walked into that one, Inuyasha." Smiled Miroku.

Kagome suppressed a small laugh. She smiled, gulped, and stood. "Okay Kaede!" she said happily. "I'm ready!"

Akira smiled and hugged her daughter. "I'm going to go outside for a minute, but I'll be back before you fall asleep, okay?"

Kagome nodded. "It's all right, mom. Inuyasha and my friends are here. I'll be okay…"

Akira stepped outside, where Sesshoumaru was already on guard duty in front of the entrance to the hut. She smiled at him, and sat down on a nearby log. She sighed, and her shoulders slumped.

"It's understandable to be nervous about this, Akira." Whispered Sesshoumaru. "She will be going through a lot of changes."

"That's why I'm kind of glad you didn't tell her the whole story," Akira replied. She sounded tired, as if the day's events had completely drained her of her energy. "Could you image how she would react to that kind of news?" She paused. "She likes Inuyasha. I don't want her treating him or you any different because of what happened…"

Sesshoumaru nearly growled. "Akira, that is completely ridiculous!" he nearly yelled, but quickly lowered his voice and regained control. He sighed. "Inuyasha doesn't even know our uncle. I've seen the man maybe thrice in seven hundred years…and one of those occasions happened to be the day that he killed Kagome's father. I fought with him."

Akira looked up. Her face was red, as if she had been crying. "You fought…with Jin?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, I did." He paced for a moment. "He was trying to protect you. Kagome had to live, Akira. He knew that, and he died fighting to make sure it happened. But everything was too dangerous back then. We couldn't have let you stay here if we wanted to. That's why it was a good thing that you met that Higurashi man the first time we sent you through the well. We knew he could keep you and Kagome safe…on the other side of the well."

Akira nodded and stood. "We've been out here a little longer than I would have liked. Come on, Sesshoumaru. I want to be with Kagome when she falls asleep…"

"No," he said sternly, "I need to stay out here in case my uncle pays us a visit."

Akira nodded, and went back inside the hut. Kagome was laying on a futon near the small fire. She looked as if she was moments from falling to sleep. Inuyasha held one of her hands, and Sango held the other. When Akira entered, Sango quickly stood.

"She wants to be with you," Sango whispered, and joined Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara on the other side of the hut.

Akira joined Inuyasha with her daughter, and smiled warily at him. One look at Inuyasha told Akira that he had heard at least part of the conversation that she and Sesshoumaru were having outside. She sighed. "You all right, Kagome? I'll stay with you after you fall asleep, if you want me to." She offered.

Kagome slowly shook her head. "It's okay. You should go tell Gramps and Souta what's going on, Mom. They'll probably want to know…"

Akira nodded. Kagome's eyes began to close. "I'll see you in a few days…" she whispered to her daughter. Inuyasha stood, following her to the door. Before she left, she turned to him. "I don't know how much you heard, but please, don't tell Kagome yet. I don't want her to know the details until she's good and ready…"

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. "You have my word."

>>>>>>

"Jacken! Look at these pretty flowers that were outside the castle! _I'm_ going to give them to Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin smiled.

Jacken frowned. "Calm down, you stupid child. Master Sesshoumaru will not want your stupid weeds." He sighed. "Why is it always I, Jacken, whom he leaves to watch after this ridiculous human girl?" he whined to himself.

"If you're tired of keeping an eye on the girl, I could take her off your hands?"

Jacken was pacing back and forth deciding upon the best way to exhibit his disgust when he heard the voice from somewhere behind him. It was not his Master Sesshoumaru…however, the voice did sound oddly familiar.

"No." Jacken spat, not even bothering to turn around. "Master Sesshoumaru left I, Jacken, in charge of the girl. She is my responsibility. He would surely kill me if something happened to her."

"Really now? You know, I never took Sesshoumaru to be the kind of demon to dishonor himself with human company…and living in the palace, too." the demon smirked. "I mean, Jin dishonored himself with that human woman, and look where it got him…"

Jacken didn't like his tone at all anymore. He wheeled around. The demon that had been speaking to him was none other than Jiro, Master Sesshoumaru's uncle…the same man that had tried to overthrow him nearly two decades before.

Jacken's eyes widened. "Jiro, if you have come here for my master, he is not here." He smirked curtly, taking several cautious steps in Rin's direction.

"Who's that, Jacken? He looks like Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin laughed.

"No, Rin. Stay behind me." Jacken commanded.

Sesshoumaru's uncle only laughed. "You honestly think a little toad like yourself is going to stop me somehow?" he smirked. "How attached is he to this human child, anyway, Jacken? You don't think he'd mind if I took her for myself, do you? I could use some extra help around my castle…"

Jacken's jaw dropped to the floor. If his master heard Jiro speaking of Rin like that, he'd certainly kill him! Jacken placed his staff in front of him. "Leave." He demanded.

"I don't think so." He growled.

>>>>>>

"She's been tossing and turning like that for hours." Inuyasha grumbled. "It doesn't…. hurt her, does it?"

Kaede sighed. "I'd imagine there is some pain involved. I think we were expecting it to begin with." She answered, and Inuyasha nodded. "Don't worry about her so much, Inuyasha. When she's done with all these transformations her body is going through, she's going to feel better than she probably ever has."

"What will happen once the transformation is actually complete?" It was Miroku's turn to ask questions. "Does anyone know what Kagome's father looked like?"

"Sesshoumaru knew her father." Inuyasha whispered. "I imagine he didn't look a whole lot different than my father or Sesshoumaru…"

"Do you know something else, Inuyasha?" asked Sango curiously.

"No," he growled. "It's none of your business."

Sesshoumaru poked his head in. "Inuyasha, keep it down. She's sleeping through it right now. I think it would be wise to try _not_ to wake her up." He snarled.

"Sesshoumaru, why don't ye come inside for some tea? It's chilly outside, and I know ye aren't immune to the cold."

"I'm staying out here until he shows up…and trust me, he will." Sesshoumaru added.

"Keh." Inuyasha pouted. "All this waiting is making me nervous."

>>>>>>

Outside, Sesshoumaru stood like a statue guarding the entrance to the hut. He had his sword at the ready, lest anyone even dared to try and interrupt the important process taking place inside. He glanced inside several times.

_The girl is still changing on the outside, but her scent is distinctly different than it used to be. She certainly smells like a hanyou. Maybe we'll get lucky tonight, and no one will notice…but I doubt it. _

Sesshoumaru blinked several times. The thoughts in his mind took a back seat to his powerful nose. Something…or rather someone very familiar was coming this way, but they weren't alone.

Sesshoumaru frowned, searching the air with his nose. "What the hell is Rin doing all the way out here?" he growled under his breath. "I'm going to wring Jacken's little…" Sesshoumaru's frown got deeper as realization struck him like a ton of bricks. Whoever it was with Rin, it certainly wasn't Jacken.

A growl erupted from somewhere deep within his throat. Inuyasha and the others inside the hut rushed to the door.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Is everything okay?" Sango already had her boomerang at the ready.

Sesshoumaru let out a hot breath of air. "I should've known he would sink that low, that worthless piece of trash…" Sesshoumaru's cheeks grew hot with anger.

Inuyasha took a step backwards. "What are you talking about? Is it him?"

"Inuyasha, take Kagome and run. That son of a bitch has Rin with him…" Sesshoumaru growled again.

"What?" Inuyasha gasped. "But Sesshoumaru, you can't…"

"Go! Now!" he snarled at him. "When I need your help, I'll ask for it! Get Kagome and get out of here!"

Reluctantly, Inuyasha nodded.

>>>>>>

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" screamed Rin. "Let me go! Put me down, you big meany!" she demanded. "Lord Sesshoumaru is going to help me! He'll be mad at you!"

"Shut up you stupid girl!" Jiro commanded. "If I feared Sesshoumaru, we wouldn't even be near this village!"

"If you didn't fear Lord Sesshoumaru, then you wouldn't have taken me away from Jacken!" Rin shot back, kicking with all her might to try and free herself from his grasp.

Finally, his grip loosened, and she dropped to the ground with a thud. She made it maybe six feet before Jiro drew his sword. She screamed, closing her eyes tightly. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she called out again.

The blow that would have most certainly killed her never came, and she dared to open her eyes again. Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her, sword drawn. Flying above her head was a large cat demon carrying a demon slayer, a monk, and a small fox demon.

"Go with them, Rin. I'll come get you later." Sesshoumaru commanded, and Rin nodded promptly.

>>>>>>

Inuyasha cringed at what he was about to do. He stood at the foot of a very familiar waterfall. Shaking off his disgust, he jumped, landing in a small cave that was hidden by the falling water.

Several wolf youkai ran at him. He growled. "Calm down, you idiots! I brought Kagome. We ran into some problems at the village…"

"Kagome?" several of them gasped. "It doesn't smell like Kagome at all!"

Much to Inuyasha's disgust, Kouga appeared on the scene. He nearly screamed. "Dog shit, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I brought Kagome. My uncle is trying to kill us, so my brother sent us away. I figure if he manages to beat him, he won't be able to find us here because of the horrible wolf stench…"

"You brought Kagome?" Kouga smiled, approaching them. He gasped. "What the hell did you do to her, dog face? Why does she look like you? This is your fault, I know it!" he growled.

"Shut up you idiot. If you wake her up, I'll kill you. I didn't do a damn thing. Kagome is a hanyou. Her father was a member of my father's…well, now Sesshoumaru's clan. Would you like me to explain or do you want to just continue to bite my head off?"

Kouga was silent. He had a look on his face that was somewhere between the realms of disgust and intrigue. After a moment, he nodded. "All right, dog breath…but you have a lot of explaining to do…"

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Well, wouldn't you like to know what happens next? Heh heh. Well, there were a couple things I didn't include in this chapter that you guys are probably curious about (E.G: the outcome of the fight, Gramps and Souta's reaction to Akira's news…) Both of those will come in later chapters…but the more you review, the more I will be influenced to update quicker. :D


	6. ch6

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. It's short. I hope you guys are enjoying this one. Please review and let me know, as my ability to write is practically sustained by your reviews…

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Six_

"Kagome's dad was a dog demon? You're serious? I mean, you're _absolutely_ sure about this?" Kouga's mouth hung open in shock. "I thought you were pulling my tail…"

Inuyasha hit him on the head. "No, you idiot! Why would I lie about something like this? Does it seem funny to you for some reason? This is serious! My uncle wants her dead. Can you imagine what might happen once people realize what's happened to her?" Inuyasha sighed. "I'm worried about it. It could get even more dangerous…"

Kouga nodded. "Well, I don't think I'll mind a hanyou mate. After all, it is still Kagome…." He smiled.

Inuyasha's eyes bulged from his head, and he whacked Kouga again across his head. "Hell no, wolf boy! Stay away from Kagome!" he warned, a low growl coming from his throat.

Kouga laughed. "Is someone jealous? Well, she is _my_ woman, after all…"

"She is _not_ your woman!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome groaned. "What happened? Where's Kaede? Where are we?" she frowned. "Something smells funny…"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha took her hand. "How do you feel? You should see yourself! You look awesome!" he smiled.

"I feel okay," she admitted.

"That's good."

"I'm still worried about the jewel shards, though…"

Inuyasha frowned. "Damn it, woman! I told you not to worry about that! We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, okay? Right now, the important thing is that you're okay."

She nodded. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

His eyebrow rose. "What the hell for?"

"Everything." She wrapped him in a hug.

>>>>>>

"I'm home!" Akira called. Souta and Gramps both ran into the room as if Akira had been gone for a month. It had been less than a day. She sighed, wrapping her son and her husband's father in a hug.

"I think you have a little bit of explaining to do," he said sternly.

Akira frowned and cleared her throat. "I think we all need to sit down for this, father." She whispered. "Please, let me explain everything before either of you talks." She added as they sat.

**I give you my destiny****  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back…**

Akira cleared her throat. "Souta, dad…I know a lot more about the Feudal Era than I let you guys think I do." _Was that a good way to begin? Was her family going to be mad at her? Would they resent Kagome? No…they accepted Inuyasha, didn't they? But then again, he wasn't a member of the family…_

Gramps and Souta nodded. Gramps was the first to speak. "You can start your explanations now…like why a demon was standing inside my house…" he said sternly.

Akira gulped and nodded. "I'm not from Tokyo." She whispered. "I'm not from here at all, actually. The demon that came into the house knew who I was because I grew up on the other side of the well…" She paused, waiting to see what her family would think. Her father's eyes bulged, and Souta, while he looked interested, could not help but shift uncomfortably in his chair.

She sighed, took a deep breath, and continued. "He knew me because…when I was seventeen, I met a dog demon outside my village. His name was Jin, and we had a relationship. When I was twenty I found out I was going to have a baby…" she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "but the dog demons were in the middle of a power struggle, and one of them was not too keen on the idea of a second hanyou being born into the clan. Hence, I was sent through the well to avoid the conflict. That day that I showed up at the shrine…"

Gramps was turning red with anger. He let out a hot breath. "That day you came to my shrine…" he remembered. "You came from that well? And you married my son knowing that you were promised to another?"

"Is mom Inuyasha's mom, too? Is he mine and Kagome's brother for real?" Souta's eyes grew very big.

Akira's eyes began to tear up. "I didn't mean to. I didn't have a choice!" She yelled defensively. "You don't understand…we would've been killed! I was sent here to be kept safe…and…after Jin died, I didn't think I would open up so easily to your son. I was already pregnant with Kagome. I wasn't supposed to fall in love…"

"Dad isn't Kagome's dad?" Souta whispered.

Akira shook her head. "No, sweetie. She isn't."

"You married my son…when you were already with child. Did you ever bother to tell him that Kagome wasn't his?"

Akira frowned. "Would you have wanted me to?"

He shook his head. "I wouldn't have wanted any of this!" He sighed. "My grand daughter is a hanyou from another time period…" he frowned to himself.

Akira blinked. "I was hoping you would be a bit more understanding of everything, Gramps. You seemed so ready to accept Inuyasha when he showed up. Why is your own grand daughter any different?"

"Because it is my family we are talking about now…and Inuyasha isn't a member of the family." He rubbed his forehead.

"This is so…cool!" Souta smiled. "Kagome is a hanyou? Does that mean she'll be strong like Inuyasha? Will she have ears too, mommy? Tell me! I need to know these things!" he whined.

"What are you going to do?" Akira demanded of Gramps. "I need to have something to tell Kagome when I go back tomorrow."

"I love her. She is my grand daughter, and she always will be. I cannot be angry at her for circumstances that were not under her control. However, I am upset at you, Akira. You have lied to my son and me for almost eighteen years now. I have a right to be angry…"

She nodded. "Yes, you do."

"Tell Kagome that Souta and I await her return home," he whispered.

>>>>>>

"Jiro, you're too late." Sesshoumaru smirked. "You will not be laying a hand on the girl or my brother. I'm in charge, remember? Last time you tried this, you lost…"

"The girl and your brother are abominations, Sesshoumaru. We cannot allow that kind of filth in the clan. Do you want to be seen as weak? You could help me get rid of them, you know?" Jiro grinned.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I can't do that. My father asked me to protect them. Jin died to protect Kagome as my father died protecting Inuyasha and his mother. No matter what you or anyone else thinks, I will honor their sacrifices. Since you have a problem with that, I will have to dispose of you."

"I do." He smirked. "But the question remains…will you kill your own uncle?"

"You know," Sesshoumaru growled, "my father asked me a question like that before he died…but you aren't him…"

"So you will try to kill me?" he laughed.

"I will not _try_. I will _succeed._" Sesshoumaru promised, drawing his Tokijin from its hilt at his side.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Heh heh. Yes, you will have to wait for the next chapter for the results of the fight. Please review. It will give me motivation to write…


	7. ch7

**A/N: **I'm glad I have at least a couple people interested in this little story of mine. Anyway, please keep the reviews coming! Your feedback is awesome!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Seven_

"I've said it before, but obviously your ears have failed you: they aren't here. If you insist on continuing to act like this, I will have to kill you." Sesshoumaru warned again.

"Your father wouldn't want me dead," Jiro smirked.

Sesshoumaru let out a low growl. "You have no right to speak about him! You caused nothing but problems for him!" Sesshoumaru drew his sword, pointing it threateningly at his uncle.

Sesshoumaru ran forward, slashing at the demon in front of him, but Jiro moved out of the way before the sword made contact in the proper place. Sesshoumaru lost no composure. "Remember the last time you pulled this? I won." He smirked.

"True…but it appears that you have grown several soft spots since then," Jiro commented under his breath.

"Don't you dare bring Rin into this!" Sesshoumaru warned.

"Is that the human's name?" he smiled.

Sesshoumaru took another swing at his uncle, this time with the poison-laced whip that hung at his side. It made contact with the side of his uncle's face, and he hissed in pain. Sesshoumaru showed no sign of content at his small victory, but found himself smiling on the inside. Jiro was not one to hang in a fight for long, especially when it clearly did not benefit him.

Jiro rose his nose to the air, and began to try and find a hint of either the girl or Inuyasha. He frowned deeply. "They haven't been here for a long time. You've been stalling me here…."

"Took you a while to figure that out," laughed Sesshoumaru. "Surprising, considering that I already told you that earlier."

"I have no time for this." Jiro growled.

"You were never one to stick it out in a fight for very long…" Sesshoumaru smirked. "Go if you must, but I will warn you: you are not to stay in my lands. If I even catch your scent on the wind I will make sure that you are disposed of."

Jiro nodded, frowning deeper than before and lowering his eyes to the ground. _I will get them._ He vowed to himself. _Sesshoumaru's rule only extends over the Western lands. He will not be able to do anything when they leave the safety of his boundaries…and with that Kagome and Inuyasha searching for those jewel shards, they will not stay within these boundaries for very long. In fact…that may be just the bait I need._ He glanced defiantly at Sesshoumaru before pivoting on his heel and heading back towards the forest.

Sesshoumaru watched him with interest, not putting his sword away until after his uncle had disappeared beyond the trees.

"He'll be back," Sesshoumaru whispered to himself, glancing thoughtfully at his sword before putting it back in its home. "He's too stupid to stay away…"

>>>>>>

"I want to leave." Said Kagome sternly.

"No!" Inuyasha growled. "It's not safe!"

"But it smells like…"

"I know."

"So I can go?"

"No!"

"Sit." Kagome finished the small argument with a smile as Inuyasha's face greeted the ground roughly. Kagome laughed. "I've still got it…" she whispered in satisfaction. She began to walk towards the waterfall.

"Kagome…" warned Kouga. "If this guy is looking for you two, it would be good of you to stay here."

"I'm not an idiot. I just want some fresh air." Kagome sighed.

"You can get fresh air when it is safe to go back outside. For now, the wolf stink will hide us until Sesshoumaru or someone else comes to get us."

Kouga jumped, for almost just as Inuyasha said this, Kirara landed inside the cave carrying Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo on her back. She growled.

"Yay!" smiled Kagome. "Can we leave now?"

Miroku smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for helping us, Kouga." Kagome smiled, hugging him lightly. "See you later!" she waved.

Kouga blinked. _Well, he sighed, it could have been worse._

>>>>>>

"So, Kagome, how's it feel?" Sango smiled at her friend. "You look great."

"I feel a lot better," she admitted.

Kagome didn't look entirely different from the way that she used to look. She had a set of ears perched atop her head just as Inuyasha did. Her hair was the same raven color it always had been. She had grown small fangs much like Inuyasha's in the front of her mouth. She wasn't quite used to them or her claws yet. In the short time that Kagome had these things, she found that she had to be much more careful with how she talked and carried herself.

Inuyasha grew increasingly more interested with Kagome's changes. Her scent had completely changed, and her new look was awe inspiring, as far as he was concerned. He was still worried about the threat that his uncle imposed on his and Kagome's lives, but Sesshoumaru was taking care of that. Inuyasha sighed. The next thing on their agenda was to take Kagome once again back to the well to visit her family. He didn't want her to go anywhere, but he had promised her, after all…

Kagome gasped. "Hey guys! Kohaku is up ahead!"

Inuyasha blinked. Kagome's outburst had thrown him out of his momentary stupor. "How do you know?" He sniffed the air. "Can you smell him?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. I don't know his scent." Kagome smirked at him.

"Then how…"

"The jewel shard in his back," Sango whispered. "You can still sense the jewel shards?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad too. I didn't feel like feeling useless…"

"You are not!" Inuyasha whined.

Sango took a deep breath. She could tell that they were getting closer and closer to her brother. Recently, they had found out that he had remembered everything. She was surprised that he was still alive, especially considering the company he was in. Someone had to have noticed the change in his demeanor…but if they did, no one was saying anything…and that made Sango glad.

Kirara landed next to the well, where Kohaku was standing as if he'd been waiting forever for the group to arrive. He smiled at his sister.

"Hi Sango." He waved. "I can't stay long, but I wanted to tell you…Naraku has killed Kagura…" he paused a moment. "However, either he hasn't heard about what happened to Kagome, or he just doesn't believe it…"

Miroku nodded. "I have to agree. That has to be good. Naraku need not know what's happened yet."

Sango shook her head. "Yeah. I'm not entirely sure that would be a very good thing at all. Thank you for warning us, little brother." She smiled.

Kohaku looked around worriedly. "I can't stay for long," he whispered.

"Kohaku, why don't you stay with us?" Miroku suggested. "Naraku can't do anything to you if you stay with us. We won't let him…"

"If I risk it now, he'll know something has happened…" Kohaku worried.

"We don't care." Kagome shrugged. "He'll find out eventually, anyway."

"Maybe…" Kohaku frowned in thought. "Okay. But if anything happens, I am going to get as far away from you all as possible."

Sango wrapped her little brother in a hug. "Glad to have you back," she smiled at him.

"Kagome, your mom went to the village about an hour ago…it was right after I got here. She said to tell you that your brother and your grandfather were really anxious to see you," Kohaku remembered suddenly.

Kagome nodded. "I'd figured that out right after my mom left," she sighed. "Well, it should be interesting…"

"You want me to come along?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Would you?" Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

>>>>>>

"She's busy on the other side, you know? She can't come by every day!" Akira explained. "She'll be home as soon as she can."

Gramps nodded. "I'm interested in seeing her."

"Be nice." Akira warned.

"I'm not going to be rude!" Gramps whined. "I'm just curious!"

"I'm home!" Kagome's voice rang through the entire house.

Souta ran down the stairs so fast that the pictures on the walls on the way down shook. Gramps and Akira stood calmly in the living room as Souta tackled Inuyasha and his older sister. "You're home!"

Kagome laughed. "It's nice to see you too, Souta." She smiled. "Are mom and gramps home?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "In the living room. Hey, Inuyasha!"

"Hey, squirt." Nodded Inuyasha.

"Kagome looks neat, doesn't she, Inuyasha?" Souta asked.

"Yeah, she does." He agreed.

"You look beautiful, Kagome," it was her mother. Kagome wrapped Akira in a hug and smiled at her. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes." She paused. "Oh, and I can still sense the jewel shards."

"That's great, honey!" Akira laughed. She had heard of the jewel, but in truth, was not entirely sure of just how important that the jewel was. All she knew was what Lady Kaede had managed to tell her, and she didn't want nor need to know anything more than that.

"Welcome home, Kagome." Her grandfather nodded to her.

"Gramps," she nodded.

"So, do you like being like…that?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Like _what_?" he growled. "The way she is supposed to be? Well, I think she looks great! I don't understand why people in this time period have such a problem with youkai and hanyous…"

"I don't." said Gramps sternly. "I'm just not used to it. She is my grand daughter, after all."

"I'm not used to it, either, Gramps, but I feel better this way. Kaede says I shouldn't get sick anymore." Kagome announced.

"Well, if you like it, then I do too." He smiled, wrapping her in a hug. "Although I would have liked to have been told a little bit sooner…"

Akira glared at him, and he quickly shut his mouth. "But it's okay…" he finished. "I know you didn't know either. Your mother has explained everything."

Kagome sighed. "We can't stay long. We left the others behind, and not to mention this whole thing with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's uncle. We don't want him to figure out where we are or how we got here, so we may want to get back as soon as we can…"

"Kagome, about Jiro…" Akira frowned. "There's something I need to tell you. Something I left out when I told you everything earlier…"

Inuyasha and Kagome both paled.

>>>>>>

"Sesshoumaru, quit brooding." Kaede frowned. "You chased him off, didn't ye?"

"But I didn't kill him," Sesshoumaru finished, "and that means that he will most certainly be back soon. Especially if he knows that Inuyasha and Kagome are still alive…"

"Aye. That he will." Kaede whispered. "But you will be prepared when he returns. Take comfort in that."

"Whatever." Growled Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru looked up as the little girl Rin ran into his arms. "Did you get the mean demon, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He frowned.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku stared at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku whispered. "Did everything go well?"

"He'll be back," Sesshoumaru grumbled.

Sango nodded. "Uh huh…" she sighed.

>>>>>>

"Inuyasha's uncle _killed_ my father?" Kagome whispered.

Akira nodded. "I'm sorry, sweetie. We couldn't tell you."

"Couldn't tell me? It would've been nice!" Kagome growled. "Did you know?" She turned on Inuyasha. "Did you know about what happened to my father?" she paused. "Why in the world didn't you tell me?"

Akira frowned. "Honey, calm down. Inuyasha only heard recently, when I was talking to Sesshoumaru about it. I asked him not to tell you because I didn't want you to think differently of him…"

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. "I see…" she whispered. "Well, we really ought to be getting out of here…"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha frowned. "I'm sorry about all this…"

"It's fine, Inuyasha…."

>>>>>>

"Well, let's just hope we don't run into him any time soon." Shippo nodded.

"He's been banished from my lands…again," Sesshoumaru told them. "Let's hope he heeds my warning."

"What if he doesn't?" asked Kohaku.

"Then we have to make sure that Kagome and Inuyasha will be prepared to face him when the time comes," answered Sesshoumaru.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Well, this one was longer than the last one, and I did more explaining in this one than action, but there is a method behind my madness…which you will discover in the next chapter….if you review….smiles


	8. ch8

**A/N: **I'm glad I have at least a couple people interested in this little story of mine. Anyway, please keep the reviews coming! Your feedback is awesome!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Eight_

"You're still upset, aren't you?" whispered Inuyasha as they entered the well house. "I said I was sorry. She asked me not to tell, and you were going through so much anyway…."

"I'm _not_ upset, Inuyasha." She growled.

"Yes, you are." He shook his head matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" Kagome challenged.

Inuyasha frowned. "Because your scent changes when you're angry." He revealed.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha fell to the ground with a loud thud. She glared at him threateningly, and turned back towards the well. Her nose twitched slightly, and she took in a deep breath. "Why do you have to be a jerk?" she asked him after a very uncomfortable silence.

"A jerk?" Inuyasha stood, his joints cracking in stress. "I didn't think you'd take it like _that_ or I wouldn't have said it! It's not like I was lying! You'll notice too, once you get used to your nose…"

"I already have." Kagome said quickly.

"Gotten used to your nose? That's good." Inuyasha nodded, his anger melting quickly away.

Kagome shook her head. "Well, that, and the change in scent you were talking about."

"What do you mean?" he asked in curiosity.

"My grandfather." Kagome sighed. "He wasn't happy. He seemed kind of…scared." She admitted. "I could tell. He was completely different when we were leaving than he was when my mom was talking to us…"

"It's all right, Kagome. I set him straight, didn't I? Besides, he's your grandfather, right? He can't hate you. You're his family. I think he was a little surprised is all." Inuyasha paused. "Hey, but Souta loves the changes almost as much as I do. And so does your mom. I know you could tell that, couldn't you?"

Slowly, Kagome nodded. "You like the changes?"

Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped from his head. "How many times must I say it to convince you? You look beautiful! Not only that, but now you're going to be even more powerful than you used to be because of everything that's happened."

Kagome blushed slightly. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Without another word, she jumped into the well.

Inuyasha, more confused than he had ever been before, glanced down the well and hesitantly followed his companion.

Kagome was waiting for him on the other side of the well like she usually was when he'd hop in after her. What surprised him was the presence of everyone else. Even his brother was there. Everyone was nodding at him and Kagome as if they had done something.

"What?" Inuyasha finally demanded, his impatience very apparent. "Why the hell must everyone stare all the time? What is your problem?" He growled at the group.

"We were just waiting for you, Inuyasha." Sighed Shippo. "Is that some type of crime now or something? Besides, Sesshoumaru needs to talk to you, and I think it is very important."

Inuyasha's brother nodded, clarifying the fact. "I need to talk to both of you…" he paused as Rin came running into the clearing. "We shall talk after I have returned Rin to the safety of the castle," he added as he walked over to the little girl and swiftly swooped her into his arms.

"Where are we going, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin laughed.

"I'm taking you home. It isn't safe for you to be here right now," he answered quickly.

"Why?"

"Because it's not." He said sternly. "Don't worry about it. I will handle it. You will stay with Jacken until when I say otherwise."

Rin nodded in understanding. "Okay, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru and Rin were gone within the next couple seconds. Kaede watched them retreat into the sky before she turned to the group. "What would ye say to a nice hot pot of tea?" she smiled at them.

Inuyasha blinked. "Wait a minute. There's something going on again, isn't there? Tell me, old woman." He whined. "Being the last one to know everything all the time isn't good for my temper."

"Shut up, Inuyasha." It was Miroku.

"Who asked you, monk?"

Inuyasha's sarcasm was met with Miroku's staff…knocking him squarely atop his head with an odd sort of cracking noise. Miroku laughed. Inuyasha growled, rubbing the newly formed lump on his head. "All right…" he sighed. "Let's go have some _tea_, and me and Kagome can sit and twiddle our thumbs and wait for Sesshoumaru to _talk to us_ about something you guys obviously already know about." He smirked.

"Now you understand, Inuyasha." Sango smiled. "Come on."

Kagome, who had said nothing the entire time, sighed and followed the group back to the small village that Kaede called her home.

Sesshoumaru returned to Kaede's hut several hours later. He had dropped Rin off to be with Jacken again, and looked rather content now that he knew that the girl was out of harm's way. He turned to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Now is time for that talk I was wanting to have with you." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "If everyone else would just leave us for a while…" he added.

Everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha nodded, and quickly left the hut. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, and the expression that was usually on his face (or lack thereof) returned.

"What is it?" demanded Inuyasha. "No one would even tell us what's going on."

"I didn't want them to tell you, you idiot. I needed to be here to tell you myself. Now, would you like to hear what I have to say, or must you insist on continuing to act like a baby?"

Kagome frowned. "Out with it, Sesshoumaru. I need sleep." She said warningly. "I don't want to be up any longer than is absolutely necessary…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise at Kagome's curtness, but they quickly returned to normal, and he cleared his throat. "While I have banished our uncle from my lands, I have no doubts in my mind that he will return to finish what he started. He knows of your quest for the shikon shards, and that this quest will undoubtedly lead you out of the western lands, and ultimately out of my realm of protection."

Kagome nodded. "Yes. We figured that out. But isn't Naraku a bigger fish to fry at the moment? Can't we worry about Jiro later?"

"Not if he gets to Naraku before you."

Even Inuyasha had to jump in surprise at this statement. "What? You mean Jiro is in league with Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I don't doubt it."

"What should we do about it?" asked Kagome, her interest sparked.

Sesshoumaru prepared. "You must continue searching for the jewel shards. However, before you set out again, I must insist that you be prepared for both Naraku and Jiro…."

Inuyasha yelped. "What? Do you realize what you're asking? Do you realize how long that could take? Time is not a luxury as far as these jewel shards are concerned, and I won't have Kagome getting hurt anymore over them!"

Kagome glanced at him in surprise, gulped, and nodded to Sesshoumaru to continue his speech.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, Inuyasha, but you also have the humans to help you…" Sesshoumaru's look changed for just a moment, but he shrugged it off and kept on talking. "Anyway, if they have managed to help you thus far, I'm sure that they can continue to do so. They may not be as strong as you or Kagome is now, but they will still be instrumental in defeating Naraku and possibly our uncle…"

"Tell me something that I haven't already figured out."

"I've talked to Myoga." Sesshoumaru said simply.

"He didn't run away from you?" Inuyasha sounded more curious about that than what Sesshoumaru had actually talked to his vassal about.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No."

"What…were you talking to him about?" asked Kagome.

"It's very important." Sesshoumaru said simply. "And it concerns your father."

Kagome paled quickly. "I think I've had enough of these kinds of _talks_ lately." She whispered.

"It's nothing bad. It's actually good." Sesshoumaru promised.

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome sighed. "Okay…what is it?"

"I talked to Myoga…"

Inuyasha suddenly looked more interested. "Really? What did the two of you talk about?"

"Jin's sword." Sesshoumaru said simply.

Kagome blinked several times. "What did you say? My father's…sword?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru nodded. "It is much like the tenseiga, but it will work on humans and demons alike."

"That's dangerous." Inuyasha spat.

"It will only work in the hands of Jiro or one of his family members. I can not get it to work. Inuyasha would not be able to work it…since Jiro died, no one but Kagome would be able to work the sword successfully…"

Kagome nodded. "I understand. And you want me to learn to use this sword?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I brought it with me from the castle. I've been guarding it since right after your father died." He smiled. "I expect it will come in very handy in the final fight with Naraku…although, it will not do any damage. You will have to rely on your skills with a bow to help you in battle…"

Again, Kagome nodded. "The miko's arrows should work well."

"Do you want to see it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome smiled. "Where is it?"

>>>>>>

"So…the girl is a hanyou…and this new sword of hers will present a bit of a problem, I think," said Naraku.

Jiro nodded. "Yes, Naraku, that's right."

"Is there any way to get the sword from her? It would be marvelous if we had that kind of an arsenal."

"No," smirked Jiro. "Not unless you want to loose a limb."

"What do you mean?"

Jiro sighed. "No one can properly wield that sword except Kagome or her father…and he's dead."

"That does present a little bit of a problem," Naraku growled. "Bring the girl here."

"Gladly…" Jiro smiled.

"Alive, you idiot." He added.

"All right."

>>>>>>

"You all right, Kagome?" Inuyasha wondered.

"I just want to figure this out, is all." Kagome groaned. "I need to figure it out. We may not be as lucky as we were last time when we run into Naraku. We need to make sure that we are prepared for that."

Inuyasha sighed. "Yes, but you need some sleep."

"I'm not tired." She frowned.

"I know that sword is killing your energy…and you were tired _before_ Sesshoumaru came to talk to us."

Kagome took a deep breath and sat down on a nearby log. She let out the breath she was holding, and let the sword fall carefully down to her side. "All right…I've just been so stressed. We're getting so close to ending everything, and I am just so…" Kagome didn't bother to finish.

"I understand…but it's not all your burden to bear. We're your friends. We're not going to leave you alone right now, okay?"

She smiled. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

>>>>>>

Inuyasha and the gang were now outside of the safety of the western lands. They had been on the hunt for the final jewel shards for nearly a week. Kagome had not found the need to use her sword, which she was glad about. However, unfortunately enough for everyone, they had already ran into several very unfriendly demons.

Nearly another week passed before Inuyasha, Kagome or Shippo noticed any more danger. The group was gathered at a local village when Inuyasha and Kagome looked up suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Shippo, sniffing the air. "What is that smell?"

"Bad. Really bad." Inuyasha growled. "My uncle has found us."

Kagome stood.

Inuyasha jumped. "What in the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm going to go to him before he comes into the village. I don't want him to attack any of these villagers."

"You're not going." Inuyasha said firmly.

"Yes."

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. "He's working for Naraku, Kagome! Do you have a death wish or something?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't…but he wants me. If I go to him, I can save these people some heartache." She paused a moment. "Go back west, get Sesshoumaru. I'll be all right. He can't hurt me, remember?" She smiled. "Besides, I kind of have my father with me…" she whispered.

"But Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Go, Inuyasha!" she commanded.

Kagome ran off before Inuyasha had any further chance to protest. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Kohaku stared after her with their jaws hanging for a moment before glaring at Inuyasha.

"Go!" Kohaku commanded. "You know where this place is! The rest of us can follow Kagome's scent on Kirara. We won't let anything happen to her, but you need to do what Kagome said!"

Inuyasha nodded. "Don't let them hurt her," he whispered.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Gee, I know that you know that I love cliffhangers…need I say more? Anyway, the conclusion will occur in the next chapter or so, so don't worry about that. You guys will see what happens soon enough…if you review…:D


	9. ch9

**A/N: **Yay! I got reviews! Here's the next chapter, but please keep up with the reviewing!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Nine_

"No, Kagome won't be returning to school," her mother explained. She waited a moment, and let the administrator's whining come to a stop before she continued. "No. She has transferred up north to live with her aunt in the cooler climate. The family thought it would be better for her health…" Akira was surprised at how good she was becoming at this lying thing. She wouldn't _dare_ tell Kagome's principal the real reason her daughter wouldn't be coming back. That, after all, would not only seem unbelievable, but be really hard to explain.

"All right. You just should have told us earlier so we could take her off the roster. Would you like us to send her records to her new school?"

"No. That's all right," Akira shook her head. "I'll pick them up myself later this week. Kagome hasn't been well, so she won't be starting at her new school until the beginning of next week."

"I see. Well, tell Kagome we will miss her."

"I will." Akira promised. She hung up the phone.

Kagome's grandfather stomped into the room. "You really pulled her out of school?" he frowned.

Akira nodded. "How could she have gone? They don't understand hanyous in this time period, Gramps." She sighed. "They are so close-minded. People would be afraid of her. I couldn't put her through all of that. It would be cruel. Besides, it is a decision that Kagome and I have already talked about. It's what she wants…."

"What she wants?" he repeated. "What will she do?"

"She wants to stay in the feudal era, Gramps. She'll be accepted there, at least."

"And you're going to let her?"

"Of course I am. It's where I'm from anyway, isn't it?" she smirked. "We'll still be able to visit, because I was born in that time. I am linked to it." Akira explained. "Don't worry so much."

"When can we go visit Kagome?" asked Souta.

Akira smiled at him. "We'll have to wait a while. Kagome has a couple things to do over there before we go do any visiting."

"Like see that Jin man?"

"Jin is dead, gramps." Akira reminded him. "He died before she was born."

"Well then, what is Kagome doing over there, mom?" demanded Souta in a whiney sort of voice.

"She has to go…talk to Inuyasha's uncle." Akira lied again. "She'll be fine, Souta."

>>>>>>

"Why would you seek out someone who wishes to kill you?" Jiro smirked. "Do you wish to die so badly that you would come looking for me?"

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead already, wouldn't I?" Kagome retorted.

"But I don't want you dead," he replied. A small smile crept across his lips.

Kagome frowned. "I could have guessed that. I'm not as stupid as you take me to be. What _do_ you want?"

"I don't want anything anymore." He admitted.

"What?" demanded Kagome.

"I don't." He finished. "However, Naraku is a different matter completely."

Kagome nodded. "I knew you'd say something like that," she smiled, pulling an arrow out of the quiver on her back and aiming it at his heart. "It'll be less painful for both of us if you just hold still…"

"Grown rather confident since you've changed, haven't you?" he laughed.

"No. My aim with a bow has always been this good." Kagome corrected him. "My _changes_ are just an added bonus as far as I'm concerned." She let the arrow fly, and Jiro jumped just in time to avoid it. Kagome had another one ready in less than a second. It looked as if it was going to hit its mark. It would have struck Jiro squarely in his chest…if not for the barrier erected around his body.

"Surprised?" he grinned. "Your pathetic miko's arrows cannot pierce this barrier. It's a little gift from Naraku."

"I've pierced his barriers before." Kagome retaliated.

"With the help of Inuyasha," Jiro reminded her. "Do you see him around here anywhere?"

Kagome took a deep breath. She could tell that Inuyasha had left the area as she had asked him to do. He was probably half way to Sesshoumaru at this point. Far enough away not to realize what was possibly about to happen to her. She frowned, letting the air escape slowly through her lips. She pulled out another arrow, and re-aimed. "That doesn't matter anymore. I was human then, remember? You sure you want to bet that I can't get through that barrier?"

"Inuyasha's sword couldn't break through this barrier if he used its attack a hundred times. Are you sure you want to continue to try?" he challenged.

Kagome stared. Jiro opened his palm. Kagome blinked. At first, there appeared to be nothing there. Nothing but the inside of his hand. Kagome was puzzled. She blinked again. There was a dust pile forming in the center of his hand, and it was getting larger and larger. Finally, he glanced at her, blowing the dust into her face and jumping back several feet.

Kagome screamed in pain.

"Does that hurt?" he smirked. "Didn't you know, Kagome? My mother was a very poisonous demon…"

Kagome took several steps back. The poison had quite effectively blinded her, and she was beginning to feel her arms and legs go numb. She slumped against the back of a tree, taking slow deep breaths. "You…you…" she gasped, unable to find the words to describe how despicable he was.

"You'll be completely paralyzed in a couple seconds, Kagome. The more you fight it, the quicker it works…" he told her. "I'll be able to deliver you to Naraku in record time." He laughed at this.

"Come on, Kirara…follow Kagome's scent!" Sango commanded. However, the cat demon was looking rather confused, and had begun to growl. She had lost the scent. "What happened, Kirara? What's wrong? Where's Kagome? You can do it…" she smiled to her feline friend, stroking the demon cat's head.

"She can't." Miroku shook his head. "Youkai poison."

Sango gasped. She hadn't noticed any poison at all. She frowned deeply. "He covered the scent with the poison…"

"Or he used it…" Kohaku suggested under his breath. "Either way, I doubt Inuyasha will be very happy about it…."

"How were we supposed to know that she could run that quickly?" whined Miroku.

Kohaku sighed. "Because! As far as speed goes, Kagome should be about even with Inuyasha, right? Which means that Jiro could have been a mile or so away when Inuyasha and Kagome and Shippo noticed him. Their noses are better than ours…remember?"

Sango nodded, her head cast down towards the ground. "I keep forgetting that Kagome has changed." She pat Kirara on the head again, and turned to Shippo. "Can you tell which way they went?"

Shippo's brow furrowed. He sighed. "I think I'm going to sneeze. I can't smell anything right now. I think we should keep going in this direction, though…" he advised.

"Why?" asked Miroku.

Shippo smiled. "Because we are going in the opposite direction of the lands that Sesshoumaru has jurisdiction over. Why would Jiro return there if he knew that Sesshoumaru would kill him for it?"

"Kid…I like you more and more every day." Smiled Miroku. "Still…do you think we'll get there before Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru get there?"

Shippo shrugged. "I don't know. It depends on where Sesshoumaru is at, and how long it takes Inuyasha to get to him…"

"True." Nodded Kohaku. "We may end up attacking on our own…"

"Oh, no. You're not going with us. I want you to stay outside of that barrier. You forget that you still have that jewel shard. It would be dangerous for you to get too close to Naraku."

"I'm coming." Kohaku growled. "Besides, I know how to get through the barrier without Inuyasha's help, and if Inuyasha isn't there with us, then you'll need me to come with you…"

Sango's brow furrowed.

>>>>>>

"You left?" Sesshoumaru's eyes popped out of his head, and he had to fight to resist the urge not to beat his brother over the head with a stick. He growled. "I can't believe you would leave her there!"

"She ran off!" Inuyasha yelled. "What was I supposed to do? Have you forgotten what she can do to me if I tick her off?"

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment. "Oh. I see." He nodded. "Well, we'd better hurry. If he poisons her, there's a possibility that Naraku could kill her before she has a chance to move…"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha demanded.

"What do you think I mean?"

Inuyasha gasped. "Why in the hell didn't you think to include a detail like that when you talked to us earlier? What…did it slip your mind?"

"Shut up." Sesshoumaru warned. "If you refrain from opening your big mouth long enough, we might have a chance of getting to her before Naraku does."

"Sango and the others are following her trail using Kirara." Inuyasha told him.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "That cat will be of no help if our uncle has used his poison in anyway. It blinds the senses…"

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "I get it. So our only hope of helping Kagome out is getting to her before Naraku does…"

"Yes."

"And Jiro is taking Kagome to Naraku as we speak."

"Yes."

"I see," Inuyasha's brow furrowed in anger as he continued to think. "Why must he always pick on her?" he wondered out loud.

Sesshoumaru turned to stare at him as if he was insane. "Because, my moronic little brother, his 'picking on her' has not once failed to get your blood boiling…"

**So I lay my head back down**  
**And I lift my hands and pray**  
**To be only yours, I pray to be only yours**  
**I know now you're my only hope…**

"I told you not to fight it, Kagome. When will you quit being so stubborn and accept that you've lost? It's your own fault, you know. You shouldn't have come here on your own. Always putting everyone else ahead of yourself, are you? Did you think you could spare Inuyasha by sending him off to fetch my nephew? You did not save his life. I'll only have to wait until he comes looking for you to kill him now…and by then, there will be nothing left of you to save." Kagome couldn't move. She willed her arms and legs to move, to kick…even a twitch would suffice…but nothing happened. She found herself in a bad predicament. She was slung over Jiro's right shoulder, being rushed through the forest and no doubt straight into Naraku's grasp. She had come to accept this as the irony of her life. She knew going into this that there was a possibility of getting hurt. She also knew after her first meeting with Naraku that there was a possibility that she could die on this quest.

_I hope this stuff wears off soon or Inuyasha shows up, _Kagome thought. It was funny how she relied on him now, but she couldn't help it sometimes. _I can't fight Naraku off if I can't move. I can't do anything. I can't even erect a barrier…_

Kagome gasped. Her eyes were stinging like they had never stung before, and slowly, a blurry image began to appear in front of her. She still couldn't move, but at least she was beginning to gain her vision back…

>>>>>>

"We're right above them! Great work, Kirara!" Sango praised.

"And me!" whined Shippo.

"And you." Sango added.

Kohaku pointed. "The castle…Naraku's castle…" he pointed ahead. "I have an idea…"

Miroku turned his head to look the boy in the eyes. "What is it?"

"I know how we can kill him."

Everyone gasped. "What do you mean? We've been looking for his heart for ages! Do you know where he's keeping it?"

Kohaku nodded. "Yes. I used to protect it. If I can destroy it before Naraku hurts Kagome, then you guys should be able to kill him. He won't be any easier to kill, mind you…you'd need Inuyasha's help…"

"With what?" demanded Inuyasha, landing softly on Kirara's back. "Where's Kagome?" he demanded.

"Kagome has been taken inside the barrier, Inuyasha. If you can break the barrier, Kohaku knows where Naraku's heart is, and then…."

"Game over." Nodded Sesshoumaru. "Nice plan. Hopefully, by now, the poison has made it's way through Kagome's system. If she's still alive, we'll know it when we get inside…"

"It wears off?" Inuyasha gasped.

"Our uncle never was a very smart youkai, Inuyasha. His poison will paralyze…it will blind the senses, but I have never seen it kill before. I'm pretty sure Kagome will be all right if it manages to wear off before Naraku gets to her…"

"She has her father's sword…" Inuyasha added.

Sesshoumaru let a small grin come across his features. "Really now?" he chuckled lightly. "I wonder what makes Naraku think he will be able to get it from her…or that he'll be able to kill her at all?"

"You had me all worried, and she's going to be fine!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Calm down, you idiot. I didn't say he couldn't hurt her. That sword cannot do any damage to him, and he'll still have the opportunity to hurt her pretty bad if he can. The only time the sword will work is if he kills her…"

Inuyasha nodded, slicing at the barrier. Just as it disappeared, the group could hear Kagome scream from somewhere inside the castle. Kohaku ran off on his own. Miroku had to nearly tackle Sango to keep her from following.

"We'll need you in the final battle," he whispered. "Let him go and do what he needs to do…"

Since Kagura had died, the group faced no opposition between themselves and Kagome except Jiro. However, much to their surprise, Jiro did not come out of the castle to face them.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Naraku has either killed or absorbed him. We'll have to wait and see."

The group nodded, rushing headlong into the castle with their weapons drawn. Naraku and Kagome were in the front room. Naraku had his barrier up, and Kagome's arm and side were bleeding badly from the beating she was taking. "Inuyasha!" she gasped when she realized everyone had come in. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Inuyasha smiled at her. He was glad she was alive, and she had plenty of arrows left with which to help them defeat Naraku. He rushed to stand in front of her, and Naraku laughed.

His laughter was cut short as an attack from Sesshoumaru intermingled with Sango's boomerang bone hit him squarely in his side. He flew into the wall, but recovered quickly. Sesshoumaru jumped to avoid his counterattack, pulling Sango out of harm's way as he did so. Naraku cursed under his breath.

Miroku found his kazaana to be completely useless. It seemed whenever he even thought about using it, Naraku's poisonous insects would make their presence known.

"Don't dare even try, monk!" screamed Inuyasha. He took a turn at breaking the barrier around Naraku once more, but failed.

Such useless attempts persisted for nearly an hour. Kagome, still bleeding, found that she was already getting tired out despite her youkai blood. Sango and Miroku found themselves in the same situation. After all…they were only human.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were still busily fighting Naraku, although their efforts weren't working. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru took a step back, glaring at their foe.

Suddenly, the cocky smile on Naraku's face began to fade, as did his barrier. This could only mean one thing: Kohaku had taken out Naraku's biggest defense, his heart.

Raising his sword high above his head, Inuyasha sent his strongest attack flying at his enemy. Coupled with Sesshoumaru's normally strong attacks, Naraku fell and did not get back up.

"Did we finally do it?" whispered Sango.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Heh heh. There will be once final piece to this story…but before I put it up, please review:D


	10. ch10

**A/N: **Okay people…thanks to some reviewer comments I have decided that I am going to continue this story for a while. True, I couldn't leave it like it was, but it will stretch beyond this chapter up to a point. However, I ran out of song lyrics in ch9, so while the story will continue, the song that has accompanied it thus far will not.

The song's title, for those of you who were wondering, is Only Hope. It was on the soundtrack for _A Walk to Remember_, sang by both Switchfoot and Mandy Moore.

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Ten_

"Inuyasha…" whispered Miroku. "Is he…dead?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. He can't be dead. As long as he has the jewel shards, we still have a problem. I think he's just unconscious."

"Yes, but do you see the jewel shards anywhere?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome glanced around. She stared at Naraku a moment before shaking her head. "They're here somewhere, but they are no longer in his body…"

"But they were?" Sango frowned.

Kagome nodded. "Before Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru struck him, yes…" She took a deep breath. "But where did they go in between the time that Naraku was hit and now? I could have sworn they were there….I can still sense them as if they're right on top of us…"

"Sango…." Everyone gasped and looked over. Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, had stumbled onto the scene. Following him was a thick trail of blood. Inuyasha jumped, and Kagome covered her nose in disbelief.

"Kohaku! What…what happened?" Sango asked in a worried tone of voice.

"I did it…" he smiled.

Sango ran up to meet him as he collapsed to the ground. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she hugged her little brother tightly. "Yes, you did. Father would be so proud of you, Kohaku…" she cried.

"I did it…" he repeated. "It left. Everything hurts so bad. I'm scared…"

"It left?" Sango blinked in sudden realization as she thought over what her little brother had said. She glanced him over. He was bleeding profusely from his shoulder, in the exact spot where the jewel shard sustaining his life had once been.

"What is it?" frowned Miroku, running over to join Sango.

Sango took a deep calming breath. "The jewel shard…left him…" she said between clenched teeth.

"Left him?" growled Sesshoumaru.

"Do you suppose the jewel shards left Naraku as well?" Miroku suggested.

Sango shrugged. "I don't know!" she cried. "He'll die without it, Miroku!"

"Calm down, Sango." He sighed. "There isn't much we can do. If Naraku wakes up…"

"Yes there is something we can do. Something I can do." Kagome countered. "Sango, put him down…"

"What?" Sango gasped.

"Put him down…" Kagome repeated, a little louder this time. "So that I can help him."

"Uh…guys…" Miroku stood slowly. "Get behind me."

"What, Miroku?" demanded Inuyasha, turning sharply. His jaw dropped. Naraku was beginning to stand up. Inuyasha rose his sword, but Miroku jumped in front of him.

"I'll handle this…" Miroku smirked. "He doesn't have the jewel shards anymore. He isn't a problem…" Miroku pulled at the prayer beads wrapped around his cursed hand.

Naraku screamed as the strong winds from Miroku's kazaana began to suck him quickly into oblivion. For a moment, he was able to resist the pull, but after that, he slid slowly into range, and was enveloped into darkness.

Miroku groaned, falling backwards and clutching at his hand. His face had grown uncharacteristically pale, and he was already sweating. "Should have known it wasn't only those damn bugs that were poisonous," he whispered to himself.

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled.

Sango took a deep breath. Her brother had died. Was Miroku going to meet the same fate? She glanced at Kagome. "Do you have your bag?"

Kagome nodded. "There is a poison anecdote that Kaede gave me somewhere inside," she instructed. "Just make sure he drinks all of it. He should be fine if he drinks it all…"

Kagome brought her attention back to Kohaku. She pulled out her sword. _He's too young for this, _Kagome thought to herself. _I hope this works…_

Kagome had never actually gotten the chance to test out Sesshoumaru's theory about her father's sword. This would tell her whether or not he was right. Kagome could only hope that he was.

"Come on, Kohaku…" she whispered. She held out the sword, staring at it, and for a moment, praying that it might work. She gasped. She could see the creatures that had come for Kohaku. She swung at them, and they disintegrated. Afterwards, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Sesshoumaru, who had never been one to say 'I told you so,' could only nod. "Excuse me? What about the jewel shards?" he asked everyone.

Sango looked up. Kagome turned. She took another deep breath. "I can sense them somewhere close…that way…" Kagome pointed to a mountain. "And _that _would be…"

"My old village," Sango whispered, glancing back at her brother, who was beginning to stand back up just as if he had been sitting down and waiting for everyone else to say something.

"Well, if the jewel shards are up there, why don't we go and find them before a demon does?" he suggested.

Sango managed to blink several times before her jaw hit the ground. "Are you sure you are ready to go, Kohaku? I could wait here with you if you didn't want to go. You don't have to, you know…"

"But I need to." He replied. "Let's go."

Kohaku led the group as they slowly made their way up the mountain. Miroku, who was still mildly ill from swallowing Miroku in his kazaana, was riding up the mountain on Kirara. Kagome and Inuyasha walked side by side behind Sesshoumaru.

"Do you think the shards will be back inside Midoriko's cave?" Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha nodded. "That's probably exactly where they are. The next question is do you think that Midoriko will even let us in to get them?"

Kagome sighed. "I hope so. The sooner we get rid of this jewel, the better…" There was a long and awkward silence.

Ahead, even Sesshoumaru had slowed his pace, as if he knew where the conversation was to go next.

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha…do you still want to use the jewel to become a full demon?" she finally asked, and both Inuyasha and his brother stopped dead in their tracks.

"Kagome…" whispered Inuyasha.

"I'm serious, Inuyasha. Do you?" she repeated.

Even Sesshoumaru had to turn his head at this. He studied his brother's features, as if Inuyasha's expression would reveal his answer. After a moment, Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Nah," he shrugged. "You know, I've been thinking about it, and I don't think I'm too interested in the idea anymore." He stated in honesty.

As if this was the answer that Sesshoumaru was looking for, he nodded, turned back around, and continued up the path as if nothing had happened.

"Okay!" Kagome nodded happily, following Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha blinked in confusion. "Hey…wait!" he whined.

The group had reached the entrance to what had once been Kohaku and Sango's flourishing village. The gate that kept out intruders was still broken in several pieces, but other than that, and the fact that the village was utterly deserted, everything looked rather normal.

Kohaku took a deep breath, and charged quickly into the village. Sango hastily followed. The group passed the area where Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku had buried the villagers. It had been over a year and a half since they were killed, and the many mounds of earth were now covered with luscious green grass and bright wildflowers.

Kohaku stopped a moment, swallowed, bowed, and quickly continued on to the cave. He stopped outside the entrance and nodded. "We're here. Any suggestions on what to do next?"

"The shards are inside. I can sense them. Come on…" Kagome shrugged, walking forward.

"Midoriko…" Kagome whispered, "we have to get the rest of the jewel shards. We need to destroy the jewel…" she took a deep breath, and took a step forward. The barrier in front of the cave disappeared.

She turned around. "Are you guys coming?"

>>>>>>

**A/N: **There will be more…since many of you were actually asking me about it…so don't think I ended it here. Please review:D


	11. ch11

**A/N: **Awesome! Me likes reviews!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Eleven_

"I never realized how…creepy this place was," whispered Kohaku. "Where are the shards?" He sped up to be closer to his sister.

Kagome pointed. "They should be up here…with Midoriko."

"With…Midoriko?" Inuyasha repeated. "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded again. "She let us in, didn't she?" Kagome smiled. "Obviously, she thinks we're all right. We'll have to see what happens. Then, as soon as we have the rest of the shards, we need to get them to Kaede. I'm not sure what I am supposed to do with the jewel, so I'm hoping she has an idea about what I am supposed to do."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Now that Naraku is gone, I think we can expect at least a couple problems on the way there. However, once we are safely back on my lands, everything should be okay."

Miroku groaned. "I killed him," he frowned. "Why isn't it gone?"

"What?" asked Kohaku.

"The kazaana," Sango explained. "It should have disappeared when Naraku died, but it hasn't." Sango paused. "I wonder why?"

"I'd rather not think about it," Miroku smirked under his breath.

"I understand," sighed Sango, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm sure that it will be okay."

"There she is…" smiled Kagome. "And there is the rest of the jewel."

>>>>>>

"Souta is coming with me, Gramps." Akira announced. "Kagome hasn't been home in three weeks. I'm hoping Kaede can tell me how she's doing." She paused a moment. "If you don't want to come, that's fine…" she added under her breath.

"Wait, Ms. Higurashi!"

Akira turned. Kagome's friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were running toward her as if something had happened. She stared. "What is it, girls?" she asked.

"Are you going to see Kagome?" they panted as they caught up with her outside the well house.

Akira's jaw nearly dropped open until she realized that the girls had indeed been to the feudal era, and knew what was going on with Kagome. She closed her mouth. "Why? Do you want to come with us?"

Yuka nodded. "Can we come?" she smiled. "We won't tell anyone!"

"We heard that she wasn't coming back to school!" Eri frowned.

"She won't be coming back. I've already called." Akira smiled. "I'm sorry girls. I know that the three of you would understand, but I also know that you would be the only ones. I cannot put Kagome through that after all that she has already been through."

Again, Yuka nodded. "We understand, Ms. Higurashi. We still want to be Kagome's friends, no matter what." She smiled. "When are you leaving?"

"Now." Akira nodded.

"Well, let's go!" Ayumi smiled.

Akira and Souta jumped into the well, followed closely by Kagome's friends. When they emerged on the other side of the well, the old woman Kaede was already waiting for them.

"Kaede…" Akira bowed. "How is Kagome?"

"She is on her way back to the village as we speak with the jewel of four souls. She will probably take a while getting back, so you can stay with me if you wish until she returns…"

"And why exactly did you meet us here?" asked Eri.

"In case there were any demons here waiting for us. I wouldn't be surprised, being around here, actually…" Akira commented.

Eri paled. "Demons?"

"Eri, did you miss _everything_ the last time we were here?" Yuka smirked.

Eri blushed. "No…I…I didn't think about it." Smirked Eri in response.

It was Ayumi's turn to glare in surprise at her friend. "You are so not funny," she growled.

Eri was now very red. "Leave me alone!"

"Children…let's get back to the village before you attract the demons…" Kaede sighed.

It was nearly two days before Kagome and the others finally returned to Kaede's village. Sesshoumaru had been quick to leave their company the minute they got back onto his lands. Miroku was still amazed at the continued existence of his troublesome kazaana. Sango was exhausted, as was her little brother Kohaku, who was sprawled across Kirara's back as if she was a giant pillow.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked tired, but were otherwise unharmed. Inuyasha looked rather relieved. Around Kagome's neck was the completed jewel of the four souls, which glistened in the sunlight as the group slowly approached Kaede's small hut near the edge of the village.

"Ye did it!" Kaede couldn't help but jump in happiness when she noticed the jewel dangling from Kagome's neck. "Have ye purified it yet?"

"The pieces? Yes. However, as long as the jewel still actually exists, we still have a huge problem." Kagome reminded her. "I was hoping that you would know how to get rid of it?"

Kaede couldn't help but frown. "Child, haven't ye heard? The jewel is a curse. In order to get rid of it, it must be purified and used…" Kaede paused. "You have done half of that…"

"The other half…" Kagome gasped. "Use it? We can't use it! It has never done good before…"

"It kept me alive…" Kohaku reminded her.

She nodded. "That's different. We're talking about the whole jewel now…not just a shard of it. Imagine what the whole jewel could do if the one small shard in your back could sustain your life for so long?" Kagome looked very worried.

"Don't get upset, Kagome." Her mother came out of Kaede's small hut with her younger brother and her friends. "You'll figure out what to do…" She wrapped her daughter in a tight hug, and Souta attached himself to Inuyasha's leg.

"Get off!" he growled.

Kagome's mother was staring intently at the sword in Kagome's hands. "That was one of your father's swords…" she realized. "He must have known you'd be coming back here…"

Kagome nodded. "I guess…" Suddenly a smile came across her face, and she grabbed Kaede by her shirt and dragged her away from the group.

"What is it, child?" Kaede asked in worry.

"I have an idea." Kagome whispered. "My mother can use the jewel. She is a neutral party as far as the jewel goes, right? Do you think it would work?"

Kaede thought about this for a moment. "I think ye are right. It just might work. But child, what do ye think your mother would wish for?" Kaede asked in curiosity.

Kagome smiled. "I might have an idea…" she laughed. "But I think I have to talk to Sesshoumaru about it first."

"Why?" asked Kaede, her eyes growing wide with interest.

Kagome sighed. "I want to make sure it's okay with him. We don't need any more conflict. I need to talk to my mom before I leave, though…"

Kagome pulled her mother aside. When Kagome told her mother her proposal of what to do with the jewel, she began to cry, and wrapped her daughter in one of her tightest hugs yet. When Kagome managed to free herself from her mother's death grip, she found Inuyasha sitting on a log outside Kaede's hut.

"Hey! Are you coming with me?" Kagome asked.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To see Sesshoumaru." She finished, and Inuyasha's eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"I'm beginning to think you like Sesshoumaru more than you like me." He commented.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha…I do not!" Kagome blushed. "Are you coming or not?" she quickly changed the subject as she felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

He nodded. "All right. What for?"

"I'll tell you on the way…" Kagome promised.

>>>>>>

**A/N:** Sorry for the time between updates, but I've been a bit busy. I'll update soon, if you review, that is…(smiles)


	12. ch12

**A/N: **Coolness!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope  
**_Chapter Twelve_

"Are you sure that you wouldn't mind?" Kagome repeated.

"It's perfectly all right with me. You shouldn't have to worry about anything. There will be no power struggles of any type. Your family and mine are two entirely different entities, and I'm pretty sure having him back won't bother me at all." Sesshoumaru smiled. "And if it will get rid of the jewel, it sounds like an okay idea to me."

"Are you serious? You think it's a good idea?" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha frowned. "As long as it isn't dangerous, I'm all for it as well." He shrugged. "Besides, I've never met the man either."

"All right then. Come on, Inuyasha. Let's go tell my mom." Kagome reached out and took his hand. "Thanks, Sesshoumaru!" she called as they left.

Inuyasha and Kagome were nearly back to Kaede's when Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Aren't you nervous?" he whispered. "I mean, I would be nervous if I was about to meet my father…"

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "Inuyasha, weren't you listening to the conversation that Sesshoumaru and I were having?" she asked.

Inuyasha blushed. "Parts of it."

"Inuyasha…I talked to my mother. Yes, I'm nervous about meeting my father, but I'm also a little nervous about meeting yours as well."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped unceremoniously to the ground, and he pivoted on his heel to stare at Kagome. "What did you just say to me?" he gasped. "Are you…did you…" Inuyasha nearly stumbled into a nearby tree, and Kagome grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Yes, Inuyasha. My mother didn't think it was fair that I get to meet my father and you don't get to meet yours…" she explained. "That's what Sesshoumaru and I were talking about. Not so much my father, but yours."

Inuyasha was looking very pale. "But my father…the bones…the jewel can bring him back?" After a moment, he smiled at her, walked over, and picked her up. "Well, let's get back quickly then!" he grinned, jumping away.

Kagome squealed in surprise and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck as he jumped above the trees. In no time at all, they had landed in front of Kaede's hut. Kagome's friends, Kaede, and Kagome's mother and brother were standing outside waiting for them.

"Hey Kagome!" Eri grinned, waving to her friend.

Inuyasha set her down lightly. "Hey Eri!" she smiled back. "Mom, if we're going to do this, we'd better do it soon. I don't want any other demons to get the jewel…"

"Do what?" asked Yuka.

"What's going on?" asked Ayumi.

"We're going to bring back my father, and Inuyasha's…" Kagome pointed to Inuyasha.

Souta gasped in surprise. "Really? Will I get to meet him?"

Kagome nodded. "Of course, Souta."

"Yay!" Souta celebrated.

Kagome's mother walked over, smiling at her daughter, and wrapping her in a hug. Kagome slowly removed the jewel from around her neck, and placed it in her mother's hand. Akira stared at it a moment, and then stared at her daughter.

She took a deep breath. "What am I supposed to do with it? How does it work?"

Kagome frowned. She wasn't really sure, either. "Kaede?" she asked.

"Just make the wish, Akira." She whispered. "Everything will be all right."

Akira nodded, took yet another deep breath, and smiled. She didn't say her wish out loud. Everyone already knew what it was. She thought about it, and she made the wish.

The jewel began to grow warm in her hands. Slowly, it got hotter, and Akira would have dropped it, had it not shot out of her hand like a bullet. The jewel rose several feet above the group's heads. The light it emitted was much brighter than normal. It remained there for several seconds before it began to come back to earth. When it reached eye level, it rocketed towards Kagome, hitting her in the chest and knocking her backwards.

Inuyasha jumped to catch Kagome before she hit the ground. "What the hell just happened?" he demanded.

" Do not worry. The jewel is no more." Kaede smiled.

"Then why did it shoot back into Kagome like that? It could kill her!" he growled.

"The jewel will not harm her anymore. It has served its purpose. Midoriko was returning the remainder of Kagome's soul to her…or did you forget that my sister took part of hers?"

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. "Oh…"

Kaede smiled. "Well, would ye like some tea?" she asked everyone.

"Where are Sango, Kohaku, Shippo, and Miroku?"

Kaede turned. "They went to see Miroku's mentor about his kazaana." She informed them. "Shippo has gone with them."

Kagome frowned, but nodded. "It still didn't go away?"

Kaede shook her head. "No, it hasn't."

"How do we know if mommy's wish worked?" asked Souta, tugging on Kagome's shirt. "When will we get to meet your dad?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know, Souta."

Akira sighed. "Well, how about that tea, Kaede?" she smiled.

Kaede nodded, and pat Akira on the shoulder. "Yes, I think it would be a good idea…"

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha across from the fire in Kaede's hut. She was staring off into space, thinking to herself, when Inuyasha interrupted her solitude.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She shivered. "What? Oh…I'm fine, yeah. I'm just…surprised is all."

"Why?"

Kagome sighed. "I don't know…because Kaede is so sure that the jewel has served its purpose…that it's gone. And we've defeated Naraku, but Miroku's kazaana is still on his hand…and my mother made her wish, but…" Kagome paused a moment, "but it didn't work. It just makes me wonder, is all."

"Wonder about what? You don't think this is over yet?" he asked.

Kagome looked at the ground. "I don't know what I think. I think I'm a little disappointed." She admitted.

"You were excited about meeting your father?" he frowned.

"Of course." Kagome nodded. "I thought the jewel had to work in order to go away…and it went away, but it didn't work. You know what I mean?"

Again, Inuyasha nodded, and wrapped Kagome in a tight hug. "It'll be all right. We'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen. You never know what could happen. Maybe it just takes a while for Miroku's kazaana to go away and for the jewel to work?" he suggested.

"Maybe." Kagome admitted. "I guess we'll see, won't we?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed.

Kaede was in the fields, and Kagome's brother, mother, and friends were sitting on the other side of the fire in Kaede's hut. Eri and Yuka were playing a game of cards, and Ayumi was talking to Kagome's mother. Souta was curled up in a small ball with his head in Akira's lap, snoring soundly.

Akira coughed, and Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the door of Kaede's hut. Inuyasha's ear twitched lightly.

"What is it?" asked Akira, realizing something was wrong.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood, looking at the door to the hut with suspicion in their eyes.

"What is it?" Kagome's friends chorused.

"Someone is outside the hut…" Inuyasha whispered. "Be quiet for a minute…"

Kagome and Inuyasha approached the door with caution. Kagome rose her nose to the air. Her eye twitched. "Hey…Inuyasha…can you smell that? Smells a bit like you…"

Inuyasha blinked. "Huh?" He frowned. "It could be a trick…" He pulled out his sword, and Kagome pulled out an arrow. The two of them jumped out into the night.

Inuyasha lowered his sword almost as quickly as he landed on the ground outside. Kagome's arrow hit the ground with a small clicking noise, and her mouth dropped open. She would have hit her head, had Inuyasha not been there to catch her.

"Kagome?" Jin whispered. "Is she all right?" he asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook her lightly. "Come on, Kagome…" he laughed. "Wake up."

Several seconds later, Kagome groaned, and looked up into her father's eyes. "You're...my dad?" she whispered, her voice unsure.

Jin nodded. "Yes, Kagome." He smiled at her. "It has been a very, very long time." He frowned, apparently doting on an unpleasant memory. The look in his eyes passed quickly, however, and he wrapped his daughter in a tight hug.

Inuyasha stared at his father a moment. Unsure of what to do, he coughed. "Hello…father…" he nodded and bowed.

"Inuyasha…" his father bowed slightly. "I have heard some rather interesting things about you already."

"Yes, well…we've been busy," Inuyasha groaned. "Naraku is gone. He wasn't in your time, but…well, let's just say he wasn't exactly one who went down without a fight…"

"Really now? Tell me about this. I want to hear everything. We've missed so much," at this, Inutaisho turned to Jin, who nodded in agreement.

"We should all sit down and get ourselves caught up…" Jin smiled.

Akira could hear the conversation outside the hut and, after getting herself Souta situated so as not to wake him, she slowly went to the door of the hut. She smiled brightly. "Hello, Jin." She nodded to him.

His eyes brightened when he saw Akira. This woman was his mate. Jiro had, of course, ruined the possibility of the two of them staying together, but he had never stopped loving her. "Hello Akira. Kagome is beautiful…" he replied.

Kaede returned to her hut an hour later to find Inutaisho, Jin, Akira, Kagome, and Inuyasha all sitting around a small fire just outside her door. She smiled at them as she went inside, but said nothing. Rubbing his eyes, Souta came to the doorway of the hut. All of the commotion outside had woken him up.

"Mommy?" he whispered.

"Come here, Souta. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Akira smiled to her son. "This is Jin, Kagome's father…and Inutaisho, Inuyasha's dad. Would you like to sit with us?"

"Would gramps get mad?" he asked, and Akira, for a split second, looked very hurt.

She sighed. "No, Souta. Don't worry about gramps, okay?"

Jin glanced at Kagome's sword. It had once been his. He laughed. "If we'll be around for a while, I shall have to go to Totosai and get a new sword made. I see that one has become rather attached to you…"

Kagome nodded. "It's been rather helpful. After Miroku sucked up Naraku…" Kagome stopped. They didn't know who Naraku was.

"Tell us about this Naraku." Inutaisho said in his most authoritative voice. "This definitely sounds like a topic of interest…"

"Is that Kagome's dad?" asked Yuka.

"I would suggest you wait until later to interrupt them, dear." Kaede whispered.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He was about to tell his father everything. How his mother had died, how he had met Kikyou, how the thief Onigumo had fallen for Kikyou, been devoured by demons, and become Naraku…how Naraku had killed Kikyou, how she had sealed him to that tree….

Then there was the more recent stuff. How he'd met Kagome, how Naraku had kidnapped her and killed her, how she had found out that she was a hanyou…how he had finally realized that he had feelings for her…

_Wait a minute! _Inuyasha growled to himself. _I haven't even admitted that to Kagome!_ Inuyasha glanced at his father, who was eyeing Kagome suspiciously as it was. _Has he already figured out how I feel? Is that even possible? If he can tell…can Kagome…? _

Inuyasha was jolted from his thoughts when he heard someone very familiar scream. And then he smelled it. Blood. Miroku's blood…and a lot of it. Kagome, his father, and Jin had also been interrupted in their conversation when they had caught the scent as well.

"Miroku?" Kagome whispered.

It was Sesshoumaru who appeared. He had Rin and Jacken with him. Ah-Un was carrying Miroku.

Sesshoumaru bowed to Jin and his father as if they hadn't just come back from the dead, and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What's happened, Sesshoumaru?" demanded Inuyasha.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I found the monk like this. I caught the scent of the boy, his sister, and the fox and cat demon, but the scents were also mixed with blood. I fear something may have happened to them…"

"Then why…" Kagome stood up, and walked over to where Rin was standing next to Sesshoumaru. From this spot, she could glance at Miroku from a distance. "Why was Miroku by himself?" She stared suspiciously at him. "He doesn't smell right…"

"What do you mean?" asked Jin and Inutaisho in unison.

Inuyasha stood, jumping in front of Kagome. "Miroku is a monk…yet he smells strongly of Naraku's poison…" He held Kagome protectively. "That wound in his chest…was made by Kohaku's weapon…"

Sesshoumaru growled. "If the monk has been possessed, he needs to die. The demon slayer and the rest of your friends are injured somewhere in the forest…"

"No!" Kagome yelled.

>>>>>>

**A/N:** I know now that I am evil, but if you review, I will surely update quickly. I will not give any clues right now as to what will happen next…you will have to read and review to find out…


	13. ch13

**A/N: **:D Hope you like this!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**_  
Chapter Thirteen_

"If he doesn't die, he could easily kill us all…or have you forgotten that whilst he is inside the monk's body, he can control the kazaana on the monk's hand as well? If we kill the monk, we would force Naraku out of his body…"

"And straight into yours, or Inuyasha's, or my daughter's…" Jiro frowned.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

He looked over, confusion glittering in his golden orbs. "What is it, Kagome?"

"Do you promise me that you will keep a firm hold on that sword?" she asked him.

"What? Why? What are you going to do?" he demanded.

"Can you promise me that?" she repeated, taking several steps closer to him. Her face was inches from his now.

He gulped. "I can promise you anything." He nodded.

"Okay," Kagome wrapped him in a hug, removing the rosary around his neck in the process. She took a step back, and kissed him on the forehead. "I trust you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha reddened. "Why did you do that?"

"Because Miroku needs protecting more than you do right now." She answered honestly.

"Did you see that?" whispered Jin.

Inutaisho laughed. "Yes, my friend. I saw it."

"Do you think she…?" began Jin, but he was cut off by a very familiar voice. No one in the group had noticed her coming until she was already there.

Inutaisho smiled widely. "Izayoi…" he grinned.

"You brought Inuyasha's mother back as well?" Sesshoumaru gasped.

Akira nodded. "No one said I couldn't," she explained.

Inuyasha looked frustrated. He frowned deeply. "Mom…" he took a deep breath.

"Hello, Inuyasha. I've missed you. Are you all right?" Izayoi asked.

"No. I mean…I'm fine. I'm just…I missed you a lot. I don't want you to get hurt…" he admitted. He hugged his mother tightly.

"We could solve that problem. The monk has to die. We have to find your missing friends. We have no clue what else might have happened out there…"

Inuyasha and Kagome gasped and turned towards the woods. Sango was limping into the clearing, holding her side, which was spilling enough blood to choke the demons in the clearing.

"Miroku…Naraku…he…" Sango fell to her knees, unconscious.

Behind her, Kirara, badly injured, was carrying an unconscious fox demon and Sango's brother, who was also badly wounded, on her back. As soon as she got to the clearing, she collapsed. Shippo rolled roughly off of her back and to Inuyasha's feet. Kohaku managed to drag himself a couple feet away from Kirara before he too, collapsed. Kirara changed into her smaller form, and did not move.

"Kaede!" Kagome screamed. "Help! Please!" she pleaded.

Kaede and Kagome's three friends all ran from the hut. Kaede was shouting directions at them as they made their way back and forth from the injured people to the hut. "Yuka, ye need to get the boy inside! Ayumi, pick up Shippo and follow Yuka! Eri, ye need to help me with Sango…"

Kagome took a step forward. "Do you need any more help?" she asked.

"Please gather some of those flowers near the bone eater's well…they will help with the bleeding." Kaede instructed, and Kagome took off towards the woods.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder. "Don't go alone…"

Jin and Inutaisho both studied the two hanyous with growing interest. Jin's eyebrow rose, and he glanced at Akira.

Inutaisho cleared his throat. "Go with her, Inuyasha. I do not think these woods can be considered very safe at the moment…"

Kagome gulped, nodded, grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and commenced to drag him to the well as fast as her feet could take her.

When they were out of hearing range, Inutaisho laughed whole-heartedly. "How long have they acted like _that_? Oh, it's so obvious…"

Akira cleared her throat. "Since about a month after they met one another. I don't think either of them will ever admit it, though."

"Interesting," Jin smiled. "Well, when this whole mess is over, I think we shall have to do something about it…"

Inside the hut, Sango had managed to wake up, despite the large amount of blood loss. She groaned. "Miroku?"

Kaede rushed over to her. "Do not worry about him. We will drive Naraku out of him soon enough." She promised.

"Naraku…He isn't…He doesn't have control of Miroku anymore…" Sango whispered.

Kaede blinked. "What do you mean, child?"

Sango took a deep breath, despite the horrible pain it caused her. "Kohaku…tried to protect me. Miroku was fighting with himself…and Kohaku injured him."

"And? What happened next?" Kaede asked.

"Kouga…was there. Naraku left Miroku…and Kouga was in the wrong place at the right time…" Sango whispered before closing her eyes and welcoming unconsciousness.

"Kouga!" Kaede nearly screamed. "The wolf demon!" She jumped up, running to the door of the hut.

Sesshoumaru looked up in surprise, snatching Rin off of the ground just before the old woman nearly stepped on her. "What is wrong with you, Priestess?" he demanded in anger.

Kaede looked around frantically for a moment. "Ye didn't let Kagome go into the forest alone, did ye?" she gasped. At the frantic tone of her voice, Inutaisho and Jin stood up in alarm.

"No…we sent Inuyasha with her…" he answered.

"What's wrong?" demanded Izayoi.

"It isn't Miroku!" Kaede screamed.

Inutaisho gasped. "Who is it, then?"

"Kouga."

"The wolf demon?" Sesshoumaru jumped up. "Kouga…the wolf demon? The demon with the fascination for Kagome?"

"What fascination?" demanded Jin.

"I have heard nothing of it." Akira admitted.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "That's because Kagome didn't encourage him. She likes Inuyasha. She didn't think anything of it."

"He likes her?" Jin frowned.

"He's been trying to get her to be his mate since about an hour after he met her," groaned Sango, limping to the door. She glanced at Miroku. "Oh god…I hope he's going to be okay…" she whispered.

"We have to worry about Kagome and Inuyasha right now." Sesshoumaru frowned. "I admit, Inuyasha is good, but two hanyous do not equal Naraku and Kouga together…" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"They've only gone to the well. They should be back in a couple minutes." Akira frowned. "Shouldn't they?"

"We'll see…" frowned Inutaisho.

>>>>>>

"Here they are!" smiled Kagome. Inuyasha looked up, but he wasn't really paying much attention. He was too lost in his own thoughts to care much about anything else.

"Come on, Inuyasha! We have to hurry back! Sango and Kohaku need this medicine." She took his hand, and he blinked.

"Kagome, I have to talk to you." He whispered.

Kagome stopped. "What is it, Inuyasha? We can talk about it when we get back to Kaede's hut, can't we?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"I don't think you'll get back to the hut." A very familiar voice smirked.

Kagome stopped. "Kouga?"

"Not exactly." He smiled.

Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome. "Run." He commanded. "That isn't Kouga."

"I can tell." She frowned. "I'm not running away, Inuyasha."

"Damn it, Kagome!" he growled.

Kagome stomped her foot. "I will not leave you behind." She repeated. Only a second later, she gasped. Someone was coming at them in the darkness. Naraku was still standing there smirking at them, so who was this?

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome screamed, but nothing happened. She had taken the rosary off. "Watch out!"

Inuyasha jumped. "Who the hell is this guy?" he groaned, getting to his feet.

"A friend of mine." Naraku laughed. "He's going to kill you now." Naraku whispered. "And I am going to kill her…" Naraku ran at Kagome.

Kagome reached behind her to retrieve an arrow from the quiver that was usually on her back, but found that nothing was there. She gasped. Where had it gone?

"Looking for these?" Naraku smiled, dangling her arrow-filled quiver in front of her.

All color in Kagome's face drained. All she had now was her father's sword. She reached for it. At least with it, she'd have a little bit of protection. She nearly screamed. "Oh, my god…" she shivered.

"Yeah, don't you hate it when I'm one step ahead of you?" Naraku laughed. "Are you going to call for Inuyasha? You know you want to. Go ahead. That's what I want you to do. I want to see him suffer before I kill him…"

"No." Kagome said defiantly. She couldn't call for him. Only a hundred feet away, he was dealing with his own problems…and this was nothing but another of Naraku's dirty tricks.

"You would die for him? Ha!" growled Naraku. "That only makes killing you more fun…"

He wrapped his hand around Kagome's throat, slamming her up against the sacred tree where she had first met Inuyasha. She began to cough. Somewhere, she heard Inuyasha scream. She wasn't sure if he'd been injured, or if it was something else.

"Inu…yasha…" she choked, clawing ay Naraku's hand. Just when she thought she was surely going to pass out, he loosened his grip just enough for her to take a deep breath. "Inuyasha!" she screamed.

>>>>>>

Jin jumped up. "Inutaisho, did you hear that?" he yelped. "It was Kagome! They're in trouble! Come on!"

Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho followed Jin into the forest, their weapons drawn.

"There goes our theory about them managing to get back on their own…" Sesshoumaru whispered. "We have got to make sure that he won't be coming back this time around…"

"If he's hurt her, I'll kill him with my bare hands." Jin vowed.

"You won't have to worry. If he's hurt her, Inuyasha will kill him with his bare hands." Sesshoumaru told him.

The three of them jumped into the clearing. Inuyasha wasn't unconscious, but his sword was at least fifty feet from him, and his unknown assailant was kicking him ruthlessly. Inuyasha struggled to get up as the three demons came into view.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru threw his sword at his brother. After all, they didn't need anymore problems than the several problems that they already had.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Jin screamed in unison.

Naraku laughed. Kagome was once again slipping into unconsciousness, and Naraku was eyeballing her arrows dangerously. "Let's see if these arrows have the same effect on you as they have on me…" he whispered in her ear as he took one out. He rose it above his head, and proceeded to bring it down.

Naraku coughed. Kagome screamed. She could see the end of someone's sword sticking out of Naraku's stomach. Slowly, he let go, and fell to the ground. Kagome blinked, and watched Sesshoumaru pull the tokijin out of Naraku when he hit the ground.

"Kagome!" Jin yelped. "Oh, my god…"

Kagome coughed. It wasn't until then that she noticed the immense amount of pain that was pulsing through her body. Naraku had managed to place the arrow just where he'd wanted it before he died.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her.

"Kind of…ironic, isn't it?" she whispered. "This…is where I met you…." She coughed again.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled at the arrow that held her to the tree, and thankfully, it released its hold on her. She crumbled to the ground and did not move. "Kagome…" he whispered. "Jin! Sesshoumaru! Please…" he pleaded.

Jin dropped to his knees to be with Inuyasha and his daughter. "I can't…the sword only answers to Kagome now."

"Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho nodded. "You do still have the tenseiga, don't you?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding, took out his tenseiga, and took several steps forward. "Get out of the way." He commanded.

Jin stood, helped Inuyasha to his feet, and bowed to Sesshoumaru to continue. Sesshoumaru swung the tenseiga several times, but Kagome still did not move.

"What?" gasped Sesshoumaru. "It's not working…"

Inuyasha growled, dropping to the ground, and placing his head on Kagome's chest. "No, Sesshoumaru…her heart is beating. We have to get her back to Kaede, quickly!"

Jin stepped forward. "I will carry her. You need the old woman's medicine just as badly as she does…" He picked up his daughter. "Come on." He rushed back to the hut.

The group sat outside the hut and waited as Kaede helped to heal Inuyasha and Kagome's wounds. Miroku, despite his injuries, was walking around outside with them.

"I can't remember anything," he whispered. "I can't believe I hurt Sango…"

"You didn't. Naraku did." Sango told him.

"The kazaana is gone." He told them. "It must have remained because Naraku was still inside me…" He sighed.

"Yeah, and then he left you to go after Kagome and Inuyasha." Sango nodded.

Akira and Izayoi, who had been inside helping Kaede, came to the door of the hut. "They're going to be fine. Inuyasha is up. Kagome is still sleeping, but it's okay for you to come in now if you want to." She announced.

Inutaisho and Jin stood and walked into the hut. Inside, Inuyasha was holding Kagome's hand and talking to her. They both stopped and watched for a moment.

"Come on, Kagome. You're strong. You can fight this. You have to wake up soon. There's something I have to talk to you about. I should have told you a long time ago...that was my fault…" Inuyasha looked up. He could tell that his mother and father and Kagome's parents were in the room. He glanced at them before letting go of Kagome's hand and standing. He cleared his throat. "I'm…done." He whispered, and retreated outside.

Sesshoumaru was sitting there. He glanced at his brother as he came out. "You don't have to worry about him anymore, you know. The tokijin absorbed him. The wolf is going to be fine…"

Inuyasha nodded. "I know you're right about that…but now I have other things to worry about…"

"What other things?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I think we all know the answer to that," Jin laughed as he walked out of Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha blushed.

"Let me tell you this, Inuyasha. We can all tell how you feel. Sesshoumaru's _little girl_ can tell how you feel. It is no secret. Kagome loves you just as much as you love her…"

"Hey! I…" began Inuyasha.

"But," Jin interrupted him, "your only hope of doing anything about it is to talk to her…" he smiled a bit. "And if your father and I have to hold you down, you will get this off your chest…"

>>>>>>

**A/N: **I left it there…again….(evil laugh). As usual, please review, and I hope you liked it! If you review, I will have fuel to update sooner…


	14. ch14

**A/N: **:D Hope you like this!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope_  
_**_Chapter Fourteen_

"Kagome! You're awake!" Shippo jumped onto Kagome's stomach, and Inuyasha growled defensively.

"Watch it, runt! Kagome was hurt, remember?" he snarled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped at him, standing up slowly. "I am perfectly healed. Leave Shippo alone. I may not be able to sit you without the rosary around your neck, but I can and will do much worse…"

"Like what?" demanded Inuyasha, although he did pale a shade or two at her threat.

Kagome smiled. "I don't know yet, but I'm sure I'll think of something," she promised. "Trust me."

Inuyasha gulped. "I've always trusted you, Kagome."

Inutaisho and Jin walked into the room.

Jin cleared his throat. "Kagome, it's good to see you well. Are you feeling much better now? Inutaisho and I were going to make a trip up to see Totosai, and we were going to bring you and Inuyasha along…if it's all right with you?"

Kagome blinked. "Really? Of course I'll go! Is mom outside?" she asked.

"She's taken Souta to see his grandfather. He was talking to her the other day, and he wanted to go back for a visit…"

Kagome sighed deeply. "Gramps…" she whispered. "He's worse than some of the people we've met here. He hates that I've changed."

Jin wrapped his daughter in a hug. "Well, I've always loved you, and what you look like doesn't ever matter to me." He whispered. "One day, your grandfather will learn to accept that."

Kagome nodded. "Is Izayoi coming with us?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes." Inutaisho replied. "I'm not letting her out of my sight ever again after what happened to her last time," he admitted. "At least Sesshoumaru has finally accepted it. Who exactly is that little girl that he has with him at all hours?"

"That's Rin. He saved her." Kagome answered. "Has he gone back to his castle?"

Inutaisho nodded. "Yes, he has. He has his own affairs to look after there. We will be going by the castle on our way back from our visit with Totosai, if all goes well."

"What do you mean, if all goes well?" Kagome repeated.

Jin cleared his throat. "We'll talk about it later, Kagome."

"But…"

"Later."

"All right." Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, have you seen Sango or Miroku? I need to talk to Sango about something…"

Inuyasha shook his head. "The village to the east of here is having a small demon infestation problem, and Kaede asked Sango and Miroku to accompany here there. They won't be back for a week…" he told her.

"Ah…" frowned Kagome.

Inuyasha gasped. "What's wrong? Are you all right?" he worried.

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine. It was just really important…girl stuff." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha blushed. "Okay…"

"Are we ready to go?" asked Jin, glad to break up the awkward moment between his daughter and Inutaisho's son. "It will take us a couple days to get there…"

"But what about…?" Kagome began.

"Your mother knows…and even if we were off track somewhere, she would know how to find us…"

"How?" asked Kagome, her intrigue very noticeable.

"Because, Kagome. That is how the whole 'mate' thing works. When you mate, you mate for life. You will be with that person always, and I don't know how to explain it, but you will know where they are…how they feel…it's the deepest of connections…"

Kagome nodded, but then her brows furrowed. "But what about…?"

"Souta's father? That was a special circumstance. Ordinarily, when I died, so would Akira, but because of what was going on within the clan, we had to…"

He didn't even finish his sentence before Kagome nodded. "I see. She would have died if you hadn't sent her to the future?"

He smiled. "Yes. I'm glad you understand. It was safe to send her there for two reasons. One, Jiro could not get to her, and two, in the future, I did not exist…"

"We're ready!" announced Inutaisho, grateful to be breaking up a topic that he knew had a chance of turning very ugly very quick.

"Any why are we going in the first place?" Kagome asked as they made their way into the forest.

"Because we need to make sure that your demon blood stays at bay. We don't want it to get a hold on you…" Jin told her. "And seeing as how you and Inuyasha now have our swords, Inutaisho and I will need to be properly equipped in case anything happens."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "I almost forgot about that part."

They were deep into the forest now. The only light that they had was the small amount of light that managed to make it past the treetops. The light came through in small rays, which were just enough for the group to see properly with.

Kagome groaned, taking a deep breath. "I don't feel so well. Something is wrong…" she whispered.

The group in front of her stopped. Inuyasha was by her side in seconds. "What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked her quietly.

"I feel ill…" she answered.

"Sweetie, you can't get sick," Jin told her. He thought for a moment. "Inuyasha, has she had her time of the month yet?" he finally asked.

Kagome went scarlet. "You guys don't have to talk about that kind of stuff with me _right here_! You could have just asked! I would have said something…" she blushed.

Jin nearly laughed. "Not _that_, Kagome!"

Realization hit Kagome like a ton of well-placed bricks, and she frowned. "Oh." She paused a moment. "You mean my human night? No. It hasn't happened yet." She shook her head.

"I see. There's the problem right there." Inutaisho smiled. "Which also means that we may want to set up camp for the night…" he added under his breath, and Jiro nodded.

Kagome sighed. "I feel like I'm going to die."

"The first time is always pretty rough," Inuyasha told her. "Each time after that…well, you're going to feel drained, and you'll feel weaker than you know you are, but other than that, it's not even close to as bad as the first time around is."

Inuyasha leaned up against a tree, sighing with fatigue. Kagome sat near the fire, frowning. First, her claws became shorter, followed by her fangs. She was feeling weaker and weaker by the minute, as if she would pass out at any moment. Her ears were the last of her demonic attributes to disappear.

Kagome took a deep breath. "I feel cheated." She whispered to no one in particular, and everyone laughed.

"It's all right, Kagome. You're fine to us either way you are…" Jin smiled at his daughter. "And besides, this is only a temporary thing. It'll pass by dawn tomorrow morning."

"Yes dear. You're a beautiful girl either way, so try not to worry yourself about it…" Izayoi agreed.

"I'm so tired…" she yawned.

"I can imagine why…" nodded Inutaisho. "Get some sleep, Kagome. We'll wake you in the morning…"

"I didn't bring my sleeping bag…" Kagome grumbled. "I wasn't expecting this."

"Kagome, you can use my Haori." Inuyasha announced, although he made no effort to move from his place at the base of the tree.

Kagome grinned, crawling over to him. "Thanks, Inuyasha." She nodded. Inuyasha took off the top half of his haori as Kagome settled her head comfortably on his chest and took a deep breath. Inuyasha tensed for a moment before covering her up with his haori.

"Night, Kagome." He whispered.

"Night…Inuyasha…" she smiled, already nearly asleep.

Inuyasha did not move at first for fear of waking the sleeping Kagome up. She was nuzzled comfortably into his chest now, breathing deeply. Inuyasha carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, and even more carefully resituated himself to find some level of comfort. Finally, he rested his chin atop her head.

Izayoi could not help but smile at her son from her place next to his father. She sighed. "She has changed him so much, my dear Inutaisho," she whispered to her mate. "He's like an entirely new being. He was so bitter when he was younger. Now…he's just not anymore. It's all because of her…"

"I know," he replied. "Now the only question that remains is what we plan to do about it."

Izayoi nodded in agreement. "Yes…although I don't think that _we_ will have to do anything. They will come to their own realizations soon enough. I'm sure of that."

Inutaisho smiled. "Go ahead and sleep, Izayoi. Jin and I will stay up and keep watch over the camp. Inuyasha is sleeping…"

Izayoi yawned in response. "I think I will."

"Jin," Inutaisho called, "how far off from Totosai's do you think we are?"

"Not too far," Jin nodded. "Which is why I was hoping we could stop at the nearest village on our way there. I was talking to Akira, and it appears that Kagome will be staying here in the feudal era. Demons aren't known in the future, it seems."

Inutaisho nodded slowly. "That would be fine with me." He agreed. "If she is going to stay here, she will probably want to blend in a little more."

"That's what I was thinking. I'm going to get her a kimono or something so that she doesn't have to wear that school uniform of hers around anymore." Jin told his friend.

Inutaisho shielded his eyes as the sun began to slowly rise into the sky.

Jin watched as his daughter slowly changed back into her hanyou form. "Should I wake them up? They look so cozy…" he laughed at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"You may want to. We have to get moving. We don't want this trip taking too long."

Jin carefully shook Inuyasha, Kagome, and Izayoi awake. Izayoi yawned, glanced around a moment as if remembering where she was, and shakily stood up.

She wrapped Inutaisho in a hug and kissed him lightly across his lips. "Good morning," she whispered.

Kagome yawned, and blushed furiously at the position she found herself in. She was wrapped up in Inuyasha's arms, snuggled into his chest and covered with his haori. From across the camp, her father smiled and waved at her. Blinking, she shook Inuyasha awake, and carefully stood up.

"What?" Inuyasha groaned, but quickly stood up.

"We're stopping at the village up ahead you two. Come on," Inutaisho announced.

"I feel so much better!" Kagome sang.

"What was last night?" asked Inuyasha, as if he had suddenly remembered something.

"The full moon…"

"Ah…" he nodded. "That should be easy to keep track of."

The small group came upon the village. Everyone walking around inside the small market there suddenly stopped to stare. Jin and Inutaisho acted as if nothing was wrong. Izayoi glared at the people as if she was expecting they would all burst into flames. Inuyasha was indifferent…but he noticed Kagome's discomfort without fail.

"You all right?" he whispered.

"What's wrong with these people?" she replied.

"They're blockheads." Inuyasha replied. "Just ignore them. They'd be singing a different tune if they wanted our help, so just pay them no mind…"

"I forgot…you're used to dealing with this type of thing by now, aren't you?" she sighed. "Can we make this quick?"

"Jin, just hand me the money," Izayoi finally spoke up. "I'll find what you need, and we can get out of here."

Jin nodded quickly, giving several villagers death glares as they stopped to stare. "That seems like a perfectly good idea to me," he sighed, handing Izayoi his money.

"Kagome…I know it makes you uncomfortable, but I'm going to need you to come with me so that we can get the right size…" Izayoi told her.

Kagome glanced hesitantly at the judgmental villagers, and sighed deeply. She nearly jumped when Inuyasha took her hand, and slowly began to follow his mother.

"Come on, Kagome. We'll do this together." He whispered to her as they approached a woman on the corner with several lovely summer kimonos on display.

It didn't take long for Kagome to find the one she wanted. It was navy blue with a green and silver pattern. It was made of some type of fabric that Kagome could not identify, and it felt cool and light against her skin. Izayoi paid the woman and the group hastily made their way out of the village.

By nightfall, they had finally reached Totosai's cave. Inutaisho led the group as they all walked inside.

Totosai was sitting facing his fire, working diligently on one of his new swords. Inutaisho cleared his throat, announcing their presence, and Totosai turned around.

"My lord! You're alive!" Totosai smiled. "How have you been?"

"Fine, Totosai." He grinned. "We have a favor to ask of you…"

>>>>>>

**A/N:** Sorry for the time between updates. Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know.


	15. ch15

**A/N: **:D There's a twist in this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! I hope you like it!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Fifteen_

"How does it feel, Kagome? Is it too heavy? On the other hand, you wouldn't want it to be too light either…What do you think?" Totosai asked her. "I can fix it if it needs fixing…" he added after a moment.

Kagome shook her head. "No, Totosai. Everything is fine. It feels perfect as far as I'm concerned." She smiled. "How exactly does it work?"

"That I can not tell you. The sword is yours. It will submit to you…but it must be you who figures out how to use it."

Kagome nodded. "All right…" she sheathed the sword, and like Inuyasha's, it transformed back to its puny form. "When are we leaving?" she asked her father.

"Right now," he answered. "We need to be back to Kaede's village by tomorrow night." He told her. "I don't like wandering around for too long…there's too much going on right now…"

"What do you mean by that?" she wondered.

"Neither of us are sure yet," whispered Inutaisho.

"Inutaisho…" Izayoi frowned. "Has something happened? Something is wrong. I can tell."

He shrugged. "It's nothing. We can discuss it when we get back…although we may not have to once we get back into the forest."

Inuyasha frowned. "Huh?"

"You'll see." Jin sighed. "Let's go."

They were back into the forest by midday, and yet, there was nothing out of the ordinary as far as they could see. Kagome began to walk slightly ahead. She could hear her father talking to Inuyasha's father about something…but she didn't really listen to their rambling. She could smell something odd up ahead. It was something that she found familiar. She somehow knew this scent from somewhere, although from where she could not identify.

"Hey, Inuyasha…" she whispered. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" he asked, speeding up to join her.

"I don't know what it is! If I knew what it was, do you honestly think I would have asked you about it? It's not a demon…" she quickly ruled out. "It just doesn't smell natural…"

Inuyasha thought about this a moment. "Maybe it's a human smell? We're getting pretty close to that stupid village…" he reminded her, and she visibly cringed.

She shook her head. "No…it's not that. I know humans have an odd scent, but that's not what this is…"

"What's wrong?" demanded Jin. Inutaisho and him had began to slow their pace when they realized that Kagome and Inuyasha were looking for something.

"I don't know!" Kagome replied. "Do you smell it?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I don't know." He answered.

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "I want to find out." She decided. "You guys can continue on ahead if you want to. I'll catch up later…" Kagome started to take off when she felt someone grab onto her arm.

"Oh, no you don't!" Inuyasha growled. "There is no way I am letting you go off into the forest on your own! Besides, you're heading north…"

"What's so bad about that?" Kagome groaned, annoyed.

"People are weird up there. Kind of cruel…" he frowned. "I don't want you going up there alone…"

"But Inuyasha!" Kagome whined. "Something is wrong!"

"Why don't you go with her, Inuyasha?" Inutaisho suggested. "We'll head back to Kaede's and wait for you there…your mother is looking rather tired."

Inuyasha thought about this for a minute before he nodded. "All right, Kagome. You can go, but I'm going with you." He turned to his father. "If we aren't back to Kaede's in three days, come looking, all right?" he asked.

Inutaisho nodded.

"What are you doing letting them go off on their own?" Izayoi demanded, hitting him hard in the shoulder. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I have my reasons," he whispered. "And besides, they need the time alone…"

"Oh…" Izayoi nodded. "I see."

"Exactly."

"We're going to go now," Inuyasha announced. "We'll see you soon."

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand, and the two of them ran off in the opposite direction that their parents were going. After nearly an hour, the scent became stronger, and the two of them came upon a small mountain, and, atop that mountain, a rather large village.

"There's where your smell came from," Inuyasha pointed. He moved to turn around, but Kagome wrapped her hand around the top of his arm to stop him. "What?" he whined.

"Hold on, Inuyasha…we still don't know what it is…"

"You want to go up there?" Inuyasha gasped.

Kagome nodded. "Please?"

Inuyasha knew he wouldn't be able to argue with her for long. She always managed to make him cave in one way or another. He sighed. He was in no mood to argue, and if it would make Kagome happy, he could live with it. He nodded. "Come on. Let's get this over with…"

"There are two coming this way, milord." The small girl nodded. "Might I ask what you plan on doing with the hanyous once they are here?"

The man laughed. "What do you think I plan to do with them?" he smirked at her. "They will serve me in my castle…"

"Milord, demons and hanyous are very proud creatures. They will not submit to you just because you managed to lure them up the mountain…" the little girl reminded him.

"Are you sure of that, Kanna?" the man grinned.

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I don't think so. You see this?" he held up a beaded necklace. It was identical to the rosary that was once around Inuyasha's neck.

Kanna stared without emotion. "What do you plan to do with that, milord?" she demanded.

"I will make them submit…"

"But milord…the hanyou female is the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyou. The male is the son of Inutaisho…they helped defeat Naraku. I think you are most definitely playing with fire…" she warned him.

"That is even more of a reason for their enslavement. We can't have them meddling when I start my campaign. They will get in the way of my plans."

"But you can not take away their free will…" Kanna frowned.

"Maybe not, but I will make sure that they submit to me. Then, I can get the old priestess out of the picture, and get my plan underway…"

"Why the old woman?" asked Kanna next.

"You shall see soon enough. You are dismissed." He growled. "Leave now, before I change my mind about keeping you alive."

"You are very bold for one who has been dead twice yourself," Kanna spat before quickly leaving the room.

"You may be right…but I don't plan on going down so easily this time. Enslaving Inutaisho's son would be like the ultimate insult. If I get him angry enough, I could wipe out his entire clan before he realized what was happening…" Takemaru smirked to himself.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha had finally reached the village. The village was bustling with activity, and their presence barely stirred a ripple. The people in the village were hurrying through the streets, shopping, cleaning, or otherwise occupied. Kagome and Inuyasha quietly and carefully came into the gate, and walked seemingly unnoticed to the center of the town.

"The smell…is gone…" Kagome realized. "I wonder what it was?"

Inuyasha spun around in surprise. The gate to the village had slammed shut. The villagers had surrounded them with bows and arrows. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome to jump out of range when a dark gas started surrounding them from seemingly every direction.

Kagome coughed. "What…is this?"

"Hold your breath, damn it!" Inuyasha commanded. His legs were becoming heavy, and his lungs were on fire. Despite his orders, he soon felt Kagome go limp in his arms. It was only seconds later that Inuyasha felt himself falling into darkness.

>>>>>>

"I really hope nothing goes wrong," frowned Jin. "Something didn't smell right back by that mountain, and if anything has happened, it will take us three days to get back there…"

"Which leaves Kagome and Inuyasha alone for at least a week…" Inutaisho sighed. "I think that they will be fine."

"Where have they gone?" asked Sango.

Izayoi sighed. "They thought it would be okay to let Kagome and Inuyasha go off exploring on their own," she explained to Sango. "I don't think it was a very good idea…especially since you two seemed to think something was wrong up there…"

"Maybe Inuyasha and Kagome will use the alone time to their advantage?" Miroku smiled.

Sango hit him in the head with her boomerang bone. "You lecherous pervert!" she screamed at him. "Get those thoughts out of your head right now!" she commanded.

"What thoughts?" asked Shippo and Kohaku in unison.

"Well…" began Miroku.

"Nothing!" Sango cut him off. "Don't you dare tell them stuff like that! They're too young!" she scolded.

"All right…" whined Miroku, slightly afraid.

Jin and Inutaisho could not help but laugh at the arguing couple. The old woman Kaede stuck her head outside her hut door in curiosity. "What's going on?" she asked.

Jin smiled. "Do they always argue like this?"

Kaede nodded. "Aye. Almost as much as Inuyasha and Kagome." She grinned. "Ye will get used to it. Trust me."

>>>>>>

Kagome screamed when she woke up. The last thing she could remember was the villagers surrounding her and Inuyasha. After that, everything went black. She looked around. She was leaned against a wall in a room with no windows. About ten feet from her lay Inuyasha. He was still unconscious. She studied his form for a minute. Something was different about him. She stared for a moment before realizing it.

"The rosary…" she whispered. "But I…I took it off…" She crawled over to him, shaking him gently awake. "Inuyasha…" she frowned. "Wake up, Inuyasha. We're in trouble…"

He groaned. "What happened?"

"I don't know…there's a rosary around your neck…" she sighed.

"You too." He pointed out.

"What?" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha sat up. "You have one around your neck as well," he repeated.

"Why?" Kagome frowned. "Who are these people?"

"I don't know…but I don't think this qualifies as good…" Inuyasha admitted.

Kagome nodded, taking a deep breath. They were stuck in a small space. There were no windows. And now, for some reason, she and Inuyasha had a subduing necklace around their necks. She was trying her best not to become upset. She took another deep breath. Her methods of calming herself weren't working.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. "I'm scared…"

"It's okay, Kagome. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." He promised.

"I think you're a little late for that, Inuyasha." The voice was familiar, although neither of them had heard it for nearly a year. When Takemaru came into the room, their worst fears were confirmed.

"Takemaru! Didn't we get rid of you already?" Inuyasha growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded. "Let us out of this box right now!"

"No. I don't think so. The only way the two of you will come out of that room is if you're working for me."

"Working for you?" Kagome nearly choked. "What makes you think that we'd want to do something like that?"

Takemaru laughed, and it echoed throughout the room. "Because, my dear Kagome…you don't have a choice. I control you now…"

Kagome looked at the necklace around her neck.

Takemaru nodded. "You catch on quickly…" he smirked.

"We won't do a damn thing for you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Takemaru nodded. "Fine. I'll just leave you here then. I will force you to come to your senses eventually…" he vowed. "That is a promise." With that, he slammed the door.

Kagome once again allowed her defenses to crumble. "Inuyasha…how? How is he alive?" she whispered, shaking slightly.

"I don't know," Inuyasha answered truthfully. "We've got to find a way out of here. He's going to kill us…"

"No, Inuyasha. What he's going to do will be much worse than that. He doesn't want us dead. He wants revenge. There's a difference…" she sighed. "How long do you think it will take our dads to find us?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know. If they managed to mask the human scent and lure us up here, we really have no idea what else they can do."

"I could have guessed that," Kagome nodded solemnly.

The shoji was pushed open in front of them with such force that it bounced back before coming to a halt. In front of them for a second time stood Takemaru, an evil glint in his eye.

"Kagome…come here!" he commanded.

"No." Kagome frowned defiantly. However, despite her best sour face, she found that she was getting up and heading towards the door anyway.

She gasped. "What the hell? Inuyasha! No! I said no!" She tried to stop herself from going towards Takemaru, but found that her feet wouldn't listen to anything that her brain was telling them.

"You son of a…" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha…sit!" Takemaru smirked, and Inuyasha hit the ground with ten times the force that a normal 'sit' command from Kagome would have given him. He did not move.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, follow me!" Takemaru ordered.

Inuyasha jumped awake. He could hear something going on in the other room. He heard snapping and screaming coming from the other room. And worse…he could smell Kagome's blood.

"Kagome!" he screamed, jumping towards the door. He was thrown back at the wall. There was a barrier to keep him in the room.

"You will do as I say." Smiled Takemaru.

"No…" Kagome choked between sobs.

The whip came down again, and Kagome yelped. "Inuyasha!" he yelled. "Come here!"

Inuyasha jumped up. He felt himself being pulled towards the next room, and he could not control his own limbs. When he reached the next room, all color drained from his face. "Kagome."

"Inuyasha…stay." Takemaru smiled, bringing the whip down on Kagome once more. He laughed. "This can all stop, Inuyasha. Remember what we talked about? All you have to do let me know…"

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Haha….not. If you review, I shall update quicker. I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know!


	16. ch16

**A/N: **Okay, I confused some people. Takemaru isn't from the manga…he's a character that appears in the third movie…the man who was fighting Inutaisho when he died.

_Materia-Blade_: I understand that it doesn't make sense to you that Kagome and Inuyasha left the group, but there was reason behind my madness. It was a lure. Had I made everyone check it out, it would've been wham, bam, and end of story. As I have several things still going through my head, I didn't want to end it, and since my story centers on Kagome and Inuyasha, I sent them off on their own and had the others continue on. I have my reasons for doing things. Don't loose faith yet, okay:D

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Sixteen_

"Let her go." Inuyasha demanded, his face displaying almost no emotion.

"Why?" Takemaru smirked. "What if I'm having fun?"

"Let her go…I'll take her place." Inuyasha offered.

Takemaru's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "And why would you do something as stupid as that?" He smiled. "Is there something about this filthy hanyou that you aren't telling me?"

Inuyasha shut his mouth tight.

>>>>>>

"Inutaisho, something is wrong! I told you I did not think that letting them go off and explore on their own was a good idea, didn't I? You should go find them! What if they are hurt?" she chastised him.

"Izayoi, I would be able to tell if something was physically wrong with Inuyasha. He is my son, remember?"

"He is mine as well, and something is wrong, Inutaisho! He isn't here!"

"He said it might take them a few days!" Inutaisho retaliated. "Have some faith in him."

Jin ran from Kaede's hut, horror-stricken. "Inutaisho! We have to find them. Kagome is hurt."

"See! I told you!" Izayoi accused him. "Now will you start listening to me?"

"Would you please calm down? We'll be back!" he promised, taking off after Jin.

"Are they all right?" asked Akira. "Jin!"

"They'll be fine!" he called. He was far into the forest by this time, and his voice echoed through the trees.

"They're hurt," Izayoi whispered to Akira.

"Well where on earth did they go?" Akira demanded.

"Don't you worry about Kagome?" Izayoi blinked in confusion.

Akira blushed. "Truthfully? When she's with Inuyasha, I don't worry as much. I trust Inuyasha with Kagome. He protects her. It puts my mind at ease…especially considering everything that Kagome has gone through the past month…"

Izayoi nodded. "I do understand that. At the same time, that is what worries me about Inuyasha. I just know something has happened to them…and if Kagome is hurt…I'd hate to think how Inuyasha is faring right now. He loves your daughter…"

Akira gulped and nodded. "I hope Kagome is all right. I don't know what I'd do if she's hurt badly…" Akira's eyes welled up with tears. "But if we went with them, we'd only be in the way…"

"They'll take care of everything. Trust them." Izayoi sighed. "We just have to wait."

"Yes," agreed Akira. "We get stuck with the hard part…"

>>>>>>

"Kagome…you can stop this, you know…" Takemaru whispered in her ear.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Don't you dare do as he tells you to!" Inuyasha growled.

Takemaru laughed. "Kagome, go find your father and Inutaisho. Bring them to me, and I will let Inuyasha go."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome, no!"

"I…can't do it." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. After all, Takemaru had already once helped lead his father to his doom, and he wasn't about to let this happen again. Although it was odd...Takemaru had requested Kagome go get their fathers, but he had not ordered her to get them. Why?

"What did you say?" Takemaru growled.

"No." Kagome said, a little louder this time. "I refuse to lead them into your trap."

"Kagome…sit!" Takemaru yelled. He laughed as she plummeted face first into the ground.

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled.

The sit had knocked Kagome unconscious. She lay bleeding from a small scrape on her head. Takemaru turned his attention back to Inuyasha.

"It doesn't matter anymore, hanyou." He smirked. "It is almost certain that your father will come looking for you. With every injury I inflict, more blood is spilled, and your fathers will not be able to resist the pull of blood for long. It is part of their instinct…"

"Keh," huffed Inuyasha. "Well, you'll be sadly mistaken if you think you can take them down on your own…"

"I won't have to take them down on my own," Takemaru told him matter-of-factly. "I will have help."

"Oh? And who would be stupid enough to try and help you get your butt kicked?"

"You would." Takemaru smiled.

Inuyasha did a small double take. "Excuse me?" He laughed. "And what would make you think that I would want to help you kill my own father?"

"Because if I said so, you'd kill your Kagome woman without a second thought. And once the Kaede woman is dead, there will be no one who will be able to reverse the effects of the rosary I have placed around your neck…"

"Kaede? The rosary?" Inuyasha whispered. "What? You're going to kill the old woman? Why?" he demanded.

"Correction, Inuyasha. The old woman is more than likely already dead now, and since your and Kagome's father are both already on their way here, there will be no one there to revive her…"

Inuyasha paled. His friends and his mother were staying with Kaede, weren't they? There was no way. Were they all gone? Was he bluffing? Inuyasha shook the thoughts out of his head.

"You're lying." He said emotionlessly.

"Would you be willing to test that theory? We could test it out on your little girlfriend there…Kagome! Up!" he commanded.

Kagome stood obediently. The small scrape on her head had healed itself.

Inuyasha was surprised when Takemaru released him from his restraints. He fell to the floor with a thud, and quickly got to his feet. "I'll kill you…" he threatened.

Inuyasha's mouth fell open. Takemaru had just thrown him his sword. He stared at it a moment before it transformed in his hand. "How did you…?" he began.

"Inuyasha…kill her…" he pointed to Kagome.

"What? No! I can't hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. "I won't do it!"

"Do it!" Takemaru commanded, and Inuyasha's necklace began to glow with such a fury that it burned his neck. He groaned. He rose his sword into the air. His limbs wouldn't listen to him.

_'No!' he screamed at himself. 'What the hell do you think you are doing? You can't kill Kagome! You're in love with her, you idiot!' He struggled. 'Put it down!'_

"Finding it a little hard to fight, Inuyasha?" Takemaru laughed. "Just quit fighting it. You'll feel much better when you just give in to my orders."

"No!" screamed Inuyasha. It took nearly all the strength in his body to step away from Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha could barely hear it, but someone other than Takemaru was calling out his name. The scent was familiar, but if he took his concentration off of Kagome for too long, he was likely to bring the sword down…

"Kagome!" It was Jin.

That could only mean one thing. Kagome's father and Inuyasha's father had come to the rescue…and right into Takemaru's trap…just as he'd wanted.

Takemaru laughed. "Jin…Inutaisho…you are just in time for the show." He smirked. "Inuyasha, Kagome…kill them."

Kagome shook her head, and her eyes widened as the necklace around her neck began to glow.

"Inutaisho, he has them subdued." Jin whispered. "We will have to take them down."

After only a split second, Inutaisho nodded. "We knock them out…then we take out Takemaru…" he suggested. "Try not to hurt them."

"They're going to try to kill us, my friend." Jin reminded him. "I seriously doubt that they will go down easily, especially since they have been juiced up by those damn rosaries."

"Kill them!" screamed Takemaru again. "What are you waiting for?"

Kagome was still rooted to the exact same spot she had been in after she had recovered from her earlier 'sit'. She was baring her fangs, and looked as if she was ready to attack, but she didn't.

"Kagome! Attack!" Takemaru growled. The rosary, if possible, grew even hotter. Kagome's skin under the cursed necklace began to bleed.

Jin gasped, running at his daughter. Takemaru had given Inuyasha his sword with which to fight, but Kagome was not holding her sword…the sword that Totosai had made for her to suppress her demonic powers. He could see her eyes beginning to glow a frightening white color. They were slowly fading to red as she tried desperately to resist the spell of the rosary. If she managed to transform completely, all bets would be off. Jin could not imagine having to take out his own daughter.

"Run…" Kagome managed to growl as she flexed her claws in a very Inuyasha-like fashion.

"Kagome…calm down. You can fight this…but you have to calm down…" Jin whispered to her.

Suddenly, from behind Kagome, Takemaru screamed in surprise. Jin looked up, watching Sango's large boomerang bone circle back and land in her grasp.

"What? They are supposed to be dead! Kanna! I thought they were taken care of!" he whined.

"Kanna?" Sango and Miroku repeated. "But she was Naraku's…"

Sango threw her boomerang again, and this time it hit its mark. "Why? Why was that so easy?"

Miroku took out one of his sutras. "I don't care, but we have to help them. Lady Kagome is not looking too good…"

"They are under my control now, monk…" Takemaru snarled. "The only way to save them is to go through me."

"That can be arranged…" Inutaisho threatened. "Free my son and Kagome, or I'll kill you _again_." He promised.

"That sounded like a challenge…" Takemaru smiled.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Anyway, there's another chapter. Turns out I tend to update a lot when I am bored as well. Please review. I hope you guys liked it!


	17. ch17

**A/N: **Okay, guys…must say thanks to a couple of people who have reviewed this thing since practically the beginning…

Aliryn: Thank you for your reviews. They always manage to entertain me when I get to read them. Thanks for your support of this story!

Materia-Blade: Thanks for the reviews…and for pointing out the one month anniversary of this little story of mine…I had failed to notice.

BeccaPatty: Thanks for your reviews:D I can only hope to keep you interested enough to keep them coming.

Thanks you guys, and anyone else who has been reviewing this long! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**_  
Chapter Seventeen_

The sound of metal scraping metal reverberated throughout the room as Takemaru and Inutaisho clashed sword-to-sword with one another. Behind him, the monk and the demon slayer Sango were doing their best to tip the scales in favor of their friend.

Jin had his hands full trying to keep Inuyasha and his daughter at bay. Kagome had given in to the pull of the necklace, and she and Inuyasha were now trying to rip him to shreds. Jin's skills would have been best lent to his comrade Inutaisho, but if he didn't hold them off, no one else could.

Someone screamed, and for a split second, Jin looked up to see the demon slayer fly across the room and into a wall. She hit the ground and did not move.

"Sango!" Miroku screamed. What he wouldn't give to still have that accursed black hole in his hand right now. "Sango, are you all right?"

By attacking one person, Takemaru had ultimately taken two people out of the fight. At least for a little while, anyway. Jin yelped, jumping out of the way of one of Inuyasha's attacks, and barely dodging Kagome's claws when he landed.

"I don't understand…" Jin whispered. "How did he even come back in the first place? He died fighting Inutaisho…"

"Stop." The voice was emotionless. Jin pivoted on his heel, coming face to face with a small girl with white hair. In one hand, she held a mirror. His eyebrow rose. Kagome and Inuyasha had stopped in their tracks.

"Who the hell are you?" Jin demanded.

The girl's expression did not change. "I am Kanna, the one who fashioned the subduing necklaces for the hanyous." She answered him.

Miroku looked up. "You…made the rosaries?" he gasped in surprise. "How?"

Despite the intrusion, the fight between Inutaisho and Takemaru continued. There was a growl. Inutaisho brought his claws down to meet Takemaru's flesh. Takemaru made no show of pain, although the blood practically spilled from his wound. It was gathering in a small puddle at his feet.

Kanna looked back at Jin. "I had only to copy the rosary that was made originally by the old priestess Kaede," she told him. "No one even noticed it was missing. Of course, without the demons at the old woman's hut, stealing it without being detected was quite an easy task."

"Why are you even still alive? You are Naraku's spawn! He is dead! Why didn't you follow him to the grave?" Miroku demanded of her.

"Because, I am part of him, but separate at the same time. I did not die because he did not kill me." Kanna whispered.

"Why is Takemaru here?" asked Miroku next. "I don't remember anyone saying anything about him!"

"Takemaru was in love with the inu-youkai's mate," Kanna sighed. "He was in love with her, and his death was brought about by _his_ hands…" Kanna rose one of her small bony fingers to point at Inutaisho. "This is a vicious cycle. When you wished for the return of Inuyasha's parents, Takemaru came with them. Although his name was never mentioned, he was connected to both of them, and therefore he now lives as well…"

Miroku nodded. "How do we kill him?"

"Oh, he is mortal…" Kanna told them.

"And why are you helping us?" demanded Jin in a suspicious tone.

"I am not helping you. I am helping myself. Stand aside. Once I absorb Takemaru, I can destroy this mirror, and be free of its control, and anyone else's forever…"

Miroku's eyebrow rose. "The mirror is controlling you?"

"Stand aside." Kanna repeated, and the color in her eyes quickly began to fade away until there was nothing but white orbs staring Jin in the face. He stared.

"Get away from her!" Miroku screamed. "Grab Kagome and Inuyasha and get away from her, or she'll absorb you as well!"

Jin jumped, grabbing his daughter and Inuyasha and retreating to a safe place near Sango and Miroku. Inutaisho looked over at the small girl, and his jaw nearly dropped to the ground. Hitting Takemaru squarely in the face, Takemaru fell, and Inutaisho was free to join the rest of the group.

Takemaru recovered quickly. "Kanna…what are you doing? Put that down!" he commanded her, but she was not able to hear anyone. "Kanna!" he screamed.

The mirror in her hands began to glow, and Takemaru began to scream. Soon, there was a bright burst of light that blinded nearly everyone. When they could finally see what was going on again, Takemaru was nowhere to be seen, and Kanna looked as she normally did again. She dropped the mirror, and it shattered into hundreds of pieces at her feet.

The subduing necklaces around Kagome and Inuyasha's necks fell into pieces, each piece hitting the ground with a small _clink_ noise, and rolling a safe distance away.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Oh, thank god…" she whispered. "I'm sorry, dad. We couldn't help it…"

"I know." He replied. He wrapped her in a hug, and she flinched at his touch. "What happened?" he asked her, pulling back quickly.

Kagome turned to reveal where her kimono had been slashed practically to pieces. "It should heal quickly," she whispered. "I'd have been in a bit more trouble if I was still human…"

Jin had been unable to see her wounds because he had been too busy protecting himself from her and Inuyasha's attacks.

Inuyasha groaned. "We have to…leave," he stood, frowning at the pain in his back. "Takemaru has hurt Kaede, and if you left mom and Kohaku and Shippo with her…we need to get back in case something has happened to them."

Inuyasha turned to look at Kanna, who had yet to move from the spot that she had occupied earlier. "What's going to happen to her?" he whispered.

"Who knows?" replied Kagome. "Let's just leave her alone."

Outside, Kirara was waiting patiently for the group. Miroku hoisted Sango onto her back, and climbed on. "Let's go, guys." He smiled.

"Kagome, would you like a ride?" Inuyasha offered.

Kagome gasped. "But…you're still hurt, aren't you? I had to watch Takemaru…" she shivered.

Inuyasha shrugged. "My haori took most of the blows," he told her. "Climb on."

"All right," she nodded after a moment.

The group began to run. They ran almost non-stop for nearly three days, until they finally came upon the hill that overlooked Kaede's small village near the bone eater's well.

Inutaisho frowned. "Everything looks okay. I can sense that Izayoi is all right…" he whispered.

"As is Akira…" Jin nodded. "But it is too quiet down there, even for as small of a village as it is."

"I agree." Inuyasha nodded, permitting Kagome to hop down off of his back.

"Let's go then!" Kagome groaned, charging down the hill and into the quiet village below.

She ran into Kaede's hut, where, surprisingly enough, there was Inuyasha's mother, her mother, her brother, and even her grandfather waiting for her. In a corner of the hut that she usually slept in, Kohaku was sprawled out across a tatami mat snoring, the small kitsune curled up into a furry ball on his stomach.

Kagome did not like the looks that her family and friends were giving her, but she really didn't like the scent of the room either. Among the now familiar scents of her family and friends was mixed the scents of death and tears. Kaede was the only one not waiting for them inside her own hut.

"How did it happen?" Kagome managed, swallowing a lump that was forming in her throat.

"I returned from the future with your grandfather right after you had left to seek Totosai's help," Akira began. "Then, when your father, Izayoi, and Inutaisho got back, they stayed until Izayoi and I insisted they go get you. They left us here to keep us out of danger." Akira took a deep breath. "And then, about five days ago, Izayoi and I decided to take the kit to the hot spring. We were there maybe half an hour when the kit said he smelled something funny coming from Kaede's home. We headed back here as fast as we could…and…"

She took another deep breath, and continued with her story. "Gramps and Souta were unconscious, and Kaede was gone…" Akira began to cry.

"It's okay, mommy…" Kagome whispered, although she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

She hugged her mother, and then quickly turned to run out of the hut, and straight into Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around him, and began to cry. "We were too late!"

Inuyasha returned her hug. "Shh…it's okay. She lived a full life…"

Inutaisho and Jin came up to the hut slowly, Kirara following them with Sango and Miroku.

"Takemaru wasn't bluffing," Inuyasha told his father. "He had the old woman killed…"

"Kagome, why don't you go and relax for a while?" Jin suggested.

"All…all right," she coughed. She started to walk away when Inuyasha gently grabbed her shoulder.

"I won't let you go alone," he smiled. "You don't need to be alone right now…"

"Fine," Kagome sighed deeply.

Kagome walked silently out into the forest, and straight to the god tree.

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose. "Why did you come here, Kagome?"

She smiled. "I come here to think all the time, Inuyasha." She admitted. "It's relaxing here. This is where I met you…when everything started. Remember?" She turned to him.

"Yes, I remember…" Inuyasha nodded softly. "Kagome, are you going to be okay?"

Kagome frowned. "She was my mentor." She finally whispered. "She taught me everything I know now. She's always been there for me…"

"I'll always be there for you, Kagome." Inuyasha offered.

"Really?"

"Of course!" Inuyasha whined. "I love you, Kagome!" Opps. He definitely hadn't meant for it to pop out like that. He slapped his hand over his mouth and turned away from her quickly.

"Inuyasha…what did you just say to me?" Kagome gasped, the pink rising into her cheeks.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Heh heh….I'll leave it there for now. Please review and I will update soon!


	18. ch18

**A/N: **Yay! More reviews! Awesome-ness! Hopefully, you guys will like this chapter enough to review as well! Hope you enjoy!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**_  
Chapter Eighteen_

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. "Look at me. What did you say?"

He turned slowly to face her. "I said…I said I love you, Kagome." He stammered. "I have for a long time. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before now…"

"Oh…" Kagome nodded slowly. "That's…that's what I thought you said…" she whispered her reply. "Inuyasha…I…" Kagome's expression fell. In the distance, she could see that Kouga was approaching.

He stopped in front of Kagome, taking her hand in his. "Kagome, my dear, how have you been? Have you thought any more about my offer?"

As much as he tried, Inuyasha couldn't help it. His eye began to twitch almost uncontrollably. The annoying wolf had just interrupted possibly the most important conversation he and Kagome had ever almost had. His face grew very red very fast.

"Kouga…" he growled.

Kagome gently pulled her hand away. "Kouga…you are my friend, but nothing more than that. I have told you before…"

Kouga sighed. "But why not, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled. "Kouga, I can't agree to anything with you, because I love Inuyasha," she turned to him.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open in a very impolite manner, and he quickly closed it. "You do?" he coughed, and Kagome nodded.

Kouga sighed deeply. "Truthfully, I suspected as much." He admitted in a low voice. "You had better be good to her, Inuyasha, because if you hurt her, I will come find you…" He paused. "And of course, Kagome, if you ever get bored with dog-face, you always know where to find me."

"No, Kouga. I won't. I want you to be happy with Ayame. Don't wait for me, because you'd be waiting pointlessly." Kagome advised him.

"I see." He nodded. After a moment's pause, he cleared his throat. "I have also come with news. When you have your affairs in order, you may want to mention to your father that there is a rather large clan of bear youkai that are making their way down into this territory from the mountains. Sesshoumaru is already aware of the threat, but he probably won't reach the village for another day or two. I thought that you should be given fair warning…." He told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded. "Do you know what they want, or how far away they are from this territory?"

Kouga frowned. "Not really, no. My scouts didn't gather much information…"

"It's okay, Kouga," Kagome smiled. "Thank you for the information. Please have a safe journey home."

Kouga nodded. "I will."

When he had left, Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "They'll come looking for us soon unless we head back to the village." He warned her. "Do you feel any better now?"

"Of course I feel better," she grinned at him, taking his hand in hers. "Besides, we don't have much of a choice now, do we? We don't want those giant fuzzy teddy bears to attack this territory, do we? I'm sure our fathers would love to hear this news before they get here."

"Kagome, I wouldn't exactly describe them as big fuzzy teddy bears," Inuyasha smirked. "Their claws are about as long as your arm, and they aren't exactly the cuddliest demons that walk the earth."

Kagome nodded. "We'll do fine."

"Everything will be all right, Kagome. There is no way I would let anything happen to you. Besides, I have plans for you…" Inuyasha whispered. "That is, if your father doesn't mind…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome felt the heat rise into her cheeks, and she was pretty sure that her skin color rivaled that of a tomato.

When the two of them got back to Kaede's hut at the edge of the village, Inutaisho, Jin, Akira, Izayoi, and Shippo were waiting for them.

Inuyasha blinked. "Where are Sango, Souta, Kohaku, and Miroku?" he asked.

"Kohaku is playing with Souta and the other children in the field, and Sango and Miroku have taken Kirara and gone off on their own again…"

Kagome paled. "In which direction did they go?" she demanded.

Kagome's grandfather stepped out of Kaede's hut. "They said they were heading for the woman's old village," he informed her, "and that they would be back by dawn tomorrow…"

"To Sango's village! Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. "The mountains! Kouga said…"

Inuyasha wrapped her in a hug. "Calm down. Sango and Miroku may not even run into them. They'll only be gone until morning. I doubt the clan has gotten that far this quickly…"

"What clan? What are you talking about?" Inutaisho demanded of his son.

"Kagome and I were…ahem…talking about something near the god tree when Kouga came up. He said that he had already talked to Sesshoumaru, but that he thought we ought to warn you that there was a large clan of bear demons headed from the mountains and straight into this territory. He said Sesshoumaru is on his way here, and should be here in a day or so…"

"Are you serious?" gasped Jin. He glanced worriedly at Inutaisho. "We would almost have to transform to handle such a large threat. To even be grazed by one of their claws…" Jin shuddered at the thought.

"I know that." Inutaisho nearly jumped. "We shall discuss our strategy for handling this problem tomorrow after we've had a chance to speak with Sesshoumaru. Maybe he will have a bit more information for us to go on. In the mean time, we need to relax and conserve our energy. There is a big fight ahead, and we are going to need our strength…."

As if this was their cue to breathe, Izayoi and Akira each took a deep breath, and seemed to relax a little.

"So, Inuyasha…" Akira whispered, her voice a little shaky, "what was it that you and my daughter talked about, if you don't mind my asking?"

"About…us." He admitted to her.

"Hmm… 'us'?" Jin repeated, and Inuyasha nodded nervously. Jin laughed. "Well it's about time, boy! Inutaisho and I thought that we might have to beat it out of you!"

Inuyasha blushed, despite himself, gulped, and nodded.

"So you think it's okay?" Kagome smiled happily.

Jin grinned at his daughter. "We've all thought it was okay from the beginning." He told her. "We've all just been waiting for Inuyasha here to spill the beans…"

"What do you mean?" asked Shippo, displaying his best 'I'm confused' look on his face.

Izayoi giggled to herself. "We'll explain it all to you once you've gotten a little bit older, okay Shippo?" she offered.

The kit frowned and crossed his arms in front of him in a pouting gesture. "I'm too little to do anything. It isn't fair!" he whined.

Kagome stroked Shippo's head a moment. "Don't worry, Shippo. It's nothing bad. I promise."

"Yeah runt. Don't worry about it." Inuyasha shrugged. "Ask the monk when he gets back."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hit him in the head.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"Because I can't 'sit' you anymore, and you don't need to be telling Shippo to go to Miroku, of all people, and ask those types of questions!" Kagome yelled at him.

Inuyasha frowned. "All right. He won't go, will you, Shippo?" he looked at the small fox demon, who shook his head vigorously.

"Good." Kagome nodded to both of them.

Akira couldn't help but laugh. Her daughter acted like a mother to the fox demon, and it was a rather amusing spectacle to witness. The kit looked nearly horrified at Kagome's temper, and even Inuyasha looked somewhat frightened.

Kagome yawned. She didn't need nearly as much sleep now as she did when she was human, but she still managed to be tired every once in a while. She glanced around. "Are you guys going to stay up for a while?"

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll be keeping watch tonight. You can go to sleep if you want to." Jin reassured her. "I'll be sure to wake you if something happens."

"Can you wake me when Sango and Miroku have returned? I want to tell Sango the news…" Kagome whispered.

He nodded. "All right. Get some sleep."

Kagome situated herself up against a nearby tree trunk, positioning her sword in her lap. In mere seconds, she had fallen asleep.

"Hey Inuyasha, does she remind you of someone?" smirked Shippo.

"Shut up."

"I was just saying," he laughed. "It kind of reminds me of you." He paused. "Except Kagome doesn't look very comfortable…"

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed, but he quietly got up, moved Kagome's sword to inside Kaede's hut, and carefully picked her up bridal style. He carried her inside the hut, where her grandfather eyed him suspiciously.

"She's sleeping," Inuyasha whispered. "Where's her sleeping bag?"

The old man pointed, and Inuyasha nodded and walked over to the corner of the hut without a word. He tried to set Kagome down as carefully as possible without waking her. He got down on his knees, moving the top layer of the sleeping bag with one hand, and holding on to her with the other. When he'd finally gotten the top layer out of the way, he tried to set her down. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck in unconscious protest of his actions, and snuggled closer to him.

"It's okay, Kagome." He whispered, thinking he may have somehow scared her.

Kagome yawned again, although she did not wake up. "Inuyasha, stay here. You're warm…"

Defeated and stuck in Kagome's death grip, Inuyasha gave up and leaned into the corner of the hut. Kagome let her head rest on his shoulder as he covered her with the sleeping bag.

Kagome's grandfather eyed Inuyasha with growing suspicion. He didn't trust the hanyou, and he could tell that something was going on. He just hadn't figured it out yet. Not wanting to wake his granddaughter, but still seeking his answers, Kagome's grandfather silently stood and exited the hut, joining the small group outside.

He sat next to Akira, and took a deep breath. He let the air out slowly through his mouth before finally speaking. "Would any of you mind telling me the reason why Kagome is in there cuddling with Inuyasha? That sort of behavior is very unbecoming of a young lady, and Inuyasha ought to know better…"

"Relax gramps." Akira shrugged. "There's nothing to worry about. Inuyasha and Kagome have already talked to us about it. They plan to become mates…" Akira told him nonchalantly.

He blinked. "Mates?"

"Yes…you know…like the demon version of marriage." She explained quickly.

"The demon version of what?" yelped the old man, his eyebrow rising in surprise. He frowned. "And I suppose there's nothing I could say to…"

"Nope."

"All right, then." He nodded.

>>>>>>

Near dawn the next morning, Sango and Miroku arrived safely back to the village with Kirara. Jin nodded to them as they landed.

"We have some not-so-good news for you," Sango reported.

"We already know about the bear demons." Jin replied to her. "Did you encounter them?"

Miroku nodded. "We flew over them. They are half a day's journey in that direction…headed this way." He informed Jin. "There was nine of them total."

"That is a rather large group…" Jin remarked to no one in particular. "The wolf demon wasn't lying…"

"They were huge." Sango described.

"Yes…which is exactly why nine of them is going to be a bit of a problem to handle." Jin frowned. "I need to wake the others. We don't have a lot of time to mess around. I hope Sesshoumaru gets here soon."

"Wake us for what?" asked Inutaisho, jumping down from a nearby tree with Izayoi. "Have there been any new developments?"

"There are nine of them, my friend." Jin repeated what he had been told earlier. "Half a day's journey from here."

"I see." He frowned. "I'll wake Inuyasha and Kagome. Could you go out and search for Sesshoumaru? He needs to get here as soon as possible."

Jin nodded his understanding and took off into the forest. Inutaisho walked into Kaede's hut and gently shook Inuyasha awake. Kagome stirred in his arms. "I'm sorry to wake you, but we've got some big problems headed our way, and I'm going to need to know if you'll be able to help…" he told the two of them.

Nodding, Inuyasha stood and helped Kagome to her feet.

"What is it, dad? What has happened now?" Inuyasha asked, his voice groggy with sleep.

"We don't have a lot of time to prepare," Inutaisho told him. "The bear youkai are moving faster than we expected…" He sighed deeply. "I am not sure if we have enough power with which to fight them off. I wish I knew the reason they were coming down here in the first place…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha glared at him. "There's you, Jin, Sesshoumaru, me, Kagome, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku…and I doubt Kouga will be the only wolf fighting…"

"I hope you're right son…but how soon do you think they can get here?" Inutaisho asked. "We have, at best, half a day to prepare for the attack…"

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Heh heh….I'll leave it there for now. Please review and I will update soon!


	19. ch19

**A/N: **Yay! More reviews! Awesome-ness! Hopefully, you guys will like this chapter enough to review as well! Hope you enjoy!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**_  
Chapter Nineteen_

Kouga sighed deeply. "This is not even in the realm of amusing as far as I'm concerned." He swung in the breeze. He was hanging from a tree by one foot, his arms crossed.

"It's not my fault you walked right into it!" Kagome was near to tears. "How was I supposed to know Shippo was up to his tricks again? You should have been more alert than that!"

He growled. "It's not funny."

"Shippo…seriously…get him down now. We have a big problem we have to talk to him about, and it's kind of hard to talk to him when he's hanging from the tree…"

"What is it, Kagome?" asked Shippo.

Kagome shifted her gaze. The kit didn't need to know of the impending danger. She didn't want him to get into trouble. "Kohaku!" she called. "Why don't you and Shippo go with my grandfather to…to visit Tokyo?" she suggested.

Her grandfather's eyebrow rose in concern. "You want me to take them to the other side of the well?"

"That is a good idea." Inutaisho nodded. "Izayoi and Akira should go as well. It will keep them out of danger until we've taken care of the issue at hand…"

"Issue at hand?" Shippo repeated.

"Never mind, runt." Inuyasha rubbed his hand over Shippo's head. "Everything is going to be all right. Have fun in Tokyo. They have chocolate there." He added, and watched Shippo's eyes light up with happiness.

"You won't leave me there, Kagome?" Shippo whispered.

Kagome's features softened. She glanced at Inuyasha and smiled sadly. "No, Shippo. I would never leave you there. I just don't want you to get hurt…"

The kit nodded, and soon, he was off. When he had gotten out of hearing range, Kagome turned to the group. In attendance was Inuyasha, her father, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, and several of Kouga's comrades. She took a deep breath. "Okay…what exactly do we know about these bear demons?"

"Their leader is a demon named Kumade. He'll probably be leading the assault. He's larger than the others, and completely ruthless. Also…his mother was a poison demon. Avoid his claws at all costs. If the blow alone doesn't kill you, the poison soon will." Sesshoumaru spoke up.

Inuyasha frowned. "Sounds like a pain in my…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome growled. She cleared her throat. "What about the others?"

"Still pretty lethal." Sesshoumaru answered. "They are about as large as we are when we transform…" he turned to his father and Jin.

"I see. And what could we do to help?" Kagome sighed. She glanced at Kouga and his comrades, then at Inuyasha, and then straight at the ground.

"Your miko powers may come in handy. Do you have a good stock of arrows?" Jin asked her.

She nodded. "Yes…they will work against the bear demons?"

"If you aim well, yeah." Kouga smirked. "Unless you've somehow lost your ability to hit your target?"

"Of course not!" Kagome gasped.

"All right…" Jin smiled. "They'll be here later today. Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho, and I can take on some of them on our own if we transform. Sango, if you learned any tricks from your training, employ any that you can think of…or maybe…" Jin looked thoughtfully at the monk Miroku, but his face fell. "Your wind tunnel is gone…" he reminded himself.

"We should fare well," Sesshoumaru nodded. "I say we start preparing for the battle. We'll be able to tell when they get here, so hopefully we'll be ready for them."

"They're already here." Inutaisho frowned deeply. "Just beyond the hill."

Inuyasha growled, pulling out his sword. "Let's go."

Kagome's jaw fell to the floor when she finally saw the approaching bear demons. "Inuyasha…they're huge. How do we attack something that big if we can't transform?"

"Aim for the head." He whispered. "The bigger they are…the harder they fall…hopefully…." He added under his breath.

Kagome nodded, letting out a breath she didn't even know she had. The bear demons were standing at the top of the hill, looking down on them with contempt shining in their eyes. The sky was pink, and the sun was starting to go down in the sky, although Kagome could not see the moon beyond the trees. She had butterflies in her stomach.

She readied an arrow, and sent it flying. It whizzed above Inutaisho's head as he transformed, but a sudden gust of wind made it go slightly off course. It hit one of the bear demons in the shoulder rather than in the head.

"That works!" Sango smiled.

Kagome groaned. "Inuyasha…something's wrong with me…" she whispered. She glanced into the sky, and nearly screamed.

Inuyasha looked up. "Oh, no…"

"Two full moons in one month?" Kagome yelped. She felt the power drain from her body as darkness enveloped the land. She glanced at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, go! I don't want you to get hurt!" he demanded.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine. Besides, you need my arrow power, thank you very much…" Kagome let another arrow fly, barely dodging a freakishly long claw as it hit the ground.

Inuyasha paled, but continued his attack. "Be careful…" he whispered.

Kagome nodded, but gasped as Kouga flew over her head and hit a tree, hard. "Kouga? Are you okay?"

There was no response.

Inuyasha nearly screamed. He had barely dodged yet another of the bear demons attacks, but still managed to nearly get slashed in two. Kagome reddened in anger, sending an arrow straight into the forehead of the demon who had hurt him. Surprisingly, he discintegrated.

After a couple of hours, there was only Kumade.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango screamed, severing Kumade's arm.

He growled in anger, punching Kirara from the sky, and effectively ending the fight for Sango and Miroku in the same blow. Sango, her companion demon, and Miroku lay bleeding and unconscious on the ground.

Jin jumped on Kumade, attaching himself to the bear demon's neck and pulling with all his might. When his strength alone would not bring the bear down, Sesshoumaru joined the fray, jumping onto Kumade's back and biting with the most ferocity he could muster.

Kumade yelped, and soon he fell and did not move. To be on the safe side, Kagome hit him with a purifying arrow. Within seconds, he was gone.

Inuyasha, breathing heavy, sighed with relief. "Glad that's over." He frowned.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded. "Sango…Miroku…Kouga…" she realized. "Are they okay?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Sango and Miroku. "They'll live."

"And Kouga?"

"He'll never live it down," Inuyasha smiled. He groaned in pain, and Kagome noticed his wounds.

"Inuyasha…you're hurt…" she gasped. "Were you hit by Kumade?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Of course not!"

"I'm serious! I don't want you dying on me!" Kagome yelled at him. "Let me see your wounds…"

"They'll be fine. I should be the one checking to see if you're all right. You're human. How in the world were there two full moons in so close a time?" he turned to his father for answers.

Inutaisho shrugged, groaning at the large gash in his side. "It happens on occasion. Would've been nice if we'd have had some warning, though…"

"I'm so tired…" Kagome yawned. "We have to get Sango and Miroku back to Kaede's hut. They need the recovery time…"

"You need sleep." Inuyasha said sternly.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious." Kagome laughed at him. He was right though. Her legs felt as if they would fail her at any moment, and her eyelids felt heavy. She yawned deeply, nearly falling off balance. Inuyasha caught her.

"Oh yeah, you're going to bed when we get back down there…" he said with concern in his voice.

Kagome frowned. "Put me down, Inuyasha. You're hurt. I refuse for you to carry me right now. Wait until your wounds are healed…" Kagome whined.

Jin and Inutaisho laughed to themselves. Jin helped to carry back Sango and Miroku.

Sesshoumaru plopped himself down next to the fire and took a deep breath. "Did anyone find that just a little bit easy?" he asked them.

"How so?" asked Inutaisho. He had some of the same thoughts.

"There were nine of them, three of us, Kagome and her two friends were human…yet we managed to defeat them in a mere couple of hours. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense. Last time I came up against Kumade and his forces, I had serious problems, and I had several of my men with me…" Sesshoumaru admitted.

"True," Jin nodded. "It does seem a bit odd…and Kagome's arrows alone took down two of them…"

Inutaisho nodded. "But her arrows are quite powerful."

"That powerful, though?" whispered Sesshoumaru. "The battle nearly exhausted her. She could barely walk back on her own. Are we sure this was all there was?"

Inutaisho frowned. "You have a point."

"What is that supposed to mean, though?" Jin asked.

"That maybe something bigger is coming…that maybe Kumade and his forces were nothing but some kind of diversion. I bet it has something to do with father's return. Anyone who could defeat the mighty Inutaisho would certainly be noteworthy in the demon world…"

"I don't think my return is the only problem. Have either of you thought about the possibility of Kagome?" Inutaisho suggested.

"She's a hanyou, father." Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Part hanyou, and thanks to Lady Kikyou, part Miko. She could be pretty lethal if she needed to be." Jin informed them. "And then, of course, there is Inuyasha…"

"What about him?"

"He wields Tessiega like there is nothing to it…one of the most powerful swords ever in possession of human or demon alike. He is very powerful, even if he hasn't realized the extent of that power yet…"

"And Kagome and Inuyasha plan to mate…." Sesshoumaru added thoughtfully.

"Well, I've already told Inuyasha I approve of that." Jin nodded. His eyebrow rose in confusion. "What's the problem with that?"

"Maybe the rest of the demon world does not." Sesshoumaru answered

Inutaisho blinked. "You think these demons are attacking to prevent Kagome and Inuyasha's union?"

"It does make a little bit of sense…" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"But Kumade and his comrades…they could have easily squashed Kagome or Inuyasha at almost any moment during the battle…but they didn't."

"Therein lies the problem," Sesshoumaru nodded. "Why didn't they?"

"Maybe they're waiting for something." Jin replied.

Inuyasha stood in the door of the hut, and glared at his father and brother. "What's this your talking about? I've heard mine and Kagome's names mentioned several times. Mind telling me what's going on?"

"We're not even sure if we're right with our little theory, but you may want to sit down…" Jin warned him.

>>>>>>

"Do you think everyone is okay?" Shippo whined. "Why wouldn't they let me help them? Why did we have to come and stay here?" he questioned.

Izayoi shook her head. "They just didn't want you to get hurt is all."

"Kagome will come for us when everything is okay." Akira assured him.

"Ms. Higurashi?" Eri and Yuka stuck their heads into the door. "Is everything okay? Is Kagome coming home from her aunt's house any time soon?"

"Come in girls. I want you to meet someone." Akira smiled. "This is Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi…and this is Shippo."

They dropped to their knees and began to stroke Shippo's head. "He's so cute! Is Kagome home?"

"Kagome is in the feudal era right now, taking care of something. Do you girls want to go for a visit?" she asked. Izayoi's mouth nearly dropped open when Akira mentioned the feudal era, but she closed it quickly.

"Can we?"

"When everything is all right, yes you can."

"All right?"

"I'll explain later. Is that all you girls came by for?"

Yuka shook her head. "We thought we might come and warn you. Hojo plans to come by after graduation later this week. He likes Kagome a lot, and he wants to…"

"That won't happen." Akira interrupted her, shaking her head.

"That's what we thought, and we told him about Inuyasha, but he still plans to come by…" Eri informed her.

Akira shrugged. "We'll be gone by then."

The shoji swung open, causing Eri and Yuka to jump. It was only Kagome. She smiled at her friends. "Hey guys! Mom, Izayoi, everything is all right now. Dad said to come and get you guys. We took care of the bear demons…"

"Can Yuka and Eri come as well?" Akira asked. "They wanted to visit with you…"

Kagome shifted her eyes. "Okay…but when we get back we need to talk about something. It's kind of important." She added.

"All right."

>>>>>>

"If the other demons unite, we could possibly have another Naraku on our hands." Sesshoumaru growled. "They're probably all just waiting in the bushes until Kagome and Inuyasha complete the mating ritual…"

"Yes…that way, kill one of them, and the other goes down as well…" Jin shook his head somberly. "There has to be someone somewhere who is giving directions to everyone else, right?"

"Right." Inutaisho agreed.

"Let's find him, then." Jin suggested with venom in his voice. He jumped up when Kagome reentered the village. "I'm glad you all are back," he bowed.

"How are Sango and Miroku doing?"

"Better," Inuyasha replied.

"And how are you?" she asked next.

"I'm fine." He nearly growled. "Quit worrying."

"We need to be worrying about both of you right now," Sesshoumaru smirked. "You both have a problem as far as we're concerned."

"If everyone would leave us be, there would be no problem." Kagome growled. "I mean, give me a break. In the past month and a half, we've run into Naraku, Jiro, Takemaru, Kumade…it's getting just a bit annoying."

"They aren't your only problems, Kagome." Eri whispered, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Hojo is planning to come by your house later this week, Kagome. We told him about you and Inuyasha, but I don't think he believes us…"

"What?" Kagome yelled. "I have enough problems as it is!"

"You've just got one more…." The voice was very familiar.

Akira's mouth dropped open, for Hojo was standing at the entrance of the forest, looking at everyone.

"Hojo…." Whispered Kagome.

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do." He smirked.

"How did he get through the well?" demanded Sesshoumaru.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. I hope you liked it. I have decided that this story will continue as long as you guys stay interested, so just let me know:D


	20. ch20

**A/N: **I have rabid raccoons living in the attic right above my room! I'm not insane after all! Ahem…hope you guys like this chapter!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**_  
Chapter Twenty_

"Hojo…how did you get here?" Kagome managed to choke, despite the lump of fear that had lodged itself firmly in her throat. Hojo hadn't answered when Sesshoumaru asked the question. She didn't know why she thought her luck with him would be any better.

"I saw your mother jump into the well when I was coming up. When I looked into the well, though, she was gone. I thought it a bit strange. I figured maybe there was a tunnel down there or something…but I ended up here. Where exactly are we?" he asked, ending his explanation.

"You came through the well?" Inuyasha's eyebrow rose, as if he didn't believe Hojo's explanation.

Hojo nodded.

"Oh, no…" Kagome coughed. "Does that mean…"

"The seal on the well doesn't work anymore. The shikon jewel must have been the key…and we haven't realized it for this long. Demons could easily be traveling back and forth between time periods…" Jin gasped, not even trying to hide his shock from the group.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Hojo. "What the hell is going on here?"

Ignoring him, Inutaisho frowned. "That's it. We have to seal it. We can't allow it to remain open if anyone can use it now. The consequences would be far too great…"

"I agree," Kagome nodded. "But what about…?"

"Your friends and family…" Inuyasha finished her sentence.

"They can stay here if they want, but we can not allow for the portal to stay open if the seal has been broken…" Inutaisho groaned.

"Excuse me!" screamed Hojo. "Where in the hell are we, and what are you all talking about! Kagome, I demand some answers right now! Someone tell me what is happening!" He took several steps forward.

Kagome took a step back. "I've…never seen him like that before…" she whispered.

He took a firm hold on her shoulders, and shook her. "Tell me!" he yelled.

"Let go of her." Inuyasha growled, a clear note of warning in his voice.

"Hojo…he's not joking…" Kagome whispered. After a moment, he released his grip, and Kagome sighed deeply. "You want an explanation, Hojo?"

He nodded with enthusiasm.

Kagome nodded. "All right…"

"But Kagome! He…" began Yuka, but Kagome held up her hand to silence her friend.

"You came through the well to another place…you were right about that much. The area near the well is where my grandfather's shrine will be located about five hundred years from now. The big tree near the well is the god tree that sits in our yard five hundred years from now. The well is the gateway between the two time periods. This village and the surrounding area would be modern day Tokyo. This is the warring states era…we're in feudal Japan…five hundred years in the past."

Kagome let this sink in as best it could before she continued. She turned to her father. "This is my real father, Jin, a dog youkai…and Inuyasha's father, Inutaisho, and his brother Sesshoumaru…also dog youkai. Shippo is a fox demon." She pointed to the small kit, who was currently perched atop her left shoulder. "Inuyasha…" she reached out and grabbed his hand. "This is Inuyasha. He is a hanyou, like me, and my future mate…"

Kagome sighed. "Hojo, I've been traveling to the past since I was fifteen…it'll be three years in a month." She told him. "My mother and my grandfather have known the whole time. I wasn't sick all the time, I had things to do here…"

Hojo tried to swallow his shock, but still, his jaw dropped to the ground. Realizing this, he quickly closed it, and then blinked several times. "I see…" he finally managed, although his voice sounded pinched and very forced.

"What are we supposed to do now that the idiot boy knows everything?" demanded Sesshoumaru.

"We let him decide what he's going to do. Either way, we're all staying here, right, so what he says in the future won't matter to us…" Kagome reminded him, and he nodded. "So what do you plan to do now, Hojo?"

"You'd better make up your mind quick, buddy. We have a lot of problems, and not a lot of time to deal with them." Inuyasha frowned.

Hojo stared at him a moment. "Kagome…did you say 'mate'? This guy is your future 'mate'? What does that mean?"

"It's the demon version of marriage, Hojo." Akira piped up, and he slowly nodded.

"I see," Hojo repeated. He swallowed. "So that is what's been going on for the past couple years…" he whispered to himself. "And what would you all say if I said I was staying here?"

Kagome paled. "I don't know about that, Hojo. I mean, Akitoki is already in this time period. If you were both here, then your family line wouldn't be able to continue in the future, unless your mother has another son…." She paused. "Besides, what on earth would possess you to want to stay here?" she asked of him.

"If I go back, people will think I'm nuts, Kagome…and you can't expect me to go back and not talk about going to the feudal era. Come on, now. I mean, if I let it slip, they might just go and tear down the temple, and if they figured out how to work that neat well…"

"Are you threatening her?" Inuyasha and Jin growled in unison.

"Hojo, what has gotten into you?" demanded Eri. "Why are you being so mean?"

Hojo looked up. "You can't tell me that the two of you are going to go back to the future, never to see Kagome again, are you?" he demanded of them.

"That's different…" smirked Yuka. "Our parents already know what's going on. We told them over a month ago. They've talked to Kagome's mother…whereas you go about things the sneaky way and follow people around and make threats. What's wrong with you?"

Kagome, if possible, was even paler. She swallowed, finding her voice, and screamed, "Stop it!"

Everyone looked up at her. She smiled, and cleared her throat. "If you guys want to stay here, you'll have to talk to the people that live in this village. We have to seal the well, so if you stay, you won't be going back. You'll have to help the villagers and do work everyday and you won't be able to go back if you get homesick…so please, don't let me be your reason for staying…"

Inuyasha coughed. He could tell Kagome was trying to motivate her friends into going back to their homes. If they knew more of the truth, Inuyasha was hoping they would be convinced. "This place is dangerous. There is war everywhere, and demons around every corner." He paused. "Staying with Kagome is a nice thing to do…but that would mean that you would grow old and die here." Inuyasha turned to his brother. "My brother is just shy of seven hundred and fifty years old, and I don't even pretend to know how old my father or hers is. She will remain just as she is until the day she dies…"

Kagome nodded, emphasizing this.

Jin took in a sharp breath, interrupting the conversation. "If they wish to stay, let them stay, but we have much work to do, and if the demons that are trying to get to Kagome and Inuyasha realize we're sitting outside arguing amongst ourselves, they will attack, and I am in no mood to deal with anything right now…"

"Our first order of business will be to seal the bone eaters well, so if any of you wish to leave, now would be the time…" Inutaisho warned as the group made its way back to the well.

Kagome gasped. Surprisingly, it wasn't Hojo or her friends that decided to leave, but her own grandfather. "I thought you wanted to stay here with us?" she gasped.

"Kagome, someone must stay behind and run the shrine and make sure that no one gets near that well. I will have the well house demolished when I return, so that no one may be able to use the gate to get back to this time. Do not worry. I am getting to be very old. I'll be fine." He wrapped Akira, Souta, and Kagome in a hug and jumped into the well.

Kagome stared down into the blackness of the well for a moment, swallowing the lump in her throat. She looked back at her friends. "What are you guys doing? Don't you want to go home?" she demanded.

When no one replied, Inutaisho cleared his throat. "Inuyasha, I think your sword will be able to handle the task quite easily…" he whispered.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and her friends before he raised his sword into the air, and demolished the well. He took several steps back. "I think that ought to do it." He said after a moment's silence.

Sango spoke for the first time in nearly half an hour. "We had better get back to the village…" she warned everyone. "This forest isn't exactly the safest place to hang around in."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "I think we might all benefit from a nice hot cup of tea." He smiled, and surprisingly, everyone nodded.

They were almost back to the village when Jacken found them. "Lord Sesshoumaru…" he whispered.

"Jacken, weren't you supposed to take Rin and go back home?" Sesshoumaru growled. "Why are you here? And if you are here, where is Rin?"

Jacken flinched. "Lord Sesshoumaru…Jacken has lost Rin…."

"You did _what_!" Sesshoumaru screamed, raising his hand over his head and then dropping it to his side again. "Where did you _lose_ her at, Jacken?"

"Jacken went to get Rin from Rin's room, and Rin wasn't there. Jacken couldn't find Rin anywhere inside Master Sesshoumaru's castle…" The toad squeaked, and brought his hand up as if he expected to be hit at any moment.

"Did you hear anything?" Sesshoumaru asked instead, and in a rather calm voice, considering the bad news.

Jacken shook his head vigorously.

"And you didn't catch a scent?"

"Jacken lost the scent, sir. His nose is not as good as yours…" he explained.

"I see," he nodded, and glanced at his father.

Inutaisho nodded. "Go find her."

The finally reached the village, and Kagome headed straight for Kaede's hut. Everyone followed her inside. Inuyasha sat down in the corner in which he usually sat, and Kagome sat on his lap.

She sighed deeply. "All right. Let's get down to business here," she frowned. "We're sure that there is someone after us?" she asked her father.

He nodded. "Almost positive. The union between yourself and Inuyasha…the combination, as we said, is almost unheard of. Kumade was most certainly some kind of diversion…and I could almost bet that the disappearance of Sesshoumaru's human child Rin has something to do with it as well…"

"That's no surprise. If Sesshoumaru has one weakness, that little girl is definitely it…" Inuyasha commented.

Hojo, Eri, and Yuka all blinked. "Wait…what?"

"It's a long story…" Inuyasha frowned. "There are demons out there that want Kagome and I dead because our pups would be…well, more powerful than them…"

Hojo nodded. "They're going to kill you?"

"That'll never happen." Inuyasha shook his head. "They've tried countless times and failed, and I'm not about to let Kagome get hurt."

Yuka smiled. "That's sweet, Inuyasha." She whispered.

Later that night, the group sat outside around the fire, chatting aimlessly. Despite Sesshoumaru's crisis, nothing new had happened. Jin and Inutaisho spent their time trying to figure out exactly who the ring leader was in the plot against Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat on a low branch in a nearby tree, looking down on the rest of the group. With a small leap, Kagome joined him, snuggling into his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"You. Everything," he admitted. "It's all so confusing. If they were going to attack, I don't understand why taking Sesshoumaru's little girl would have anything to do with getting to us…"

"You answered that yourself earlier." She reminded him. "She's his only weakness."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, but what does she have to do with all of this? Is there something about her that we have somehow missed? I mean, there has to be a reason she was kidnapped. It can't only be to get at Sesshoumaru. Hell, until recently, he'd rather have killed me than help protect me…"

"True." Kagome agreed. "Maybe there is something else about Rin that we've missed…" She paused. "But there is still the chance that it has nothing to do with her and everything to do with getting to us…" She shivered.

"You're scared, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. "You don't have to be scared. You're strong, and I'll always be there to protect you…" he promised.

She shook her head. "I'm not scared, I'm just worried about you…" she admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt, either."

"I won't."

"You don't know that."

"I promised you didn't I?" he smirked. "That's one promise I won't ever break."

Inuyasha carefully moved Kagome's hair away from her face, and kissed her cheek. He moved to her collarbone, and glanced up at Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"This might hurt, Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, and she nodded as he carefully bit down on her neck. She gasped at the pain, but found that it passed quickly and was replaced with a warm sensation that seemed to travel to her very core. Inuyasha pulled back, kissing her lips lightly, and hugged her to his chest. The small ritual had taken not but a minute or two, and then it was over.

Sniffing the air in confusion, Jin, Inutaisho, Shippo, and Kirara all looked up into Kagome and Inuyasha's tree. Kagome's scent had begun to change so suddenly that it nearly frightened them. Jin nodded when he realized what Inuyasha must have done.

Inutaisho sighed. "Now that Kagome is officially marked, I'm guessing the games will begin. I hope Sesshoumaru finds that little girl soon…" He paused, jumped up, and wheeled around, drawing his sword as he did so. The blade was pointed directly at none other than Kanna, the small girl that had once been part of the evil Naraku.

"What do you want, Kanna?" demanded Inuyasha, not releasing his protective hold on his mate.

"The little miko girl is in trouble," Kanna said simply.

"Little miko girl?" repeated Kagome. "What are you talking about, Kanna? I am right here, and I am certainly not little."

"Not you." Kanna nearly snapped at her. "There is a child. The demons won't kill the child if you agree to come for her…" she told Kagome.

Kagome paled. "Kanna…are you talking about Rin?"

Kanna looked confused for a moment, but quickly nodded.

"They want me to come get her?" Kagome asked, and again, Kanna nodded.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. "I can't leave her with them, Inuyasha…"

"They're trying to trap you, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelped. "If you go after her alone, they'll kill you! They want you to come after her!"

"But I can't leave her there, or they'll kill her. I know it's nothing but a trap. Come with me…" she suggested. "They won't be able to handle all of us if we all go…"

"They could be expecting that, actually…" Inutaisho sighed deeply.

"So what do we do?" asked Sango.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **:D Please review, and I will update soon! Thank you!


	21. ch21

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I like how you guys are trying to figure out what's going to happen…

Becca: You're not right on the nail this time…you'll have to see what happens… Unfortunately, I have yet to decide whether I will reveal it in this chapter or another one…awesome guess though!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**_  
Chapter Twenty-One_

"What do we do? We go after her, of course!" Kagome gasped. "I remember how scared I was when something like that first happened to me…but then Inuyasha burst into the room…" Kagome reminisced. "If they've got her, and Sesshoumaru can't find her, then we have to. He's helped pull us out of a jam one too many times for us not to help him out." Kagome preached. "Who all of you is coming with me?"

"Well, I'm going to have to go. I refuse to let you walk right into a trap all by yourself…" Inuyasha announced. "Dad, Jin, can you stay here with mom and Akira? If we take Sango and Miroku with us, I think we should be okay…"

Inutaisho nodded. "I agree, someone needs to stay here with Izayoi and Akira, but I would like to come along and make sure that you aren't killed…no offense…" he added.

"None taken…I think," Inuyasha frowned. He thought for a moment. "You know, it's fine with me, as long as Jin stays with the humans…but it is a lot of humans to baby-sit…"

Souta crossed his arms in an effort to pout. "I'm not a baby!"

"That's not what I meant, kid." Inuyasha promised.

"Okay…if you say so." Souta brightened.

"All right!" Inuyasha groaned. "Let's go get Rin!"

"When do you think you'll be back?" asked Hojo.

Kagome turned around. "Huh? Well, we don't know that!" she nearly laughed. "We do this a lot, trust me. My dad will be able to catch our scent when we get close enough. He'll let you know, won't you, dad?"

Jin nodded. "No worries there. Get going. Go find that little girl."

"We will." She smiled.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango took off with Inutaisho. They disappeared beyond the horizon in less than a minute. Eri and Yuka watched until they could no longer see their friend, and then turned to her father.

"So…you're Kagome's dad?" Eri asked.

Jin nodded.

"And how did you die the first time around?" Hojo asked, and Yuka and Eri's eyes widened.

"Hojo!" screamed Yuka. "Don't ask a question like that!"

Jin frowned uncomfortably, but opened his mouth to respond anyway. "It was Inuyasha's uncle. It happened right after Kagome was born. I sent them to the future to keep them safe, and then Jiro came along…"

"Well how does that feel? Your son-in-law's uncle killed you. What a comforting thought," he smirked.

"Excuse me?" Jin growled.

"I'm sorry. That was inappropriate…" he smiled.

"I agree!" yelled Eri and Yuka in unison, slapping Hojo as hard as they could. "You insensitive jerk!"

Hojo groaned. "I was just playing around."

"That was rude!" Eri screamed at him.

"Sorry…" he whined.

Meanwhile, Kagome had caught on to a familiar scent. She sighed. "The scent is here…" she took several steps forward, "but it isn't right here. What in the world is going on?" she frowned.

"It's a barrier…be careful," Inutaisho warned.

"They want to keep us out. Rin has to be back there…" Sango commented.

"I will…" Kagome promised. She stopped a moment. "Rin is inside the barrier. We are going to have to go in after her." She sighed. "My next question is, how do I get caught?"

"Don't stand still for too long," Inuyasha warned.

Kagome yelped. She felt as if her body was being pulled forward. Inuyasha jumped, wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist as she was pulled into the barrier. Inutaisho growled, trying to jump after them, but he was pushed violently back.

"Damn!" screamed Inutaisho. "Let me in you cowardly…"

"Calm down. Try and use your sword to pierce the barrier like Inuyasha does." Miroku suggested. "You're stronger than he is, so it will hopefully work easier for you…"

"Where are we?" Kagome groaned. "You're sitting on my legs, Inuyasha…"

"Sorry…" he whispered his reply, "but I don't think that this a very good place." He paused a moment. "It's too quiet in here…"

"I agree with that." Kagome nodded. "But at least we can track Rin in here."

"Yeah, and go right where they want us to go." Inuyasha scoffed unhappily. "Straight into their arms like lost puppies…except you know exactly where we're going." He sighed, letting out a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Can you sense anyone else up ahead? I can't catch any other scent other than Rin…"

"Then what makes you think I can do any better?" Kagome replied.

"Oh, yeah, right…" Inuyasha frowned. "Sorry…"

"Come on, Inuyasha…" she whispered. "The scent gets stronger up ahead."

"I know that!" he huffed.

They came to a clearing. Kagome gasped. Rin was lying unconscious on the floor. She looked very pale, but surprisingly otherwise unharmed. She made a move to run and grab the little girl, but Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulder before she had the chance to do so.

"Don't go near her." He warned Kagome. "They're just waiting for you to go get her. They know how nice of a person you are, and they know that the miko inside you will compel you to help her, but don't…"

"But Inuyasha…" Kagome whined. "She's…"

"If we stand here long enough, someone is bound to notice. We'll wait for them to come out, okay? If Rin is okay now, she'll be all right a little while longer while we try to figure out who did this."

"All right," Kagome frowned.

Outside, Inutaisho's repeated attempts to strike down the barrier that kept him from his son were failing. Feeling the anger begin to build inside him, Inutaisho growled, raising his sword and taking one more swing. The barrier resisted at first, but then slowly began to dissipate.

"Great!" smiled Sango. "Let's go!"

"They went that way…" Inutaisho pointed.

Inside, Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha! No!"

"Kagome! Get Rin and run!" Inuyasha demanded.

"No, I'm not leaving you!"

Kagome and Inuyasha had stayed put for a while. Rin had not moved, but no one had come for them, either. There were no strange scents in the room, other than that of Rin, and Kagome and Inuyasha had just begun to step forward and retrieve Rin when something fell from the ceiling.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the way as a black claw-like appendage closed itself around his midsection.

"Inuyasha, what is that? Are you okay? Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha struggled, frowning as he answered her. "Like I said before, take Rin and run!"

"Whether or not I'm out of this cave doesn't matter anymore! What the heck is that thing?"

Inuyasha yelped as the unidentified creatures claw tightened around him.

"Kagome, don't you recognize me?" the creature whispered.

Kagome nearly dropped her sword in utter shock. The voice sounded very familiar. She had heard it hundreds of times before…

"No…you didn't…" Kagome stammered.

"Kagome, look out!" Inuyasha warned.

Inutaisho, Sango, and Miroku were finally inside the cave when they began to hear the struggle up ahead.

"They're in trouble! Come on!" Sango yelled, charging ahead.

"Something doesn't smell right," Inutaisho growled. "What would they be doing inside this cave?"

"This is the place the barrier was hiding. It makes sense that Kagome and Inuyasha would be here. All we have to do is find them." The monk spoke up.

Sango's brow furrowed in confusion. "Miroku, I don't think that he is talking about Kagome and Inuyasha…" she realized.

"I wasn't." he clarified.

"Well then," Miroku scratched his head, "who were you talking about?"

Sango gulped. "There is something bad up ahead…." She whispered, more to herself than to anyone.

"I don't understand what's going on." Inutaisho commented. "It's physically impossible…isn't it?"

"Let him go!" screamed Kagome from somewhere near the end of the cave. The _clink _that reverberated through the cave seconds later told the three of them that something bad was indeed happening up ahead. Kagome had dropped her sword…

"We have to hurry!" Inutaisho growled. "She has to have that at all times! If Inuyasha is in danger, without it she might…"

Sango and Miroku paled.

>>>>>>

"They probably found the little brat and ran into some trouble," smirked Hojo. "I guess we'll see what happened if they get back…"

"What do you mean, 'if'?" yelled Yuka, slapping him in the head. "Shut up! Quit being so negative!"

Hojo latched onto Yuka's wrist. "That wasn't very nice," he warned, venom dripping from his voice.

He felt a strong hand on his arm. "Neither are you. Don't make me hurt you, boy. Release the girl right now." Jin ordered him.

Hojo laughed, but dropped Yuka's wrist quickly.

>>>>>>

Sango's jaw fell to the floor. Kagome was all right. She had reclaimed her sword. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, he was still in the monster's clutches. But it wasn't this that alarmed Sango. They had been in predicaments such as this one before. It was the monster itself that had Sango worried.

The beast was large. If one was looking at it from a distance, one could easily see that this one monster had once been several monsters. He was made of a mixture of the various demons that they had fought over the past two months, and a couple that Sango hadn't seen before.

…but what was most shocking to her, on top of all this, was the monster's face.

Miroku paled as soon as he realized what it had taken Sango only mere seconds to grasp. "You...you…" he stuttered.

"How is this possible? How can you be here?" Sango whispered. "I thought we…"

"That's because we did, Sango…" frowned Miroku in suspicion.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Hope you like it! Mr. Evil guy will be unveiled in the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!


	22. ch22

**A/N: **Hmm…you guys are getting warmer…read to find out…and for crying out loud, please review!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**_  
Chapter Twenty-Two_

"Let go of my son…" demanded Inutaisho. "Either way I'm going to kill you, but if you let him go first, I might be nice and make it quick for you…" he offered. "I knew something was wrong. Even for most _demons _it is practically impossible to be in two places at once."

Kagome took a step backwards as Miroku and Sango ran to her aid. She raised her bow to the air. "Why?" Kagome whispered. "Why would you do something like this?"

The group looked at the creature's face, shocked to see Hojo staring back at them. In a swirl of wind and dust, Hojo quickly transformed, and reappeared looking more normal than anyone expected. He had Inuyasha's Tesseiga in his hand, and moved it swiftly to his throat. One of Inuyasha's arms was effectively pinned behind his back, and he was bleeding heavily from some of the gashes caused by the claws that Hojo had wielded on him.

"How did you get to be like this?" demanded Kagome. "Please, Hojo…please just let Inuyasha go. I don't want to have to hurt you. I thought you were my friend…"

"Kagome!" he screamed in anger, causing her to jump. "I thought you were smarter than that! I would have thought you would have figured it out way before now! Think about it. You'll figure it out." He growled.

It took Kagome only a few seconds to realize what he must have been talking about. Her mind flashed back to that day at school, when she had unfortunately ran straight into Naraku on her way home. She gasped with realization and frowned deeply.

"You knew about that?" she nearly screamed, once again dropping her sword to the ground with a loud _clunk_ noise. "You knew he was there! You…you let him take us?" Kagome growled. "Do you _know _what he tried to do?"

He laughed. "I've known about Naraku for over six months now," he revealed.

"What?"

"You see, one day I came by your house, and I happened to see Inuyasha come out of the well house carrying you. You were sleeping, but I was interested…you know, wondering what you were doing in a well house, and why you were going around with _a demon_…"

"Then, at school, all your friends could manage to talk about was some guy named Inuyasha. I decided to tell your mother. I thought she would want to know that her daughter was infatuated with a demon, and spent her days jumping down a well. You know what surprised me? She already knew! And not only that…but your own _father_ was a demon…."

"Oh…she made me promise not to tell you the truth. The way I saw it, I didn't think you would want to know that you were some sort of demonic half breed…"

"Excuse me?" screamed Kagome, feeling the rage grow inside her even more.

"Kagome…calm down. Pick up your sword…" Inutaisho whispered.

Hojo frowned. "I talked to your grandfather. I figured maybe he would arrange something for us…but even he supported your love of the hanyou. It made me sick…"

"You don't have a lot of room to talk! What did you do to yourself? What did you let Naraku do?" Kagome demanded.

"Naraku…" Hojo smirked. "Yes, I met him the day after I talked to your mother…and no, you have that _all_ wrong. Naraku did nothing to me himself. He's dead, after all…isn't he? No…others came to me for help. They knew that I knew you, and that if I showed up here, my sudden appearance would convince you to destroy that well, trapping you here and making it easier for them to kill Inuyasha so that you two won't reproduce…"

"Then what are you doing if killing Inuyasha is supposed to be their job?" demanded Miroku, his head cocked to one side.

Hojo laughed. "I have these powers on loan for a while," he smirked. "When they told me who they were after, I wanted to do it myself…"

"Let him go, Hojo!" screamed Kagome. "Don't you understand? You have his sword! Without his sword, he could change…"

"I won't give him time to change." Hojo promised.

"You can't kill him, you idiot!" screamed Inutaisho. "Do you know anything about what happens when two demons perform the mating ritual?"

"I don't think I want to hear it," he growled.

"I think you do." Replied Sango quickly. "You see, when the male bites the female, she is bonded to him for life…spiritually, emotionally, and physically…" Sango trailed off. "In other words, if you hurt Inuyasha, you hurt Kagome. If you kill Inuyasha, Kagome will die shortly after. Do you understand?"

"You're bluffing!" Hojo accused her, and Kagome became very pale. If Hojo didn't believe Sango, he might try to kill Inuyasha.

Kagome coughed. "She's telling the truth, Hojo. Why do you think my father sent my mother and I to the future?" she asked him.

"Because in the future, Kagome's father didn't exist, therefore when he died here, his dying did not affect Akira." Inutaisho explained. "Give my son back his sword before he rips your arm off…" he advised.

Hojo shook his head. "No." he glared defiantly.

There was a _swish_ sound, and Hojo flew back and into the wall. When he opened his eyes, he had one of Kagome's arrows lodged in his chest.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha, who, despite obvious injury, stood on his own in an effort to preserve his pride. "Inuyasha…are you all right? Take your sword…" Kagome commanded him.

"Nice shot, Kagome!" Miroku jumped.

Kagome nodded slightly. Despite the events that had just taken place, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for shooting Hojo down. She shook the thought out of her head. He wasn't who he used to be anymore. He'd lost his mind. He was going to kill her mate. He deserved it.

Inuyasha groaned. "Damn." He frowned.

"Are you hurt?" Kagome worried.

"Yeah, but that's not our problem. Our problem is you shot him before he actually told us who juiced him up with demonic energy…"

"He said 'they' every time he mentioned something about it. That must mean that it's a group…" Inutaisho reminded.

"Rin…" Kagome whispered, picking the small girl up carefully and cradling her in her arms. "She's out cold. I wonder how long she's been unconscious like this? We need to get her back to Sesshoumaru before he starts to worry…"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Well, there isn't a lot Sesshoumaru worries about, but I think Rin definitely qualifies to go in the small category of things that he does care about…"

Kagome smiled. "She's the closest to a daughter he's got right now, Inuyasha." She reminded him, and he couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Come on," Inutaisho waved. "Let's get out of this stinky cave." He paused. "Inuyasha, how are you doing?"

"Well, I was almost beheaded by my own sword…that's a little embarrassing…but other than that I'm pretty sure I'll live. I just wish we figured out who is behind all this. I mean…I don't want something like this to happen again…"

"We'll figure it out soon enough," Inutaisho promised.

It was a while before they finally got back to the hill that was overlooking the village. Outside Kaede's hut, Sesshoumaru was perched on a log waiting for them. Kagome handed Rin to him almost immediately.

She sighed. "Rin is exhausted. I'm not sure what happened, but I'm hoping she may be able to tell us when she wakes up. Can you stay here for tonight? When Rin wakes up in the morning, I really need to talk to her."

"About what?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Kagome smiled. "Lady Kaede trained me. She taught me everything I know. I want to start teaching Rin." Kagome explained.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "All right."

Jin ran out of the hut with Akira and Izayoi close behind. "The boy…he disintegrated!" Jin reported.

"I killed him, father." Kagome nodded. "He was inside the cave with Rin. The Hojo that was here with you all was some sort of demon puppet or something. Hojo was working for whoever is after us…but I didn't get a chance to find out who it was before I took him out…"

"You killed Hojo?" Eri gasped.

Kagome nodded. "He'd lost his mind. He tried to kill Inuyasha. I had to take him down." She explained.

"We told you things can get weird around here," Inuyasha frowned.

"I'm fine." Eri smirked. "So what do we do next?"

"So what do we do next?"

"_You_ shouldn't try to do anything anytime soon. I don't want my friends pulled into this anymore. I want to know who I can trust, and I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Kagome?" Rin whispered, and Sesshoumaru bolted upright.

"Rin?" smiled Kagome. "How are you feeling? Do you know how brave you were in that cave with those demons? I'm proud of you…"

Rin nodded. "They tried to hurt Rin, but I told them Lord Sesshoumaru was going to come and get me, and he was going to be mad at them. They were mean."

"Rin…what did they look like? What kind of demons were they?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin shrugged. "There were many. There were panther demons, snake demons, bear demons, and a couple Rin recognized…"

Sesshoumaru's eyeballs nearly popped out of his head. "What do you mean, Rin? How did you know the demons?" he demanded.

Rin sighed. "Rin has seen some of them at Lord Sesshoumaru's castle before." She answered.

"My castle?" Sesshoumaru coughed.

"That means…"

"There are demons at _my castle_ that are plotting against my family?" Sesshoumaru growled. "This can be taken care of very quickly." He paused a moment. "Who were they Rin? Tell me." He ordered.

Again, she shrugged. "Don't know…only seen them a couple times…" she admitted. "They don't like Rin. They don't come very often…" she sighed. "Rin doesn't like them either," she decided after a moment.

"I see," nodded Sesshoumaru.

Inutaisho frowned. "Do you think you know who it is?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded again. "Oh, I know." He assured the group. "Now all I have to do is go take care of the problem. I'll be back in a couple days. Keep an eye on Rin for me. I'm going to go find out who was behind all this…and who conned the human boy into trying to do what he tried to do as well."

"You'll be all right by yourself?" his father called.

"I can handle them, father." Sesshoumaru answered quickly. "And it won't be gently, either…" he added under his breath.

"All right," Inutaisho nodded.

"Kagome…" it was Souta.

Kagome blinked several times. "Yes, Souta?" she called.

"Are you okay? You don't look like you feel well…" he frowned.

Kagome sighed. "I'm fine, Souta." She promised him. "Besides, I don't get sick, remember?"

He nodded. "But you were just sitting there staring…"

"I was only thinking, Souta…" she explained.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close, and whispered, "Kagome, what's wrong? What are you thinking about that has you so scared…and you can't use me as an excuse anymore…" he added. "Something is bothering you pretty bad. Care to explain?"

"Not in front of my mother. She'll think I'm worrying over nothing. Can we go to the meadow?" Kagome replied after a short silence.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion, but quickly nodded. "Sure…"

Kagome took a deep breath, letting it slowly out through a small circle she had formed with her lips. She sighed, glanced at Inuyasha, and began. "Inuyasha, I'm not sure I can handle all this. I mean…I'm used to the battles and everything. That's not what I'm afraid of. I'm _not_ used to my family and friends being here, and having to worry about them. Kaede is gone. She was strong, and she could protect the village…but I'm not that strong, Inuyasha. If these guys snatched Rin, who's to say they won't go after my brother, or my friends, or Kohaku, or my mother…"

"Kagome…calm down." Inuyasha whispered. "Everything is going to be fine. You don't have to worry about this by yourself, remember? You're strong, but you can't take on everything by yourself. That's at least part of the reason why I'm here…" he reminded her.

"But Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, everything will be fine. They all knew the danger in coming here…and besides, do you think I'm going to let something happen to you, or your family for that matter?"

Kagome shook her head. "You think it'll be okay? Even after what happened to Rin?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome, I trust you more than anyone on the planet, and I also think you should trust yourself." He paused. "I think you should be more worried about your safety and the safety of our pups…"

"Inuyasha…we don't have any pups yet."

"We will one day!" he replied in a whiney voice.

Kagome laughed. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I feel better now…" Kagome smiled.

"That's what I'm here for…" he grinned, hugging her.

>>>>>>

"We are attacking prematurely…we do not know if these pups will be as everyone says they will…and there is no way to know something such as this until the hanyou has had a pup."

"We are trying to avoid the confrontation at all!" growled the other demon. "We _need_ to attack prematurely!" He took a deep breath. "If we allow the pups to be born, we have no idea what could happen!"

"There are no pups to worry about!" screamed the first man. "And from what I saw, the female hanyou is vulnerable! She fears for her family and friends…"

"Then we shall go after them next."

"Why! They have nothing to do with the conflict! Lord Sesshoumaru will have our heads for taking Rin from the castle anyway! Attacking again so soon would be very unwise!"

One of the panther demons hissed. "Who said we had to have your permission to do anything? You're certainly not the brains of the operation!"

"It was only a suggestion," he whispered. "We don't want to lead them straight to us…"

"If that's the case, then you just failed horribly." The group turned around to see Lord Sesshoumaru staring angrily at them.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Told you it wasn't Naraku. Please review and let me know what you think!


	23. ch23

**A/N: **Many thanks to everyone who has been reviewing this story! I'm bored, so here's another chapter! I hope you like it!

Becca: Awesome suggestion! I think I'm going to use it…maybe not in this chapter, but soon enough! Thanks!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**_  
Chapter Twenty-Three_

Sesshoumaru growled threateningly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" the demon bowed.

"No amount of groveling will save you," Sesshoumaru warned, pulling his poison laced whip out and cracking it threateningly. "Which one of you wants to go first? All of you will die, so it won't matter either way…"

The demon frowned. "But, Lord Sesshoumaru…" he stammered.

"No negotiations," he frowned, slashing the whip at the demon. It wrapped around him, and Sesshoumaru pulled him close. "Which one of you is the ring leader? I'm guessing it's either you or Yamada, since you two would be the only two stupid enough to try to run such an operation _from my home_." He growled, tightening his grip. The demon yowled in pain. "How dare you bring these demons into _my castle_ and sit here and plot against my family!" He screamed, slashing the demon with his sword and pulling his whip away. He fell to the ground.

Sesshoumaru glanced at him before eyeballing the group. Rin had said there was a bear demon in the cave with her, but Sesshoumaru did not see one here. "Would one of you like to talk now? Or would you prefer I kill you all before I find out? Either way, it gets rid of my problem…" he shrugged.

"No matter what you do, _Lord Sesshoumaru_," the snake demon amongst them hissed, "your brother and his family will die."

"Not if you die first…" Sesshoumaru aimed his sword, and a wave of deadly energy erupted through the room. When the light cleared away, the only demon remaining standing was a panther demon.

"Sesshoumaru…don't be hasty. Don't you want some information?" she whispered to him.

Sesshoumaru brought his sword up, pointing it straight at her head. "It depends on the information you have, but either way, you are going to die."

The panther demon pulled out her sword. "Oh, I have some information all right. You sure you want to hear it? All right…" she smirked. "It won't matter if you kill me or not. There are people watching your brother, his family, and that annoying miko child of yours. Truth? We didn't see her coming at all…but either way, when those pups are born, they will attack, and your brother's family and that meddlesome miko will be killed before they have the chance to cause us any problems." She said defiantly.

"Wring answer." With a quick flick of his wrist, the panther demon fell to the ground and did not move. "Guards!" Sesshoumaru called. "Make sure that this is cleaned up before I return. I do not want it to disturb Rin," he told them.

"Yes, milord." They bowed, and hurried off.

>>>>>>

"So, what happened? Did you find anything out?" asked Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Nothing anyone is going to like too much, but it's something," he sighed.

"Well, what is it?" asked Izayoi, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Is it good news, or bad?" asked Yuka.

"Well, it isn't good…" Sesshoumaru admitted.

Inuyasha reddened. "Would you just tell us what you found out please!" he whined.

"I killed them. They were standing around in my own castle plotting against my family. However, from what I understand, there are more of them. The group is bigger than only those who were gathered at my castle, and some of the members have been watching you, Kagome, and now, Rin. Rin being a miko took them by surprise. When Kagome's pups are born, they are going to attack and kill Rin and you and your family…at least, that's what the panther demon told me before she died. If I have anything to do with it, they'll all be dead before they have the chance to hurt any of you."

Kagome nodded. "I see."

"I could check the area around the village for anything strange?" Jin suggested.

Akira laughed. "Sweetie, I grew up here. There are a _lot _of strange things that roam around that forest…"

"Well, then I'll be gone for a little bit, but I'll be back." He smiled, kissing Akira on her forehead and turning to hug his daughter. "We'll figure this out." He whispered.

"Thanks, dad." Kagome nodded.

"None needed." He assured her. "I don't want my grandchildren to have to deal with all this, so I'll deal with it myself."

"Dad!" Kagome blushed.

"Kagome, you're blushing." Inuyasha whispered.

"I know that, Inuyasha." She frowned.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Tonight is your human night, is it not, Inuyasha? I would suggest that whatever you and Kagome decide to do tonight that it be done indoors." He advised.

Inuyasha sighed. "I think I know that. Like I'd want those jerks to know when I was like that…"

"It's not so bad, is it Inuyasha?" smiled Miroku. "Remember, Kagome used to be human, right?"

"No. Not really," Inuyasha shrugged.

"True…" Sango nodded.

"You know what I mean!" Miroku whined.

Sango laughed. "Yes, we do. Come on." She turned to look at Kagome and the others. "We'll keep watch while your father is gone, Kagome.

"Ahem," Sesshoumaru coughed loudly. "Kagome, are you planning to start teaching Rin tomorrow? Do you think it would be safe enough to leave her here tonight? I have to go back to the castle and make sure Jacken hasn't burned it down. While I'm gone I'll try to do some investigating of my own…"

"Is it possible that the demon was bluffing? Maybe you really did get rid of the problem?" Inuyasha suggested in an annoyed voice as his hair turned to black and his claws receded.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I doubt it. They went down so easily…like they didn't care to fight back. If they were so convicted about killing you and Kagome, I would think they would have wanted to fight back a hell of a lot more than they did…"

Kagome nodded, and sighed. "Go ahead and leave Rin here, Sesshoumaru. She'll be all right. I'll start her training tomorrow," Kagome promised.

"All right…then if no one else needs anything, I'll be back in a couple days." He waved, running off into the forest.

Kagome's mother cleared her throat loudly. "Kagome, look…" She pointed.

Kagome smiled. Shippo was curled up on Souta's sleeping bag. Souta had one arm wrapped protectively around the kitsune, and was snoring loudly. Kohaku was snuggled comfortably on Kirara, who was purring in her sleep. "I talked to the kit about something…well, _interesting_ while you guys were gone."

Kagome's eyes widened in curiosity. "What was it, mommy? Is something wrong? I bet he feels left out lately…but Inuyasha and I don't want him to get hurt. He's so young. He doesn't need to be confronted by all these problems just yet, and I…" Kagome rambled.

"Kagome, would you calm down and let me finish!" Akira smirked. She took a deep breath. "You know that his parents died, right?" She waited, and Kagome nodded. "Well, he told me that he has considered you and Inuyasha his parents for a long time now…just something I thought you might like to know. In a way, you and Inuyasha already have a pup, I guess…"

Inuyasha turned his head, one eyebrow heightened in curiosity, and glanced thoughtfully at Shippo. "Really?"

Akira nodded. "That's why he worries about you guys. He thinks you'll get hurt like his parents…"

"Hmm…" Kagome answered thoughtfully.

"What is it, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inutaisho, Izayoi?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes?" they chorused.

"You went through similar issues before Izayoi had Inuyasha, right?"

Inutaisho nodded. "Takemaru actually killed Izayoi while she was giving birth to Inuyasha. Because of her status in life, many of the humans at her village were strongly opposed to our union. I had to use Tenseiga to bring her back, and…"

Kagome paled.

"Dad, you're scaring her…" Inuyasha worried.

"I asked…" Kagome whispered. "It's okay, Inuyasha." She paused, and glanced at him with a look of playful warning on her face. "You wouldn't let that happen to _me_, would you? I mean, because I think I might be just a little bit mad if it did…"

"It won't," promised Inuyasha, kissing her forehead. He wrapped her in a hug, and she yawned.

"You two are tired?" asked Inutaisho.

Kagome shrugged. "This has all been very exhausting lately. I don't know why everyone is so damn worried about me and Inuyasha having pups…we won't ever have any time for pups if we are constantly defending ourselves and this village from attack…"

Inutaisho nodded. "I'm sure that everything will work out fine in the end," he assured them. "Besides, Sesshoumaru is on the case. He's not stupid. I bet he'll have it figured out by the end of the week…and if he doesn't, I'm sure Jin will find at least one demon out there who's willing to spill the beans. Not everyone is so ready for death, you know…"

Kagome nodded. "Oh, I don't doubt that they'll figure it out. It's just taking a while, and that worries me…"

"You don't have to worry about anything with me around," Inuyasha whispered.

"Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin groaned, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

Kagome smiled. "Rin, he'll be back in about a week or so. He had to go check on Jacken and do a couple things. He'll be fine. He's coming back for you."

Kagome picked the small girl up and cradled her in her arms. Rin yawned. Kagome sighed, rocking Rin slowly back to sleep, and laying her down next to Kohaku.

"Aw, Kagome…" Akira smiled.

"Your human friends have fallen asleep out there. I shall keep watch tonight. Shall I wake them up?"

Kagome walked to the hut's door, and nearly laughed. "Inuyasha! Look at this!" she called him over.

Sango was snuggled into Miroku's chest, and sleeping quite soundly. Miroku, for perhaps the first time any of them could remember, was not trying to grope her in any form or fashion. He had his head rested on her shoulder, and his other hand wrapped around her waist.

"We ought to leave them like that." Inuyasha smirked. "It'll be pretty funny to see what they look like when they wake up…" He paused. "Besides, they fell asleep on watch…they must've been really tired to fall asleep on watch," he added thoughtfully.

"We're going to bed, aren't we?" Kagome yawned.

"You're keeping watch by yourself?" Inuyasha asked his father, who promptly nodded. Inuyasha smiled, nodded, and headed back inside the hut. "Call if you need any help…" he said under his breath.

"Get some sleep, Inuyasha…" his father replied.

>>>>>>

"This just isn't right," frowned Jin. "Normally this forest is swarming with demon activity…I don't get it."

He continued to walk cautiously down the forest path, sniffing for any trace of demons or humans that he might have missed. Oddly enough, so far he had only ran into one demon, and three humans…all of whom had ran away from him the moment he made eye contact. Other than that, the forest was quiet…too quiet.

He gasped. _What about the village? Could someone within the village community be a mole for the demons who wish for Inuyasha and Kagome's death? No. They wouldn't. Kaede presided over that village for so long…they would know better. Wouldn't they? _

Nevertheless, Jin turned himself around, and began to head slowly back in the opposite direction. As he turned, he nearly smacked heads with none other than Kouga of the wolf demon tribe.

"Kouga…how have you been?" Jin asked.

"Jin." Kouga bowed. "I've been as good as can be expected after that last incident…but there have been some odd things going on around here, and I've been trying to figure out what's happened…"

Jin's eyebrow rose. "Hmm…maybe you could help me out? I've been looking for the same answers."

"What happened?" Kouga practically demanded.

"Kagome and Inuyasha have been targeted by many in the demon world. Demons fear that their pups would be…well, really strong, to put it lightly…and they don't want to have problems from two young hanyous. They think of Kagome and Inuyasha as lower than them…so their children, well…."

"I understand." Kouga nodded. "I have noticed a lot of demonic activity around my cave. That's why I came out here. They left, and I wanted to find them and find out what they were up to. It isn't usual for many demons to associate with many that aren't their kind, and this didn't look like any pack I've ever seen…"

Jin sighed. "Yes, well, I think Sesshoumaru may have killed them. They took Rin from his castle. They were there when he got there. He said that the group was varied…but he killed them all with practically no resistance…"

"Odd…" Kouga agreed. "But Kagome and Inuyasha are all right, aren't they?"

Jin nodded again. "They're fine. They're being guarded at all times." Jin glanced over Kouga's shoulder. "Did you find anything off in that direction?"

"Would I be talking to you if I had?" Kouga smirked.

Jin shrugged, and started to walk again. "I'm heading back to the village. I can't figure this out. There isn't anyone out here, and I don't think anyone at the village would do such a thing…Kagome's miko powers are the only thing that protects the village from demonic attacks right now. They would not forsake her for her assistance…"

"True." Kouga agreed.

>>>>>>

_"Someone get them out of here!" screamed Inuyasha. He pulled his sword from its sheath, and the Tesseiga glistened threateningly in the sunlight. "Hurry up, damn it! Run Shippo!" _

_"Inuyasha, you don't have to stay! Go!" Inutaisho commanded. "We'll hold them off!" _

_"It's my family, damn it!" Inuyasha growled his response. _

_"But Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed. _

_"Kagome!" Above her, Sango was riding Kirara, and waiting for her to jump on. Shippo joined the demon slayer after a fearful look at his father. "Come on, Kagome…" Sango whispered. "We've got to get you out of here!" _

_Kagome shook her head. She had a baby in each arm. Inuyasha stood protectively in front of her and his pups. "Inuyasha, please, don't…" Kagome pleaded. "Come with me!" _

_"They'll be killed, Kagome! I have to help protect you and the pups!" Inuyasha retaliated. _

_"You'll be killed too, damn it!" Kagome screamed. _

_"Kagome, just go! I'll catch up with you later! I…" _

_Inuyasha yelped, and Kagome screamed. She saw the sharp edge of the sword sticking out of Inuyasha's midsection. Its wielder pulled it back, and Inuyasha coughed and dropped to his knees, looking very surprised. _

"_Kagome!" Sango screamed. _

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Get up…I've seen you take more than this! You'll be all right! Get up, damn it!" she screamed at him. _

_He coughed, smiling at her and slowly beginning to get to his feet when he yelped again and fell back to the floor. Kagome didn't see the arrows until it was too late. Again, she screamed. _

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha could sense Kagome's panic. He bolted awake. She was crying in her sleep, and shaking so badly that she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to shake her awake. "Come on, Kagome! Wake up!" he yelled at her.

Souta, startled from his sleep, jumped up and noticed Inuyasha and Kagome. He gasped. "Inuyasha, she's hysterical! What happened?"

"I don't know, damn it! Something's wrong with her! I woke up and she was like this!"

Souta thought about it for a split second before he slapped his sister squarely across her face. Kagome yelped, blinked several times, and then glanced at Souta and Inuyasha.

"What happened Kagome? You were freaking out." Souta told her.

"It was a nightmare." Kagome hugged Inuyasha close to her.

Inuyasha frowned. "A nightmare from hell, I'd guess, by the way you were carrying on. Are you sure you're all right? What was it about? Do you want to talk about it?" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer.

Kagome shivered. "I don't want to talk about it. It scared me," she whispered.

"We could tell," Souta nodded with enthusiasm.

"It was…so real…" She took a deep breath.

"But it wasn't…" Inuyasha whispered. "Everything is going to be all right."

"Yes…it wasn't real," Kagome repeated. "It couldn't have been. None of that has happened yet…"

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's…nothing…" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha frowned. "I think it is."

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Methinks I shall leave it here for now…:D Please review and let me know what you think! I will try to update when I can…or the next time that I get bored! Hope you liked it!


	24. ch24

**A/N: **Yay! I like twisting this plot around…hope you like this chapter! Please review and let me know!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**_  
Chapter Twenty-Four_

"Dreams can sometimes have hidden meanings, Lady Kagome." Miroku said seriously.

"Nothing about this was hidden." Kagome smirked. "It seemed too real."

"I wish you would've told me," Inuyasha sighed.

"I couldn't see who it was." Kagome admitted. "It could have been anyone."

Miroku nodded. "That is true." He jumped up.

Jin and Kouga walked slowly out of the forest. Jin nodded. "I have news, but it isn't exactly good." He reported. "I didn't find anything but Kouga, and he was looking for the same thing I was…from the opposite direction. There was almost no one in that forest. It was oddly quiet."

"They aren't going to try anything more until they hear news about the pups," Inutaisho frowned. "They're just going to wait."

"Kouga?" Kagome blinked. "You were looking for the demons?"

"Yes, they got too close to the den. It made me nervous…but then they disappeared…" he told her. "It was a little suspicious."

Inuyasha nodded. "So is a lone wolf traveling through inu-youkai territory completely alone."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Be nice! He was trying to be helpful!"

"Kagome?" Shippo rubbed his eyes, and climbed onto Kagome's lap.

"Hey kid. How are you? Did you sleep well?" Kagome grinned.

Shippo blinked. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Inuyasha laughed. "No, runt. You didn't do anything. Kagome and I were talking to Akira last night…"

Shippo blinked. Why did Kagome's mother have anything to do with him?

"Shippo, Inuyasha and I talked about it this morning, and we decided that we would like to adopt you…if it's okay with you, that is…" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha smiled as Shippo's eyes watered with happiness. He was surprised when Shippo jumped onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. He returned the hug after a moment, and grinned at Kagome.

"Thank you!" Shippo grinned.

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha shrugged.

"That's great news," Jin nodded. "Now if only we could figure out who it is that's after you and the pups you _don't have _yet, I think we'd be in the clear…"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded. "That dream scared me to death…"

"What dream?" asked Shippo.

"Don't worry about it, Shippo. It was just a dream I had."

"We'll see…"

A month passed, and then two with nothing happening. Kagome began Rin's training, and the little girl learned quickly. Sesshoumaru would stop by the village in increments of a week or more, visit with Rin, and then go back to his task of hunting down the threat to his brother and Kagome. The group began to relax. A week into the third month of non-activity, Kagome began to act different.

"Sango…" Kagome whined. "Something is wrong with me…and it isn't the full moon, either. I already checked that…" she whispered. "Dad said I couldn't get sick…"

"Maybe you aren't sick?" Sango suggested, a glint in her eyes.

Kagome glared hatefully at her for a moment. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Whatever do you mean?" smirked Sango innocently. "I was merely making a suggestion…"

"Sure, and my dad is a cat." Kagome growled.

Sango laughed. "I'm just playing, Kagome. Maybe you ought to talk to your mom?" she suggested, shrugging. "I bet she'll figure it out for you."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong, Kagome?" her mother asked, coming out of Kaede's hut with Yuka and Eri behind her. Each of them had an empty water pail in each hand. Kagome took one of the two pails from Eri and followed behind her mother.

"I don't feel well, and tonight isn't the full moon. I don't know what's wrong with me," she dipped the pail into the water and pulled it out quickly. "Dad told me that youkai and hanyous don't get sick like humans do, so I don't know what's going on…"

Akira looked up with interest. "Really?…" she stopped, thinking for a moment, and smiled. "Well, Kagome, I'm sure it'll be okay…"

"Yeah, Kagome!" smiled Yuka. "You're really strong, so you'll be all right!"

Eri nodded, as if confirming the fact.

Inuyasha stopped in front of the river, holding a pot up for the girls to see. "Hey everyone! Jin made ramen!"

Kagome only had to look at the pot before she felt the threat of nausea. She nearly gagged, and quickly turned away.

Inuyasha carefully put the pot down and ran to Kagome's side. "What's wrong? Are you…" Inuyasha stopped. He knew almost instantly what was wrong. He could tell by Kagome's scent. He wanted to jump for joy, but at the same time, there was still the threat of demons to worry about….

Carefully, he lifted Kagome up, turned to her mother, and nodded. "I'm going to take her back to the village to rest and talk to my father." He paused. "I know what's wrong."

Akira grinned, nodded, winked, and went back to her task.

Kagome's nausea had passed by the time Inuyasha got her back to the village. Her father and Inutaisho eyeballed her with concern. Inuyasha set her down inside the hut. "Just lay down, and I'll be back in a minute…" he promised, and left to join his father and Jin outside.

"Dad, I need to talk to you." He whispered. "Come on, Jin…" He led the two of them to the entrance of the forest. Inutaisho frowned.

"What happened?" he asked. "Is something wrong with her?"

"She's…pregnant…" Inuyasha whispered. "I'm pretty sure of it. She hasn't been feeling good, she got nauseous when I brought her some ramen, and she smells different than usual." He reported.

"Yes, I could smell the difference as well." Inutaisho nodded. "We'll have to step up the search for our little _problems_…"

"I don't know what to do. I need to tell her, but I'm nervous…" Inuyasha sighed.

"I'll get Akira and we'll go with you," Jin smiled, and walked back towards the river.

Kagome paled. "I'm…what!" she screamed, nearly falling backwards in shock.

Jin nodded and smiled at his daughter.

"But I…" Kagome stammered. "What about…?"

"Don't worry about them," Inutaisho shrugged. "We'll take care of it…"

Kagome took a deep breath, slowly letting it out as she calmed herself down. "Okay," she sighed. "I'm all right. I'm fine…" she repeated. "So…what exactly do I have to…um…expect?" she asked after a moment's silence.

"The baby will come in about six months." Inutaisho informed her. "It is slightly quicker than a human pregnancy. If you were full youkai, it would be an even shorter period of time, but since you are a hanyou, it is slightly longer…"

Kagome nodded.

Akira smiled. "You know…for crying out loud, _I _don't even know what to expect…I was human when I gave birth to you, so…"

Izayoi nodded. "Same here."

Kagome frowned. "I see…" she nodded. "Well, I guess we'll see…"

Inutaisho couldn't help but laugh. _If only she knew…should I tell her? Maybe…_

An evil grin spread across his face, and he fought back the urge to laugh. Akira and Izayoi glanced at him.

"Sweetie, this is great news, but it doesn't really qualify as _funny_…" Izayoi frowned.

"It's not that." He assured her. "You'll see."

"_What_ will she see?" demanded Kagome. She glanced at Inuyasha for answers, but he could only shrug. He was about as knowledgable about this stuff as she was.

"Six months…" Inuyasha whispered. "So…"

"About the time that winter rolls around," Akira calculated, and Kagome nodded.

Kagome took another deep breath. "Hey, Shippo!" she called.

The kit came slowly into the room. "Yes, mommy? What's wrong?" he asked, looking at everyone in the room in turn.

She hugged the kitsune, and smiled. "You're going to have a little brother or sister…" she told him, and his face lit up with joy.

"More like two or three little brothers or sisters…" Jin coughed.

Kagome's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "What?" her tone flattened.

"You are half dog demon, sweetie, as is Inuyasha, and inu-youkai usually have at least two children at a time…like a litter…" Jin explained.

Kagome calmly took a deep breath, and excused Shippo from the room. When he was gone, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the neck of his haori and pulled him close.

"I…am going…to kill you!" she threatened.

"Kagome, I…" he stammered, nervously looking to his father, Jin, or anyone for help.

"Calm down, Kagome. It'll be okay." Yuka assured her.

Kagome released her hold on Inuyasha, blinked several times, and took a deep breath. She glanced at Inuyasha, and after a few seconds, she finally smiled. Inuyasha wrapped her in a hug.

"Lady Kagome?" Rin entered the room. "Lord Sesshoumaru is outside. He told Rin to tell you that he wants to talk to you and Inuyasha." She reported, and bowed, leaving the room.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood, and walked outside. Sesshoumaru was leaning against a tree, looking, if possible, even more calm than he usually did. He scrunched his nose up slightly when Kagome and Inuyasha approached.

"Hmm…interesting. I thought it was only a rumor. Well, the games will begin soon…mark my words…" he whispered. "I've heard it through the grapevine…the demonic community is about to act, and I've figured out who is behind the whole conspiracy…"

"Who is it?" asked Kagome, feeling slightly faint. She leaned on Inuyasha for support. "Sesshoumaru?" she gasped.

"Where is the wolf demon Kouga?" he demanded instead.

Kagome paled even more. "Kouga wouldn't…I mean…he was helping my father look…" she stammered.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, it isn't him." He replied. "However, although he doesn't realize it, he knows the demon who's been organizing the assassination plots."

"How so?" Inuyasha demanded.

"It's another wolf demon."

"Do you think he's covering for the other demon?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru shook his head again. "No. Different tribe."

"Ayame." Kagome whispered.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru nodded. "The story is that Ayame originally started her planning because of her jealousy of you over Kouga. When you mated Inuyasha, she calmed down a bit…"

"But…"

"But then she came into contact with Kumade, who had heard the 'prophecy' about your pups…it was no doubt a lie, but he convinced her that they couldn't risk such a power struggle…so Kumade convinced her to rally other demons to the cause…demons from my lands, her own, and even some from the lands to the east of here."

"Why?"

"Kumade has her thinking that your children will be devil's spawn, basically," Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"But they won't!" Kagome protested.

"I've talked to her. She knows that Kumade has been killed, and she also now knows the truth about you, Inuyasha, and your pups. I have assured her that there will be no power struggle of any type. She knows that the pups will be strong, but she claims that she has calmed the rumors."

Inuyasha blinked. "That was all? Kumade was behind it?…So…we're in the clear…?"

"I think so," Sesshoumaru nodded. _I hope so…_

Kagome shook her head. "It makes no sense." She whispered.

"What do you mean? It's great news!" Inuyasha yelped.

"But Inuyasha…that dream I had…then, what does it mean?" Kagome stammered. "It makes me nervous. It doesn't seem like it would be that easy…"

"That's true," Sesshoumaru agreed. "Which is why the two of you will continue to be guarded until we are absolutely sure that everything is okay…"

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru…" Kagome smiled.

>>>>>>

"The female wolf demon has told us to pull back," the panther demon growled. "She talked to Lord Sesshoumaru. He is the one that killed our comrades."

"And what news did he bring?"

"The hanyou female is with child…" the panther demon reported. "But before we go after them, we had better make sure that the wolf demon can not warn them of our plans…."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"We make sure she can't tell _anyone _anything…" he smirked.

>>>>>> 

Kouga ran into the hut, panting, and sweating a great deal. "Sesshoumaru, Jin, Inutaisho!" he screamed.

"What is it?" Jin jumped up.

"It's Ayame! She's…she's been killed!" Kouga screamed. Her death had obviously taken him by surprise. He was nearly hysterical. "She was murdered! They killed her!" he yelled.

Kagome gasped. "Who? _Who _killed her?" she demanded.

"She just talked to Sesshoumaru a couple days ago! They must have been angry when she called off the attack…they killed her!"

"Where are_ they_?" asked Sesshoumaru. "Do you know?"

Kouga nodded.

"Tell me."

"No…I want to go with you. I'll _show_ you…" Kouga whispered his reply.

>>>>>>

**A/N:** Heh heh heh. I'll update soon…if you review, of course.


	25. ch25

**A/N: **I have decided to be evil with this chapter, but you will only find out how if you read…hope you like this chapter!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**_  
Chapter Twenty-Five_

"Oh, Kouga…how long has she been dead?" whispered Sesshoumaru, showing an uncharacteristic blurb of emotion. He shook his head.

He frowned. "She died right before I came and found you. She managed to make it to me before she died…"

Sesshoumaru whipped out his tenseiga. "Stand back." He commanded.

"What are you trying to do?" Kouga gasped in shock.

"What does it look like? I'm going to bring her back. Get out of the way. She may know where they headed." Sesshoumaru told him.

Kouga coughed. "Bring…her…back?"

"Now we know you can hear."

"But how?"

Sesshoumaru swung the sword several times, and after a couple seconds, Ayame gasped and slowly sat up. She looked around, confused for a moment, and tried to stand. Her legs nearly crumbled like jelly underneath her, and she fell back against the wall.

"Ayame…are you okay?" Kouga whispered.

After a moment, she nodded. "Yes…" She glanced up. "Sesshoumaru?"

"We need your help, Ayame. I need you to help us find who did this to you. Do you know where they might have gone? We have to know soon. Kagome is pregnant. They can't get to her. Kumade has corrupted them, and if they get to her, they'll…"

Ayame frowned. She didn't need to know what they would do. Kumade had told her all the details months ago. She paled. "Kouga…did you see anything?" her voice was low, and she sounded frightened.

"I saw them go the opposite direction…" Kouga pointed. "They weren't headed towards the village."

"They won't try to attack until after Kagome's pups are born…" Ayame explained. "I can get the rest of my tribe to help us, but right now, we need to get to the village." Ayame paused. "I need to apologize to Kagome…"

"She knows the truth, Ayame." Sesshoumaru told her.

Ayame sighed. "I still feel bad."

"It's okay." Kouga wrapped her in a hug. "Let's go."

"I want to help her. I used to help my grandmother with the births in our tribe." Ayame informed them.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Well, I don't know about that…" He chuckled, coughed, and regained his composure.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ayame asked Kouga, who could only shrug.

Kagome groaned. "Get it away from me, Inuyasha! The scent is making me sick to my stomach…"

"You have to eat something," Inuyasha whined.

"I don't want any…"

"But Kagome…" Yuka frowned. "You have to eat. Please?"

"Yeah, you're eating for more than just yourself now…"

"I can't eat that!" Kagome nearly gagged. "Do we have anything else to eat?"

Akira shook her head. "Sorry, sweetie. We could get something else, but it'll take a little bit longer. Is that okay? Is there anything that you want?" She paused, waiting for a response, but got none. "Okay…animal, vegetable, or mineral?"

Kagome shrugged. "Nothing that moves…or moved…" she specified.

"That narrows it down." Eri laughed.

Izayoi gasped. "Sesshoumaru! You're back! Did you find them? Is that…Ayame?"

Kagome paled. "Ayame? Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I don't know the mechanics of it, but I'm feeling great," she reported. "I'm so sorry about all this. It wasn't supposed to happen. How have you been? Are you sure you're all right?"

"I've been better…" Kagome admitted. "But I can't wait to see them…"

"Yeah…now you just have to wait six months, right sis?" Souta grinned.

Kouga shook his head up and down quickly. "Yeah. That's not so long, is it?"

"Not really, Souta." Sango answered him. "Kagome is just very excited. You can't really blame her, can you?"

"They are going to be beautiful children, Kagome," Jin smiled. "We can't wait to meet them, either."

"I hope no one tries to hurt you or the pups," Ayame whispered. "This is all my fault. I hate that I have caused all these problems…"

"It's not your fault…it's Kumade's…and we killed him. You've done what you could, so no one can place the blame on you anymore. Trust me. The demon who held the blame is dead, so try not to think about it."

Ayame nodded.

Kagome wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay, Ayame." She whispered.

>>>>>>

"You aren't going to like this news…" the first demon growled.

"What is it?"

"Ayame is alive. She is with Sesshoumaru and the hanyous." The first demon said. "There is no doubt in my mind that she has already told them of our plans…are you entirely sure you want to go through with this?"

"That is exactly what we are going to do. Whether or not they know that we are coming for them is besides the point, because we will come, and they are not going to live…not if I have anything to say about it…."

The first demon nodded, bowed, and left the room.

>>>>>>

It was Inuyasha's birthday, and Kagome found herself nearly ready to explode in her fourth month of pregnancy. Her pups, however many there were, were very active, and insisted upon lodging their feet in her ribs, or occasionally hopping around, as if they never wanted her to keep a meal down again.

The winter was starting, and the group had stopped traveling at all since Kagome had been in her third month. Despite the fact that it was Inuyasha's birthday this particular day, Kagome was surprised when Inutaisho came out of the hut with several boxes for her, and several boxes for Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyebrow rose in confusion. "What is this for? I don't want anything! This is Inuyasha's day!" Kagome protested.

"Yes, but I thought this would be a good idea since the pups will be born soon…" Inutaisho nodded. "And don't try to argue. It was mostly Inuyasha's idea now anyway."

"What is this?" Kagome demanded.

"Open it and see." Inuyasha smirked. "I'm not going to tell you."

Kagome rolled her eyes and glanced at the packages several times before gingerly picking the first one up and slowly opening it. She was careful not to rip the paper as she pulled the box out of its wrapping.

She opened the first box, and gasped. Inside was a haori, much like the one that Inuyasha was currently wearing. Hers was different, though. It was a forest green color. Kagome stared at it in wonder for several seconds. Her mouth dropped open, but she quickly closed it.

"Who?" she asked.

"Open the other one…" Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome closed her mouth, nodded, and started working on the second package. Inside this package was one baby-sized navy blue haori, and one baby-sized light blue haori. Under this were two baby blankets.

Kagome smiled. She recognized the first baby blanket as her own from her childhood. The second was one that Kagome did not immediately recognize. Her mother smiled.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome lightly on the lips. "See sweetie, we decided to turn this into a bit of a baby shower for you as well…"

"Thank you, Inuyasha…but you didn't have to…" Kagome trailed off. "This was your birthday…"

"And in two months I'm going to be a father. It's a pretty good trade off as far as I'm concerned. Sit back and relax, Kagome…we aren't exactly finished yet…"

Kagome jumped. "Inuyasha! What's that mean? Mom! Tell me you guys didn't let him…"

"Oh, they did…" Ayame nodded to her.

Miroku approached next. "Hello, Lady Kagome. If you would please get up and follow me?" He took her hand and slowly led her to the edge of the village. The others followed closely behind her. Miroku stopped outside one of the bigger huts, and turned around.

"Okay, Kagome! This is it!"

Kagome blinked. "This hut is deserted, isn't it? Why are we here?"

"Because the villagers have fixed it up. It's yours. There are three bedrooms, a living room, and…why not just look inside for yourself?"

Kagome felt the breath catch in her throat. "It's…for us?" she whispered, feeling light headed. Inuyasha steadied her, but his mouth was open as well. Apparently, this had taken him by surprise as it had Kagome.

"What did you guys do?" he gasped.

"We didn't. The villagers did it, remember?" Izayoi reminded them. "You should thank them."

"We will." Kagome nodded.

She took Inuyasha by the hand, and the two of them walked through the hut. The villagers had put in a tatami mat in Inuyasha and Kagome's room, and in the next room, there were two cradles. In the third room, Shippo's, by the look of it, was a tatami mat and several small toys. His eyes lit up, and he jumped forward in excitement. Kagome gasped.

"Thank you, guys…" she smiled. "This is great."

"We knew we all couldn't fit into Kaede's hut." Inutaisho laughed. "In fact, we're in the process of building several more huts around other areas of the village. Izayoi and I will need one, and your mother and father will need more room for Souta, and Sango and Miroku will need a place to stay…"

"Eri and I are going to stay in Kaede's hut for the time being. Besides, I don't like to stay by myself…" Yuka told her.

Kagome nodded. "That sounds lovely." She nodded. "I'm glad we'll be staying in the village."

"Well, we don't have any reason to go anywhere else now, do we?" Inuyasha smiled, wrapping Kagome in a hug. "I mean, there's no jewel to look for, Naraku is gone, and my sons are on their way…"

"Sons?" Kagome smiled playfully. "What if they are girls?" She thought about this for a moment. "I kind of hope they're girls now, just because you said that…"

Inuyasha frowned. "Aw, Kagome!" he whined.

"We'll see…" she whispered, kissing his forehead.

Akira smiled at her daughter as she sat on a log just outside the hut. Inuyasha joined her, and soon, Shippo jumped up onto his father's shoulder. Inuyasha wrapped Kagome in a hug as she shivered in the cold.

"They're good together…" Ayame whispered, and Kouga and Sesshoumaru nodded. "We can't let anything bad happen to them…" she swore. "I won't let anything bad happen to them…"

"We'll do what we can to protect them as long as the threat still exists." Kouga promised.

"I don't think things will start to get interesting until after the pups are born…" Sesshoumaru whispered. "I've said it before, but the closer she gets to the day of delivery, the more I worry about it…"

"There won't be anything to worry about if we can help it," Jin promised.

Kagome yelped. "Speaking of things to worry about…"

>>>>>>

**A/N:** Bwa ha ha ha! I will update soon…if you review…and the next chapter promises to be much longer! Hope you liked it…


	26. ch26

**A/N: **Sorry for the evil cliffie…those who know my mindset know that in that particular instance, I had to do it! Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**_  
Chapter Twenty-Six_

Inuyasha paled. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "My stomach," she groaned. "I think…the babies are coming early…" she whispered, clutching her stomach with her hands and gasping for breath. "It hurts…" she cried.

Jin and Inutaisho exchanged worried glances, and each looked at his mate.

Inutaisho frowned. "It isn't uncommon that the pups would come early…especially since there is more than likely more than one. Izayoi, Akira…you guys may want to get out of here. Kouga, take Souta, Kohaku, and the others into the forest and hang out in there someplace safe until we tell you everything is all right…"

"What do you mean? Aren't we going to help with the birthing process?" asked Eri.

Jin shook his head. "You aren't going to want to be here. It will be dangerous. You could actually get hurt. The pups will be born as pups. They will change into their normal state after their birth…but in order for them to be born as pups, that also means that Kagome…"

"Kagome is going to transform? Cool!" shrieked Souta, jumping up and down in his excitement.

"Not cool, Souta. That's going to be one really big dog…" his mother warned him. "Come on, now. Let's hurry and get out of the way…"

Jin nodded. "Don't worry. Once Inuyasha has transformed, we will be able to transform and help him guard Kagome throughout her labor. Everything will be fine. It should be done and over with in just a little while if we get lucky…"

"What are you talking about?" growled Kagome. "What haven't you told me?"

Inuyasha paled. "We're going to transform?" he whispered. "But what about…"

"You'll be perfectly able to control yourself, Inuyasha." His father told him. "You won't be transforming out of anger, but out of a need to protect your mate. These two things are completely different circumstances. There is nothing to worry about."

Inuyasha nodded. "How are we going to know when it will all happen?"

"When Kagome's water actually breaks is when it will begin." Jin told the two of them. He glanced at Kagome. "The transformation will not be painful at all, and will only take a second or two. The birth…well…you won't be so lucky there, but you'll be all right…"

Kagome nodded, taking yet another deep breath. She could feel the pressure building, and then suddenly, there was none. Her water had broke.

Kouga rallied everyone near the spot where the bone eater's well once stood. Now, all that remained of this landmark was several small splinters of wood, and a select few demon bones that hadn't either been swallowed by the earth or carried off by other demons.

"What do we do now?" whined Souta.

Kouga blinked. "We wait. Inuyasha would chew on us like a chicken leg if we got too close to Kagome in the state she's in right now."

"What do they look like?" asked Yuka.

"Who?" Izayoi smiled.

"Jin and Inutaisho…Kagome and Inuyasha…when they transform, I mean?" she clarified.

Izayoi laughed. "It's nothing too special sweetie. They change into giant white dogs that are several feet high and absolutely deadly to most enemies. I don't know, though. Kagome may transform into a black or brown one, as her hair color remained the same…" Izayoi paused to think about this for a moment.

Yuka nodded. "And where is…"

"I'm right here," Sesshoumaru announced, coming into the clearing. "I'll be staying with you guys. They have all the help they need right now."

"You were out there?" Souta's eyes widened in admiration.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes. They've transformed already…."

Almost immediately after her water broke, Kagome felt a burst of energy unlike anything she had ever felt before in her life… which was pleasantly surprising, considering her current predicament. She gasped. A second ago, the ground was a mere glance downwards. Suddenly, Kagome looked down, and the ground was at least six feet below her gaze. She had transformed quicker than she could even realize.

She suddenly found herself covered in thick ebony fur from her head down to her paws. She had two pointy ears atop her head, a feature which she had already grown quite used to, claws that personified the definition of huge, and a long beautiful black tail to match.

Looking to her left and right, she saw that her father, Jin, and Inuyasha looked almost exactly the same as one another. She could tell them apart by their scents, and the fact that she and Inuyasha were at least two feet shorter than her father or Inutaisho were.

Inuyasha stood by her side. Guarding the two of them on either side was Inutaisho and Jin, who had sworn to protect them until after the pups were born.

There was none of the usual hustling and bustling around the village like there usually was. All the villagers had holed themselves up in their homes, and away from the possible threat that the four large dog demons could cause.

Sesshoumaru coughed. "I don't think it will be too much longer now," he told the group. "Mind you, I won't be walking out into the middle of it all to check anytime soon, but you understand…"

Eri and Yuka nodded. "What will the babies look like?"

Akira laughed. "Like miniature versions of Kagome and Inuyasha. I bet they are going to be beautiful…" she smiled. "I wonder what they are going to name them?" She stopped and placed her finger to her temple in thought, as if this had only just occurred to her.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine," Izayoi nodded. "Inutaisho named Inuyasha. He named him, and then…" she paused. There was no need to open up that can of worms.

Sango cleared her throat. "Well, I'm really excited about it!" she smiled. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Miroku laughed at the silly look of pride that Sango had plastered on her face and smiled to himself. If the mere thought of _Kagome's__pups_ got her this excited, how happy would she be when she finally got to have her own family?

"Eh, Sango?" he whispered.

Sango immediately reddened. "Don't say a word. Not in front of my brother or Kagome's, or Shippo…" she whispered. "And god forbid you let Rin hear anything crooked…Sesshoumaru would _kill_ you…"

"But I wasn't going to…" Miroku stammered.

"I'm not having any of your children until I am absolutely sure that they will be able to live a perfectly happy and normal life…so until Kagome and Inuyasha are safe, it's sort of out of the question…"

Miroku's eyebrow rose. "_Sort of out of the question_?" he repeated, a lecherous glint in his eye. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Miroku!" Sango whined, trying to hide her blushing. "Shut up! If one of the children hear you, I swear I'll…"

"Hear what?" asked Shippo.

The group jumped up in excitement. Jin was coming into the clearing. He smiled at them. "It's done. Everything went perfectly fine." He reported.

Sesshoumaru nodded his approval. He was the first one to follow Kagome's father out of the forest and back to the village, where he found his father sitting with Kagome and Inuyasha inside their new hut.

Inuyasha looked completely relieved. Kagome, understandably, looked very tired. She was lying comfortably on the tatami mat in her and Inuyasha's room, cradling an infant in each arm.

Sesshoumaru smiled at his brother, one of his rare smiles that only came out once every few hundred years, and pat him squarely on the back. "Two, eh? Hope you're not willing to pull your hair out in a month or two. Which one is older?" he asked curiously.

The rest of the group was waiting outside. They would take turns going in to congratulate Kagome and Inuyasha, rather than try to crowd themselves into the room all at once.

Inuyasha smiled back at his brother. "Neither one is older." He told him.

"Ah…twins…" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"A boy and a girl…" Kagome whispered softly, rocking each of them back and forth.

Again, Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, well, I'll take my leave for a while and go play with Rin. You've got many others that wish to congratulate you, you know…" he bowed and quietly left the room.

Akira and Izayoi came in with Souta next. Souta smiled when he saw his new little niece and nephew.

The little girl in Kagome's left arm was an exact miniature replica of Inuyasha. She had perfect skin, large, beautiful golden orbs, and Inuyasha's silky silver mane. She was currently sleeping soundly in Kagome's arms, and had one of her fingers in a death grip.

The little boy on Kagome's right looked like a perfect mixture between Kagome and Inuyasha. He had golden eyes like both his parents and sister, and the same flawless skin shared by the rest of his family. His hair, however, was neither silver nor black, but had settled itself on a happy medium in-between the two. His hair was still considerably dark, but it was more of a brownish color than anything else.

Kagome laughed slightly. He was wide awake and eagerly looking around the room. Occasionally, the small ears perched atop his head would twitch at a noise, and he would glance to his mother for reassurance.

Kagome sat up and handed the sleeping baby girl to a very happy Inuyasha, and glanced up to Izayoi and Akira. "Would one of you like to hold him?" she asked.

Akira nodded willingly, and carefully took the baby boy out of Kagome's arms.

Groaning, Kagome resituated herself, and smiled at her mother.

"They're beautiful children, Kagome." Akira whispered, and Kagome nodded.

Izayoi scratched the small child's ears lightly and glanced at Kagome, a question in her eyes. "Did you name them yet?" She turned to Inuyasha, and then back to Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed. "No, we haven't…" he thought about it a moment. "And I don't know what to name them…" he decided.

"They're so cute!" Souta whispered.

"Thank you, Souta." Kagome smiled. Kagome turned to her mother and Izayoi. "What do you think we should name them? Do you have any suggestions?" she asked. "Inuyasha and I haven't been able to come up with any we like yet…"

After some time of discussion about the issue, it was decided that Inuyasha's son would be called Toku. Their daughter would be named Taka. Inuyasha's father thought it would be a good idea to name Inuyasha and Kagome's children after some of the qualities that were strong about them. Inuyasha and Kagome agreed.

By the next day, everyone had calmed down.

Kagome chuckled. "Their names even rhyme…" she mused.

"What's wrong with that?" Inuyasha blinked.

"Nothing." Kagome shrugged. "I love it. I just never pictured myself having twins…much less with you, to tell you the truth…"

Inuyasha sighed. "I know. It does seem kind of like a dream sometimes. Like I'm making all this up in my head…especially with as peaceful as things have been around here the last couple of months…"

"Giving you a false sense of security, is it?" asked Inutaisho, leaning on the hut door.

"Maybe." Inuyasha admitted. "But I'm not planning on letting my guard down until all of the danger has passed."

"Yes, but Kagome went into labor early…" Inutaisho reminded them. "Unless the bad guy is me or Jin, they don't know that, which means we still have over a month to prepare for the attack that Ayame has warned us will come."

Kagome cradled Taka in her arms. "This is going to be one fight I won't let them win."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. "Nothing bad is going to happen. I am going to make sure of that, okay?"

Kagome growled. "Don't you dare talk to me like you're going to go run off and find them all by yourself, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha frowned. "I won't."

"Promise me." Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha sighed. "All right," he nodded. "I promise."

Toku began to cry, but it was Yuka who got to him first. She tried to pick him up, but screamed when she reached out for him and could not grab him. "Kagome! Inuyasha! What is going on here?" she called.

Inuyasha and Kagome came running. Yuka was standing next to Toku's crib looking very worried. Kagome gasped in surprise. She could tell what he had done. It was nothing to worry about…unless she thought too hard about the fact that her baby boy, who was barely a day old, had formed a barrier to keep the unknown Yuka from touching him.

"Toku…" Kagome sighed. "Put the barrier down…"

"Barrier?" Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Yes, Inuyasha. A barrier. He doesn't know Yuka, so he put up a barrier to keep her out. That's what I'm guessing anyway…"

Inutaisho frowned. "Inuyasha…Kagome…" he whispered. "This may be a little bit more complicated than we originally guessed it would be. These children are going to be a lot stronger than originally anticipated…"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I figured that out the minute we came into the room." She looked at her small son. "Toku…be nice to your aunt Yuka, okay? She's good. She loves you…"

Toku laughed, and put the barrier down. Inuyasha picked him up and nuzzled his cheek. "Aw, you were just playing, weren't you?" he cooed.

"Inuyasha…it isn't funny. If they find out…" Inutaisho frowned.

"The only way any of them will find out is if someone who knows runs off and tells them what is going on, right? And I can trust all of you not to betray me and my family, can't I?" he glanced at each person in the room in turn.

Izayoi sighed. "We're sorry for sounding harsh about it, sweetie. We are only worried about you is all. I don't want anything to happen to my beautiful new grandchildren, either. No one is going to tell…"

"Mommy…" Shippo tugged at Kagome's haori.

Kagome looked down. "Yes, Shippo?" Kagome asked, placing Taka gently in her crib. "What is it?"

"Something doesn't smell right outside," Ayame reported. "Kouga and I are going to go check it out. The smell is coming from Kouga's lands anyway. He's a bit worried about leaving the tribe alone. We'll be back soon enough…" she promised.

"What do you mean something doesn't smell right?" Kagome repeated.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Shippo whined.

Kagome nodded. "Thank you, sweetie." Kagome looked back up to Ayame. "Will the two of you be all right on your own?"

"You aren't leaving those babies alone. We'll handle it." Ayame smirked, and quickly left the hut without another word.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I wonder what's going on this time?" he sighed.

"I doubt it has anything to do with Kagome or Inuyasha. It's too soon for that. Whoever has been trying to hurt them is going to want to figure out just what they are up against first…and considering that they didn't see what Toku did earlier, I think we're in the clear for now…" Yuka told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "That's exactly what I was thinking…which is good. I like the way you think. If you could fight, you'd be pretty useful…"

Yuka's mouth dropped open. _Sesshoumaru…commenting her? Had she hit her head? Was she asleep, and the short yet odd conversation had been nothing but a figment of her imagination?_

"Yuka…" Sesshoumaru repeated.

She blinked, and looked up. Kagome had Toku in her arms, and was glancing back and forth from Sesshoumaru to Yuka with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Could you two watch him for me while I make dinner? Sango and Miroku are playing with Taka…and I should be done in about half an hour…"

Yuka nodded. "Uh…okay…" she blushed. She didn't like getting caught thinking too much.

Kagome began to boil the water for the rice she was making. She began to boil an extra pot for Inuyasha's ramen. Suddenly, she felt unnaturally tired, as if she was going to doze off whilst leaning over the fire. She blinked.

"_Someone get them out of here!" screamed Inuyasha. He pulled his sword from its sheath, and the Tesseiga glistened threateningly in the sunlight. "Hurry up, damn it! Run Shippo!" _

"_Inuyasha, you don't have to stay! Go!" Inutaisho commanded. "We'll hold them off!" _

"_It's my family, damn it!" Inuyasha growled his response. _

"_But Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed. _

"_Kagome!" Above her, Sango was riding Kirara, and waiting for her to jump on. Shippo joined the demon slayer after a fearful look at his father. "Come on, Kagome…" Sango whispered. "We've got to get you out of here!" _

_Kagome shook her head. She had a baby in each arm. Inuyasha stood protectively in front of her and his pups. "Inuyasha, please, don't…" Kagome pleaded. "Come with me!" _

"_They'll be killed, Kagome! I have to help protect you and the pups!" Inuyasha retaliated. _

"_You'll be killed too, damn it!" Kagome screamed. _

"_Kagome, just go! I'll catch up with you later! I…" _

_Inuyasha yelped, and Kagome screamed. She saw the sharp edge of the sword sticking out of Inuyasha's midsection. Its wielder pulled it back, and Inuyasha coughed and dropped to his knees, looking very surprised. _

"_Kagome!" Sango screamed. _

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Get up…I've seen you take more than this! You'll be all right! Get up, damn it!" she screamed at him. _

_He coughed, smiling at her and slowly beginning to get to his feet when he yelped again and fell back to the floor. Kagome didn't see the arrows until it was too late. Again, she screamed._

Kagome yelped as she nearly fell forward into the fire. She felt Inuyasha's strong arms pull her away from the flames, and into his comforting embrace. She shivered, and began to cry.

"What happened?" Inuyasha wondered. "Are you okay? Why did you fall? Please, Kagome…calm down…and just tell me what happened…" he pleaded.

Kagome took a deep calming breath. "I was making dinner…and I felt like I was falling asleep. It was that dream again, Inuyasha. It was that terrible dream…the exact same as it was last time…" she repeated, her voice shaking slightly.

Inuyasha wrapped her in a tight hug, rocking her back and forth. "It'll be all right, Kagome. I think I should hear about this dream, though. Tell me everything. Does it have anything to do with the twins?"

Kagome nodded as Inutaisho, Jin, Izayoi, and her mother joined them. Once they had all sat down, Kagome began to tell them everything about the horrible dream that she had now experienced twice…

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Okay, I know I was trying to stray away from cliffies, but I'm going to go to bed, so I'll update again soon if you promise to review….:D


	27. ch27

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. When I get bored, I tend to write a more, and I go bored…so here you go! Please update and let me know what you think! Thanks a bunch!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**_  
Chapter Twenty-Seven_

Inuyasha nodded. "It was the same as the dream from last time?" he asked. Kagome sighed. "And I died?" Kagome's lip quivered. He wasn't trying to make her cry. He was merely confirming the morbid facts of Kagome's imagination.

Kagome poured Inuyasha's ramen into a bowl, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, but I couldn't see who was there…who did it…" she clarified.

"I'm sure nothing like that will happen, Kagome." Her mother pat her on the back. She didn't want to tell her daughter that no one was sure what might happen at this point…she needed comfort. "Your imagination is just running away with you, sweetie. You love Inuyasha and your children very much…it's only natural for you to worry about them."

Kagome glanced over at Yuka and Sesshoumaru. Yuka was cradling Toku in her arms, and chatting idly with Sesshoumaru. Kagome had to blink at this. Yuka…chatting with Sesshoumaru? And Sesshoumaru…actually talking back to her? It was a little weird.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome shivered back to reality. "Sorry, Inuyasha. I was watching Yuka with Toku. Look…" Kagome pointed, smiling.

While the two new parents were busily watching Yuka play with Toku, Jin turned to Inutaisho. He frowned, and motioned for Jin, Izayoi, and Akira to follow him. The group walked over to the edge of the forest.

"I hate to say it…" Inutaisho began.

"She's a miko…" Jin nodded.

Akira gasped. "You think it's not a dream?"

"She already knew about the twins." Izayoi sighed. "That part has been true so far…"

"You think she was predicting it?" Akira frowned. "But wouldn't that mean…Jin…" Her voice trailed off.

Inutaisho shook his head. "Don't jump to conclusions yet. We can't do that. The future has a way of changing itself…"

Akira let out a deep breath. "I don't want her to be right."

"She won't be. We're going to help prevent it…"

Inutaisho looked up. Ayame and Kouga were coming slowly into the village. Kouga looked mildly upset. Ayame had one of her arms wrapped around his shoulder, and the two were talking quickly about something.

"What was it?" asked Izayoi.

Ayame shook her head. "They were there. They weren't there by the time we got there, but they had been…they're threatening him because of me." She whispered.

"Don't say stuff like that." Kouga snapped.

"It's true! They don't want me helping you guys!" Ayame frowned. "And they're striking back at you because of it."

"No one was hurt," Kouga answered. "Don't worry about it. If I didn't want you around, I would have said something about it already, wouldn't I?"

Ayame slowly nodded. "All right. I'll stop." She promised.

Kagome returned, holding Toku in one arm. She smiled.

"You weren't exactly done filling us in on all those dream details…" Inutaisho reminded her.

Kagome, looking very uncomfortable, sighed and shook her head. "Oh, no. That was the end. There wasn't anything else after that. I guess that's part of the reason why it scared me so bad."

Toku laughed, grabbing hold of his mother's hair. Inuyasha coughed, trying to release Kagome's hair from the death grip that Toku had on it. Kagome yelped.

"He's strong…" she commented.

"Kagome…I'm serious. Are you sure that was all?" Inutaisho repeated.

Kagome nodded. "That was all."

"Kagome?" It was Sango. She handed Kagome Taka, and smiled. "She's adorable. She was trying to chew on Miroku's finger…" Sango whispered. "I'm sorry. I'll be back in a little while. Miroku wants me to go with him to the village east of here." She paused, scratching her head in confusion. "I don't know why…but I'll tell you when I get back."

Kagome laughed. "I'm fine." She promised. "I actually need to go to the market…" she mused. "Inuyasha, you want to come with me? We have got to get some stuff for our new house, you know…"

Inuyasha nodded, taking Toku from her arms. "We'll be right back." He told his mother and father. "We'll take the twins with us so they won't cause any problems."

"Not a good idea." Izayoi frowned.

"If we get separated, we'll be a lot easier to manipulate than if we stay together." Inuyasha replied.

"Do not stay gone long." Inutaisho warned.

Kagome shook her head. "We won't."

>>>>>>

"Okay, when I step forward, you step back, and bring the sword up like this…" Sesshoumaru demonstrated. "That way, when I try to hit you, I won't be able to…"

Yuka nodded, repeating what he had demonstrated to her.

"Good." He nodded. "Now, to hit me," he took a step forward, "you bring the sword up like this, and bring it down like this…at an angle…" he instructed.

"But I don't want to hit you…"

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Don't worry about that! You won't be able to hit me. I'm just showing you how…"

Yuka smiled, nodding again, and did as Sesshoumaru told her.

Sesshoumaru clapped. "Good…but don't act as if you're afraid to hit anything. You need to have some power behind it."

Yuka could only laugh. "I'm just nervous. We didn't do stuff like this in gym class…" she whispered, more to herself than to Sesshoumaru.

He blinked. "Huh?"

"Oh…never mind…" she smiled. She sometimes forgot that she was five hundred years in the past. Sesshoumaru had no clue what a gym class was…

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Gym. Just a class we have to take in our time."

"Oh…" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Okay. Ready to try again? Bring the sword up, and then bring it back down like I showed you, and I'll block it…"

>>>>>>

"Inuyasha…you look flustered…" Kagome chuckled.

"What is this thing?" he whined, twisting the piece of cloth around and around. "What is it supposed to do?"

"You wrap it around you like this…" Kagome showed him, "and then you can carry the baby in it. It's a lot easier than carrying them around on your arm all day. We have a more complicated version of these things in the future…" she told him.

"Do you want one?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded. "We'll need two. We can't fit both of them inside one…" she reminded him.

He smiled. "Well, is there anything else that we need?" he asked her.

Kagome shook her head. "No. We should be heading back. We told your father we wouldn't be gone long, and it's been over an hour. Not to mention if people do not quit staring at us I am going to start getting rather hostile…"

As if on cue, Taka began to cry. Kagome bounced her up and down on her hip. "It's okay, Taka. These mean people aren't staring at you. They're staring at mommy…" she whispered.

A barrier enveloped Kagome and Taka. Kagome gasped. "What in the world? Taka…what's wrong?" She knew her daughter couldn't reply, but when Toku had done this, he had thought that Yuka was a threat. What was wrong with Taka?

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha resituated himself, and reached for Taka slowly. The barrier began to come down.

"It's all right, Taka. It's just daddy…" Inuyasha nodded.

"You know," smirked a voice from the trees, "your daughter is really smart for as young as she is. You should trust her instincts more often." He laughed. "We would never have guessed that you would have the children so early…and look how strong they already are…"

"Who are you?" demanded Kagome, alarming the villagers.

The unknown man laughed again. "Would you like to play the guessing game?"

"No games!" Inuyasha growled.

"Let's play another game then. Let's guess how many demons are surrounding you as we speak…"

Kagome paled. "Inuyasha…let's get going…" She took several steps forward. "Come on…"

Inuyasha frowned, nodded, and took Kagome's free hand. The villagers had panicked, and were hiding wherever they could find a place to hide.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. I mean, you could…but then either I or one of my friends would just kill you…" the demon threatened, laughter again on his lips.

"You will not get my children," growled Kagome.

"Oh, we can wait." The demon smirked. "Meanwhile, we have this village surrounded. My next question is, how long can _you_ wait?"

Kagome frowned, hugging Taka to her. "All right…we'll see…"

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand. "Kagome…" he whispered.

"Tonight is the full moon…I know…" she sighed, and took several steps backwards. She and Inuyasha slowly walked in to a nearby hut, bowing to the middle-aged couple that was inside.

"Get out." The man commanded. "They want you, don't they? Leave. We do not need such problems here."

Kagome shook her head. "They don't want me. They want my children…" she informed him. "Can we please stay in here? We will cause no problems, but I can not be outside tonight…"

"And why is that?" demanded the woman.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You will see tonight." He snapped. "Do not treat her as if she is some kind of criminal."

The couple nodded apologetically.

Kagome waited for the sun to set, shaking nervously as she occasionally glanced out the window. She bounced Taka on her knee occasionally, and smiled at Inuyasha when she could manage to muster up enough energy.

"How long do you think we can sit here until they come in after us?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Hopefully, they won't…" Kagome answered.

"How old are your twins?" asked the hut owner's wife nervously.

Inuyasha smiled. "A week."

"They're big for a week…"

"They were a month and a half early." Kagome told them.

The woman blinked. "That early? And you are all hanyous?" she asked. "So, why exactly are all those demons out there? What do they want with you, and why were you in our village?"

"I'm a miko…" Kagome explained. "That makes my children part miko. They're very special children, not only to the demon world, but to the human world as well. Other demons see them as a threat. Tonight wasn't the time for this…" Kagome said the last part more to herself than to anyone.

"What?" the woman frowned.

Kagome sighed as darkness enveloped the small village, and she began to change into her human form. When her change was complete, Taka looked at her as if she was a stranger.

"You're human!" the man gasped.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha screamed. "Do you realize what could happen if they heard you?"

Kagome paled at the mere thought. "Inuyasha…" she frowned.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome." Inuyasha sighed. "We're going to be just fine."

>>>>>>

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. Sorry for the cliffie, but I promise to update soon if you review:D


	28. ch28

**A/N: **There are only two more parts to this story after this one, and this one is a long one! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please let me know what you think of this one as well!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**_  
Chapter Twenty-Eight_

"I can't think straight…" Kagome frowned, shaking with worry. "Is there any way to get Taka and Toku out of here without them seeing them leave?" she wondered out loud. "If they could get out safely, we could fight our way back home…"

"Fight our way back? You're in your human form. We don't know anything about these guys. We can't even be sure how many of them there are…" Inuyasha reminded her.

"I know." Kagome whispered. "But I still have my bow, and if Taka and Toku getting out of here means that someone I don't like is going to have to see me like this, then so be it. We can't just sit here for days until they get tired. If they come into this village, they might end up hurting one of the humans here. They aren't going to wait too much longer for us to come out…"

"That's true," frowned Inuyasha, "but there is more than one of them. You're only human right now. If you get hurt, you won't heal like you normally would. If anything happened to you…" Inuyasha trailed off.

Kagome shook her head. "I know what would happen. I guess that means I'll just have to take care and not get myself killed, eh?" she smiled, but Inuyasha found nothing about their situation funny.

"I'm serious, Kagome." He nearly snapped at her.

"It's nearly dawn now, if that helps…" whispered the hut owner's wife, pointing to a small window on the side of the hut where Inuyasha was leaned against a wall.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Yes, it helps me. However, we still need to figure out a way to get Toku and Taka out of here…"

"I'll distract them." Inuyasha nodded decisively.

Kagome's jaw dropped to the ground. "What? You can't go out there all alone! We don't even know who's there! You'd get yourself killed!"

"It might give you a chance to escape with the twins." He answered rationally.

Kagome sighed. "Yes, maybe…but what good would that do any of us if you went and got yourself killed?" she repeated, a little slower this time. "We work better as a team. We can figure this out. I know we can. We just need some time to think it over…"

"Time is not a luxury that we have right now," Inuyasha frowned.

"That is exactly the problem…" Kagome worried.

"Excuse me?" the hut owner's wife whispered.

"I still say our best bet is a distraction." Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome groaned. "I don't like that idea at all, Inuyasha."

"Excuse me?" the hut owner's wife cleared her throat rather loudly.

"What?" Kagome and Inuyasha chorused.

The woman smiled. "My husband and I will watch your children." She told them. "We will watch them if you desire to go outside…however, we aren't exactly the most skilled fighters in the world, so…"

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. Inuyasha was first to speak. "I have a new plan, then." He whispered.

"Are we going to be playing a game of keep away?" Kagome whispered, slowly rising to a standing position.

Inuyasha let out a deep breath. "Exactly. Toku and Taka will place a barrier around themselves when we leave right? So all we need to be worried about is keeping whoever is out there out of this hut."

Kagome frowned. "Easier said than done, probably," she commented under her breath.

Kagome took a nervous step forward, and handed Taka to the woman. The man took Toku from Inuyasha. Each child looked at its parents expectantly, frowned, began to cry, and put up a barrier around themselves. Kagome was surprised to see that the barrier around them did not repel the people who were holding them. It was as if the twins knew what mommy and daddy were about to do, and that these people who were going to be watching them were not bad people.

Kagome smiled. "Don't cry. We'll be back. We have to go outside…" she told her children, although she wasn't sure how much they could understand. "Be safe…" she kissed each child on its forehead and turned towards Inuyasha. "Are we ready to go?" she whispered.

Inuyasha nodded. "About as ready as we're ever going to be." He answered.

"Well, I guess we can't help that much," Kagome grumbled.

Inuyasha reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently. The two of them slowly began to make their way out of the hut, and back into the new day.

Inuyasha cleared his throat a little louder than necessary. "If you want us, show yourselves. We want to know who you are!" he called into the trees.

Seconds later, a demon jumped down. He was several yards away from Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome blinked. She could not tell what kind of demon he was. He smelled of many different things. She knew, however, that she had seen him before…although she could not place her finger on exactly _where _she had seen him before.

Inuyasha growled. He, apparently, had no recollection whatsoever of the demon that was standing before them. He squeezed Kagome's hand tighter, and stared at the demon. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

Kagome continued to sniff the air. The scent was _so familiar_…but she hadn't smelt anything like it in months…since before her twins were born. She scrunched her nose up in an almost painful expression, and blinked. Who was this?

"Kagome, take a step back…" Inuyasha tugged worriedly on her arm.

"What? Why? I thought…" Kagome stammered. She gasped. The scent. She knew what it was. Even before she was a hanyou, she could have recognized the scent. She had almost forgotten…but how could she forget such a putrid odor?

She took enough steps back to collide with Inuyasha. He wrapped her in a protective hug.

Kagome could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. They stung her eyelids, and eventually, there was nothing she could do to keep the hot liquid from pouring down her cheeks. "Inuyasha, how? I thought we killed him! We did it more than once! I…we…" she stuttered.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He already knew what Kagome was going to say. They didn't have a chance of beating him on their own. They had always had help before…and this time, they were trapped.

The realization of everything in the past several months hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks. "You…this whole time, it has been you behind all this! When Kagome killed Hojo, that was…"

"Yes. I was there." He smirked. "Why do you look so surprised? I thought I told you a long time ago: no one can kill me. What does it take for you to understand that?" he smiled.

"_You are the one who wants my children?_" Kagome nearly yelled. "Are they stronger than you? Is that it?" she demanded. "Tell me, you low-life son-of-a…" she growled.

He laughed. "Are you threatening me? You just had your children…you are weak. Far too weak to be challenging me, I'd say…"

Kagome frowned. "That doesn't mean I'm going to hand over my children to _you_." Kagome spat. "Everything we did…sealing the well, destroying it," Kagome took a deep breath. Suddenly, she had realized something. "Hojo. Did Hojo know about you when he came here?"

The man laughed again. "That idiot boy was clueless. He thought Naraku was long dead when he came down that well. I just gave him some of my power. It does not mean that he needed to know _who_ I was to accept it. He was blinded by his anger."

"I killed him…" Kagome whispered. "I killed him, and he didn't even know what all was going on…damn it…" she growled. "I killed him, and you still managed to come back!" she screamed at him.

"I told you. No one can kill me," he repeated.

Inuyasha couldn't help it. He nearly laughed. "If no one can kill you, then why do you have this village surrounded by demons?" he smirked. "Not feeling very secure about yourself, are you?"

Naraku chuckled. "They're just insurance." He waved.

"Insurance?" Kagome repeated. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha looked around. There was a thick fog-like substance coming into the village. He brought his haori up to cover his nose, and Kagome quickly did the same.

"Inuyasha, he's going to take the twins! He's going to put…" Kagome collapsed. Even her haori covering her nose and mouth could not keep the poisonous fumes from getting to her system.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What…is this stuff?" he gasped before collapsing beside Kagome.

Naraku laughed. "Two of you gather them up." He pointed to Kagome and Inuyasha. "I want two of you to go in and get those kids. If there is any resistance, you know what to do…" he instructed, and promptly disappeared inside his own cloud of poisonous gas.

>>>>>>

"They've been gone too long," Inutaisho paced the room. "What if something has happened to them? Inuyasha promised me that they would return here quickly!" he worried.

Jin frowned. "There is always the possibility that something did happen to them. I think we should head in the direction of the market and see if we can find them…"

Jin jumped back. Kirara, Sango's pet cat demon, had jumped up, growled, hissed, and transformed to the larger version of herself. She stood in front of the group and growled.

Kouga's eyes widened in realization. "There is no way…" he whispered to himself.

Just as he said this, Yuka, Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Miroku came running out of the forest.

Sesshoumaru looked pale. "In which direction did Kagome and Inuyasha head?" he demanded of the group. "Where is this market that they said they were going to?"

Kohaku pointed. "It's that way. Why?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, and he blinked. "They're right there where the scent is coming from!" he yelped.

"What scent?" Shippo sniffed the air worriedly. "Come on, guys! My nose isn't as good as yours!" he whined.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "It's getting farther away," he whispered. "Oh, no…"

Miroku gulped. "You think he has them?"

"There's no way they could have fought him off on their own…" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Who?" growled Inutaisho and Jin at the same time. "What happened?"

Sango picked up Shippo.

Kouga was the one to answer. "It's Naraku. He's found a way to come back from the dead again…" he told the group.

"What? You mean…that same one who…" Jin stammered.

He did not need to finish his sentence for Kouga to understand. "Yes. He was the one who possessed the monk and me and tried to kill your daughter and Inuyasha…" he answered.

"I see." Jin nodded. "Which way was he headed?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I can't detect the scent anymore…" He paused for a moment. "Rin!" he called. The small girl came running out of Kaede's hut, where Yuka and Eri were staying. "Stay in there with Yuka and do not come out until I have returned. It is too dangerous for you." He told her.

Rin bowed, but looked questioningly at Sesshoumaru, and did not move.

Finally, Sesshoumaru gave up. "What is it, Rin?" he asked.

Rin cleared her throat. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm just as old as Kohaku was when he began to fight…" Sesshoumaru paled, and Rin inwardly decided that her opening statement was probably not the best line to use. She looked down at the ground, shuffled her feet around in the dirt, and continued timidly. "I'm old enough to fight, and Lady Kagome has taught me a lot since we came to stay here. I can help. I can take care of myself. I want to help you find Inuyasha and Lady Kagome and the babies."

Sesshoumaru gulped. "But Rin, I…"

"My miko powers can help." Rin added before he could finish his sentence.

"But he'll be looking for you as well, Rin…" Sesshoumaru whispered.

Rin did not blink. "I want to help fight. Kohaku got to fight when he was my age…"

"Kohaku was raised to fight demons, Rin…" Sesshoumaru countered.

"So?"

"You weren't."

"That's because you were always there to protect me. I never needed to learn." Rin replied. "But that doesn't mean that I haven't learned now, and that I don't want to help. I do. Why can't I? You'll be there."

Sesshoumaru reddened. "I want you here where you'll be safe, damn it!" he yelled in an uncharacteristic outburst.

"I will be safer if I go along than if I stay here unprotected." Rin answered, a tone of finality in her voice.

"Sesshoumaru…" it was Yuka. "I want to go as well. I want to help Kagome." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru was at his wit's end. "Why in the hell is everyone I care about suddenly so damn willing to ride off into battle?" he growled.

Yuka blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Sesshoumaru, they'll be fine." Inutaisho whispered, urgency in his tone. "Right now, we need to be worrying about whether or not Inuyasha and his family are okay. You have the tenseiga. There is nothing more to argue about. We have to leave."

Grumbling unhappily, Sesshoumaru picked up Yuka and mounted his cloud. Rin climbed aboard Kirara with Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku. A very upset Shippo was left behind with Izayoi and Akira. Kouga carried Ayame and kept pace with Kirara as she tracked down Naraku's scent.

>>>>>>

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes. Gradually, everything began to come more and more into focus. They were inside a room with no windows. It was hot, and smelt strongly of death and blood, although Kagome could tell that it was an old scent. She had a splitting headache, but surprisingly enough to her, she had all her limbs, and wasn't bleeding from anywhere that she could see.

Next to her on the floor lay Inuyasha. Kagome shook him rather violently out of his forced slumber. "Inuyasha! Wake up!" she yelled. "Where are the twins?"

Inuyasha jumped up in shock. "Wha…" he yelped. "Kagome? What is this? Where are we?" he wondered out loud.

"Naraku gassed us, and now we're here." Kagome was taking deep breaths to avoid inevitable panic. She wasn't usually one to panic about issues involving Naraku…but this situation was entirely different. This time, Naraku truly did have the upper hand. He had separated her from her children…children she knew he wanted dead. The mere thought of it made her weak in the knees.

"Where are the twins?" Inuyasha yelled.

He _had_ to ask. Kagome's eyes began to well up with tears. "I don't know, Inuyasha. I hope Naraku wasn't able to get past their barrier…"

"Wrong." Came a voice from the shadows.

Kagome's heart fell into her stomach. "Where are they?" she whispered, trying to hide the fact that her voice had begun to shake.

"Not dead yet, if that's the answer you're looking for," replied Naraku. "You see, I want them dead…but I've wanted the two of you dead for _much_ longer. You even went and made life easier for me…now that the two of you are mated, all I have to do is decide which one of you is higher up on my list…"

"You don't have to do that." Inuyasha said quickly. "I'll go."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelped. "Don't you dare volunteer yourself! Do you realize what…" Kagome couldn't finish the sentence.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, I do." He whispered. "At least this way, he can't hurt you, and I'll have a chance to fight back…."

"Fight back with what?" smirked Naraku. "Your swords are gone. I took the liberty of making sure that both of your weapons were removed…just in case you wanted to 'fight back'…" He paused. "Besides, Inuyasha, I wasn't going to pick _you_. Your wench has gotten on my nerves far more than you have…it'll be much more fun to watch her die…"

Kagome paled. Inuyasha stood in front of her. "No, Naraku." He said sternly. "Kagome has done nothing to you."

"She's done plenty…or have you forgotten _this_?" Naraku pulled Kagome's bow from behind his back. He twirled an arrow around in his hand for a minute. "Now, let me see…you're half demon…last time I tried this, that annoying Sesshoumaru got in my way…but now you don't have him _or_ that pesky sword of yours to bring you back. How well do you think it will work?" he smirked, laughter on his lips.

Kagome took a step backwards, summoning what energy she had to form a barrier around herself and Inuyasha.

Naraku laughed. "These arrows have pierced through _my_ barriers before! What makes you think your barrier will keep you from feeling its effects?"

Kagome smiled. "Because you don't have a holy bone in your body with which to give it any strength…" she answered.

"Wrong again…." Naraku whispered. He waved his hand to the side, and Inuyasha flew out of the way and into a nearby wall…hard. He hit the wall with a sickening _crack_ noise, yelped, and struggled to stand back up. Meanwhile, Naraku had already sent the arrow towards Kagome.

Kagome groaned, falling to her knees, and began to fall backwards when Inuyasha caught her. Naraku wore a smug look on his face. "Have a nice day…" he waved.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. He looked at the arrow. It had hit her directly in her stomach. "You'll be all right…" he whispered. "You're going to be fine…"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak. She was gasping for breath, and even with his keen hearing, Inuyasha could barely hear her words. "Inuyasha…I…" she began, but quickly closed her mouth and groaned in pain.

Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat. Kagome's fangs began to shorten, and her claws became her regular hands. Soon afterwards, her ears disappeared, and Inuyasha could no longer hear her labored breathing. He hugged her to his chest. He too, began to feel weak. Breathing became harder and harder. Finally, he began to feel an extreme pain in his head, as if it would explode if the pressure was not relieved. Soon, he passed out.

>>>>>>

"This is it…" whispered Miroku.

"I smell Kagome's blood!" Jin ran in, alarmed.

Sesshoumaru looked worriedly to his father, and then quickly followed Jin into the castle. Jin followed the scent until he found the right room. What he saw inside made his blood begin to boil. He screamed.

"They're dead!" he yelped. "I will kill Naraku _myself _for what he has done! Oh, god…where are my grandchildren?" he wondered out loud.

"Jin, calm yourself. Stand aside. I will use the tenseiga. They are still warm, so they can't have been gone long. Inuyasha did us the favor of removing the arrow that he shot Kagome with…it'll only take a second…"

Slowly, Jin moved aside. Sometimes, in his angry state, he would forget about the technology that the tenseiga and Kagome's sword could offer the group. Sesshoumaru swung his sword several times.

"There." He whispered. It took a few seconds, but finally, Kagome and Inuyasha blinked. "Get up..." Sesshoumaru warned. "We've got to find Naraku and the twins quickly…"

"The twins!" Kagome nearly screamed. "Sesshoumaru! He's going to kill them!"

Inutaisho ran into the room. "I found them! On the opposite side of the castle!" he pointed.

"They're all right?" demanded Inuyasha.

His father nodded. "They are still protected by their barriers…"

"That's good." Kagome sighed with relief.

"Kagome…I don't think he's trying to _kill _them…" Miroku whispered. "I think he is going to try and absorb them…"

Kagome's jaw fell. "Absorb them?" she repeated.

"I have a plan." Sango announced.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Heh heh heh. Now, you know I couldn't resist that one, right? Well, I will update soon, as I already know how this will end. Please review. The next couple chapters are long ones…so I am not sure if I will finish it in two chapters, or go ahead and finish it in three. I'll let you guys know as soon as I know! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, please!


	29. ch29

**A/N:** Thanks for your reviews! Please keep them coming! This fanfic will come to an end soon, but these last two chapters aren't exactly short. I hope you enjoy it! 

Becca: Only you will know what I am talking about, but you have guessed not only part of this chapter, but part of the final chapter as well. (claps) I will not tell you which parts, but you will see…and of course, there are several of my little twists and turns, and a couple loose ends with a few characters that I have to tie up…both of which I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all of your reviews.

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

"You have a plan?" Inuyasha repeated.

Sango nodded.

"Kagome and I have no weapons." Inuyasha sighed. "He took them. It's not like he can use them, but since we don't have them, neither can we…and that's good news to him." Inuyasha paused. "It won't matter too much, though, because when we get there, I'll rip him apart with my own claws for taking my children and killing my mate…" he vowed.

"Rin can help." Sango nodded to him. "If Kagome and Rin could combine their powers, they would be able to purify him to the point of no return…"

"Purify?" Inuyasha whispered. "That would require actual contact with him. How can we assure that they won't be killed?"

"You can't." answered Kagome. "But it's worth a shot…don't you think?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Worth a shot?"

Kagome nodded. "We can decide about that later. Right now, I want to find my children."

"They're at the opposite end of the castle. He can't break their barrier." Miroku reported.

Kagome broke into a run. The others quickly followed her. When he caught up, Jin placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Kagome…be careful. This is dangerous. You and Inuyasha are both weaponless, which also makes you more vulnerable to your demon blood. If you were to change, you may be able to kill Naraku…but you'd also more than likely kill your own children without a second thought. You will not be able to control your actions. Your lust for blood would be far too strong…"

"Well then, I had better hope that I don't get angry." Kagome answered in a serious tone.

"What are they talking about?" Yuka whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha and Kagome's swords were made for more than defense purposes. Their swords, when they have them, also help to keep their demon blood in check…so that it doesn't take over…" Sesshoumaru explained.

"What would happen if…" Yuka wondered.

"We wouldn't be able to run away fast enough." Kouga told her.

Kagome stopped. "The scent stops here." She frowned. "Dad, Sesshoumaru…Inutaisho!" Kagome called. "Someone with a sword…the barrier is in my way." She pointed.

Inutaisho frowned. "It's too strong…"

"And it's in my way." Kagome repeated.

Kouga cleared his throat. "But Kagome, we can't get through…" he whispered.

Kagome turned suddenly, causing him to jump back in surprise. "Maybe you missed the memo. Naraku…is going…to absorb…my children!" she growled.

"Would this help?" Kagome turned again, this time to see Rin holding a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. "I found it in Kaede's hut before we left. There was only one…" she explained.

"That's because the rest are in my quiver…and Naraku has it…" Kagome sighed.

"Will it help?" Rin asked.

Kagome nodded, and smiled. Something had occurred to her. She walked over to the little girl, and knelt down. "Yes, Rin…it will. And so will you," she whispered.

Rin blinked. "How?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "You're going to help me shoot down the barrier, okay? Now look…place your hand there, and steady the bow like this. Pull the arrow back with these fingers…aim…" Kagome guided Rin through the movements, "…and release…"

The arrow fought with the barrier for a few seconds, and finally sailed right through it and into the wall behind it. Rin smiled. "We did it!"

Sesshoumaru stepped up. "Stay close to me, Rin." He warned. "We have no clue what's behind this barrier."

"Taka and Toku are here somewhere. The scent is really strong…" Jin realized.

Kagome could feel her maternal instincts start to kick into high gear. She had to find her children. She could not let Naraku win. Not this time. Not when her family was what was at stake.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. "They're just up ahead…"

Inuyasha nodded. "I know. Be careful…"

"Kagome…Inuyasha…" Kohaku frowned. "How do we plan on getting the twins from Naraku?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I'll know when I find them. Hopefully they'll realize that they need to keep their barriers up even when Inuyasha and I get there…"

"Damn brats!" the words echoed through the room. They were getting even closer to Naraku, Taka, and Toku. They had to be just in the next room.

Kagome ran, Inuyasha close behind her, and kicked in the door. Naraku was indeed there, as were her children. Naraku was staring at the twins, who were each surrounded by a blue barrier, and glaring at him in confusion. Naraku reached out to touch the barrier again, and Kagome growled, but Naraku's hand was practically electrocuted upon contact.

The twins began to cry. They weren't yet old enough to sit up on their own, so the only view they had was either that of the ceiling above their heads, or Naraku's angry face staring in at them. They could smell their parents presence in the room, but neither of the twins could see where mommy or daddy was.

Kagome didn't speak at first, for fear of giving the twins a false sense of security.

"I thought I got rid of you…" growled Naraku.

"I don't go down that easily…" Kagome smirked. "Step the hell away from my children…right now…" she added threateningly.

"Or you'll what?" he smiled.

Inuyasha was relieved to see that the twins somehow knew not to put their barrier down. He took a step forward. "Naraku…you're barking up the wrong tree. You aren't going to have them. I'm going to kill you…but if step away from them now, I promise it won't hurt as bad…"

"Inuyasha…" his father whispered. "Calm down…"

Naraku laughed. "Oh? You want them to calm down? Would it be because they don't have those lovely swords of theirs?" he smiled. "And what will happen if they don't…calm down?" he asked, daring to take a step forward.

Inutaisho growled, pulling out his sword. Naraku raised his hand, waved, and Inutaisho was thrown into the wall behind him. He growled as Jin and Sesshoumaru helped him to his feet, and he charged back into the room…but hit another barrier.

"Damn it!" he growled. "I can see them, but we can't get to them!"

"He wants it that way…" Sango whispered. "He likes to play with people's minds…" Sango blinked back an obviously horrible memory and frowned. "We'll have to wait and see what happens. Rin can't purify the barrier on her own…"

"See what happens?" Kouga gasped. "He's going to push them over the edge! That's what will happen!"

"If he kills them in there, there's no way for me to get in and help them…" Sesshoumaru realized. "This is not good either way that you look at it…"

Jin nodded. "Well, if it happens, we need to get as far away as quickly as possible…" He sighed. "I'm not in the mood to take down my own daughter. Akira would hate me…"

Inutaisho nodded. "I know." He sighed.

Kagome took a step forward, and growled. "I'm going to kill you for what you did." She threatened, cracking her claws in a very Inuyasha-like fashion. "Don't presume to think I'm defenseless just because you took away my bow…"

The twins began to quiet themselves. They could hear their mother's voice now. She was close…

"Oh, this will be interesting," Naraku smirked, taking a step back, and getting dangerously close to the twins.

Kagome's hand dropped. "Get away from them! Your fight is with us!" Kagome looked more scared than angry that Naraku was so close to her pups.

Inuyasha jumped forward, and Naraku shoved him back roughly. "Sit down, Inuyasha. Watch the show…" he said in an amused voice. "While you can, anyway…"

"What show? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha snarled.

Naraku laughed. "I've figured out how to do it, you see…" He explained.

"Do what?" demanded Kagome.

"This." Naraku transformed. One of his tentacles reached out and wrapped itself snugly around Inuyasha's body. Another wrapped itself around Kagome's neck. He rose Inuyasha into the air, and then brought him crashing back down to the earth several times. Inuyasha was unconscious, but Naraku repeated his actions several times before finally tossing him to the opposite side of the room.

Kagome coughed and clawed at the tentacle that was wrapped around her throat, but the evil appendage was practically unaffected. Naraku pulled her close to him and smiled.

"I've figured it out, Kagome…" he whispered again. Kagome could only cough, but Naraku continued anyway.

Meanwhile, the absence of their mother's voice was causing the twins to become upset again.

Naraku smiled. "It's you. You are going to hand them over all by yourself. I won't have to worry about that damn barrier. It's so simple…I should have thought of it before I went and killed you the first time…but I didn't realize the bond would be so strong…"

He released his grip on her neck somewhat so that she could breathe. "What…are you…talking about?" she whispered in ragged breaths. "I won't do that…"

"Are you sure about that?" Naraku waved his hand as he had done earlier to dispel Inutaisho from the room, only this time a purple barrier appeared around Inuyasha's unconscious body.

"What are you doing?" Kagome demanded, her voice gaining in strength.

"Insurance, remember?" he chuckled.

Kagome blinked. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing special. It's what you're going to do that's so special. You see, I'm going to put you down, and you're going to walk over there, pick up those brat pups of yours, and hand them to me…"

Kagome's eyes widened. "What? There's no way in hell I would hand my pups over to you!"

"I'm going to have to make you do it then," he shrugged, and tossed Kagome into a wall. As soon as she made contact with the wall, he had her in his tentacles again. With one tentacle, he began to bring her closer and closer to him. With the other, he was slowly cutting off her air.

"No…" Kagome coughed. "Inuyasha…"

"Damn! Let me in there you son-of-a…" Inutaisho and Jin growled in Unison.

"What is he going to do to her?" Miroku wondered.

Sango blinked. "What do you think, you blockhead! He's going to kill her!"

"Let's see how well you resist my control…" Naraku laughed.

"Why is he making us watch this?" growled Jin, desperately hacking at the barrier, and making virtually no progress.

"Because he's going to do something really despicable." Ayame frowned.

Kagome turned her head as Naraku brought her face closer and closer to his. He smiled as Kagome screamed, and he locked lips with her, filling her with his poison as he did so.

Jin's mouth fell open in complete and utter shock. "He's kissing her?" he gasped. "Inuyasha! Wake the hell up!" he screamed.

Kagome gagged. "No!…" she yelped, jerking away. She gasped. She felt as if her insides were on fire. Naraku dropped her to the floor.

Kagome did not say a word.

Naraku laughed. "Does it hurt?" he whispered.

"What the hell did you do?" Kagome demanded. She began to glow with the power of her miko energy.

Naraku blinked in surprise. "Not a big enough dose, eh?" he nodded. "That's perfectly all right." He picked her up with another one of his tentacles again, squeezing her tightly, and with his hand, expelled Inuyasha from the room. Inuyasha flew outside of the barrier, knocking into his father and Jin as he did so.

Inuyasha stirred. "Wha….Kagome!" he yelped, shakily getting to his feet.

"Inuyasha…don't look…" Jin warned.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Where is he? Bring him back here, you jerk!"

"Do not worry. He can see you perfectly fine. There just isn't anything he can do for you. You are mine…and so are your mutt children…"

"No…" Kagome whispered as Naraku began to pull her toward him once more.

"You will not be able to fight off another batch of my poison…" Naraku smirked. "And Inuyasha will get to watch as you hand over your children…Maybe I will absorb you when I am done."

"…" Kagome gasped. "Don't!" she screamed. She tried to struggle, but Naraku's grip around her only tightened.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as Naraku closed his lips over hers.

Again, Kagome felt as if her insides were on fire. She screamed out in pain. After a moment, Naraku dropped her to the ground again, chuckling to himself as he did so.

Kagome took deep breaths, but she could not get the burning in her insides to stop. She tried to stand, but fell back in pain. "What did you do?" she groaned. It was becoming harder and harder for her to breathe. She coughed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha slashed at the barrier with his claws.

Naraku laughed. "Oh, I bet Inuyasha loved that..." he smiled. "So then, what will he think of what you're going to do next?"

"What…are you talking about?" Kagome gagged.

"Bring me the twins, Kagome." Naraku said simply.

Kagome shook her head. "Never!"

Naraku's smile turned quickly to a frown. "Bring them to me now!" he growled again, and Kagome yelped in pain and surprise. Her legs were carrying her towards her children, despite the fact that she was trying to stay put.

"Stop!" she commanded herself. "Damn it! Stop!" Kagome cried.

She was standing in front of the pups and their barrier now. Toku and Taka, finally able to see their mother's familiar face, both smiled and let down the barrier that had been protecting them. Sobbing, Kagome picked them up as she was dragged toward Naraku.

Inuyasha's eyes bulged from his head. "Kagome! What the hell are you doing? No!" He screamed. "Don't give them to him, Kagome!"

Naraku's cynical laugh echoed through the room once more as he wrapped his tentacles around Toku and Taka. The twins began to cry, and Naraku knocked Kagome to the floor. She flew back, hitting and bouncing off of the barrier and landing on her knees. She could hear the twins crying as Naraku smiled at them. He placed a barrier around himself and the twins.

Kagome screamed. "No! Put them down! Let them go! They're only babies, Naraku! You…you can take me instead…" Kagome offered, her face falling in defeat.

Naraku smiled at this. "Oh, I will. But only when I am done with them…"

Kagome, tears streaming down her face, felt her blood began to boil…and this time, Inuyasha was not there to help her or calm her down. She had no clue where Naraku had hidden her sword. She had nothing with which she could help herself to stop the change that was coming over here. She could feel herself losing control, but at this point, she didn't care. If it meant that she could get her children back, she would gladly succumb to the demon within her heart.

A long, low growl came out of Kagome's throat and echoed through the room. Her eyes began to turn red. Her fangs and claws grew to twice their normal size…but she was not done with the transformation yet.

"Are you threatening me?" Naraku stared at her, a cocky look plastered on his face. He smirked at her as pieces of his demonic form began to devour her children. Taka and Toku began to scream, and Kagome was finally pushed over the edge.

"I said…. _leave them alone_!" she screamed as she was surrounded by a bright red light.

Jin and Inutaisho gasped. "We have got to get you guys out of here!" they gasped. "She'll kill you all!"

"No!" Inuyasha screamed. "This is my family! I promised Kagome I would always protect her! He has my children!" Inuyasha growled in protest.

"No, Inuyasha! You'll be killed! What can you do to help her in that state?" Jin frowned.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha frowned. "I have to do something!"

"You don't have the physical capacity to be helpful right now," Sesshoumaru scowled. "Leave it to us. Take your friends and get out of here."

"I just said no."

"I don't want to have to make you leave, Inuyasha…but your friends will not be able to fight Kagome off. You'll be lucky if she's able to recognize you in that state…much less them…and I want Rin and Yuka out of here and somewhere where they will be safe. Go." Sesshoumaru commanded.

Kagome transformed completely, as she had been when she gave birth to the pups.

Naraku only laughed. "If you kill me, they will die as well…" he said as if it was a known fact.

_No, they won't. Taka…Toku…_

Kagome was surprised to see she had control over her thoughts. She could feel the lust for blood…but it was only Naraku's that she desired to spill.

Naraku smiled from inside his barrier, but gasped when Kagome took a swipe at it with her large paw. After two or three swipes at it, the barrier discintegrated.

Inuyasha and the others could only stand and watch in wonder as Kagome stood her ground. Inutaisho and Jin had expected her to turn on them, but she seemed only to be interested in Naraku's death.

Naraku replaced the smug look on his face with one of pure unpleasantness. He sent several attacks at Kagome at once…all of which hit their mark. Kagome, however, did not even flinch. She was bleeding heavily now, but she continued to growl at Naraku. She could still hear the cries of her children, but they were becoming muffled and distant. She had to do something quick.

_If I can still sense them, they must still be all right. I have to beat him soon, though. I can not let him absorb them like he tried to do to Sesshoumaru…there would be no getting them back…_

Kagome bared her fangs, raising her giant clawed paw to Naraku. He smiled at her, even as she brought it down. He would only regenerate…and the regeneration would most certainly kill her pups. However, once again his smirk was replaced with a look of sheer surprise.

Kagome's claw was glowing with blue light. She brought it down on his head, and he screamed in agony as he was purified.

Kagome panicked. _There's purifying powers in my demon body? Oh, my god! The twins! Oh please…I didn't purify them too, did I?_

Kagome took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself, and she began to change back into her normal hanyou form. Naraku was gone. She could plainly see that. The small eruption of power left a layer of dust, and Kagome scanned the room worriedly for her pups.

She sighed with relief when she saw the twins lying on the floor. Once again, their powerful barriers had protected them from danger…this time, from the threat of their own mother. Kagome, however, did not relax, for ten feet away from the twins lay Onigumo.

The barrier between Kagome and the rest of the group fell, and Inuyasha rushed forward.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the now defenseless Onigumo, disposing of him and turning to pick up the twins. "Inuyasha…" he whispered.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha worried.

Kagome turned slowly. "Inu…yasha…" she gasped, collapsing in a heap on the floor. A pool of her own blood surrounded her, and the smell was nearly overwhelming. The blow that Naraku had managed to hit her with had been quite a strong one.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Let's get them out of here, Inuyasha. They have been through enough as it is…" he suggested.

Inuyasha nodded, carefully picking up Kagome and turning to the group. "Let's go…" he pointed, walking slowly forward.

>>>>>>

**A/N:** Haha! The final part will come in a few days…maybe…if you update:D

Becca: See what I mean?


	30. ch30

**A/N: ** All right…seeing as how a couple people still want this story to continue, I can keep it going for a while and explore a couple of the little things I threw in. Besides, I want to see if some of you keen eyed people caught my little hints…

Anyway, there will also be another story out soon, even if this one continues…so don't get confused. I would love to tell you guys a title, but that's usually the last thing that I end up doing when I write…

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**_  
Chapter Thirty_

"We have to stop…" Inuyasha coughed. "She won't quit bleeding…someone hand me her bag…"

Inutaisho glanced worriedly at her wound. He remembered having one like it after one of his battles…right before he died. The wound hadn't actually killed him, but he could have been pretty sure that it might have if Takemaru hadn't gotten to him first…

"Inuyasha…" he whispered.

"I know!" Inuyasha snapped. "I know…"

"It'll be all right." Kouga sighed.

Inuyasha took off the top half of his haori, which was soaked with his mate's blood. "Where are the twins?" he called.

Yuka cleared her throat. "Don't worry. I have them."

"Make sure they aren't harmed…" Inuyasha instructed. "Come on, Kagome…" He tilted her head up slightly. "Don't do this to me. You can't die on me…" he carefully carried her over to a nearby stream, and began to wash her wound. "God…it's bleeding even worse now…" he cursed.

"Just wrap it…quickly." Sesshoumaru commanded. "If you can slow the bleeding even a little bit, she should be able to heal herself a little better…"

"Not if she bleeds to death first!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome gasped, looking up at him. "What…happened?"

"Don't talk. Your side is bleeding badly…" Inuyasha whispered.

"I'm sorry," frowned Kagome, passing out again.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Kagome…" he smiled at her.

"Inuyasha, how is she doing?" Jin sighed.

Inuyasha shook his head. "She's unconscious, and she's still bleeding….She's so pale…" he shook his head. "The tenseiga won't possibly bring us back _every_ time." He paused. "Sesshoumaru…if we end up…you know…I want you to watch after Shippo and the twins…"

"Don't dare talk like you've already given up on her!" Yuka screamed at him.

"He hasn't. That isn't what he's talking about. If Kagome was to die, he would lie shortly after. That's the way that the whole mates for life thing works…" Sesshoumaru explained.

Yuka nodded. "But…she isn't going to…"

Kagome groaned, yelping at the pain that simply breathing had caused her, and then quickly quieting. Inuyasha glanced worriedly at her for a moment, and then back at the group.

"She'll heal. It'll be a slow process…we'll have to hang out here for a while. I can't move her in this condition." He admitted. "I just hope that she doesn't lose too much more blood…."

"Have you bit her again?" Jin asked offhandedly.

Inuyasha blinked. "Excuse me?"

"She is linked to you physically and emotionally, Inuyasha. If you bite her again, not only will it strengthen your bond, but hopefully it will calm Kagome and her bleeding…"

"Bite her?" Yuka gasped.

"Demon mating ritual," Kohaku explained, shrugging.

Kouga paced. "So, she'll be all right?" he asked. "And the twins are all right?" He stopped pacing a moment, and waited for Inuyasha to nod. He stopped. "All right, then…Ayame and I are going to go get the rest of my tribe and head for the mountains to check on her tribe. We will come by the village as soon as we can…"

"That's fine…" Inuyasha agreed. "We don't need you to stay. Thank you for your help with getting my children back…" he added.

"Did you just…"

"Don't look too far into it, wolf. Just get going." Inuyasha warned.

Kouga nodded. "See you later!"

Inuyasha gently picked Kagome up, carefully laying her next to the fire that Sesshoumaru was building in the center of their camp. The twins grunted when they saw their father, but they could somehow tell that now was not the time.

Sesshoumaru, having built the fire, leaned up against the trunk of the nearest tree, and sighed deeply. Rin smiled and made a bed to the left of him.

Yuka watched Inuyasha with interest. It was true that her friend was badly injured, but she was also interested in what everyone else was talking about. Would Inuyasha simply biting Kagome help to stop the bleeding that would surely kill her? Despite the circumstances, she found that she was very curious about it all.

Toku and Taka began to whine, shaking Yuka back into reality. She rocked them slightly, and retreated into the shadows with Sesshoumaru to watch Inuyasha and Kagome.

Jin smiled. "Inutaisho, that boy of yours is pretty oblivious, isn't he?" he whispered.

Inutaisho blinked. "Huh? About what? Inuyasha knows what's going on, trust me…he values Kagome's life more than he values his own…"

"Not him. Sesshoumaru." Jin pointed. "I think he is interested in the human girl…"

Now Inutaisho's eyes really did go wide. "Ha! That'll be the day! Sesshoumaru…in love with a human…" He calmed himself slightly before finishing his sentence. "Jin…honestly…you should have heard the things he said about Inuyasha's mother…"

"People change, my friend. Sesshoumaru has a human ward now. More than seventy years have gone by since you first died, remember?"

Inutaisho nodded. "That is true. We shall see…" he nodded.

Inuyasha moved slowly so that he could pick Kagome up. She was still unconscious, and did not even call out in pain when she was moved. Inuyasha shivered in worry as he brought her closer to his body. He could hear her shallow, labored breathing, and feel her breath on him. Her body was burning with fever.

"Kagome…I hope this works…" Inuyasha whispered to his mate. He moved her hair to the side, and slowly brought his fangs down and into her neck.

He could feel warmth spread through his body, and eventually, Kagome regained her natural skin color. When he felt he had done all that he could, he pulled back, leaning up against a rock and allowing Kagome's head to rest on his chest as she slept through her pain.

Yuka gasped. "He…really bit her…"

"Yes…did you think he wasn't going to?" Sesshoumaru countered.

"But…doesn't that hurt her?" Yuka continued.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Of course it doesn't hurt. I'd imagine it feels quite nice." The color drained from his face, and he quickly shut his mouth.

Sango nearly laughed out loud. "Miroku…did you hear what Sesshoumaru just said to Yuka?" she asked the monk, who quickly nodded.

"So, do you think Sesshoumaru and Yuka will…" he began, but Sango glared warningly at him before he could finish his thought. "Never mind, my dear Sango. If you would rather I kept my mouth shut, then I shall do so."

Sango nodded. "Well, you don't have to stop talking…just stop voicing such perverted thoughts…"

"Even if you're the one I'm thinking about?" Miroku smiled lecherously.

"Miroku!" Sango growled.

"All right…I'll be quiet…"

Yuka yawned, leaning up against the tree next to Sesshoumaru, and trying to move so that having a twin in each arm while she slept would not prove as difficult as she guessed it to be.

"I don't want Inuyasha to have to worry about them tonight," Yuka said to herself. "He has spent enough time worrying in the past few days to give a normal person heart failure…"

"Hand them here." It was Sesshoumaru.

"But you…"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Just hand them here. You need to get your sleep. They'll be fine." Sesshoumaru took Toku and Taka from Yuka and quickly set each twin in the last place anyone would have suspected Sesshoumaru to set anything…on his tail.

Yuka blushed. "Does that hurt? Is it uncomfortable? You really don't have to do that, you know? I could manage just fine, and I…"

"It'll keep them warm. Don't worry about it. Just get some sleep." Sesshoumaru advised.

"Yeah," Jin whispered. "He definitely has a thing for that girl. I wouldn't let anything just sit on my tail like that…"

Kagome was sleeping soundly against Inuyasha's chest. Her breathing had become less labored and more rhythmic. It set Inuyasha's mind at ease that she was beginning to do better.

Kagome groaned in pain, and whispered something in her sleep that was not even audible to Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

"It's all right, Kagome. Everything will be all right. Just sleep…" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Soon, Inuyasha's exhaustion began to catch up with him, and, despite his resolve to stay awake, he soon drifted off to sleep. Jin, Sesshoumaru, and Inutaisho were the only three left awake.

"It has been quite a long day." Inutaisho commented.

"It's been a long year," Sesshoumaru corrected him. "You should have seen everything that was going on earlier this year. It's been so hectic…"

Jin nodded. "Yes, well, hopefully things will finally begin to calm down."

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Calm? Here? That's almost laughable."

"You want things to calm down around here just as much, if not more so than any of us, Sesshoumaru." Inutaisho smirked.

"How so?"

Inutaisho coughed. "You're over seven hundred years old…still young as far as demons are concerned, yes, but don't you want a family of your own? Do you ever plan on finding a mate and producing an heir?"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose. "Father, most female inu-youkai run away from _that _kind of commitment. No one wants to go through what I have sat and watched Inuyasha and Kagome suffer through in these past couple months…"

"But you do have feelings for Kagome's human friend, don't you?" Inutaisho pressed. "What about her?"

Sesshoumaru glanced up in surprise at his father's statement. "Father…she is human, and I…" Sesshoumaru paused. "I do admire her…she is a remarkable human, but…"

"Sesshoumaru…at a loss for words. Wow." Jin gasped.

"Her being human can not be your reason. You have no problems with that human girl, Rin. You've taken her in, haven't you? Or is it something other than that?" Inutaisho frowned.

"No. It is nothing of the sort." Sesshoumaru snapped, averting his eyes quickly. He was slightly worried that his father was reading this much into his thoughts.

A sudden wave of realization hit Inutaisho like a ton of bricks. "Sesshoumaru…"

"Drop it, father."

"Sesshoumaru, you have nothing to worry about. Yuka is accepting of Kagome and Inuyasha, and she is very accepting of Jin, me, and yourself. She will not condemn you. Not all humans are like that. I would have figured you had learned that since that little girl has been with you for so long…"

Sesshoumaru growled in worry as Yuka stirred in her sleep. She groaned, turned herself over, and was quiet once again. "I said drop it!" Sesshoumaru fumed. "Do you want her to hear you?"

Inuyasha scoffed. None of them had a clue how long he had been awake, nor how much of the conversation he had heard. He shifted his weight so that he could talk to his brother and father without waking Kagome.

"I see our father has struck a sensitive string, eh?" he smirked. After a short pause, he smiled. "Let me give you some advice, Sesshoumaru. If you step off of your soap box and tell her how you feel, you'll feel a lot better…"

"Marvelous advice, coming from you. It only took you three years to admit your feelings to Kagome…" Sesshoumaru countered.

Inuyasha reddened. "That was totally different!" he yelped.

"Inuyasha?" he looked down.

Kagome was staring up at him. "Kagome…are you okay?" he asked, concern dripping from his voice.

She sighed, groaned, and nodded. "I'm alive, aren't I? What happened? I remember hitting Naraku…and then…"

"He hit you pretty good before you killed him," Jin explained to her.

Kagome nodded. "I didn't hurt anyone, did I daddy? Oh, god! Are the twins all right?" she gasped.

"They're asleep." Sesshoumaru pointed, and Kagome could not help but smile.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

"Don't mention it." He shrugged. "Are you feeling well enough to travel?"

Inuyasha glared at his brother, but Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I guess. We need to get out of the forest anyway…" she added worriedly.

Jin nodded in agreement. "I'll wake everyone up."

Inuyasha wrapped Kagome in a hug. "I'm glad you're feeling better today, Kagome. You scared the hell out of me yesterday, you know…" he told her.

"Sorry about that," Kagome sighed. "I couldn't feel anything. I was so angry. I can't even really remember most of it. Was I hurt that badly?" she frowned.

Inuyasha blinked. "What's important is that you are feeling much better now, and my twins are safe. My family is all right…" Inuyasha repeated more to himself than to anyone.

"We aren't in the clear yet, Inuyasha. Not until we've gotten safely back to the village…" Sango reminded him.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Heh heh. Not really a cliffy, but I figured you guys would get it. Please review and let me know what you think!


	31. ch31

**A/N: **Okay, I am going to explore my odd little Sesshoumaru/Yuka pairing that I kind of got going, as well as Miroku and Sango's rather confusing relationship…however, there will be a couple elements from other chapters. Some of you have already noticed the missing piece to the puzzle…however, others of you haven't quite caught on to it yet. That's okay, though. You'll see in this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Thirty-One_

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. "Yuka's asleep…"

"Why would I care if your friend is asleep?" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome sighed. "Turn around and _look_, Inuyasha…" she pointed to Sesshoumaru, who was cradling the sleeping Yuka in his arms. "You see what I mean?" she persisted.

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose. "Yeah…but now I'm confused…"

Kagome laughed, but soon stopped in her tracks. She gasped.

_"Someone get them out of here!" screamed Inuyasha. He pulled his sword from its sheath, and the Tesseiga glistened threateningly in the sunlight. "Hurry up, damn it! Run Shippo!" _

"_Inuyasha, you don't have to stay! Go!" Inutaisho commanded. "We'll hold them off!" _

"_It's my family, damn it!" Inuyasha growled his response. _

"_But Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed. _

"_Kagome!" Above her, Sango was riding Kirara, and waiting for her to jump on. Shippo joined the demon slayer after a fearful look at his father. "Come on, Kagome…" Sango whispered. "We've got to get you out of here!" _

_Kagome shook her head. She had a baby in each arm. Inuyasha stood protectively in front of her and his pups. "Inuyasha, please, don't…" Kagome pleaded. "Come with me!" _

"_They'll be killed, Kagome! I have to help protect you and the pups!" Inuyasha retaliated. _

"_You'll be killed too, damn it!" Kagome screamed. _

"_Kagome, just go! I'll catch up with you later! I…" _

_Inuyasha yelped, and Kagome screamed. She saw the sharp edge of the sword sticking out of Inuyasha's midsection. Its wielder pulled it back, and Inuyasha coughed and dropped to his knees, looking very surprised. _

"_Kagome!" Sango screamed. _

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Get up…I've seen you take more than this! You'll be all right! Get up, damn it!" she screamed at him. _

_He coughed, smiling at her and slowly beginning to get to his feet when he yelped again and fell back to the floor. Kagome didn't see the arrows until it was too late. Again, she screamed. _

_This time, she had seen who had released the arrows. She was shocked._

Kagome gasped, and blinked. She was sitting on the forest floor, and Inuyasha had her by the shoulders.

"Kagome, what happened?" he worried. Everyone else had stopped to worry about her as well.

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha…I saw…I mean, it _can't_ be…I thought…" Kagome stammered, on the verge of tears.

"What was it, Kagome?" Inuyasha repeated, slightly more firm than the last time. "Tell me what happened! Are you all right?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Inuyasha…that dream again…" she began.

Jin frowned. "Damn. I was hoping it wasn't that."

Kagome nodded. "It was." She sighed. "We can't go back to the village, Inuyasha. One of the villagers was the one who hurt you, Inuyasha…"

"If that's the case, then we have to go back." Inutaisho frowned.

"They wouldn't hurt Shippo, would they?" Kagome realized.

Inuyasha's expression darkened. "They better not have."

"I don't understand what you're saying," Sesshoumaru piped in. "After all, let's think about that. This village has always been a demon friendly one. Why, all of a sudden, would one of the villagers want you guys dead?"

"There was more than one, there…but I only saw the one that hurt Inuyasha." Kagome admitted. "Inuyasha was saying 'they', so I have to guess that there had to be more than one."

"Odd…" Sesshoumaru whispered. "You're sure?"

Kagome nodded. "Unfortunately."

"We have to go back and get our mothers, Shippo, and Eri. I will not leave them behind just because there are a few safety concerns…."

"This isn't something to joke about, Inuyasha. I watched a villager kill you. A villager. It wasn't Naraku, or Takemaru, or Jiro…it was a villager."

Inuyasha sighed. "We'll just see about that."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed.

They finally came out of the forest. From the hill, as they had for nearly four years, they could look down into the village below. Everything in the village on this particular day seemed completely normal. The various villagers were set in their daily tasks, and outside Kagome and Inuyasha's hut, Shippo was playing idly with one of his tops.

Kagome took a deep, nervous breath. "It looks all right…"

Jin nodded. "Yes, it does…"

Shippo glanced up the hill, and seeing his family staring down at him, he began to run up the hill to greet his mother and father.

"I'm so glad you're home!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms, and Inuyasha nearly growled.

"Shippo, be careful, okay? Kagome's side got injured pretty badly. She's okay, but she needs to be taking it easy for a while until the wound is fully healed…"

Shippo nodded, and jumped into Inuyasha's arms. "Okay." He smiled.

"Shippo, has anything odd happened in the village while we have been gone?" asked Sesshoumaru. "Anything you can think of?"

After a moment, Shippo shrugged. "Nothing that I've noticed…except…" Shippo paused.

"Except what?" asked Rin.

Shippo let out the breath he had been holding. "Well, it's weird…the bone eater's well is back…"

Inuyasha blinked. "Are you sure about that?"

Shippo shrugged again. "I went with Grandma Akira into the forest yesterday, and it was there like it had never been demolished before. Grandma Akira started to cry, though, so I thought we should leave…"

Jin looked upset. "Where are Akira and Izayoi?" he asked.

"In mommy and daddy's house." Shippo pointed.

Jin let out a sigh of relief. "I'll go talk to them. Maybe we can figure out how in the hell the well managed to resurface. There was a reason it was demolished in the first place, so that makes me a bit uneasy…"

Inutaisho agreed. "Although, besides what Kagome saw, I don't really think there is any more threat to worry about."

Kagome took Taka, rocking her back and forth. "Yes…well, maybe Gramps will finally get to meet the twins. At least something good could come out of the well's coming back…"

"You aren't going near that well until we figure out how it got there." Inuyasha snapped.

"Really?" Kagome smirked.

"If the well does work, I am going to return home." Eri came out of their hut and smiled.

Yuka shrugged. "You can go, but I think I still want to stay here." She glanced at Sesshoumaru and smiled. "I think I really like it here."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

Inuyasha frowned. "I would _love_ to know which one of these lovely villagers is planning to stab me in the back later…" he grumbled to himself. "Or maybe we can just hope that Kagome's vision was wrong…" he sighed. "Although I doubt it. I just wish we had some other way of knowing…"

Taka laughed, and grabbed hold of Kagome's hair. She began to pull and chew on Kagome's hair, and Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha…" she giggled. "Could you get her off?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Aw, it's kind of cute…don't you think?"

"Yeah…and it'll be real cute the first time one of them gets a good strong hold on _your_ hair….don't you think?" Kagome retorted.

"All right…" he smiled.

Jin walked out of Kagome and Inuyasha's hut with Izayoi and Akira on his heels. He looked at the group. "We have made a decision about the well." He announced.

"What is it?" asked Sesshoumaru, one eyebrow slowing rising in anticipation.

Jin cleared his throat. "Kagome and Inuyasha can take the twins back to her time to visit her grandfather…but one of us is going to go with them…just in case…"

"I'll go." Sesshoumaru volunteered. "I would like to see this modern world…"

"I'll show you around…" Yuka offered, smiling.

"The rest of us are going to stay here and investigate what's going on around this village…we're going to try to find some evidence to support what Kagome has seen." Jin finished.

Inutaisho nodded. "Makes sense to me. When are you guys leaving?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Now?" she suggested.

Eri, Yuka, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, the twins, and Shippo all started to head in the direction of the bone eater's well. As soon as they were gone, Inutaisho turned to Izayoi and smiled.

"Izayoi, see if you can talk to the villagers and find out if there are any problems around here. I guess there's always the possibility that the culprit is from a nearby village, but we aren't going to know that until we talk to people…"

Izayoi sighed, and nodded. "All right. I can do that."

"Jin." Inutaisho turned to his friend and smiled. "We should search the area surrounding the village. We need to make sure that we have figured this out before Inuyasha and Kagome get back with the twins. I don't want them to have to deal with anymore danger. They have a right to live their lives happily now."

Sango cleared her throat. "What should the rest of us do?"

"Anything that you possibly can to figure out what's going on around here." Inutaisho answered. "Come find us if you find something of interest."

"We will do that," Sango agreed, glancing to Miroku. "Let's get going." She whispered.

Kagome sighed with relief as she crawled safely into the modern era. The well house was brighter than she remembered it, and the sun was seeping through the doors with little to no effort. Inuyasha followed her, and a very confused Sesshoumaru climbed out after him. The last to come into the modern era were Yuka and Eri.

"We're actually back here." Kagome smiled, her voice barely above a whisper. "I never thought we'd get to see my grandfather again…"

Eri pat her friend on the back. "Well, I guess you were wrong, huh?"

Kagome nodded, and slowly slid the door to the well house open. Standing directly outside the door was her grandfather, beaming at her.

From his place on Inuyasha's shoulder, Shippo smiled. "Hi!" he waved.

The twins were strapped comfortably to a baby carrier that clung to Kagome's shoulders. She removed Taka and Toku from their places in the carrier, untied the baby carrier, and smiled back at her grandfather.

"Hey Gramps…" she nodded.

"Kagome! I can't believe you're here! I thought I would never get to see you again! And you brought your children…" Her grandfather stared at the twins and Shippo, beaming proudly as his eyes began to water.

"How old are the babies?" he asked.

"They were born a couple weeks ago. Actually, they share their father's birthday." Kagome smiled.

Gramps nodded with enthusiasm. "Really now? Isn't that a lovely coincidence?" he laughed. "Well, get out of the well house and come inside for some tea!" he demanded. "How long do you and your friends intend to stay?"

"A couple days, Gramps. There is something going on in the feudal era." Kagome explained.

"What is it?" he asked, worried.

"I'm not sure. I think it has to do with that dream I had, though. My father and everyone else decided to stay behind so that they could try and figure it out…"

Gramps shook his head. "I don't understand why everyone keeps messing with you all. Why can't they let you live your lives in peace?" He paused. "You know, if you lived in this era, you wouldn't have to worry about constant attacks…"

Kagome sighed. "Yes we would, Gramps…they would just be a different kind of attack…"

Sesshoumaru frowned deeply. "Are there not demons in this time?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, unless you count those ones that Kagome accidentally brought back with her a while ago."

"I see…" Sesshoumaru nodded.

The mood within the group began to get very thick. Kagome shifted her weight nervously from one leg to another, and sighed deeply. Yuka, realizing that things were about to get complicated, cleared her throat loudly.

"Ahem…." She coughed. "I think I would love some tea, Mr. Higurashi." She said after a moment.

The group nodded and followed the old man into the house.

Sango groaned, stomping up to Jin and Inutaisho with a pouting look plastered to her face. She crossed her arms and huffed a bit before clearing her throat.

"What is it? Have you got any useful information?" Jin asked.

Miroku shook his head. "The villagers love Kagome and Inuyasha. They depend upon Kagome's miko powers to protect them from demonic threats. None of them are planning to hurt Kagome, Inuyasha, or their family in any way anytime soon. One villager actually suggested that they ought to make Inuyasha and Kagome an even bigger hut. The villagers don't want them _gone_," he sighed. "They are willing to do just about anything to ensure that they _stay_."

Akira sighed. "I am now officially really confused." She whispered. "I have no clue what's going on."

"Have we considered the possibility that Inuyasha's death was an accident?" Everyone turned in surprise. It was Rin who was speaking. She cleared her throat and continued. "You said it yourself. This village comes under attack a lot. Could it be that Inuyasha's death was an accidental occurrence owing to an unrelated demon attack?"

Kohaku blinked. "You know what? After what Miroku just said, that could make sense."

"I'm glad you agree." Frowned Rin, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Why is that?" asked a slightly skeptical Inutaisho.

Miroku frowned. "Because there is a rather large concentration of demonic energy heading straight for us…"

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Well, I hope you liked it, and I hope that you find it interesting enough to review over!


	32. ch32

**A/N: **:D Sesshy in 05? Interesting…well, here's the next chapter. I got especially bored today, so I figured why not? This chapter will focus on events in the modern era. Let me know what you think!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Thirty-Two_

Sesshoumaru frowned, his usual proud look plastered on his face. "I see no reason why you should not be able to walk freely amongst the rest of the world here if you are hanyou or not. That should not matter. You both are half inu-youkai, and you should be able to carry that identity wherever you go with pride." He paused. "I _refuse_ to hide my true identity."

"Demons and hayou alike are extinct in this time, Sesshoumaru." Kagome explained. "As far as everyone here is concerned, the demon activity during and before the feudal era is nothing but elaborate myths…made up stories…"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose. "Obviously, Kagome, we are not myth." He retorted. "And as I said before, I refuse to pretend to be something I'm not just because we happen to be here."

Kagome sighed. "They'll arrest you…and murder is illegal in this time. You can't slice people in half if they insult you. You have to remain levelheaded at all times without killing anyone. Do you honestly think you could manage that here?"

"What could they possibly do to _me_ with their feeble weaponry?"

"I don't know." Kagome shrugged.

"If I go anywhere, I will be going as I am. My job is to protect you and Inuyasha. I will not stray from the duties I promised my father I would fulfill. If they have anything to say to you…"

"You have guts." Inuyasha smirked.

"Are we leaving, or not?" Sesshoumaru suggested.

Kagome shivered.

Her grandfather cleared his throat. "You actually expect them to go outside the shrine like that?" he yelled.

"But he's right, Gramps. We ought to be proud of who and what we are. We shouldn't have to hide it. We don't have to hide it in the feudal era. Demons may be extinct in this time, but that doesn't mean we have to hide who we are…"

"You're okay with that, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you?"

Inuyasha nodded. "That hat you made me wear made my ears itch…" he laughed.

Kagome sighed. "We won't know how bad of an idea this is until we try…" She gulped. "…To the mall?" she whispered.

Sesshoumaru looked confused, but when Inuyasha picked up one of the twins and headed toward the door, he slowly nodded his approval. Yuka cleared her throat, and quickly followed Sesshoumaru to the door.

"I'm coming, too." She smiled.

Kagome picked up Toku. "What do we need?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. You forget I'm new to these 'mall' things. You can decide for us. I trust you."

Kagome nodded. "Well, are we walking?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement. "What other way would we get there?"

"You don't want to know…" Inuyasha answered, his face screwed up in a look of horror.

"We're going to be the top story on the news…" Kagome frowned. "It certainly ought to make this week very interesting…"

"I just hope they don't think we're going to hurt them or something." Shippo sighed. "Mommy, what's a mall?"

"A really big market," Kagome explained. She looked around. They had yet to make it all the way down the shrine steps, and hadn't run into any actual people yet. She sighed with anticipation.

Inuyasha yelped. "Ah! Since when do two week olds have teeth?" he whined, glancing suspiciously at Taka as she smiled up at him.

"You had teeth at that age…" Sesshoumaru shrugged. "You just can't remember being that small is all."

Inuyasha nodded in sudden understanding. "Oh…well, that explains it, I guess…"

"She bit you?"

"Yeah."

"That's so cute." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose as he stepped down the last few steps. "Really? It's only cute because it didn't happen to you."

"Exactly."

They rounded the corner. Many people were walking hurriedly down each side of the sidewalk. Kagome felt as if she was shrinking…as if, suddenly, she was somehow only six inches tall. Many people screamed. Some just stopped to stare.

Others pointed at the group, while still, others paid them no attention, or just plain ran away.

Kagome took a calming breath, took a hold of Inuyasha's hand, and pulled her shoulders back. She was determined to do as Sesshoumaru had suggested. She was going to be herself…and to hell with anyone who didn't like who or what she was.

Sesshoumaru, who was walking alongside Yuka, seemed to have no qualms with the way people were reacting to him. As usual, he seemed completely indifferent. There was no way to read any type of emotion on his face. He chatted idly with Yuka and walked down the sidewalk as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"We're here…" Kagome announced. "And attracting far too much attention."

"Don't even worry about it." Sesshoumaru coached.

Kagome nodded, and the group entered the mall quickly. Many other people inside the mall had the same reactions as those outside that were walking down the sidewalk.

Kagome walked into one of the stores, a bright one full of large fluffy objects and baby items. Inuyasha blinked several times.

"Please…don't hurt us…" the cashiers shook.

Kagome cleared her throat. "We won't…hurt you…" she said the words softly. "We're only here to shop…"

The cashiers stood slowly, nodded, and bowed, but did not leave their place behind the counter.

They managed to make their purchases, which included blankets, pacifiers, bottles, and several small pajama outfits for the twins. They were leaving the store when Kagome saw something that made her blood run cold.

"Television…cameras?" she squeaked.

"What's that?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Really bad…" Kagome managed.

"There they are!" screamed the reporters, running at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Oh, no…" Kagome frowned. Inuyasha blinked in confusion.

"Kagome, what do they want?"

"They're going to put us on television…" Kagome replied.

"What's a…" began Sesshoumaru, but the wide-eyed look on Yuka's face told him that this telly-whatever it was could not possibly be a good thing. "What do we do?"

"Stand our ground. If we try to fight them the cops might show up. If we try to run away, they'll only follow. The reporter is a modern day parasite, Sesshoumaru." Kagome educated him. "We'll answer their questions, and then we'll leave this place as soon as we can…"

"What exactly are you guys?" demanded one reporter.

Kagome looked hurt for a moment, but she pulled her shoulders back proudly. "What am I?" she repeated. "Well, I am trying to shop…" She paused. "Besides," she growled under her breath, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth…"

"What was that?"

"We're youkai." Shippo said quickly, and Kagome hurried to place a hand over his mouth.

"Shippo!" she yelped.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha frowned.

"Youkai?" the reporter gasped. "Truly?" The reporter stopped to think for a moment. "This is all an elaborate joke, isn't it? Halloween is not a popular holiday around these parts, you know, and even if it was, you're several months too early to be celebrating it."

"We are celebrating nothing." Sesshoumaru snapped. "We were just trying to pick up some items for my niece and nephew, when you annoying people showed up. Do you have a problem with youkai? I could fix that problem of yours quite easily…" he threatened, cracking his knuckles.

"Sesshoumaru, don't…" pleaded Yuka.

Sesshoumaru stopped.

"You! Girl! How come you aren't all caught up in this little prank?" the reporter asked of Yuka.

Yuka frowned. "Have you not been listening? This is no prank. Do you think they would be so upset that you had cameras out here in their faces if they were doing this for attention? It's who they are, and it can't be changed. You're just trying to exploit them for being different, and that makes you awful excuses of people." She defended them.

"If they are really youkai as they claim, then what are they doing hanging out with a normal person such as yourself? Our stories say that many youkai would much rather have a human for breakfast than for company…"

Sesshoumaru snarled. "Your stories are wrong!" he snapped, taking a threatening step forward. "Only the lowest and most desperate of our kind would stoop to such a level…" his eyes reddened over in anger, but then quickly returned to normal.

The reporter screamed. "What the hell just happened?"

Yuka wrapped her hands around Sesshoumaru's arm once more. "Sesshoumaru…calm down."

"Good luck on that one." Smirked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…we need to go…" Kagome whimpered.

"Don't let them scare you." He retorted.

"They don't. _They _do." Kagome pointed to just outside the mall, where a large group of police and several special operations officers had gathered. Kagome gulped.

Yuka paled, and turned angrily toward the reporters. "You see what you did? They don't deserve this! They are good people, and now there are people outside with guns, all because you had to butt your nose into their business!"

"What's a gun?" whispered Sesshoumaru.

The twins began to cry, and Kagome felt her panic level rising. Taka placed a barrier around herself and her family. Several of the reporters and people who had gathered to watch the events unfold jumped back in surprise. As Taka cried, a brighter and brighter blue light surrounded the small group.

Kagome heard a sound like a firecracker. She thought the barrier would protect them. She gasped, and glanced down. She couldn't feel the pain just yet, but her side was bleeding profusely.

Clutching Taka protectively, Kagome fell to her knees. "Inuyasha…they…I…"

"Kagome! You're bleeding! What happened?" Inuyasha demanded, dropping to his knees.

"Take Taka…" Kagome groaned.

"Don't fire on them!" screamed Yuka. "They aren't hostiles! Please! Don't hurt them! They mean no one any harm!"

The reporters turned, signaling to the police to back off.

Inuyasha gulped. "You hit her…and she was holding my daughter…" he whispered. "You hurt my wife…while she was holding my daughter…"

"Inuyasha…we have to call a hospital. Even if she is a hanyou, it would be bad if she healed while that bullet was still inside her. It could kill her…" Yuka explained.

"How do we call one of these hospitals?" demanded Sesshoumaru. "My brother and his mate can not die like this! I made a promise to my father!"

"We need a cell phone!" Yuka yelled. "Someone please lend me a cell phone!"

"What did he mean his brother and his mate?" the reporter demanded.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "If Kagome dies, Inuyasha will die as well. As mates, they are bonded to one another, both physically and emotionally…so, if she was to die…"

The reporter gasped. "What have we done?" she whispered.

"Exactly the question I was going to ask you." Yuka spat.

Three minutes later, an ambulance showed up and rushed Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others to the nearest hospital. Grandpa Higurashi was already waiting for them at the hospital when they arrived.

"How did things get out of hand like this?" he asked Yuka.

"One minute there were reporters…the next minute, the cops showed up, and they shot at her…" Yuka explained. "It made no sense."

Gramps nodded. "You're right. It doesn't make sense at all."

"They're lucky I didn't dispose of them myself…" Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles. "These humans are absolutely the most ridiculous creatures I've ever encountered."

"Um…excuse me? You are with Ms. Higurashi?" asked the doctor.

Inuyasha shot up. "How is she?"

"She's fine. We did some blood work to check on everything else. You guys…you really aren't human, are you?" the doctor whispered, and Inuyasha shook his head. The doctor cleared his throat. "I _see_. I believe that may have contributed to Ms. Higurashi's survival on the operating table." He told them. "Where are the children?"

"None of us are hurt." Growled Shippo. "The only one who got hurt was my mommy, and you should feel really bad about that. _My_ mommy is a good person, and she uses her miko powers to help people all the time. Why did you have to hurt her?"

"I'm sorry about this, child. If it makes you feel better, here…let me turn on the television for you…" The doctor grabbed the remote, and clicked on the television.

"This is a news 12 special report." Said the woman on the television. Sesshoumaru scrunched his nose up. This woman was familiar…the one from that _mall_ place where all this horribleness had taken place.

"Today, this reporter learned something new about our world. If you haven't already heard, yes, my friends, _demons_ do indeed walk among us. This reporter has the exclusive report."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Of course she does. She had the camera in Kagome's face right up until she was shot."

"Keep watching," the doctor waved. "You'll see…"

"What's that mean?" demanded Yuka.

"We bombarded the group of demons as they were coming out of a store in the mall," the reporter said seriously. "The demons were not hostile…in fact, they were calm. These are not the kind of people to fear. They were just simply trying to get their shopping done. What happened today at the Main Place mall should never happen to anyone."

The reporter paused. "This reporter was there when the female demon among the group was shot…for nothing. The female, who we learned was a girl named Kagome Higurashi, was home visiting her grandfather at the Higurashi shrine, and was shot inside the mall while holding her baby, which can not be more than a couple weeks old…" The reporter trailed off for a moment.

Gramps sighed. "Nosy reporters…" he smirked.

"Hold on…there's more…" Yuka quieted him.

"This recent development has caused a rather interesting phenomenon. Since this newscast first aired two hours ago, this news station has gotten several reports of demon sightings throughout the nation. Yes people, there are _many_ demons among us, hiding as humans, and this terrible event has helped many of them to come out of their shells…"

"I told you so!" Sesshoumaru announced. "I told you there was no way that we were extinct in this time period!"

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose. Not only was Sesshoumaru _very_ right, but Kagome was walking through the double doors at the end of the hallway…

"Kagome! Are you all right? I don't think that you should be walking around!" he frowned.

"I'm fine. Tell them I don't want any of their drugs. I just want to go home." She whispered. "We need to get back there…"

"Not until you're healed." Kagome was surprised that it was Sesshoumaru who said this. "You can't defend yourself while you're injured. You'll be safer if you stay here for a couple of days. We all will…"

Kagome growled. "But I…"

"No. Way." Inuyasha replied sternly. "No one is going to mess with us anymore. We're taking you home, and you're going to rest…"

"What do you mean, no one will mess with us? They shot me." Kagome smirked.

"They won't. Trust me…" Inuyasha pointed to the television.

>>>>>>

**A/N:** Hey, I'm leaving it there for now. Please review, and I will update as soon as possible, k? School ends soon! Yay!


	33. ch33

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter as well! Please let me know what you think!

Seeker: a bullet is a modern part of a modern weapon. Modern day handguns did not exist in 1500s Japan, therefore, my understanding would be that Kaede could not have helped Kagome learn to protect herself from something which she had no knowledge of...neither could the twins protect her from something of which they had no knowledge. You have to remember that Kagome is half human, and since she had never been shot before, her body had no defenses against the bullet or its affects.

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Thirty-Three_

"So, how many demon sightings have there been since all this happened?" asked Inuyasha.

"We can watch the television and find out as soon as we get back to the shrine, but I insist that Kagome lay down and rest." Gramps replied.

Kagome frowned. "But I told my dad we would be back soon…"

"We will go nowhere until you're healed. You will be of no use to yourself in our time if you are injured. You need to be in good health so that you'll be able to defend yourself if need be…" Sesshoumaru said in a coach-like voice.

"Argh! Fine!" Kagome huffed as they pulled up to the shrine. She gasped as Inuyasha swept her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs. Sesshoumaru followed him, Shippo in one arm and Toku in the other. Yuka and gramps brought up the rear, carrying the squirming Taka as they went.

When Inuyasha reached the top of the stairs, he stopped in his tracks. Standing in front of the Higurashi house were several different people. Kagome and Inuyasha blinked. There was something different about these people, though.

"Inuyasha…they're all youkai." Kagome whispered in realization.

He nodded. "I can tell. My next question would be what the hell are they all doing here?" he demanded of them. "I don't mean to be rude," he calmed himself, "but my family and I have been through enough in the past six months to kill us, literally, and now, Kagome needs her rest…"

"We just wanted to thank you." Smiled one demon, a female.

"For what?" blinked Inuyasha.

"Being yourselves. There aren't that many inu-youkai around anymore, but it really empowered all of us to see the group of you like that…and you weren't even disguised…" She paused. "I mean, there are inu-youkai around, but they couldn't come see you…."

"You know them?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"As do you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Bowed the female demon.

He frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Never mind…" she shrugged. "The information is of little importance, anyway."

"Little importance?" repeated Inuyasha.

She nodded. "Right now Lady Kagome needs her rest." She pointed. "I know you do not want any intrusions, but I would like to request that we keep guard over this shrine and the surrounding area until which time you are returned safely to your own era…" she bowed again. "It was a suggestion from our inu-youkai friends who could not meet with you today…"

"Demons at the shrine…" Kagome's grandfather grumbled. "Can you keep quiet?"

"You won't even know that we're here." She smiled. "I'm Mine, Tokyo's resident fox demon." Again, she bowed.

"Mine?" Shippo whispered.

Inuyasha turned. "You know her, Shippo?"

He nodded. "Mine, you were friends with my mother and father before they were killed, weren't you? Wow! You must be really, _really_ old!" he gasped.

"Shippo!" Kagome snapped. "It isn't polite to comment on a woman's age like that!"

Mine shook her head. "It's perfectly all right, Lady Kagome. I know several youkai who just happen to be older than myself…" she winked. "Get some rest, please, Lady Kagome. We will ensure your safety. You've been fighting off this enemy long enough…." At that, Mine clapped her hand over her mouth, as if she had said something forbidden.

Sesshoumaru was instantly curious. "Mine…why don't you and I have a little chat?" he whispered.

"About what, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked, acting clueless.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." He replied.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru…I can not divulge any more information to you. It could endanger your future." She explained.

"I see…" he nodded.

"Exactly…"

"Come on, Kagome…to your room…" Inuyasha entered the house and carried Kagome up the stairs.

Kagome gasped in surprise when they entered her room. There was two small cradles in the corner, one for each of the twins, and a small cot for Shippo. Kagome recognized the cradles. One used to be her own when she was a child. The other once belonged to her brother Souta. Kagome's grandfather had refinished the beautiful wooden cribs, and they practically glistened in the small amount of sunlight that was seeping through Kagome's open bedroom window.

"Gramps!" Kagome yelped, and groaned in pain moments later. "Thank you! How did you know we would…" she began.

"I didn't. You…I mean, never mind…" he stopped. "I'll just leave you two alone, okay?" he smiled.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Can Sesshoumaru have Souta's room?"

He nodded. "Yes. Why not?"

"Just checking…" Kagome yawned as Inuyasha set her carefully in her bed. "I think I will take that nap…" she sighed, closing her eyes. "Inuyasha, could you…" her voice trailed off before she finished. She was already asleep.

He nodded. "Sure. No problem."

Inuyasha headed down the stairs to retrieve the twins, who were thankfully sleeping soundly in either Yuka or Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru and Yuka were chatting idly. Yuka was laughing at something Sesshoumaru must have said or done, but at the same time trying to be quiet. She was turning slightly red with the effort of it.

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose as he came into the room. "I take it I shouldn't ask?" he smirked. "Do I even want to know?"

Shippo jumped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "It's nothing bad, daddy. You're just on the _outside_ of the joke is all…"

"I'm on the outside? Really? And would that mean that you are on the inside?"

Shippo nodded. "Yeah!"

The twins eyes widened when they realized their father was in the room, and each of them smiled up at him and held their arms out expectantly. Sesshoumaru glanced at his little brother.

"Are you going to take them?"

"I'm going to take them upstairs to Kagome's room is all. She's sleeping, but she can't stand to have them be away from her all the time."

"That's because she's their mother." Sesshoumaru quipped.

"Well, yeah, last time I checked." Inuyasha smirked his reply.

"That wasn't how I meant that to sound. I mean she is going to want them near her all the time because it is just her natural instinct to be very protective of them."

Inuyasha nodded. "I could have told you that."

"I will go now." Sesshoumaru frowned. "I imagine there is someplace outside that I can sleep?"

"You can have Kagome's brother's room." Inuyasha pointed up the stairs. "It's that first door on the right."

After a moment rolling this over in his mind, Sesshoumaru headed towards the stairs. Yuka yawned and fell backwards on the couch.

"It's been a really long couple of months," she commented.

"Yes, it has. I just wish all of this terrible stuff would stop. I think Kagome definitely needs some time to relax that wasn't given to her due to injury. She needs to be left alone." Inuyasha replied.

Yuka nodded. "Yes, I think that's an awesome idea," she smiled.

"That day may not come for hundreds of years." Said the demon woman, Mine, walking slowly into the house.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Inuyasha.

"It means exactly what it sounds like it is supposed to mean," she answered. "I know. I've been around for a long time. I've seen it happen."

"Seen what happen?" Inuyasha asked.

Mine took a deep breath. "Go upstairs and distract Lord Sesshoumaru. There are some things about the future that his heart would be best left clueless about." She whispered.

Yuka stood, and bowed to Mine. "I'll distract him." She nodded. "Just let me know when it's okay to come back down…"

Inuyasha nodded his agreement, and turned his head towards the stairs. "I'll holler up when we're done with our little chat." He promised her.

Mine cleared her throat. "Good. I'm glad she left. I didn't want to go messing up her future either…" Mine commented under her breath.

"She's only human. Humans can't live that long. You know that." Inuyasha retorted.

"They can if they are mated to a youkai." Mine whispered, an eyebrow raising with a subtle hint.

"You mean…?" Inuyasha nearly screamed as he jumped in surprise. "You mean…Yuka and…Yuka and…Sesshoumaru?" he finally managed to finish.

Mine nodded. "It is supposed to happen sometime very soon." She told him. "And you can not say a word of this to anyone."

Inuyasha gulped, but nodded anyway. "Wait," he paused. "If Sesshoumaru is finally going to get over himself, then what were you talking about a second ago? Tell me what's going on!" he demanded.

"The girl." Mine said simply. She didn't even have to explain, for Inuyasha had already paled. He knew what she was going to say next, so he was not at all surprised when she continued. "Sometime this month, the girl is going to be attacked by a snake youkai. You and your friends will find her, but the snake's bite will take its affect nonetheless, and the girl will die before the change of season."

"But…" Inuyasha began.

"No. Do not try to stop this girl's destiny from taking place." Mine cut him off.

"But…"

"Let me finish!" Mine growled.

Inuyasha nodded obediently.

"The girl's death will definitely anger and sadden Lord Sesshoumaru, but it has to happen. What will shock him more is when his father's famed Tenseiga fails him in reviving the girl…"

"But why….?"

"Her death is nothing but a part of Lord Sesshoumaru's continued legacy…" Mine explained.

"His…"

"Yes. Lord Sesshoumaru will produce an heir after Rin's death…a powerful little girl, whom he and Lady Yuka will name after her."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I see…" He paused. "And what about the demons after my children?"

"You will fight that battle for many days to come," Mine nodded. "No amount of hiding in this era is going to change any of that."

"What?" Inuyasha yelped. "Can you at least tell me who it is? What am I supposed to tell Kagome? She keeps dreaming that I'm going to go and die on her! Am I supposed to just let her keep thinking about that?"

"I can't tell you exactly who is after them, Inuyasha. There are too many after them as it is. The people that Kagome sees in her dream will not kill you. However, the people whom Kagome see _are_ from the village in which you currently live, and unless you find Kikyou, there is a very good possibility that she will succeed with her intentions."

"Kikyou?" What little color had come back to Inuyasha's face quickly drained from it. "Who…brought her back this time?" he managed to choke.

"Someone from this era…someone whom you and Kagome know very well. Another in the Higurashi family with the holy gift…"

"No…" Kagome whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. "He wouldn't…I didn't think he could….why would he…I don't…" Kagome would have fallen down the stairs if not for Inuyasha.

"It's okay." He whispered.

"Has anyone seen the old man in the past half hour?" Mine pointed out, looking suspiciously around the room.

"No…" Kagome replied.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Sorry bout the long update wait…finals suck. Please review and let me know what you think!


	34. ch34

**A/N: **Hi! Please review and let me know what you think!

Becca: Hey, Yuka isn't supposed to die…Rin is…I wasn't sure if I made that very clear…anyway, as always, thanks for your review!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Thirty-Four_

"Inuyasha, I feel sick. I can't handle all this. I can't believe it. My grandfather? There's no way. I just can't…I can't fathom why he would do something like this. I thought he accepted…I mean, he did…the twins…they're alone upstairs…" Kagome took deep breaths, although nothing could manage to calm her fraying nerves.

"I'll go get them, Lady Kagome." Mine bowed to her. "You stay here with Lord Inuyasha…"

"Calm down, sweetie. Maybe this is a mistake? We'll figure it out…" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome gasped, letting her sobs come in small fits. She clung tightly to Inuyasha's haori. "Inuyasha…" she cried. "Why? I should have never gone into the well! Kaede's dead, Hojo's dead, and now my grandfather wants my family dead!"

"Don't say things like that! You know better than that! If you hadn't come through that well, we would never have met, and then where would we be? I'd still be stuck to the sacred tree, and you would be…"

Kagome gulped and nodded. "You're right. I need to calm down…" she took a deep breath.

"What the hell is going on down here?" demanded Sesshoumaru, pounding down the stairs. "I smell salt. Why is Kagome crying, Inuyasha?" he asked.

"She's all right, Sesshoumaru…" Yuka whispered, following him down the stairs.

"Where is he?" Kagome whispered, unintentionally ignoring everyone else in the room. "Gramps! Where the hell are you?"

"Lady Kagome, I would bet that he has already gone through the well and back to the feudal era…" she suggested. "I would follow him, if I were you, before something bad happens…"

"Something bad has already happened!" Kagome barked at Mine. "How can you say this isn't bad?"

"It is, Lady Kagome." Mine bowed, "I just do not wish anything worse to happen to you or your family."

Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you, Mine."

"Why…do you keep bowing to Inuyasha and I?" asked Kagome.

"For reasons which you won't understand for hundreds of years, Lady Kagome." She answered. "You all had better get going. You must trust me when I say that rewriting the future would definitely not be a good thing…" she nodded.

Kagome gulped, and nodded slowly. "All right," she took Toku from Inuyasha and turned around. "Let's get going, everyone."

"Kagome, will you be…"

"I'm fine, Inuyasha." She snapped.

"You're sure you…"

"Yes. I'm sure. I have to find my grandfather before he does something really, really bad. We can't let him do something like that…and our parents don't realize what he's up to…"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Come here, Shippo. You won't be able to get through the well on your own."

"All right, daddy." Shippo smiled, hopping onto his father's shoulders.

>>>>>>

"We haven't found a thing all week. Can you believe it? Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be back soon, and we don't have anything new to tell them. This is so terrible. I don't know what would happen if something happened to them and their pups…" Miroku sighed.

Sango took a deep breath. "I understand, Miroku, but there is nothing we can do about it. We've searched everywhere."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on them when they get back." Jin nodded decisively. "Until we know what's really going on around here."

"Well, I'm sure they're fine and they'll be back soon," Akira mused.

"Yes, but they're in the modern era. Safety is the exact reason I sent you there in the first place, remember?" Jin reminded her.

She nodded. "Yeah. There isn't much that could have happened while they were there. That's good to know."

"It is, but you have to remember that we sent Sesshoumaru with them. I'm hoping there was no trouble while they were there." Inutaisho frowned. "Although I'm not sure how much that would affect us here…"

"You don't want to know." It was Sesshoumaru. He, along with Kagome, Inuyasha, Yuka, and the pups. Shippo jumped from the safety of Inuyasha's shoulder, and into Akira's awaiting arms.

"What happened?" demanded Jin.

"Kagome was shot with a gun…" Sesshoumaru explained, looking in confusion at his father, who shrugged. "We learned that there are demons in the future because of the incident…" he trailed off.

"Where is gramps?" Kagome growled, staring at her mother. "He's brought back Kikyou to kill Inuyasha and the twins…" Kagome paused. "She'll do it plainly out of spite for me. She hates me, and she hates the very idea of Inuyasha and I together…not to mention, she still had half of my soul the last time that she died…" Kagome shivered at the thought. "She'd kill all of us without any guilt whatsoever…" her voice lowered.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Where is my bow?" she asked him.

"Kagome! That man is your grandfather!" Souta gasped. "You wouldn't! You couldn't!"

"Souta…he wants my family dead. I don't want to hurt him, but I am not going to stand by and let him or Kikyou hurt Inuyasha or my pups. It won't happen."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha frowned.

"Don't even try it, Inuyasha. I want you to take Shippo, Taka, and Toku, and leave this place now. I don't want you guys to be here later. Do you understand?" she asked, seriousness dripping from her voice.

Inuyasha gasped. "Kagome, if you think for one second that I plan on just leaving you here to deal with this yourself, you have thought wrong!" he protested.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry…" Kagome kissed him lightly and took a step back.

A second later Sesshoumaru's fist met with Inuyasha's jaw, and he crashed to the ground, unconscious. He picked up the twins, and Shippo hopped onto his shoulder. "I'll take them somewhere safe for you, Kagome." Sesshoumaru promised.

"I'll come along." Yuka nodded. "I won't be of much help here, anyway." She added, and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Go ahead." Kagome waved. "Be careful."

"We will." Yuka smiled, following Sesshoumaru back into the forest.

"Kagome! What do you think you are doing?" Souta demanded.

"What do you think?" Kagome smirked. "I am making sure that what I saw doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell of coming true!" she yelled at him.

Souta's lower lip popped out. "But it's gramps!"

"He wants me dead, Souta! He wants me, and Inuyasha, and your niece and nephew dead! If he really loved us, he wouldn't want to do such a thing! There's no way in hell I am going to let any of it happen! I love my family, and I have to protect them, and myself…" she paused. "I'm sorry…"

Rin nodded. "It will be all right, Lady Kagome."

"I'll take everyone inside." Sango whispered, tapping Kohaku on his shoulder. "That includes you, little brother."

"But I want to help Lady Kagome!" Kohaku protested.

"This is her fight. We will intervene when and if the time comes."

Kohaku nodded in agreement. "All right."

"I'm going to go find Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin smiled, skipping off towards the forest. "I will return with him!"

"All right!" Akira nodded her approval.

"I wish I knew what the hell was going through his mind…" Kagome whispered to herself.

"Funny you should speak of hell…" came an all too familiar voice…one Kagome had not heard in over a year.

"Kikyou…" Kagome raised her bow. "Leave."

"Now, why would I do that?" she smirked. "After all, I have heard some interesting news from that grandfather of yours. I thought that I should come and see for myself. Interesting that you already knew of my arrival, though. I figured such a thing would happen. I was hoping for it. I knew you wouldn't want Inuyasha or those brats around when I showed up."

"What…what do you mean?" Kagome stammered.

"You're so predictable, Kagome. Always thinking of others before yourself. I imagine I was that way once…although, looking back now, I understand what a liability that was…"

"Liability?" Kagome whispered, her hold on her bow weakening for a second. "What are you talking about?"

Kikyou laughed. "You're here alone. You allowed your mate to be taken away. You have no one to protect you but yourself…"

Kagome glanced toward her hut. Kikyou smirked. "You think they can help you?" Kikyou closed her eyes, and a strong purple barrier surrounded the two of them. "Let's see them try."

"Why are you…? What are you doing, Kikyou? I won't give you the chance to hurt me or my family!"

"Your family? If I kill you, Inuyasha dies as well, correct? So there is no problem there, as far as I can see…as for you, you hold the other half of my soul. I think it is about time that I got it back…" she laughed.

"Kagome!" Jin screamed, running at the barrier and being thrown back into the hut wall.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You knew…" she gasped. "You knew I could see this coming! You wanted Inuyasha gone! You wanted him gone, because it left me here…alone…"

"You aren't as stupid as you look." Kikyou snarled.

"And my grandfather helped you…" Kagome's eyes shot towards the ground, and her arrow dropped from her hand as everything about her current situation hit her like a ton of well-placed bricks.

"Of course he did, you stupid child!" Kikyou snapped. "Honestly! He may have tolerated Inuyasha in his home, he may have been civil and polite, but the truth is, most humans fear that which they do not understand…and your grandfather is no exception to the rule. But then…when you turned out to be just like Inuyasha, that only added icing to the cake. The old man never imagined that you would mate Inuyasha, or that those abominable children would come along! He could have such an atrocity staining his perfect human son's name…it was all too much for him to take. So…he'd heard your stories…and he enlisted my help in solving his little problem…" Kikyou explained.

Kagome blinked. Her mouth was hanging open in shock, although she couldn't exactly think of anything to say back. Her bow now lay forgotten on the ground, and tears of sadness and anger clouded her vision.

"Are you giving up that easily, you wench?" Kikyou smirked.

"Kagome! Pick up your bow! Draw your sword! Do something!" Jin pleaded.

"Kagome!" Akira screamed. "Please!"

"This should be easy, then…" Kikyou laughed. "Although I haven't decided yet if I wish your death to be a quick one, or if I want you to die slowly…" she placed her finger to her chin in thought. "Inuyasha will fell all your pain, you know…" She paused. "Yes…I think a slow death will make things most interesting…"

Kagome blinked out of her stupor, and drew her sword. "Just try." She challenged.

"Your sword can not do anything to me, stupid girl. I am already dead." Kikyou smirked.

"Yeah, and I bet no matter how many times you die, it still hurts each time." Kagome retorted. "So how I kill you doesn't really mater does it?"

Kikyou blinked in surprise. "You do have a mouth on you, don't you?" she smiled. "You sound a bit like Inuyasha."

"Don't. You aren't allowed to compare me or him to anyone, got it?" Kagome warned.

"Touchy, aren't we?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I am. You shouldn't have came back." Kagome replied.

_"No! Leave me alone! Lord Sesshoumaru!"_

Kagome blinked. That was Rin she heard. The little girl could not have been more than a quarter mile away, and she was in danger. The scent of her blood was faint, but it was still there. Sesshoumaru was too far off to have heard her by now….

Kagome ran, and ended up doing nothing but smacking into a barrier and being thrown backwards, almost straight at Kikyou.

"I don't have time for this!" Kagome growled.

"You don't have a choice." Kikyou smirked.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Anyone notice that they changed the layout on the user pages? Grr...Sorry…couldn't resist. Please review and let me know what you think! I will update soon! Last day of school!


	35. ch35

**A/N: **Hi! WARNING: This fanfic is going to end soon. I have it written up to chapter 40. Here is Chapter 35. Please review and let me know what you think!

Becca: Hey, Yuka isn't supposed to die…Rin is…I wasn't sure if I made that very clear…anyway, as always, thanks for your review!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Thirty-Five_

"Let me go, Kikyou. I don't want to hurt anyone…" Kagome snarled.

"Oh, but I want to hurt you. You can make an exception, can't you? I want you to scream before you die. I hope you beg, that way I can see the look on Inuyasha's face when I kill you…"

"I won't." Kagome swore. "Do you realize that killing me will kill him? What good will it do you when we both die, huh?"

Kikyou laughed. "You won't." She shook a small vial of purple liquid in front of Kagome's face. Whatever it was, Kagome did not recognize it. It smelled putrid, and she never remembered Kaede having ever taught her to make such a concoction. She frowned at the scent, and knocked Kikyou's hand away from her face, bringing her sword up as she did so.

"What the hell is that stuff?" demanded Kagome.

"Nothing my little sister would know about, if that's what you're wondering," Kikyou nodded. "This potion is how I plan on killing you and not Inuyasha. It reverses the effects of that troublesome mating mark the two of you carry. You're going to drink it. To Inuyasha, it will feel as if you really have died…and he'll come running, of course…just in time to watch you die for real…"

"Like hell I'm going to drink that nasty stuff!" Kagome growled, her grip tightening on her sword. She ran at Kikyou, but her sword did no harm to the undead miko. It just slid through her body as if she was nothing but an illusion. Kagome's eyes widened, and she paled. "What the hell…?" she whispered.

"Surprised?" Kikyou smiled. "I thought you would be. Now…drink!"

Kagome blinked in confusion as Kikyou rose her hand. She felt herself fly backwards, hit the wall of the barrier behind her. Suddenly her body could not move, and her sword dropped to the ground like a useless prop. A wave of pure panic went through Kagome's body as she struggled to regain her independent movement and lost. She tried to conceal her fear as Kikyou slowly approached her, a smirk playing across her lips.

Kikyou unscrewed the top to the bottle of purple liquid, bringing it ever closer to Kagome's mouth. Kagome shut her lips tightly. Kikyou frowned at her small resistance, and punched Kagome in her stomach.

Kagome coughed as she felt all of her air get caught in her throat. Kikyou had her by her throat now, and poured the putrid smelling liquid into her mouth. Kagome coughed and sputtered to get the liquid out, but Kikyou still looked satisfied.

"There is nothing you can do about it, Kagome. It is done…" she laughed.

Kagome began to feel as if she was standing outside in a snowstorm, although the cold feeling wasn't coming from outside her body. It started in what seemed like the pit of her stomach and spread outward from there.

Kagome groaned. She had been without Inuyasha before, but whatever that potion was, it made her feel as if part of her had died on the inside. "Inuyasha…" she whispered.

Inuyasha jumped up, nearly knocking heads with a concerned looking Sesshoumaru. "What do you think you are doing, little brother?" he demanded.

Inuyasha groaned. He had suddenly felt so cold…like a part of him had died or something. He looked around the room. Toku and Taka were in the floor playing with Shippo. Yuka was smiling at him from a corner of the room. His brother was sitting cross-legged on his futon, as if guarding him…and Kagome…he didn't see her anywhere.

"Sesshoumaru! Move! I think something has happened to Kagome!" he yelled. "Get off of me so that I can go help her!"

"She didn't want you there, little brother. I was only doing my part to help…" But Sesshoumaru gasped as something about his brother's scent began to change. His eyes widened when he realized that the crescent moon-shaped mating mark on his brother's neck was slowly fading away to nothing. A wave of panic had Sesshoumaru jumping up from the futon in a hurry.

"What the hell?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Go, Inuyasha. Hurry up. She's still at the village…and I think you're right. I think something is very, very wrong…" he whispered.

Inuyasha nodded. "What about you?"

"Go, damn it! I'll stay here with the twins and I will bring them and Yuka back to the village when we are sure that the danger there has passed!"

Inuyasha took off towards the village.

Meanwhile, Kikyou laughed at Kagome's predicament. "Have you given up already, wench? Oh, and you're not even dead yet…that will make my retrieving my soul all the more easy…"

"No…" Kagome frowned. "I won't let you…"

"What are you going to do when you can not even move?" Kikyou smirked.

Kagome glanced down at her sword, which lay forgotten on the ground. Totosai had forged that sword for her to seal her demonic side…to keep her from losing control over her body. She frowned. She could only hope that it didn't come to that…

"There's Inuyasha…right on time." Kikyou pointed, and Kagome glanced over.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Kikyou rose her hand as she had done to Kagome, and Inuyasha rose into the air and froze there. He yelped. "Kagome! What's going on? Did she hurt you? Are you all right?"

"Have a seat, Inuyasha…" Kikyou closed her hand, and Inuyasha flew back into a nearby tree. He was still unable to move. "I'm going to make this slow, so you two have enough time to say good bye…" she smiled.

"What?" Inuyasha screamed.

Whatever color was left in Kagome's face slowly drained from it as she watched Kikyou unsheathe a katana that hung at her side. She had never known Kikyou to carry any other weapon besides her bow, and the new look in the undead miko's eyes frightened her.

"Kikyou…what the hell are you doing?" yelled Inuyasha, panicking.

"Getting my soul back. What does it look like?" Kikyou replied in a sarcastic sort of tone. Kagome closed her eyes tightly as Kikyou ran at her with the blade. Kagome groaned loudly as the blade met with her stomach. Blood coated the weapon and fell to the ground, quickly soaking through her haori.

Kagome closed her lips tightly, letting her tears fall silently. She wasn't going to give Kikyou the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She wasn't going to beg. She was going to be strong. For Inuyasha.

Inuyasha paled even more. He felt a wave of nausea hit him like a punch in the stomach. All that blood…was Kagome's. His mate. Yet, nothing was happening to him. Why wasn't he hurting just as much as she was? He knew she would try to be strong, but even from this distance he could smell the salt of her tears. His hand automatically went to the spot on his neck where the mating mark should have been.

He gasped. The mating mark…it was gone. Completely gone. What had happened? What had Kikyou done? Inuyasha was reminded of that cold feeling that washed over his body when he woke up across from his brother.

Kagome was going to bleed to death if something wasn't done soon…and because his mark was gone, Inuyasha could do nothing but watch it all unfold.

"Kagome!" he yelled. "Stop it! Your history is with me, remember?" he screamed at Kikyou. "Leave Kagome out of this!"

"She is me, Inuyasha. She has part of my soul…and I want it back."

"Why…my grandfather…" Kagome moaned, looking up at Kikyou for a brief moment before her eyes fell back towards the ground.

"Because, Kagome…he's only human. People fear that which they do not understand. Your grandfather is no exception to that rule, stupid girl…"

Kagome could feel her blood start to boil. She knew the outcome of her anger could possibly be horrible, but she had no will power anymore with which to calm herself. She closed her eyes as she felt her body pulse with a sudden surge of demonic power. She was able to ball her hands into fists. She stared down at Kikyou.

"You…can't…have it." She growled between gritted teeth.

"Can't have what?" Kikyou smirked.

"My soul. It's _mine_." Kagome answered. She was able to move again. Her eyes were clouding over with bright red. Her claws grew even longer. Kikyou took a surprised step back as Kagome grabbed the hand in which Kikyou held the katana. Kagome squeezed, and Kikyou's hand crumbled to dust at her feet. The katana fell to the ground.

Kagome swiftly picked up her own sword, and thankfully, felt a small measure of control return to her. That, however, was not going to stop her from destroying Kikyou. Kagome rose her sword into the air, and brought it quickly down. Kikyou had no time to move. She screamed, and fell into a pile of dust at Kagome's feet.

The barrier around the two of them disappeared, and Kagome finally felt herself begin to calm down somewhat. Again, her sword dropped to the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelped, finally able to move again. He rushed to her side as her legs caved beneath her. Her haori was drenched in her own blood, and the flow was not slowing.

"Kagome!" Akira and Jin frowned.

"Inuyasha…you need to reinstate the mating mark," Inutaisho whispered. "You need to tend to her wounds."

"Kagome…hang on…" Inuyasha whispered, cradling her in his arms and rushing off towards the hut. He found Kagome's large yellow bag, which thankfully held many pieces of first aid equipment.

Kagome groaned as Inuyasha sat down, trying as hard as he could not to hurt her as he did so. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you."

He began to clean her wound. The wound was very, very deep, but hopefully Kagome's demon blood would help it to heal. He began to wrap the wound in layers upon layers of bandages. The feeble dressing would need to be changed very often, as Kagome was still bleeding a lot, but Inuyasha hoped that the dressing would calm some of that. Kagome groaned in pain as Inuyasha moved to wrap the bandages around her, and he cringed each time she groaned in pain.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered again, carefully hugging her as he laid her back down onto the futon and carefully laid down next to her.

"It's okay…Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled into his ear. "I love you…"

"I know you do, Kagome. I know." He smiled. "I love you, too…"

He could feel Kagome relax in his embrace. Soon, her breathing was shallow and even. She had gone to sleep. The feeling of her warm breath against his skin sent a relaxing feeling through his body.

Inutaisho cleared his throat, and Inuyasha looked up at him, slightly startled.

"Huh?" he whispered.

"Have you remarked her?" Inutaisho asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I didn't want to hurt her." He admitted. "I think I will wait until she is feeling a little better."

"Do not put it off more than a day, Inuyasha. Kagome will get very ill if you wait too long to remark her. She depends on you."

Inuyasha nodded. "I know she does. I understand that." He replied. "I will make sure she is taken care of. I am never going to let her out of my sight again…"

"Do not blame yourself for this, Inuyasha. It was not your fault, and Kagome does not see it that way either. You have to understand, some things are just meant to happen certain ways. Everyone has a destiny. You and Kagome have just had to fight a lot more than most people for yours. Hopefully now that will all be done with, and you and your mate and my grandchildren can live in peace."

"I hope so too, father." Inuyasha agreed. "I'll come out and join the others a little later. I want to lay with Kagome for a while."

Inutaisho nodded. He frowned. "Oh, you may want to talk to Kagome when she wakes up. We found her grandfather. He was shot dead…our guess is that his death has to do with Kikyou's resurrection…."

"It's no surprise. Kikyou killed Urasue as well." Inuyasha told his father.

"I see." Inutaisho nodded. "Well, her brother has been pretty shaken up about it. The monk is going to hold a burial ceremony for the old man later on tonight. We all talked about it, and we thought it best that it be taken care of quickly, given the circumstances…"

Inuyasha nodded. "I agree." He sighed.

"We will let Kagome sleep for now." He shook his head and slowly left the hut.

Sesshoumaru walked into the village followed closely by Yuka. Each of them had one of the twins in their arms, and Shippo brought up the rear of the group. They frowned when they reached the clearing.

"It smells strongly of blood here…" Sesshoumaru coughed. "Is everyone all right? Rin had better not be hurt or I swear, someone is going to…"

"That's mommy's blood!" Shippo paled, but Inutaisho came out of the hut just before the kitsune could run inside. "Is my mommy all right? Where is my dad?" he demanded of the inu-youkai.

Inutaisho shook his head. "Your mommy got hurt, and her and your father are resting right now. They need to be left alone for a little while, okay? I'm sure they are going to be fine once they get some rest…" he promised.

"Are all of you deaf? Where the hell is Rin?" Sesshoumaru growled.

Sango and Miroku looked up from their task. They had been busily preparing Kagome's grandfather's burial site, and hadn't really been paying any attention to Sesshoumaru's demands.

"What do you mean?" asked Miroku, confusion etched into his features.

Sesshoumaru's face lost all expression. "I left her _here_ with you guys and took Inuyasha and the children back to my castle. Is she safe? Was she injured? She better not have been doing any of the fighting…"

"Sesshoumaru…" Akira paled. Jin had to stand behind her to steady her. "Sesshoumaru…" she repeated, "the girl…Rin…she followed you…"

"No she didn't. I would have noticed!" Sesshoumaru growled threateningly.

Akira shook her head. "I watched her follow you…" she whispered. "We thought she was with you…"

Whatever color was in the pale inu-youkai's face quickly drained from it. "She…followed me?" he repeated, his voice barely audible, even to the youkai in the group. "But…I haven't seen her since I left with Inuyasha…" he paused. "Why wouldn't I have sensed her behind me?"

"Calm down, Sesshoumaru…" Inutaisho warned. "Come. We will look for the girl. She couldn't have gone that far."

"Do you realize where we are at?" Sesshoumaru yelled. "Someone could have killed her!"

Kagome yelped. She had been sleeping, but Sesshoumaru's yelling outside had caught the attention of her sensitive ears, even in her weakened state. She groaned as she tried to move, and felt Inuyasha's strong arms around her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome…you should rest." Inuyasha whispered, kissing her on her forehead.

"Inuyasha…Rin…." Kagome frowned.

Inuyasha blinked. "Rin? What about Rin, sweetie?"

"The forest…a demon…I think he might have hurt her…"

Inuyasha's heart panged with guilt. Mine had told him something was going to happen to Rin…she had told him that it would happen soon…but he hadn't realized that such a crisis would come now. His ears rested flat against his head as he thought about his brother, panicking over the little girl just outside his hut.

He sighed, frowned, and carefully stood, trying not to move Kagome.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome groaned.

"Don't move. I'll go talk to Sesshoumaru. I don't want you to get hurt. You need your rest."

Kagome let herself fall softly back onto her pillow. Soon her eyes closed, and she once again welcomed sleep. Inuyasha quietly left the hut.

"Sesshoumaru…Kagome told me something. I think something may have happened to Rin…"

"What!" Sesshoumaru screamed.

Inuyasha jumped. "Be quiet! You'll scare Kagome!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"What happened, Inuyasha? Did Kagome know where Rin went?" Sesshoumaru asked, calming slightly.

Inuyasha pointed. "That way. Kagome thinks she was hurt…" he added.

Sesshoumaru took off. He returned several hours later, a pale Rin in his arms. The girl appeared to be sleeping. Her skin was clammy and she was covered in many scrapes and bruises, small and large.

"What happened to her?" asked Yuka in concern.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "It was a snake youkai. She's been bitten…"

"What…does that mean?" asked Yuka.

Inutaisho sighed. "It means we need an antidote very soon."

"Can Kagome make one?" asked Sesshoumaru, urgency in his voice.

"I don't know, Sesshoumaru. She's been hurt pretty badly…"

"I promised Rin I would protect her." Sesshoumaru frowned. "I obviously haven't done a very good job of that if I let her get hurt like this. What if she dies, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru carefully laid Rin down, and began to pace.

Inuyasha had no reply to this. He had sworn to Mine that he would not tell a soul what he knew about the future. If he broke that promise, their future may be compromised. He couldn't risk that. He sighed. "I don't know…" he whispered. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru…but I just don't know…" Inuyasha looked up, startled. He could smell tears…but they were not Kagome's for once. Yuka was the one doing the crying.

"What's wrong? You're not hurt, are you?" Sesshoumaru worried. "Yuka…"

"No…I'm not hurt. I'm so sorry this happened…" she whispered.

Sesshoumaru wrapped Yuka in a hug. "This wasn't your fault, Yuka."

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose in surprise.

"Inu…yasha…"

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Yes, I realize I left it there, but there is a method to my madness. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be up very soon, so don't worry about that. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	36. ch36

**A/N: **Hi! WARNING: This fanfic is going to end soon. I have it written up to chapter 40. Here is Chapter 36. Please review and let me know what you think!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Thirty-Six_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped. "You're going to hurt yourself. Why are you up? Please…please sit down. Don't hurt yourself." He whispered, wrapping her in a hug.

"Inuyasha…the antidote…I know how to make it…" she groaned. "We have to hurry, for Rin's sake." She added.

"Lady Kagome…" Sesshoumaru bowed. "Thank you for your help."

Yuka took a deep breath, working to dry her tears. She sighed, and smiled ay Sesshoumaru. "Rin should be all right, then?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Hopefully, yes. The antidote should clear up the snake youkai's poison."

Yuka could not help but smile, despite the circumstances. "That is great!" she wrapped him in a tight hug.

Inuyasha blinked. He watched his brother, and could have sworn he saw his brother's cheeks redden in a moment of embarrassment. The moment quickly passed however, and was replaced by…a smile. "Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha coughed.

"What?" Sesshoumaru demanded, suddenly realizing how he must have looked like a blushing idiot to the rest of the group. "Do you have a problem, Inuyasha?" he smirked.

"Not at all.." Inuyasha frowned as he looked over to Kagome. She was walking slowly back and forth across their hut, no doubt gathering supplies for the antidote for Rin. However, she looked pale, tired…not much better than Rin did. Inuyasha did not like the idea of her over-exerting herself one bit.

"Inuyasha," Inutaisho whispered, "she will heal a lot better as soon as her mating mark is reinstated…"

Inuyasha nodded and looked over at Kagome, who looked as if she was about to pass out from sheer exhaustion. He looked back at his brother for a moment before shaking his head, walking over, and picking up Kagome. He nuzzled her cheek for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Sesshoumaru, we'll be back in a little while…but I can't allow this to wait any longer…" he nodded, and took off towards the spring.

Jin smiled at Sesshoumaru. "Don't worry. They'll be back."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I know."

"Inuyasha…." Kagome sighed. "Why did you do that? What are you doing? Why are we going to the stream?"

"Because, Kagome…" Inuyasha set her down carefully next to the stream, and gently kissed her forehead. "I love you, and I can't stand to see you in pain."

Kagome felt herself blushing. Despite the fact that she _knew _that Inuyasha loved her, it still flattered her to actually hear him say it from time to time. "I love you too, Inuyasha, but what does that have to do with my recovering?" she asked once she recovered.

"A lot." Inuyasha whispered. "You'll be able to heal a lot faster once the mating mark is back where it should be."

Kagome nodded, placing a soft kiss on his lips just before he bit her neck where his crescent shaped mating mark was before Kikyou removed it. Kagome gasped. She could feel that warm feeling again…the one that started in the pit of her stomach, and spread outward. She felt a little better almost immediately.

Inuyasha pulled back, letting Kagome's hair fall back to her shoulder. "Did that help?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, ignoring the twinge of pain that the small gesture caused. "Yes, I think it did." She smiled. "Thank you so much Inuyasha…"

"Why in the hell are you thanking me? Did you think I was just going to let you remain as you were? And this village surrounded by demon activity…." Inuyasha frowned.

"I know, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled. She couldn't help but laugh a little at his surprised expression.

He leaned over, placing another soft kiss on her lips, and one on her mating mark before he carefully picked her up again. "Come on," he whispered. "I don't want that lecherous monk getting any ideas in his head while we are away…"

Sesshoumaru was still pacing when Inuyasha and Kagome returned from the forest. He pivoted around on his heel when he sensed that they had returned, looking at Kagome with urgency in his eyes. Inuyasha placed Kagome down as gently as possible, which still elicited a groan. He frowned guiltily and smiled at her.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome nodded. "I can make the antidote…but I need you to go get me a few things first, okay?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head with understanding. "I'll be back before you can blink. Just tell me what you need…" he pleaded.

Kagome began spouting off a rather lengthy list of ingredients. Sesshoumaru nodded at each one, committing it quickly to memory. When Kagome had finished, Sesshoumaru nodded once more, turned, wrapped Yuka in a hug, and rushed off into the forest.

Yuka blinked in surprise. Sango smiled at her newest friend and winked knowingly at Kagome, who could only grin.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. "Could you take us to the hot spring?"

"But your wounds!" Inuyasha whined.

"The warm water will probably do them some good, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled. "Besides, I think Yuka, Sango, and I need to talk about something."

Inuyasha frowned, his eyebrow raising. "Can't you talk about it right here…where I can make sure that you are going to be safe?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Miroku is here." She pointed. "And besides, if you want to go to the hot springs, you and I can go later. For now, this is a girl talk situation…"

Inuyasha groaned in defeat. "All right…but I'm staying within range so that I'll be able to help if there is any trouble."

"That's fine…but don't be nosey…and keep Miroku away."

"Kagome," Yuka sighed. "What do we have to talk about?"

"You'll see…" smiled Sango knowingly.

"So will you." Kagome nodded to Sango.

Sango blinked in confusion. "I'll have to find out what the hell that was supposed to mean when we get there…" she said to Kagome as she followed Inuyasha into the forest with Yuka.

Inuyasha carefully let Kagome down, kissed her forehead, and walked away. He glanced back several times, worry in his eyes, before he disappeared into the trees.

Kagome frowned when she got the top part of her haori off. She had changed her bandage, and lucky for her, since Inuyasha had remarked her, the bleeding had stopped. Now all that remained was the large gash in her stomach where Kikyou had ran her sword.

Sango frowned in sympathy for her friend. "It'll heal, Kagome. Don't think too much about it. Besides, scars add character. No one will see them but Inuyasha and us…" she patted her friend on the shoulder in an effort to comfort her.

"I know, Sango." Kagome nodded slowly.

"It must still hurt a lot…" Yuka cringed.

Kagome nodded. "I'll just have to be careful is all…" she smiled at her concerned friends. "It'll be all right."

Yuka nodded. "So, what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Well," smiled Kagome, letting only her feet into the warm water, "I wanted to talk to _you_ about Sesshoumaru, and I've wanted to talk to _Sango _about Miroku since I've known her."

Sango blushed a bright red color. "Kagome!"

"What about Sesshoumaru?" demanded Yuka, her defenses quickly going up.

"Do you like him?" asked Kagome.

Sango shook her head. "She doesn't _like _him, Kagome…she's in _love_ with him!"

It was Yuka's turn to go scarlet. "You're one to talk!" she shot at Sango, who immediately stopped laughing. Her mouth hung open in shock just as it would have if Yuka had gone ahead and slapped her in her face.

"You…I…" Sango stammered. When she could come up with no way in which to verbally retaliate, she just sunk further down into the warm water and began to fume. A few seconds later her head popped back out. She looked frustrated. "It's not like I can do much about it!" she yelled. "Naraku is gone, and he hasn't said a word about…about what we said we would do…" she blushed in embarrassment.

Kagome sighed. "We have all been a little preoccupied, Sango. I really think you ought to talk to him…"

Sango's expression fell. "What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?" she wondered out loud.

"He does." Yuka smiled.

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Don't even act like you're going to get off that easily! If you're in love with Sesshoumaru then you certainly ought to tell him about it! I don't understand why the two of you keep beating around the bush about everything…" she stopped cold right there and Sango laughed.

"You _definitely_ aren't allowed to talk about beating around the bush." Sango smirked. "Three years, Kagome!"

"That wasn't my fault!" Kagome retaliated.

"True…" Sango nodded.

"You guys really think I should tell him?" Yuka whispered. Her eyes were clouded with thought. "I've heard other people's stories about him…how he doesn't like humans like that…how he hated Inuyasha for the longest time just because his father had mated a human…" she frowned. "I fit into that category, don't I?"

Kagome's smile quickly turned upside down. "Oh, Yuka honey, no, you don't…" she whispered. "Sesshoumaru has changed…"

Sesshoumaru stopped. Had he heard correctly? He could sense that the girls were gathered up ahead. All three of their scents were in one place. He wasn't trying to listen to their conversation. He was merely seeking out Kagome to give her the ingredients she'd ask for…but he _had_ overheard something.

_"Don't even act like you're going to get off that easily! If you're in love with Sesshoumaru then you certainly ought to tell him about it! I don't understand why the two of you keep beating around the bush about everything…"_

_"You definitely aren't allowed to talk about beating around the bush." Sango smirked. "Three years, Kagome!" _

_"That wasn't my fault!" Kagome retaliated. _

_"True…" Sango nodded. _

_"You guys really think I should tell him?" Yuka whispered. Her eyes were clouded with thought. "I've heard other people's stories about him…how he doesn't like humans like that…how he hated Inuyasha for the longest time just because his father had mated a human…" she frowned. "I fit into that category, don't I?"_

_Had_ he heard correctly? He shook his head. There was always the possibility that his ears had failed him…that he was wrong...

"Does she…really feel that way?" he whispered to himself, feeling slightly excited about it. He reviewed the conversation in his mind, and decided that what he heard had definitely not been something out of his imagination. "I'll talk to her…tonight. While Kagome was making the antidote for Rin." He smiled to himself, running towards the place where the girls' scents were getting stronger.

He came into a clearing and stopped dead in his tracks.

Kagome, Yuka, and Sango screamed. "Sesshoumaru! Oh, my god! Turn around!" they ducked into the water.

Sesshoumaru could only manage to blink. Inuyasha was at his side in seconds. "What happened?" he demanded. "I heard…" he stopped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Not all three of us! Go away, Inuyasha! I'm going to _kill_ you both when I get out of here!" It was Sango who spoke this time.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha dragged his brother back into the woods.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I wasn't looking. I was merely searching out Kagome to give her the ingredients she asked me to retrieve…."

"You better not have!" he growled.

Kagome, Sango, and Yuka angrily emerged from the springs a couple minutes later. Yuka was still very red in the face. She cast her eyes down towards the ground when she passed Sesshoumaru, becoming even redder then she had been to begin with. Kagome and Sango looked almost indifferent, as if they were _used_ to such intrusions during their bathing time.

"Give me those." Kagome held out her hand and waited for Sesshoumaru to give her the ingredients she'd asked for. He dropped them into her hand and began to walk back towards the village.

Kagome worked slowly, making sure not to miss a step as she made the antidote that would hopefully spare Rin's life.

"Thank you so much for this, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said for the hundredth time. "I'll be forever in your debt for helping to save her life."

"It's nothing, Sesshoumaru." Kagome shrugged.

"Yes, it is." Sesshoumaru insisted.

Sango yelped. Her and Miroku had been playing with the twins. Shippo jumped into the air. "Mommy! Daddy! Look! Look at Taka and Toku! Hurry!" he screamed urgently.

Inuyasha and Kagome wheeled around. Kagome gasped and smiled. "Inuyasha! _Look_! They're walking!" She paused. "They're walking and they are only a couple months old!" She walked over, embracing her children. "I'm so proud of you two!" she cooed.

Inuyasha smiled at his youngest children. "Good for them." He beamed.

"Yuka…can I talk to you for a minute?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome's ears twitched, and Sango looked up with interest. "Alone?" Sesshoumaru added.

Yuka blinked several times before finally nodding. Sesshoumaru took her by the hand, and the two of them walked into the forest without another word to anyone in the group.

Sango smiled widely. "Yay!" she clapped. "I'm happy for her!"

"About what, my dearest Sango?" Miroku asked, his interest peaked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Kagome waved, getting back to her potion.

Miroku smiled. "Speaking of talking, Sango…" he whispered. "You and I need to talk later as well."

Sango gulped, and nodded quickly. "All right."

Kagome stood triumphantly. "Ha! It's done!" she celebrated. "Now all that's left is to let it cool for a little while, and give it to Rin! She's going to be fine!"

"Are you sure, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, questions in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" she frowned.

"Nothing…" he sighed. He could not bring himself to tell her what he knew. He didn't want to compromise the future. He couldn't even imagine what the consequences would be.

Kagome eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

Sesshoumaru sat down on a log, and took Yuka's hand in his own. "I need to talk to you about something very important," he whispered.

Yuka nodded. "What is it?" she swallowed.

He took a very deep breath. "I…I heard what you and the girls were talking about at the spring today…" he gulped.

Yuka immediately turned a dark red. "Oh, god…you heard that!" he gasped.

He slowly nodded. "Yes, I did…"

"I'm sorry! I didn't…I mean…I was just…" she stammered.

"Yuka…calm down. It's okay."

Yuka stopped, her mouth hanging open in shock. She quickly closed it. "What do you mean…it's okay? I don't…I don't think I understand…" she frowned.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Yuka…I…" he paused. "I feel…I feel the same way…"

Yuka shook her head. "That's okay, Sesshoumaru. I didn't expect you to…_what_?" She gasped. "What did you say to me?"

"It doesn't matter to me that you are human. I overlooked that a long time ago. I like you for who you are, not _what_ you are. Until I met you, I could never understand why my father did what he did…dying for Izayoi like that…but I understand now…" Sesshoumaru paused. "He loved her. It didn't matter to him _what_ she was…"

Yuka could only manage to nod. She gulped. "I…see…" she managed to choke out. "Sesshoumaru…? You've lived a long time, right? So…what happens when I die?"

"If you become my mate, you won't…not for a long, long time, anyway. The mating mark is forever…"

Yuka nodded in understanding.

"That is why Kagome was in such danger the other day. When I saw that mark disappear, I thought for sure she had died…"

Again, Yuka nodded. "Sesshoumaru…did you just ask me to…?" her voice trailed off.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Will you?"

Yuka began to smile, and jumped up to wrap her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. "Of course I will!" she laughed happily.

Kagome stopped in her tracks at what she heard. She had come to tell Sesshoumaru some of the worst news she was sure he was going to get for a while… her failure broke her heart, and Sesshoumaru needed to know about it…but she thought that Yuka and Sesshoumaru deserved some good first. She smiled at how happy her friend was. Clearing her throat, she stepped out of the bushes and bowed to Sesshoumaru.

"What is it?" he demanded.

Kagome sighed. "We administered the antidote, Sesshoumaru." She reported. However, her happy mask was wearing off quickly, and her eyes shot guiltily toward the ground.

"What happened?" frowned Yuka, a slight note of panic in her voice.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru…the antidote was a failure. It didn't work. It had no effect on the youkai poison at all. Rin is…she's still alive…but she isn't going to…she won't last the night, Sesshoumaru. My father is sitting with her at camp right now…"

Sesshoumaru gulped, nodded, picked up Yuka, and sped off towards the village. Rin looked as pale and clammy as ever, but she managed a smile when she saw Sesshoumaru approaching with Yuka.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she frowned. "I am sorry I ran off…"

"It wasn't your fault. Don't blame it on yourself. You've always been terribly well behaved. I will find the youkai who did this to you, Rin, I promise," he whispered.

Yuka took Rin's hand in her own. "You're going to be all right, sweetie. You just…you have sweet dreams tonight, okay?"

Rin nodded. Even she could feel the poison slowly stealing her life away from her. She knew what that meant. Sesshoumaru and the others must have known as well.

That night, Rin fell asleep. The next morning, when she did not wake up, Sesshoumaru was quick to take action. He unsheathed his tenseiga and it pulsed with demonic energy. He could still see those little peons who had already once tried to take Rin's soul from this world. That meant that Rin had not been this way for long…that he had a chance of saving her. He swung his sword at the small pests…but nothing happened. His facial expression fell as he tried again, repeating the previous results.

"Kagome!" he yelled urgently. "Bring your sword, please! We still have time to save her if we hurry!"

Kagome ran out, brandishing the sword she had inherited from her father. She glanced at Rin. She could still see the small demons that would soon carry her soul away. She sliced at them. One, two, three, four times she sliced at them, but they would not disappear. Kagome yelped in shock and horror when she saw one of them reach into Rin's mouth, and pull out a white ball of light. The demons had escaped with her soul.

"It didn't work…" Kagome cried. "I saw them take it…they took her soul, Sesshoumaru…" she sobbed as Inuyasha held her.

"It didn't work for a reason," The entire group jumped at the new person who had suddenly emerged into the clearing. Shippo stopped talking to Kohaku, and the two boys stared at the demon woman. Kagome stood quickly, and Sesshoumaru took a threatening step toward the demon he had met in the future.

"Mine! What the hell are you doing here? What was that supposed to mean?" he demanded, growling from deep within his throat.

Mine cleared her throat. "It means that the girl was destined to die, Sesshoumaru. Nothing you could have done would have helped to change that. She would have died anyway…and her death has made way for the future…" she added, slightly smiling at Yuka as she said this.

"Why couldn't you tell me that when you saw us? You knew it was going to happen! Why deceive us about it?" he yelled.

"Because you would have done anything and everything within your power to see to it that Rin never fulfilled her destiny. You and Lady Kagome have already worked very hard the past couple days to prevent her death. Had I told you, the girl would have been permanently affixed to your shoulders, and you both would have died. That was not supposed to happen. Only one person was supposed to die, and she did…"

Sesshoumaru's mouth hung open, but he could only manage to nod.

"I can not tell you anymore about the future. I have to return now." She bowed. "Good-bye, Lady Yuka. Good-bye Lord Sesshoumaru. May the future be bright for the both of you…" she smiled before she turned around and disappeared.

Miroku stood quietly, and bowed to Sesshoumaru. "I will begin the arrangements for a burial ceremony," he mouthed barely above a whisper.

The others in the group nodded sadly.

"Sesshoumaru…" Yuka whispered. "Are you going to be okay?" She wrapped him protectively in a hug.

Kagome picked up Toku and Taka, who were stumbling around near the edge of the forest. She kissed each of the twins on the forehead, and sighed deeply. "Despite everything…something good managed to happen today…" she whispered to herself. "Does that mean…Mine was right?" she frowned.

**A/N: **Sorry if I left it here, but there will be an update soon, okay? I will also have another story coming out. It has no affiliation whatsoever to this one, but I was struck with a brilliant (I think so, anyway) idea about half way through this chapter, and I had to act on it. The other fiction will be titled 'Dream of Me' and will be up shortly...so I hope you guys look for it! Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!


	37. ch37

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews! Here is Chapter 37…three more to go. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks.

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Thirty-Seven_

Sesshoumaru kept quiet during the day of the burial, and for most of the day following. Inutaisho swore to the group that the proud Sesshoumaru had quietly come to terms with the reality of the girl's death…that he would soon be fine, but it took Yuka nearly two days to get him to talk to her.

"I'm all right now," he promised her, putting on the fakest smile she had ever seen.

She sighed. "It's okay if you aren't okay, Sesshoumaru. Rin was like your daughter. It is completely understandable if you want to grieve…but holding it in like that is only going to make it hurt more."

"I know that, Yuka." He frowned.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yuka asked, probably for the hundredth time that day.

He nodded. "I'm fine." He growled.

Yuka sighed and nodded, wrapping him in a hug. "You can talk to me if you need to, okay? I'll always be here for you." She whispered, leaving him alone.

Yuka came out of the forest looking defeated. Sango frowned, but Shippo was the first one to speak. "So, he won't talk to you, either?" he asked.

Inutaisho took a deep breath. "This happened when his mother died. You just have to leave him alone, and let him deal with it in his own time. He will. He is strong." He nodded in confidence.

Kagome smiled. "I hope so."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know, dad." He frowned. "Sesshoumaru's 'own time' could be a _long _time…"

"You'll see…" Inutaisho nodded.

Yuka plopped down on a nearby log and took a deep breath. Kagome looked sadly to her distressed friend, and wrapped her in a hug. "I know how he feels about me…he told me himself…but now, I don't know…I feel like I can't help him…"

"It's okay." Kagome smiled to her friend. "When he needs you, he'll come to you for help. Right now he probably just wants to be alone. He was really attached to Rin, as you know…and not being able to help her has shocked him a little bit."

Yuka nodded. "I know. I've figured that much out already."

"Mommy!" It was Shippo. Kagome looked over, and couldn't help but laugh. Taka had a death grip on Shippo's tail, and Toku had a good hold on a tuft of Shippo's hair. "Help, mommy!"

Kagome chuckled. "Inuyasha…" she pointed.

"Taka…Toku…" Inuyasha had only to look at his children cross-eyed, and they let go of their brother. "Thank you!" Inuyasha smiled, sweeping both of his twins into his arms. He nuzzled their cheeks, kissed their foreheads, and placed them back down to play with Shippo.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome nodded.

"Hot spring?" Inuyasha suggested.

Yuka's eyebrow rose. "Okay…I definitely _don't_ want to know the details of that one…" she frowned.

Miroku had a lecherous grin on his face.

"Don't even think about it, Miroku." Inuyasha growled. "Sango, keep him away from the edge of the forest." He demanded, and Sango nodded in determination.

Akira and Jin blushed, shrugged, and retreated into the nearest hut. Izayoi laughed, whispered something to Inutaisho, and silently followed Akira and Jin into the hut.

Sesshoumaru sighed, finally deciding to join the rest of the group in the village. He took a seat next to Yuka, smiled, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Feeling better?" she whispered.

He nodded slowly. "Now I am."

"I'm glad." She smiled.

"Dad!" Sesshoumaru called.

Inutaisho poked his head out of the entrance to Kagome and Inuyasha's hut. Taka was sitting on his shoulders laughing. He smiled. "Yes? What is it, Sesshoumaru?" he asked inquisitively.

"Dad, I am going to take Yuka to see the castle." He announced. "We will be back in a week or so…. or we can wait if my presence is needed here?" his expression went blank.

"No, it is not." He shook his head. "Go and have fun." He waved.

Sesshoumaru nodded, took Yuka's hand, and walked into the forest.

"Where are they going?" asked Izayoi, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"To the castle." Inutaisho nodded. "Sesshoumaru said they would be back in a week…"

Izayoi blushed. "A week? It doesn't take that long to…"

"I know that!" Inutaisho laughed. "I say we just let them be. I'm just glad that he isn't off somewhere being all depressed. That Yuka has a good influence on him. I'm glad that the two of them are going to be together. I think he has made a wonderful choice."

Izayoi smiled. "Yes, I agree…and ironic, he would have never met her if she hadn't come here from Kagome's time."

"True."

"Miroku!" A cracking noise could be heard, and the monk suddenly emerged into the hut with a large red handprint on the side of his face. He sat without a word and smiled at the group. Shippo came in after him, glaring at the monk in fake hate.

"Miroku, why do you do that to Sango?" he demanded. "It isn't very nice!"

"I am merely misunderstood," the monk explained. "I saw a bug…"

"No you didn't!" Sango growled. Kohaku jumped back, afraid of his sister's temper. "I hope our children take after me and never listen to a word you say!" she added, fuming.

Miroku's eyebrow rose.

Kagome and Inuyasha did not return until later that night. Horribly pruned, the two sat outside around the fire and talked with Inutaisho and Izayoi. By the time they returned, Akira and Jin had retired to their own hut, and Shippo and the twins were asleep with Kohaku, who was curled up with Kirara inside what was soon to be Miroku and Sango's hut.

"Have the two of you thought about having any more children?" asked Inutaisho in a passing sort of tone.

Kagome blushed like a mad woman, and suddenly found the leaf at her feet very interesting. "Well, we um…"

"We are going to have one more eventually." Inuyasha spat. He hadn't meant to say it. It had just popped out.

Kagome glared at him. "How do you know that?"

Inuyasha averted his eyes. "I just do."

"I'm not…" Kagome gasped. "…Am I?" she gulped.

"No. Not yet. I just know. I can't tell you how." He smiled. He had swore to Mine that he would not reveal anything she had told him, and this had been one of those things that should not have been said but managed to pop out anyway.

Kagome put on her best angry face and stared at Inuyasha. "There are ways of making you talk, you know…"

"Kagome…"

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled sweetly.

"That's scary…" he shivered.

Sesshoumaru and Yuka returned a week and a half after they had left. By this time, the twins were already running around camp, Inuyasha had started teaching Souta how to use a sword, Miroku and Sango's hut was nearly done, and Kagome was feeling very ill.

"I hate you." Kagome growled at Inuyasha.

"No, you don't." Inuyasha retorted.

"Are you sure?" she smirked. "I still don't understand how you knew this was going to happen? Oh…I hate you."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose as he walked back into camp with Yuka. "Little brother, don't tell me Kagome is having another pup?" he smiled. "Congratulations, Kagome!" He paused. "Has father talked to you about it yet?"

"He asked us about it the night that you left, but he didn't say much." Inuyasha shrugged. "The conversation kind of got a little sidetracked…"

"You need to talk to him again. Trust me. It will be very beneficial to you and Kagome."

"What does that mean?" demanded Kagome, confusion etched in her features. "Inutaisho!" she called. "Where are you?" She paused. "Daddy! Someone! I need explanations!" she whined.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "I'll tell you, Kagome. Sit down." He commanded, and she did. "Okay…you and Inuyasha are both hanyou, which means that you are half human and half demon…"

"Tell me something I wasn't already aware of." Kagome smirked.

"I was getting to that. Since you both are hanyou, it is very possible that one of your children could be full youkai…or even a human…"

Inuyasha, who was picking up a piece of firewood, dropped it. "What?" he yelped. "Are you serious?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Genetically, it is possible, yes…"

"Either way, I don't like the sound of it. If the baby were to come out full youkai, that would be awesome…but then it would be relentlessly teased because of what Inuyasha and I are…but then again, if it was human…" Kagome shuddered, thinking automatically of the stories Inuyasha had told her of his youth living with his mother in their village.

Jin wrapped her in a hug, and smiled. "It's going to be all right, Kagome. We will just wait and see. You have to remember, the baby could also be exactly like Taka and Toku. However it turns out, we aren't going to let anything bad happen."

"Thank you, daddy…"

Kagome turned. Mine, the demon they had met in the future, was again standing in the clearing near the forest.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "Every time we've talked to you, it has been about something bad…so, what kind of horrible news do you bring with you today, huh?" he growled.

"Do not jump to conclusions." Mine frowned. "I do not come bearing any bad news whatsoever…" she sniffed the air and smiled. "I see you have mated, Lord Sesshoumaru….and Lady Kagome is with child once again…"

Kagome nodded slowly. "Why do you care?"

"May I suggest a name?" Mine asked.

Kagome frowned, and Inuyasha's eyebrow rose in interest. After a moment, Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. "What do you think?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"Name the child Kaname." She nodded.

"Kaname?" Kagome repeated. "It's a girl?"

Mine nodded. Kagome opened her mouth, but Mine cut her off. "That is all I can say about it, Lady Kagome."

Kagome closed her mouth and nodded. "So, why exactly are you here?"

Mine shrugged. "I wanted to make sure things were going as they are supposed to go."

"Why in the hell are you so curious about it all?" demanded Sesshoumaru.

"It is my future as well, Lord Sesshoumaru. I am merely trying to protect it, is all. Do not take offense."

Sesshoumaru blinked. "I would still _love_ to know what in the hell is so important about the next five hundred years that you seem to think _we_ are going to mess up." He smirked. "Because you seem to be checking up on us a lot lately. It makes me wonder about you."

Mine took a deep breath. "Fine. If you must get suspicious of my motives, then I shall have to reveal my purpose to you. Shippo is correct. I once knew his parents. However, in the future, I play the role of head of _your_ security. That is the reason why I was sent to speak for you and your family when you visited the future. You could not have met with _yourselves_, could you? I was sent to make sure things in this time were going as they were supposed to go. However, we didn't expect you to show up in the future like that, and we did not anticipate all of the problems that were going on in this time. I was to gather information, and then fix whatever was out of place…"

Sesshoumaru blinked. "You were sent by _us_…to spy on _us_…to make sure that our future wasn't compromised?" he whispered.

Mine looked slightly confused for a moment, but then nodded. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. That is correct."

"I see." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Well then, I suggest you leave. I do not wish to know anymore, and I am almost sure that you aren't willing to sit here and talk that long."

Mine nodded in agreement. "You guessed correctly there as well, Lord Sesshoumaru." She smiled, bowed, and headed back into the forest. "Take good care of the children!" she called over her shoulder as she disappeared behind the trees.

Kagome blinked in confusion, glanced at Inuyasha, and shrugged.

"What the _hell_ just happened?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Don't look too much into it, Inuyasha." Inutaisho advised. "It will raise far too many questions that none of us can answer properly."

Inuyasha nodded. "That's all right with me." He agreed.

Yuka opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. "Err…Kagome?" she whispered.

"Yes?" Kagome answered.

"If…If I was born in the future, then how was I in two places at once? I don't get it. I was going to school with you and our friends, but from what Mine just said, I obviously was _also_ somewhere other than school. How is that possible? Wouldn't I have ran into myself? That would have been _weird…_"

"I…I never thought of that!" Kagome realized. "How _did_ that work? Oh, wow! How confusing!" Kagome blinked.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Two of you in the future at once? Gee…I don't think I could handle two of you…Maybe that is what Mine meant. One of you had to come back here to live, because the other you was already mated to me in the future…"

"Quit talking!" Shippo whined. "I'm so confused!"

>>>>>>

**A/N: **I meant this to be a funnier chapter, considering I am nearing the close of this fiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think, okay:D Thanks a bundle for your interest in my story!


	38. ch38

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews! Here is Chapter 38…two more to go. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks.

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Thirty-Eight_

"Did I mention how much I hate you, Inuyasha?" Kagome groaned. Her stomach was rather large, and she had no will whatsoever to even touch the foods that she used to consider her favorites.

"I love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha smiled, hugging her.

"Mommy!" Taka held out her arms to her mother and whined, her ears plastered to her head, and her eyes large.

"Honey, mommy can't pick you up. Mommy can't even see her own feet…" Kagome frowned. "I'm sorry…"

Taka looked disappointed for a mere three seconds before she realized that her father was standing right next to her mother. She looked at him and made a slight whimpering noise. Inuyasha smiled and swooped her up into his arms.

"You're going to be a good older sister, aren't you?" Inuyasha cooed.

Taka nodded proudly. "Kaname!" she yelled happily.

"That's right." Inuyasha nodded. "Her name is Kaname."

Kagome carefully sat herself down, groaning as she did so. Yuka and Sango smiled sympathetically at her. Sango was three months pregnant with her and Miroku's first child, and Yuka had only recently found out that she and Sesshoumaru had a child on the way. Kagome, however, was looking as if her belly would pop at any given moment.

"You all right, Kagome?" called Sango.

"No."

"Thought so."

"Sango! You're making me feel guilty!" Inuyasha whined.

"This was at least half your fault…" Kagome reminded him, and he nodded proudly.

"I'm so excited, Kagome! I wonder what your little girl will turn out like?" Akira wondered out loud, and Souta nodded in agreement.

Kagome sighed. "I just want her to come out, already. Did you hear me, Kaname? Come out!" she yelled at her stomach. "Please? Your mommy would love to see her feet again…"

Miroku laughed, and Sango knocked him in the head with her fist. "Shut up, Miroku!" she demanded. "It isn't funny!"

"I know…" he groaned.

Sesshoumaru sighed, throwing a stick at the dying campfire in front of him. He looked depressed, but Yuka couldn't figure out exactly why.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru? What is wrong?" she asked softly. "You can tell me."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Today was Rin's birthday." He whispered.

Yuka nodded in understanding. "Sesshoumaru…how would you like it if we named the baby after Rin? She meant a lot to you, and I think it would be a great idea. I've been thinking about it a lot."

Sesshoumaru looked up. "We could do that?"

Yuka smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course we can!"

Sesshoumaru was silent a moment. "Thank you, Yuka." He whispered.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inutaisho came out of the forest.

"Where did you go off to?" demanded Sesshoumaru.

"To speak to your mother's parents." Inutaisho frowned. "I think we may have a slight problem."

Sesshoumaru stood. "And what the hell would that be? Can we ever just stay safe in one place?" he whined.

Inutaisho shook his head. "It's nothing like that. It has to do with your pup." Inutaisho pointed to Yuka's stomach.

Yuka jumped up. "What is it?" she gasped, and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Kagome's ear twitched, and she stood and walked to the door of her hut to find out what could possibly be wrong now. Inutaisho had said he had some news regarding Sesshoumaru and Yuka's pup.

"Inuyasha…what is your dad talking about?" Kagome whispered, and Inuyasha only shrugged.

"Sesshoumaru, you know that you inherited your poison from your mother," Inutaisho began. "Well, I have talked to her parents, and it appears that there may be some…complications…once the baby starts to grow a little faster."

Sesshoumaru blinked. "What sort of complications? She will only be with child for a few months…."

"The baby is a hanyou. He has inherited half your genes…to include your mother's poison streak. This is where the problem lies. Once the baby starts to grow more quickly inside of Yuka's body, the intensity of the baby's poison will also grow. The problem is the fact that Yuka's human body…will not be able to tolerate such high levels of toxin in her blood…"

Yuka only nodded. Sesshoumaru frowned. "What?" he gasped. "Isn't there a way to see to it that she pulls through the birth okay?" he demanded of his father. "Answer me!"

"There is a potion that will lessen the strength of the baby's poison while it is in the womb. You will have to ask Kagome to look it up for you. Also, you may want her to be close by when Yuka has the baby. Her healing powers as a miko should help to increase the chance…although not guarantee, that Yuka will pull through the labor…"

"But Kagome is about to pop!" frowned Sesshoumaru. "I can't ask that of her! She has already done so much!"

"Yes you can." It was Kagome. "Yes you can," she repeated, "and I will help. I wouldn't have it any other way." She shook her head.

"Thank you." Yuka and Sesshoumaru chorused.

"No thanks is needed." Kagome smiled. She groaned. "Ouch…"

"What's 'ouch' mean?" asked Inuyasha excitedly.

Kagome sat down quickly. "Inuyasha…" Kagome frowned. "Go get someone…"

Inuyasha jumped up. "All right!" he smiled, running off to the midwife's hut on the other side of the small village.

Kagome groaned. "All this drama went and put me into labor…" she smiled. "I'm glad, too. It's about damn time!" she hollered at her stomach, and yelped in pain. "Inuyasha! Hurry up! It hurts, for crying out loud!"

Inuyasha returned quickly with the old midwife, who ushered Kagome into her hut and shooed everyone else away. Inuyasha paced outside the door for the remainder of the day. Every time Kagome would yelp in pain, he would jump nervously. Finally, there was silence for a moment, and then, the noise that everyone had been waiting to hear, the cries of a baby girl.

Inuyasha rushed inside the hut.

Kaname was a small girl, with her mother's raven hair and brown eyes. When Inuyasha came in, Kagome was holding Kaname in her arms, and thanking the midwife for her help.

Inuyasha looked his youngest daughter up and down. He was shocked, although not really surprised, to see that Kaname was born a human.

"She's…" Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes she is." Kagome sighed. "You could've guessed that, though, when I didn't transform and try to kill the midwife…"

"True." Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome's bottom lip quivered. "I was so worried about her, Inuyasha."

"Well, she's out now. There's nothing to worry about." Inuyasha stroked Kagome's cheek in an effort to soothe her.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Inuyasha…she's human. We are both hanyou. Fifty or sixty years from now, we'll still be here, looking almost the exact same as we do now…but she won't."

"Kagome…is that what worried you?" Inuyasha whispered. True. He hadn't thought about the fact that he was definitely going to outlive his own daughter if she was born human…but obviously it had been a huge concern in Kagome's mind for a long while.

She shook her head. "That…among other things. Like how badly she will be teased for being our daughter. I wonder if people will think she's even ours? They'll probably think we robbed some poor young couple of their child or something."

"No, they won't." It was Kagome's father. "Kaname is going to be just fine. You and Inuyasha will see to that." He smiled.

"Yes, we will." Inuyasha promised.

"Kagome, she's beautiful! She looks just like you!" Akira grinned. "Can I hold her?"

Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway to the hut, smiling at the group. He couldn't help it. He had changed. And soon, very soon, he was going to be a father.

"Come here, Sesshoumaru!" Yuka called to him. "Don't you want to hold her?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, walking over to Yuka and carefully taking the newborn out of her arms.

Mine did not even need to speak to anyone. She stayed in the trees. She could tell, even from a distance, that everything had gone as it was supposed to go. Everything really was going to turn out all right. She smiled to herself before retreating back to the well, and the future, with her news.

Yuka got sicker and sicker as the weeks passed. Sesshoumaru grew worried. If she was doing this bad with the pregnancy, the actual birthing process could very well kill her. It was true. Kagome had been working very hard to keep Yuka well, but she had her own new baby…a human girl who required much, much more attention than a demon child would have. Kagome was prepared for the possible hardships that would definitely accompany the day that Yuka went into labor…but Sesshoumaru still worried just exactly how much trouble there would be, and how prepared she really was.

Izayoi frowned deeply, staring in concern at Yuka. She pulled Sesshoumaru aside, and glanced behind her to make sure that Yuka wasn't listening. After all, she didn't want to scare the poor girl, and if something like this came from Sesshoumaru, she'd take the suggestion much easier.

"Sesshoumaru…It can not wait any longer," she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"It is imperative that we induce her labor a bit early. She is not going to survive many more weeks like this."

He nodded. "I have been wondering that myself. How do we go about that, though? We have nothing for such a procedure here."

"Which is exactly why Akira suggested it. I am merely relaying her suggestion. In order to do the process safely, we'd have to take Yuka into the future…."

"There's two of us in the future!" Sesshoumaru barked. "How would we explain that?"

"Akira and Jin have already talked to Mine about it." Izayoi nodded truthfully. "It should be all right. We would need to leave now, though."

Sesshoumaru blinked. "You're sure?"

Again, Izayoi nodded. "We must leave now."

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, nodded, and walked slowly over to Yuka. "We have to go," he whispered. "I'm taking you to the future to have the baby. It will be fine. Akira has talked to Mine. Come on. Besides, those idiots in the future know about demons now. They'll get over it…"

Yuka groaned and nodded. "All right…" she sighed.

"Come on. I'll carry you." Sesshoumaru lifted Yuka with no effort whatsoever, and headed towards the well. "Inuyasha, Kagome? Are you all coming?"

Kagome nodded. "I want Sango and Miroku to come, too. If we're going to the future, then I want them to look and make sure her baby is all right as well." She paused. "We'll bring Kaname. Mom, could you and dad and Souta keep an eye on Shippo and the twins while we're gone? Kohaku will help you, won't you, Kohaku?" she asked. He nodded. "All right then. We'll go now. We'll be back in a week."

Her father nodded. "Everything will be fine."

The clerks at the front desk of the hospital nearly had a heart attack when Sesshoumaru walked in. "You already came in!" one of them yelped.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Yuka is very sick and with child. The child needs to be delivered now…"

"Her labor needs to be induced as soon as possible," Kagome explained. The clerks obviously recognized her, because their eyes got very wide. Kagome ignored them, and continued. "This needs to happen quick! Why are you standing there! Go! And I need to be in there with her! I'm her…midwife…" Kagome explained quickly. She paused a moment. "This is Sango. She's a couple months along. Could we also see that she is taken care of rather quickly?"

After a moment, the clerks nodded.

The doctor in the operating room blinked at Kagome. "Excuse me, miss? I couldn't help but notice…you're group is the same one that was on that news broadcast…the hanyous and demons at the mall…right?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Now is not the time…"

"I was just wondering…is that baby yours? She appears to be a human child."

"She is," Kagome answered quickly. "Her name is Kaname."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." The doctor defended himself. He gave Yuka a shot with a needle, and Sesshoumaru growled. The doctor stepped back. "It doesn't hurt her. I promise. It's a drug that induces labor. Now all we have to do is break her water…" The doctor paused. "Might I ask the reason she is so sick?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru's mother was a poisonous demon, and since Yuka is human, her body is not handling the mixture too well…" Kagome frowned.

"You should've…"

"Shut up." Sesshoumaru warned. "You know nothing about my species."

"All right…" the doctor nodded. He blinked in surprise. "She's already fully dilated!" he announced.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I know."

"How do you…?"

"Don't ask. It'll only confuse you further." Kagome warned.

"Okay Ms. Yuka, when I say…you need to push…okay?" the doctor instructed. He waited, and Yuka nodded. "Ms. Kagome, come here please. Okay, Ms. Yuka…one, two…three…push!" he yelled.

Yuka took Sesshoumaru's hand. She was crying. The sickening mixture of Yuka's salty tears, blood, and poison found its way to his nose. He felt badly for his mate. She was currently crushing his hand so badly that he was sure there would be permenant damage, but he didn't mind. She was in pain. When the doctor was done counting to ten, Yuka gasped for air.

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He was having trouble getting the air to reach his lungs. They were burning.

Kagome noticed his change in demeanor, and her eyes widened. "Doctor! She's going to die! You need to do a c-section!" Kagome screamed at him. "Call for help, now, damn it!" she commanded. She poked her head out of the room, where Inuyasha was waiting with Kaname.

She frowned. "Inuyasha…there's something I have to do. Don't be upset, okay?" she smiled.

"What will I be upset about? What is wrong, Kagome?" he stood, alarming Kaname slightly.

She shrugged. "Nothing. I love you." She kissed him, and kissed Kaname on the cheek.

"I love you, too Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. "What is this about?"

"Do not come into this room. If things go wrong in here, I don't want you hurt. You stay out here with Kaname!"

"Kagome!"

But she had shut and locked the door…and whilst holding Kaname, Inuyasha could do nothing to retaliate about the fact that something was about to go wrong. Kagome only acted like that when something was really bad…and Sango and Miroku were distracted with their own business.

He gasped when he saw his brother fall to his knees. Yuka was dying…and Kagome was going to try to do something about it. He would have freaked if not for the fact that his daughter was in his arms. "Kagome! No!" he yelled, hitting the window.

Inuyasha's ears fell to his head when he heard a continuous beeping noise. His brother was on the floor, and Yuka was still on the bed. There were red lights going off everywhere. Kagome and the doctor had gathered around Yuka. Inuyasha began to freak even more. Kagome was going to try to bring them back…and since she didn't have either her or Sesshoumaru's sword…

He remembered Kaede talking about this once. About a miko's life energy…and how much power it held. Kagome knew this. _She's going to try to save Sesshoumaru, Yuka, and the baby…would that mean that Kagome would sacrifice herself? But then…why had she…! She can do it without hurting me? Kagome! Damn it! No!_

"Kagome…Don't…please…" he pleaded, unheard.

Kagome frowned. "Your damn paddles aren't working!" she growled. "Please, just get out of the way! I can't let them die!"

"Miss Kagome, they're gone…" the doctor whispered softly. "I should call it…"

"They are part of my family! Did you not hear me tell you to get out of my way? I have to try to save them, damn it!" she sighed. "I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this…but there's three of them, and only one of me…and I know which is more important. Three people should not have to die when only one could go in their place…"

"What are you talking about?" asked the doctor, worried.

Kagome placed one hand on Yuka's heart, and one on her stomach. Since Sesshoumaru was still holding Yuka's hand, and the two were mated, she was hoping that bringing back Yuka and the baby would bring him back as well.

"I asked you to stand back, doctor." Kagome repeated, and began to grow in a bright white light.

Inuyasha paled. "Damn you, Kagome! What the hell are you doing? Stop it! Please! Don't do this!" he cried.

Sango and Miroku emerged from a nearby hospital room, and approached the frazzled Inuyasha. "What's wrong?" asked Miroku in concern. "What is going on in there? Why is Lady Kagome glowing like that?"

"She's…she's going to…" Inuyasha stammered.

Sango frowned. "I asked Kaede not to teach her that." She whispered to herself. "But in truth, I never thought Kagome would actually think to try it…"

"What is she going to do? Is it what I am thinking?" Inuyasha pleaded.

Sango sighed, and nodded. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Take Kaname. I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?" Miroku demanded, looking worriedly into the room, where Kagome could barely be seen anymore through all of the bright white light. Miroku could faintly hear the doctor's shouts, but he could hear nothing from Kagome or the others he knew to be in the room.

"I have to go get her sword. I'll be back soon." He explained, and ran for the door faster than anyone had seen him go yet.

Kagome screamed. She didn't expect this to be as painful as it was. She gritted her teeth, holding back her own cries as she continued to summon the white light. She groaned. She was growing more and more tired by the minute, and yet nothing was really happening. If she wasn't able to do it…she couldn't think of what those consequences would be to the future…to now.

Inuyasha ran to the village and into his hut, snatching Kagome's sword and running away without so much as a backwards glance at anyone. Before he knew it, he was back at the well, then back in the modern era…and getting closer and closer to the hospital. Kagome's stubborn sword was burning his skin, but he held onto it as if it were glued to his hand. Finally, he could see the hospital in front of him. He ran through the doorway, and down the hall.

Miroku stared worriedly at the scene in front of him. "Lady Kagome…" he frowned. "Sango…" he frowned.

Sango looked up. Miroku pointed to the window. Sango could still not see what was all going on in the room. The light was still very strong…but, only seconds after Miroku had gotten her attention, she heard a sound she both welcomed and dreaded.

She could hear a baby crying. At about the time this happened, the bright light in the room began to fade slowly away. She nearly cried. The doctor in the room was staring in shock at the scene. The baby was crying in Yuka's arms, and Sesshoumaru was pulling himself back into a sitting position. Kagome, on the other hand, was on the floor.

The doctor rushed forward. "Miss Kagome!" he yelped.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru and Yuka echoed. "What happened?"

"She's so cold!" the doctor frowned. He felt for a pulse, but could find none. He frowned in defeat and looked up at the clock. "Time of death is…"

"No!" Yuka sobbed.

"How did this happen?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

There was the sound of glass breaking, and Inuyasha was standing in the room. He hadn't even bothered to use the door, because the window was closer as he rounded the corner.

He gasped. "Kagome!" he screamed. "Sesshoumaru! Take this! It's her sword…" he told his brother, wrapping his arms around his mate.

Sesshoumaru nodded, taking the sword. "Get out of the way, Inuyasha." He commanded.

Inuyasha gulped, nodded, and slowly stood.

Sesshoumaru swiped the sword several times, and then leaned it up against the nearest wall. Inuyasha waited in expectation, but Kagome still did not move. Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Kagome…?" he whispered, again dropping to his knees. He wrapped her in a tight hug. "Kagome! Damn you! Why did you have to play the damn hero? You weren't supposed to leave me! Damn it!" he screamed.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome groaned. "I can't breathe…" she coughed. "Choking me…"

Inuyasha jumped back, surprised and relieved at the same time. "Kagome!" he smiled. "Thank goodness!"

"I still don't understand what happened…" Yuka frowned.

Kagome sighed. "It's a long story, Yuka…and you have more important matters to tend to…like your new baby girl." Kagome smiled.

"Her name is Rin." Sesshoumaru and Yuka chorused.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **I could have left it where Kagome died…in fact I originally did…but decided since I was so close to the end that there was no harm in finishing it up so you guys wouldn't have to deal with a cliffy. Hence the time between updates…I was contemplating whether or not to change it…:D and I did. I hope you liked it! Please review! I'll add the next chapters really soon!


	39. ch39

**A/N: **Again, thanks for your reviews! Here is chapter 39! One more to go!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Thirty-Nine_

"So, did you and Sango find out any interesting information from the doctor?" Kagome asked nonchalantly.

Miroku smiled. "The doctor says that the baby is a girl…so I guess no one has to worry about _my_ influence….since you all have been making such a big deal out of it." He paused, and sighed deeply. "I'm glad it's going to be a girl. I mean, I know we defeated Naraku a long time ago, but I'm still a little afraid that…"

"You're still worried about that damn wind tunnel?" Inuyasha blinked.

"There's nothing to worry about, Miroku!" Kagome smiled. "Everything is going to go perfectly fine!"

Inuyasha eyeballed her in suspicion. "You're not allowed to be talking about how everything is going to be fine right now," he smirked. "You scared the hell out of me with that trick you pulled earlier."

"I'm sorry…" Kagome whispered, using her puppy dog eyes to her advantage. Inuyasha looked away.

"Just…don't do that _ever_ again," he emphasized.

Kagome nodded. "I promise!"

Sango and Miroku laughed to themselves.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. "I'm so glad you're better, Yuka."

"I wouldn't call a bunch of staples in my stomach better, actually, but okay," Yuka smirked. "Where's the baby?" she realized. "The doctor left with her a while ago. He should have been back by now. What do you think he is off doing?" Yuka paused. "Do his tests really take that long, you think?"

Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand. "I'm sure he'll be back soon. He knows we have to go back to our own home, and I…" Sesshoumaru sniffed the air for several seconds, but could not catch the scent of his newborn child. He stood quickly.

"Inuyasha…" he whispered.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I don't think the baby is in the hospital anymore. I can't sense her anywhere around here." He alerted his brother. "Do you think that the doctor could have something to do with it?"

Kagome was next to stand up. "I know the doctor's scent!" she announced. "Inuyasha…you stay here. I'll go with Sesshoumaru. Just…be here with Yuka, okay?"

After a moment, Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Kagome…can you tell which way the doctor went when he left with Rin?" demanded Sesshoumaru worriedly.

Kagome concentrated. "He's left the building…" she frowned, running through one of the exit doors. "He went…this way!" Kagome took off running, hoping she wouldn't lose the scent.

The two of them reached an intersection. Kagome looked around frantically, sniffing the air from all directions, but all she could smell was smoke and car exhaust. She coughed. The odor of it was really strong. It was overpowering her senses.

Sesshoumaru walked up beside her, his shirt held firmly over his nose in disgust. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I lost the scent…" Kagome frowned in defeat.

"You…I see…" Sesshoumaru nodded. "What a lovely father I turned out to be." He muttered under his breath.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Don't talk like that!"

"It's true! She's only been a member of this world for a couple hours, and I have already managed to lose her!" Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome thought about this for a moment. "Yes, but it wasn't your fault. Besides, I have an idea. We're going to follow Inuyasha's scent, okay?"

"He's at the hospital!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "We already know that!"

"No, Sesshoumaru. There are two of us when we are here in the future. Have you forgotten about that? That means that if I follow the scent of Inuyasha that doesn't take us back to the hospital, I may be able to figure out where we are all living at in this time period…and possibly enlist some help…"

"From yourself?" Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose.

"Exactly."

"That's confusing…"

"Well, his scent is in this direction…but that'll be the hospital. It's also coming from…that way…" Kagome followed the scent slowly, rounding corners as she went. They were getting into the shopping district, and that meant a lot of people. Kagome thought she was going to lose the scent when she bumped in to someone.

"Watch it, wench!" a very familiar voice growled. He looked down. "Kagome? But I thought that I left you at the…what the hell? Sesshoumaru! You!"

"Inuyasha…calm down. We are Kagome and Sesshoumaru…from the feudal era…remember?" she smiled at him. "Inuyasha is back at the hotel. We need your help. Can you take us to my father?" she asked him.

After a moment, Inuyasha blinked. "How do I know that you are Kagome?"

"Inuyasha…come on! My scent!" Kagome whined.

"I've been tricked before." He frowned.

"Then you're an idiot!" Kagome growled. "Look…" she pulled down her shirt collar, where Inuyasha's mating mark was clearly visible.

"I knew it." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome smiled. "Good!" she wrapped him in a hug. "Now, we really, _really_ need your help. The doctor has taken Rin from the hospital…and I lost his scent."

"Yuka had Rin in this era?" Inuyasha blinked.

"Oh, who cares you idiot! Can you help us or not?" Sesshoumaru growled.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Dad is going to be really angry with me…but I'll take you to the house. Maybe one of them can help you." He paused. "This is going to be so messed up. Mine said you weren't supposed to see Taka and Toku or…" he stopped, paling, and cleared his throat. "Or anyone else…" he finished quickly.

Kagome nodded in understanding. "But this is really important. They're going to have to forgive you. We can't let Rin get taken away…"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. You're right. We can't. Come on…" he began to walk. "The house is this way."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Inuyasha! This isn't a _house_. This is…it's huge. It's a mansion!"

"You act as if that somehow surprises you." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Inuyasha!" It was Kagome's father. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "What the hell? Kagome and Sesshoumaru stayed home, didn't they? They're…oh, my god! I can't believe you would do that!" Jin paled.

"Jin, they need help. Rin was just born…and the doctor took her." Inuyasha explained.

"But what if…" Jin stopped.

Taka, Toku, and a third child ran out of the house. Kagome recognized Taka and Toku by their scents. The third child looked familiar, but she didn't know who she was. Jin looked as if he would pass out.

"Father, tell Taka that she isn't supposed to be…" Toku began, but he stopped when he saw his mother. "What happened to you? I just saw you inside!" he gasped.

Kagome felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Go inside." Inuyasha commanded. The twins and the third child that Kagome did not know turned around and walked back into the house.

Kagome took a deep breath. "That couldn't have been Kaname…" she whispered.

"Oh, Kagome. I'm so sorry…" Inuyasha hugged her.

Jin blinked. "All right…what do you need help with?" he asked. "You're looking for the doctor? Well, to save you a lot of trouble, I am going to tell you where you found him the first time that this happened…"

"The first time this happened…Oh…right." Kagome realized.

"Tell us, already!" growled Sesshoumaru. "This is a very time sensitive matter!"

"The doctor lives in an apartment building about a mile west of here. He'll be on the second floor. Last time, he didn't harm Rin, so don't worry much about that…but…do try to keep your anger in check…we may not be able to explain how you killed a doctor while you were inside the house…" He stopped for a moment. "I am so not supposed to be telling you all this information…but I guess it is best this way, as you need to return to your time as soon as possible." He frowned deeply. "But be careful. There are still demons, even in this time period, who would be really happy if you weren't around."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"The building is green." Inuyasha told him.

Again, Sesshoumaru nodded, and took off in the direction of the apartment building. Kagome blinked. He had just left her here. She sighed. "Well, I guess I'll go back to the hospital, then." She smiled. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"When Taka and Toku came outside earlier…who was the girl with them? She looked like she was full youkai…but she was…"

"Don't answer that!" Jin snapped.

Inuyasha nodded, wrapping Kagome in a hug. "She'll be born in a year. I trust you'll name her well."

Kagome was smiling as she left. When she finally got back to the hospital, Yuka, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were waiting in the lobby for Sesshoumaru to return. They jumped up when they realized Kagome was returning.

"Did you find her?" Yuka demanded worriedly.

Kagome smiled. "Sesshoumaru has gone to get her. Everything is going to be all right." She assured her friend. "He will be back soon, and then we can leave and go back home."

"That's good." Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome smiled at him. "I love you!" she grinned, kissing him firmly on the lips, and kissing Kaname's forehead lightly.

"I love you, too. What's wrong?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Nothing's wrong, Inuyasha!" she laughed. "Everything is great!"

His eyebrow rose in suspicion. "Whatever you say, Kagome."

"Let's go home. Now." It was Sesshoumaru. Yuka jumped up happily, and groaned in pain.

"Is she all right?" Yuka demanded.

He nodded. "She's fine…but I don't like it here, much. Let's go home, quickly." He suggested.

"You don't have to tell us anymore." Inuyasha shook his head. "We want to leave about as much as you do."

>>>>>>

Sango had her little girl a couple months later, which she and Miroku decided to name Hikari. Hikari and Kaname, being only a couple months apart, were instant friends, despite their young age.

Taka and Toku were growing quickly. The two were already speaking full sentences, and had even begun to fight with one another…which all of the inu-youkai in the group assured Kagome was a good thing. They would _need _to know how to fight, after all, Inuyasha had explained.

Rin was a strong baby. It almost made Kagome cringe to think about the fact that the girl was only a baby, and made her really wonder what the girl would be like when she was a bit older.

"There's too many girls around here…" Inuyasha realized. "The next pup we have as got to be a boy. I'm beginning to feel a bit out numbered around here."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. "When…when we were in the future, and we were looking for Rin…we had to find you and ask for help." She revealed. "And…I got to meet Taka and Toku. They were beautiful. And I got to see…" she stopped.

"Got to see who?" he demanded.

"No one."

"Oh, no you don't! You can't tell me something like that and then just stop in the middle of your story! It doesn't work that way…"

"I want to go to the hot springs!" Kagome announced.

"You're changing the subject!"

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru looked up. "Inuyasha, take Kagome to the hot springs, or I'm going to hurt you." He threatened.

"But she…" he whined. "Come on, Kagome." He sighed.

Once they were in the hot spring, Kagome relaxed.

"Kagome, tell me what you almost told me back there." Inuyasha pleaded. He kissed her lips lightly. "Please?" he added as an after thought.

Kagome sighed. "All right…but only because Sesshoumaru can't hear. He'd be pretty mad if he knew I was telling you stuff like this…" she relented.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Inuyasha…I saw our daughter." Kagome told him.

"You told me that already!" he frowned.

Kagome shook her head. "No, Inuyasha. Our _other _daughter. She is a full demon. She didn't say anything to me…but she was beautiful…" Kagome smiled. "She was so beautiful, Inuyasha." She repeated. "All of our children looked perfectly healthy. I was so happy…"

Inuyasha hugged her. "Four children…wow…that will be a handful." He whispered. "But I'm glad you're happy about it."

Kagome sighed. "Don't relax, Inuyasha. Truthfully, I don't think us or our family are ever really going to be safe…" she admitted. "It was something my father said…"

"What did he say?" Inuyasha asked, worry in his voice.

"There are still demons trying to kill us, Inuyasha. Even five hundred years from now…in my era…" she told him. "I think there are always going to be demons or people after us. I don't think we'll ever get a chance to relax…" she cast her eyes down at the ground.

Inuyasha smiled, hugging her, and shrugged. "Well, we'll be fine. We can't let anything bring us down, anymore, Kagome. We've got to be strong for everyone. Obviously, that's worked thus far, so we have to make sure it keeps working…"

>>>>>>

**A/N:** Had to leave it here you guys. Had to think about how I wanted the next chapter to go. Hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know!


	40. ch40

**A/N: **Here's the last chapter! My new story, called _Dream of Me_ will be coming out very, very shortly if it isn't already…which I don't think it is. Anyway, I hope you guys like my conclusion to this one. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for everyone's support!

>>>>>>

**My Only Hope**  
_Chapter Forty_

"Taka! Let go of his ears!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Daddy, I was _playing_." Taka explained. "Sorry…"

Inuyasha sighed. "All right, sweetie." He laughed for a moment. "Kagome! Where are you? Are you all right?"

Sango frowned. "She's in the house, Inuyasha. She isn't feeling very well. You might want to go and check on her. She was looking a little green at breakfast this morning, and I don't think I've seen her eat anything all day…"

Miroku nodded to confirm the facts. "That's right, Inuyasha."

"She is going to have another baby. There's nothing wrong with her. Trust me. I'm pretty sure she can smell it just as much as I can." Inuyasha shrugged. "I think I am going to take her away for the day so that she can relax, though…" he thought out loud. "I think it would do her some good to get away from this place for just a little while."

"Yes, it would." Yuka agreed, smiling at Rin, who was chasing after Taka and Toku, begging to be included in their play session. Hikari, who had only recently begun to walk, was laughing and waddling along at her own pace, trying to keep up with the others.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. "Take her away for a couple days, Inuyasha. Bring her back when she feels a little better."

"I don't plan on staying gone that long." Inuyasha shook his head. "After all, I want to be here. Kagome won't carry the baby for that long, and since we aren't really sure what will happen, we need to be here in case the same thing happens that happened with the twins."

"True." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Well, come back when you need to."

"Inuyasha?" groaned Kagome. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Away from here for a while." He answered. "To somewhere where you can relax until the baby is born…"

Kagome nodded. She was not in the least surprised when Inuyasha said something about a baby. She could tell she was at least three weeks along. If what her father had explained to her was true, that meant she would only be actually carrying the baby for another five weeks.

Inuyasha and Kagome headed north later that day. They reached the mountains…part of the wolf demon territory. The last time they had heard from Kouga or Ayame had been a long while ago. Inuyasha was not too happy about the idea of seeing Kouga again, but he was mildly curious about how the wolf was doing.

"Hey! Kouga!" Inuyasha called. "Hey! Come out of there!" he yelled. "It's Inuyasha and Kagome!"

After a few seconds, Kouga came to the mouth of the cave and smiled. Holding on to his legs were three small pups. Ayame was smiling and standing behind him.

"Hi!" she waved.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped up into the cave. "Hey wolf." Inuyasha smirked.

"Hello Inuyasha, Kagome. Have you come to check up on me? I see Kagome is with child again…"

"Number four." Kagome grinned.

Ayame smiled. "That's great. What brings you all the way up here on your own? Isn't your village southwest of here?" she asked. "Are you guys all right? Do you need anything?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "We're getting away from the village for a while, and we ended up here. I was in a nice mood, so we stopped by. Do you guys know of a nice relaxing place we could stay for a couple of weeks?" he asked.

Ayame seemed to be thinking for a moment before she smiled and nodded.

Kouga spoke first. "About five minutes east of here is a bed and breakfast. They allow demons. Ayame and I have visited there before. It is a nice place. There is even an old woman there…she's some type of healer. She's very nice. You should talk to her. She helped Ayame through her first two births…" Kouga smiled, remembering.

"That's nice." Kagome nodded. "Thank you."

"When are you due, Kagome?" asked Ayame.

"Five weeks." She announced.

Kouga laughed slightly. "We may have to come and see the birth. If we are not able to make it, we offer you our blessings." Kouga bowed.

"Thanks wolf."

"Don't mention it, dog breath." Kouga shrugged.

Inuyasha ignored him, picked Kagome up, and headed towards the bed and breakfast.

"This is nice, Inuyasha!" Kagome beamed. "I'll definitely get to relax here! Thank you so much! I love you!" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. "We can stay here, can't we?"

Inuyasha smiled at his mate's happiness. "You really want to?"

"Yes!"

"Then we can stay." Inuyasha nodded.

Sango and Miroku sighed. "With this many kids running around, we're lucky we don't go completely insane." Sango whispered. "And Kagome and Inuyasha are bringing another one into the world." She mused.

"I think it's great." Inutaisho nodded. "After all, these are all my grandchildren. The way I see it, the more the merrier."

Izayoi blinked. "You're saying that now. Wait until they are older…" she warned.

"Do you think Inuyasha and Kagome are having a nice time wherever they are?" asked Miroku. "I think we should take a break when they return. I'm sure Kohaku and Hikari wouldn't mind one bit…" he whispered, kissing Sango's cheek.

"Maybe," she nodded.

"You guys shouldn't be relaxing too much." It was Mine.

"Do you ever leave us alone? What is it now?" demanded Sesshoumaru. "Have you come to worry us about something else?"

"Actually…" Mine sighed.

"What is it?" asked Jin. "Spit it out already!"

"Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"Why?" demanded Akira. "What do you want with them? They headed north a couple weeks ago. They will be back in a week, before Kagome gives birth to her child." Akira told the demon.

Mine smiled. "I see." She paused. "Well, actually, that is what I was going to talk to them about. Have you guys already killed the…"

"Don't worry about that." Sesshoumaru shrugged. "We have already killed the demons that we believe were after Kagome and Inuyasha's twins…and the snake youkai that poisoned Rin was killed not long after she died. We haven't run into any further problems…unless you are going to tell us about any more upcoming problems? You might want to do that now, before Kagome and Inuyasha return and Kagome goes into labor. That would be a good idea…" he smirked.

"No, Lord Sesshoumaru." Mine shook her head.

"Then, why are you here?" Akira asked again.

She shook her head. "I have already done what I came here to do." She bowed. "I was just checking to make sure that everything was going to be all right for Kagome's birthing process."

"Why?" asked Yuka in concern.

"No reason." Mine smiled. "Since Lord Sesshoumaru has assured me that all threats have been eradicated, everything should be all right."

"Mine…no offense…but could you leave? If my mom and dad come home, they are going to get worried and think that you have bad news…" Shippo frowned.

Mine sighed. "All right, Shippo." She waved. "I'll leave. I will let Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome know that everything will be okay…"

"Why exactly did you feel the need to come and ask in the first place?" demanded Jin in a worried tone.

"Because the snake youkai that poisoned Rin tried to…interrupt the birth last time…but since Lord Sesshoumaru has killed it, it can not possibly cause any problems. I'm off. I'll see you sometime in the future."

"What is she doing here?" it was Inuyasha.

Mine turned. "I was leaving. Everything is fine, Lord Inuyasha." She assured him.

"She was just being paranoid." Sesshoumaru added.

Mine nodded, and left quickly before anything else could be said. Inuyasha stared after her for a moment before shrugging and sitting at the fire across from his father.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" Inutaisho asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes we did," he smiled. "I think Kagome might have the baby soon, though. She has been really tired lately, so I thought…" Inuyasha explained, and his father nodded.

"Everything is going to be fine, Inuyasha. Mine was just coming by to confirm that is all. Nothing is going to go wrong this time." He pat his son on the back.

"Everyone is saying that. I think Kagome and I have figured that out by now." Inuyasha frowned.

Sesshoumaru stood, and headed for the forest.

"Where are you going?" asked Yuka.

"Demon hunting." He told her. "I want to make sure that there is nothing even close to here that could hurt any of us. Besides, there has to be some reason why us from the future keep sending Mine here to check on everything. I think they are worried about something. There has got to be something that they think is going to catch us off guard…"

"It's not what you're thinking." Kagome told them.

Sesshoumaru turned. "And how would you know?"

"Because I've seen her before." Kagome revealed.

Sesshoumaru blinked. "You've…what?" he demanded.

"I saw her…when we went to the future. I saw my daughter. She was a full demon, Sesshoumaru. That is what they are concerned about. I don't think it has anything to do with demon attacks. They are just wanting to make sure that the baby comes out with all its limbs…" Kagome laughed.

Sesshoumaru did a double take. "The baby is going to be full youkai?" he whispered, and Kagome nodded. "I see…" he smiled. "Well, that's wonderful!"

"Yeah." Kagome agreed.

"I wonder if she looks like you?" Inuyasha mused.

"You'll see." Kagome smiled. "In about a week." She added slyly.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I'm _still_ going to check the surrounding area for threats. I'll be back in the morning, all right?" He kissed Yuka's cheek, picked Rin up nuzzled her cheek, and sat her back down.

"What if Kagome has the baby by then? We're going to need you here…" Inuyasha began.

"No you won't." Jin revealed.

Inuyasha blinked. "All…right…"

The week passed by slowly. Sesshoumaru returned with good news: absolutely nothing was going to interrupt Kagome. Ayame and Kouga showed up at the end of the week with food and a fur blanket. Kagome, however, had still not had the baby. Another week passed, and Kagome found herself cursing under her breath at her large stomach.

"Inuyasha!" she growled. "When is the baby coming? Why has this had to happen twice? Did Mine say anything to you about it?"

"How could she?" He shrugged. "I was with you, remember?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah…sorry. I'm a bit crabby…"

"That's okay."

"It'll be all right, Kagome. All of my pups were at least a week late!" Ayame smiled, and Kagome found herself growling once more. Ayame laughed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…I was just trying to lighten your mood a bit."

"Ayame…" Kouga blinked. "Do you smell that? Follow me!"

"What is it?" she asked, raising her nose into the air.

"That 'disturbance' Sesshoumaru was hoping wouldn't come around." Kouga answered.

Kagome gasped. "What? Now?" She sniffed the air. "Damn it! I can't smell anything!"

"You aren't going anywhere anyway!" Jin growled. "You and Inuyasha are to stay here."

"But..." Inuyasha whined.

"Stay."

"All right."

Inutaisho scrunched his nose, sniffing the air. "Wait a minute, Jin! That's just Mine!" he called. "Although I don't understand why she has business here, either."

"Why hasn't Lady Kagome had the baby yet?" Mine demanded, coming out of the forest.

"I can't just snap my fingers and make it come out!" Kagome snarled. "Why?"

"Nothing…" she smirked. "Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha were just a bit concerned when their youngest daughter disappeared!" she growled.

Kagome paled. "She…"

"Don't tell her stuff like that!" Inuyasha jumped, running to his mate. "It's fine, Kagome. Don't listen to her, okay? The baby is fine…" he whispered to her.

Kagome, however, began to cry. "Something's wrong, isn't it? Damn it! Can't anything ever go right?" she sobbed.

"I want you to leave." Jin growled to Mine. "Right now." He paused in thought for a moment. "I can't believe you would bring something like that up in front of her, knowing how much she was already worried about it!" he screamed.

"I just came to warn her, is all."

"She can not force the baby to come out!" growled Inuyasha. "So I do not understand why you would tell her such a thing!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me? Am I being punished for something? Why?" she cried. "She disappeared!" Kagome repeated.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Yes, Kagome…but she didn't die. She is still inside your stomach…" Inuyasha rubbed his hand across her stomach, and she looked up at him. "See? You can still feel her kicking, can't you? She's fine."

Inuyasha began to rub her ears lightly, and she calmed a little more. "Leave." He growled to Mine. "Do not come back here again. If it's our future, we will figure it out from now on. Got it?" he smirked.

Mine nodded sadly, turned, and left.

Kagome took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself even more. She groaned. "Inuyasha…I…I'm scared. I don't think…" she stammered. "This is too…too stressful…" she sighed.

"It'll be okay…" Kouga smiled at her.

"Ow…Inuyasha…" Kagome yelped. "Mine…she…"

"Scared the hell out of you?" Yuka finished for her.

Kagome nodded, yelping again and squeezing Inuyasha's hand as she did so. "Yeah." Kagome sighed. "And…forced me into labor…" she gasped, squeezing Inuyasha's hand once more. Inuyasha jumped in pain.

"Kagome…ouch…" he whined.

"Be a man, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru snapped, running into Kagome and Inuyasha's hut and grabbing a blanket and a pillow. "I've got the blanket and pillow!" he announced.

>>>>>>

The baby was born without further incidence several hours later. Inuyasha and Kagome were relieved to see that she was perfectly healthy. She had a tail much like Sesshoumaru's only black, her father's amber eyes, and Kagome's dark ebony hair. She was born with nearly a full set of fangs and a small set of claws. She cried for only a few seconds after her birth, but quieted almost immediately when placed safely in her mother's arms.

"What's her name?" asked Yuka, smiling at the newborn.

Kagome thought for a moment. "Inuyasha in the future told me he trusted me to name her properly…" Kagome remembered. "I wasn't told anything else. I figured someone may have suggested something, like Mine did with Kaname…" she paused. "Any ideas, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha scratched his head in thought. "I don't know…"

He looked across the room at his mother, who was smiling widely at him. "Come on, Inuyasha!" she clapped. "You can do this!"

Inuyasha smiled. Something had suddenly occurred to him. "I have a suggestion…" he smiled. "If you don't like it, then we don't have to use it…" he added.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, smiling up at her mate. She was worn out, but still very alert.

"What if we name her Sumire?" he suggested.

Kagome turned the name over in her mind for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Inuyasha…I love it!" she laughed. "Sumire it is!" She looked down at her daughter. "Do you like that, Sumire?" she cooed to her youngest daughter.

The little girl laughed.

"I think she likes it." Jin grinned at his daughter.

>>>>>>

"Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Everything." She grinned, wrapping him in a hug and placing a small kiss on his cheek. "For loving me, and for giving me Taka, Toku, Kaname, and Sumire…"

"That wasn't all my doing…" he reminded her. "And besides, why are you being so nice?"

She sighed. "I was thinking…do you think we messed up the future?" she whispered to him.

He glanced at her in surprise, and quickly shook his head. "No, Kagome. We haven't messed up the future. When we are here, we are the ones who determine the future. We can't mess up something that we haven't decided yet, can we? That's exactly what I told Mine…." He reminded her. "I think she understands that. She hasn't been back since the day you went into labor. Maybe someone else besides us has finally realized that it is our future to decide…" he smiled to her.

"That's a good thought," she said nervously.

"Yeah, it is." He agreed, wrapping his arms around her.

>>>>>>

**A/N: **Bit of a mushy cutesy sort of ending. I wanted to leave this one a little open to interpretation. Hope you guys liked it. I wanted to end it on a happy note! Please review and let me know what you think, and please look for my next story, which should be out very soon.


End file.
